The White Dog
by Becky Tailweaver
Summary: An old friend, a missing heir, a vengeful plot, a brother's pain; all tied somehow to a murderous conspiracy in the Western Lands. Inuyasha faces his father's people to unravel the lies and seek out his destiny - and perhaps find the place he belongs.
1. The Cave

((LEGAL STUFF: Inuyasha and Co. are property of the sole ownership of the wise, witty, and wonderful **Rumiko Takahashi**, one of the Greats of manga! I am not making any profit whatsoever except my own enjoyment in writing this. I do not own nor claim any rights to her characters and concepts. However, the original characters in this story belong to _me_, so please do not copy them or use them without _my express permission_. Many thanks to the incredible Takahashi for bringing us another Great One!))  
_The birth of "The White Dog" concepts & notes: November 1999  
Story outlined & sketched: March 2000  
Officially begun: June 1, 2000  
First posted: June 27, 2000  
Posted at Fanfiction-dot-net: June 18, 2001 at 26 chapters  
Full revision: January 11, 2005 at 32 chapters_

**The White Dog**  
_by Becky Tailweaver_

**Chapter 1: The Cave**

A youkai dashing about in broad daylight is an unusual sight, even in an age when such creatures pop out of the dark and devour people on a weekly basis. Most average persons in the Warring States Period would drop whatever they were doing and flee in terror at the sight of one, whether it was coming in their direction or not. However, in a small village inside Musashi's Domain, the townsfolk have grown accustomed to such bizarre ocurrances. In fact, something odd seems to come to pass daily there.

That's not to say they still don't stare when it happens.

Most people, when confronted with the sight of a roaring monster chasing after a pretty young maiden, will either run screaming in horror or try to play the hero and save the girl. But here in the village protected by the miko Kaede, the villagers do neither. They stare after the loud, rapidly-moving fracas, then shrug at one another and return to their work. "_There they go again._"

"No, 'tis nary a problem," one townsperson might explain to a visitor. "In truth, it happens quite often. Don't ye worry about it."

Indeed, having a snarling, white-haired inu-youkai go barreling through the village hot on the trail of a girl in funny clothes on a metal contraption was a common occurrance there, unusual though it looked. The occasional shouts the girl threw over her shoulder--which caused the youkai to trip over nothing and crash to the ground--only added to the bizarre quality of the scene. Despite this, few gave them a second look.

"Get back here, you!" Inuyasha roared for the umpteenth time, undeterred by the four Sits he'd already received. "You are _not_ leaving _again!_"

"I told you I'll be right back!" Higurashi Kagome shouted over her shoulder, swerving around a tree as she entered the forest. "It'll be three hours! Maybe a little more! I promise!" She pushed aside tree branches as she plowed a new path through the underbrush, many of which struck the hanyou who ran close on her trail.

"_Ouch!_ We have shards to find, wench! _Argh!_ I am not waiting around--_ow!_--for your pointless free time! If you think you can run off--"

"_Osuwari!_"

"--any_oof!_ Oi, _stop_ that!"

Kagome reached the edge of the well, skidding to a stop on her bicycle. Without bothering to carry the bike, she dove for the rim of the well and had just cleared the edge when her descent came to a rapid halt, feeling sharp claws gripping the back of her shirt and wondering how Inuyasha had managed to pry himself off the ground so fast. She was lifted out of the well and turned about in midair until she came face-to-face with the dirt-smeared, angry-looking visage of her inu-hanyou companion.

"Um, could you let go, please?"

"_No_, I will not let go," Inuyasha growled, "and don't you dare sit me, either, or we'll both go down and I'll end up on top of you when we land. You're going to come back with me and we're going to Hitai Mountain to get that shard."

"Yes, yes, I _know_," Kagome sighed, rolling her eyes. "I just need to do something first. Hey, can you put my feet on the ground, at least? I promise not to bolt."

Inuyasha grumbled but set her back on her feet. "Let's go, then, wench."

"Excuse me? I just said I need to do something first! Haven't you been _listening?_" Kagome demanded, stomping her foot. She brought her face close to his and tugged on one of his triangular, white-furred ears. "I thought these did more than just make you look cute." _Crap--that didn't come out the way I wanted!_ She blushed, drawing back. "Uh...I mean..."

_Cute?_ Inuyasha reddened suddenly. "I-I was too listening--"

"Never mind, never mind!" Kagome wanted desperately to change the subject. "Inuyasha," she said quickly, preying on his malleable qualities while he was flustered, "_please_ don't make me say the _word_. I just need to take some time at my house. I'm doing it for _you_."

"W-what could be more important to me than a shard?" He was almost imperceptably leaning away from her now, feeling cornered.

"Don't you know what night is coming up?"

The hesitation vanished from the golden, catlike eyes.

Kagome frowned internally. _Oops, bad tactical error. Fluster just went bye-bye._

"Of course I do! So you can shut up about it!" Inuyasha snarled.

"Please, let me go for just a couple hours." Kagome tried her best semi-tearful-eyes expression, praying it would work. "I wanted to say goodbye to Mama before I left. I hardly see her any more..."

That did it. Lately the "Mom" thing had been a sure-fire way to get the hanyou to bend. Probably left over from feelings for his own mother. "Well, if it's just for an hour or so...then..."

"Yes!" Kagome hugged him impulsively, earning a surprised "huff!" and a statuelike inu-hanyou standing there dumbfounded as she dove into the well. "Thanks! I'll be back soon!"

"Huh...she even left her metal cart." Inuyasha managed to loosen his tongue from where it was stuck to the roof of his mouth. "She must've been serious about coming back."

Footsteps sounded in the duff behind him. "Methinks you pursue Kagome-sama a little too earnestly to truly hate her." A familiar Buddhist priest with an eye for beautiful girls came up beside Inuyasha. "Perhaps in truth it is...separation anxiety?"

"I am _not_ asking you!" Inuyasha clobbered Miroku reflexively with a single fist to the top of the head. Leaving the unconscious youth on the forest floor, he stomped off to his tree to await Kagome's return.

Cat-slitted dark amber eyes watched the exchange from the safety of some overhanging branches. Gleaming white fangs became visible in a grin among the mottled shadows. "Hmmm...let's see; red kimono, long white hair, distinctive ears, bad temper..." The soft, whispered voice took on a dreamy quality. "...really strong...gorgeous eyes..._ahem!_ Otousama was right--that must be him. Inuyasha-sama...I found you!"

There was a flash of silver from among the branches as the figure vanished into the upper canopy.

* * *

Hitai Mountain seemed pretty harmless on the outside. Benign, even. The hike up the side was very pleasant, with birds cheeping and deer grazing calmly on its forested slopes. The peak was rocky, but otherwise it looked like a typical mountain. The only indication that things were not as they seemed was the bright-black aura Kagome saw and the thick stench of demon that Inuyasha picked up.

"If this place didn't feel so evil, I'd want to have a picnic here," Kagome commented as she hid her bike in the woods outside the entrance cave. She hitched her bow and quiver up against her shoulders where they would be the most comfortable for her.

"It is quite beautiful," Sango commented, scanning the surrounding trees, her companion Kirara on her shoulder.

"But beauty often hides great evil underneath," Miroku observed, watching Inuyasha sniff warily at the entrance of the cave. Both priest and demon-huntress secured their weapons and prepared themselves.

Kagome came alongside Inuyasha as he tested the air within the great opening. He gave an odd, doglike snort and shook his head, his expression both angry and pensive. "Something wrong?" she asked him softly, concerned.

"I don't like what I think I'm smelling," the hanyou replied absently, golden eyes staring fixedly into the darkness. "It doesn't bode well."

"I don't smell anything wrong," Shippo said with a shrug. "Just smells like cave and critters. And whatever youkai's hiding in there."

Kirara chirred an agreement. Kagome knew better than to doubt Inuyasha's acute senses, but they'd faced great dangers for the shards before. "We'll be careful," she assured him, then nodded to the others and led the way in.

Inuyasha hung back for a moment, then shivered and hurried to catch up to Kagome. The girl from the future was proudly displaying the bright flashlight she had brought for just this occasion, flashing its cheerful beam across the damp, dark stone. Inuyasha just snorted at the use of such "toys" and continued on.

The tunnel into the mountain was so broad and easy that the small party began to feel more confident. There were no pits, traps, or monsters, so the procession continued without a hitch.

Until they came to a fork in the tunnel.

"Great. Just great," Inuyasha grumbled, dropping to all fours to carefully inspect the scent trails on both paths. "No one's been by here very recently, but both have been well-traveled by youkai."

"One goes up, the other goes down," Miroku said, pointing towards the ascending tunnel on the right. "Which way would a youkai hide?"

"Could be either way, depending on what kind he is," Sango informed them. "Kagome-chan, do you sense anything?"

Kagome closed her eyes and concentrated, but no particular concentration of evil called her. The shard simply seemed to be _forward_. She could not discern which direction. "No. I can't tell where it is."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Fine. Let's split up. Miroku, you Sango, Kirara, and Shippo go right. Kagome and I will go left."

"B-but why do I have to go with them?" Shippo whined, suddenly nervous.

"You have youkai-sight, you little moron, and with Kagome's magic lamp you can help them better," Inuyasha growled. "I can see fine without that thing."

Kagome gaped at him. "Now wait a second--I'm not going off without my flashlight--!"

Inuyasha's furious scowl cut her off. "_They_ need it more. Stop worrying; I'll guide you."

Reluctantly, Kagome relinquished her flashlight to Sango and showed her how to work it. Shippo complained once more about having to go with the humans, but a few thumps from Inuyasha convinced him it was safer with them. Kirara offered him a small purr of consolation, but he continued to pout.

With an agreement to turn back if they came to another fork or dead end, the party split into two and began their journeys.

Miroku's group had an easy time of it. The tunnel continued broad and unbroken, on an easy incline that curved gradually, as if they were on a gigantic spiral staircase within the mountain. No one complained--except Sango, who whacked Miroku every time he tried to feel her up in the dark. Since Kirara was in her larger form taking point, Shippo rode on Sango's shoulders and warned her when the monk's hands strayed too close. Other than that, they encountered no problems.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kagome and Inuyasha began to regret their choice. The tunnel narrowed and steepened, becoming winding and treacherous. Footing was unsure and even Inuyasha slowed his pace.

"Are you sure you can see?" Kagome asked softly, feeling stifled by the darkness. Utterly blind in the pitch blackness, Kagome had to trust in Inuyasha's supernatural sight to lead her through. "I mean, even the best eyes need light, and I'm sure we're way too deep to--"

"There's some kind of glowing moss on the rocks," said Inuyasha's voice out of the darkness. "It's very dim, but it's enough. You can't see it?"

"I can't see _anything_," Kagome whispered, feeling her way along the walls.

"Great." Inuyasha could see _her_ well enough in the dim, faintly blue luminescence of the lichens. Her eyes were wide and dilated but did not focus on him, and she was feeling about blindly along the walls, completely helpless. Only his eyes were sensitive enough to make use of the faint light.

The tunnel was filled with rocky protrusions that Kagome would hit her head on, trip over, or bump into if Inuyasha didn't warn her about them. She moved slowly along, feeling about, waiting for his sharp voice to bark out instructions or warnings.

She was quite suprised to feel his hand take hers and pull her off the wall, leading her along the safest path. She could move a bit faster that way, trusting in his eyes.

"This is too slow," he said. Unable to see him, she couldn't read his expression and could only hear the rustle of cloth as he moved closer to her. He placed her hand on his shoulder. "Climb on," he instructed. "And keep your head down."

Obediently, she climbed aboard like she normally did, with her legs around his waist and her hands clinging to his shoulders, head resting on his back. He dropped to all fours and began a steady trot. It was somewhat rougher than usual. Although he could move about easily on four limbs--because of his inu-youkai heritage, his arms and spine were slightly longer and his legs slightly shorter than an average human's--his legs were still longer than his arms and made his center of gravity more difficult to maintain while traveling on a downward incline, especially with the added weight of a passenger. It was a rough ride anyway, because of the necessity of twisting and turning through the difficult tunnel, dodging stalacmites and jumping small chasms.

They seemed to have been traveling for hours, the continuous darkness and silence making time seem to drag on. Kagome became aware of an increasing tension in her companion, especially as close to him as she was. She wasn't sure if it was proximity to her that was causing it, or if something was wrong, but she didn't want to interrupt his concentration to ask him about it.

Inuyasha abruptly slid to a halt, skidding in the dust, and Kagome could feel his focused listening. There were tiny muscles that traveled from his skull to his neck and shoulders, and she could feel them twitch and flutter as his ears flicked about and his head tilted slightly. She could hear him scenting, the light, puffing breaths he took when sampling the air, his ribs expanding in short spurts. His muscles quivered beneath her. Everything about him broadcasted nervous alertness, and she wondered what on Earth could put him into that state. It took a hell of a lot to spook him.

Her voice made him start. "What's wrong?" she whispered.

He snorted faintly, but it was as if to clear a bad smell from his nose, not his usual disdainful huff. "Nothing. Be quiet," he growled.

Rebuffed, she settled her head back on his shoulder as he continued on, more cautiously this time. A growing dread filled her as she tried to imagine what might await them, things that he could hear and smell and see and she could not. Things that were faceless and silent in the darkness, things she would not detect until they were upon her...

Undetermined minutes later, Inuyasha stopped again...and this time, Kagome could hear it.

Faint, distant, echoing. Rustling, squeaking, scratching. Whispering sounds. Intense, though far away, as if there were many of...whatever it was. Kagome felt chills fill her, and she shuddered. "What is that?" she whispered, barely mouthing the words though she knew he could hear her.

"Rats," Inuyasha replied, his voice tight, almost choked. "Thousands of them."

"Where?"

"Up ahead...somewhere."

"Rats...?" Though the sound was faint, it seemed to grow more and more intense in her ears, as though her mind were magnifying it. If the sound was thus to her, what was it doing to poor Inuyasha's ultra-sensitive ears? No wonder he was on-edge. The sound was pervaisive and mind-numbing, even frightening.

"And the light," Inuyasha said softly. "The moss is getting dimmer as we go. It's difficult to see...even for me."

Another thrill of fear went through her. What could they do in this black pit, if Inuyasha became as blind as she? They could be lost down here, or worse, set upon by the youkai that inhabited the caves. A sudden thought struck her. "Inuyasha...are they...youkai rats?"

"I don't think so. I hope not." He scented again. "They don't smell like it. There's no youkai-stink here, just rat. It's so thick I can't smell anything else here but you."

"Let's go back. Maybe we can wait until I get more flashlights, or--"

"I'm not turning back now," Inuyasha said, his voice strange and rough. "I'm not running away from a pack of lousy rats!"

He plunged forward, ignoring Kagome's startled cry, loping through the growing darkness at almost top speed. He disregarded Kagome's frightened pleas for him to slow down, continuing his headlong dash, sometimes missing stone protrusions by mere millimeters. It grew darker and darker until he could barely see his forelimbs beating the ground beneath him, but the pressing urgency that had gripped him would not let go.

There was almost no warning when the ground dropped out from beneath him. He uttered an embarassingly frightened canine yelp when the floor seemed to open up beneath his feet; he couldn't jump, he couldn't stop--and then they were falling into blackness. Kagome cried out as well, realizing what had happened, gripping Inuyasha ever tighter.

Nothing prepared them for the plunge into dark water that awaited them at the bottom. Both were bruised by the impact, inhaling water unintentionally. Inuyasha instinctively paddled for the surface, Kagome still locked to him in a death-grip. He gasped and choked when he broke free of the water, automatically reaching for Kagome and making sure her face was clear and that she was breathing. She clung to him, coughing, attempting to tread water at the same time.

"I-Inuyasha..."

"Swim, girl," he coughed. "Quit dragging me down."

"I can see you!"

He looked at her, seeing her staring straight back, and realized how much brighter it was in this cavern. However, that didn't matter as much as finding some ground did, so after glancing briefly about, he settled on a direction and started swimming--instinctive dog-paddle, of course--toward a spur of shore. Gasping, he finally touched bottom, and dragged Kagome with him towards the dry land. Once they climbed out to the rock, dripping and coughing, they were able to get their breath back--and realize their situation.

The chittering, rustling, scraping noise was all around them. Loud, echoing in the cavern. Intense enough to make them flinch. And with the brighter light, they could _see_ them all around.

Kagome crowded up against him, gasping in fright. "The rats--they're everywhere!"

"_Urk_." _Oh...shit..._ Inuyasha stood rigid as a great tree, staring about at the thousands of tiny red eyes that darted and dodged about. The giant cavern's floor and walls seemed alive with small, black, crawling shapes. The sounds of so many rats pressed in on his ears, flattening them to his head, and the sour scent smothered him. There was nowhere to go; the lake stretched on into the darkness ahead and only twenty feet of shore stretched between the water and the wall. _Oh no, oh no...which way?_

A rat shrieked behind him, making him jump away. When he turned, he saw Kagome finishing a kick that sent an adventurous rodent sailing back to his fellows. "It was getting too close, so I--" She leaned nearer to him. "Inuyasha, are you okay?"

Kagome was instantly concerned. His ears were pinned down, flattened against his head in a way she'd never seen. She could tell even in the dim light that he was trembling, and his breath came in tight gasps. His eyes were wide and wild, darting about--like those of a frightened, cornered animal. "Inuyasha...?"

His wild eyes focused on her, and he seemed to gain some control. He swallowed hard, and when he spoke, his voice was creaky, almost weak. "Let's go, Kagome. We've got to get out of here." Taking her hand, he led her quickly down the shore, near the water where the rats seemed to remain the thinnest.

"Inuyasha...are you...afraid of these rats?" Kagome asked breathlessly, incredulously, as she was dragged along behind him. Disbelieving, because it was just seemed _so impossible_ for him to be afraid of _anything_...

"Shut up and look for a way out," he said, his voice equally breathless, but for a different reason.

"How about that tunnel right there?"

Inuyasha paused, glancing to where she was pointing--a place he hadn't even looked at, not with all the rodents swarming there. Beyond the rats, halfway up the wall, was a small tunnel that seemed just large enough to walk through. But the vermin were thick everywhere he looked, and he couldn't see any clear way to reach it.

To even get close to it, they'd have to plow through a dozen paces of rodents, to say nothing of climbing the wall. _Oh no...oh shit...oh no..._

"I-Inuyasha, what's that those rats are eating?" Kagome asked, taking his attention from the tunnel.

Inuyasha again followed her pointed finger; not twenty feet from them, a pack of large rats gnawed on what was obviously a humanoid rib cage, not too freshly dead--but recently-slain enough to have some flesh left on it. Feeling queasy, an unfamiliar sensation to him, he shrugged. "I dunno," he lied, seeing no reason to alarm her with the fact that it might have been a man. "Some poor animal that fell down here and starved to death, maybe. Let's go." _Don't lose it in front of her..._ He took a deep breath, and, steeling himself, stepped forward into the rats. _Hold steady...this is nothing like before..._

Indignant vermin squealed as tails or limbs were trod upon, even though they tried to step carefully. Wriggling bodies pressed around their ankles, and rats hissed and growled at them as they passed. Inuyasha's innards churned, fearing rat bites on his bare feet. What if one of the rodents was rabid? He didn't want to imagine what a maddened, foaming hanyou might do to Kagome and the others, so he forced himself not to think about it.

He was shaking so hard he was sure Kagome could see it, but she said nothing. He was certain the rats were going to swarm up and attack him at any moment. His own mind tortured him with feverish, half-twisted old nightmares. His ears twitched with remembered pain.

They reached the wall after what seemed an unbearable eternity. His muscles hurt from being taut and trembling so long, but he couldn't make them stop.

Kagome slid onto his back so that he could carry her quickly to the tunnel above, and as she did she could feel that the tension and quivering in his body was even more pronounced than before. What was making him so uncharacteristically nervous? Was there somthing in here he wasn't telling her about? Something that could frighten _him?_

Abruptly, halfway up to the tunnel, Kagome sensed something dark and putrid approaching. She whipped her head around to stare down the lakeshore--spotting three pairs of big red eyes in the dimness.

They were much too large to be rats.

"I-Inuyasha..."

"I smell them," he whispered, voice tight. _Just what I need. The Rodent Squad from Hell._ "Shut up and hang on. If we keep going maybe they won't spot us." _Please, oh please, don't let them see us..._ The fluttering in his abdomen was growing worse every moment, as the stench of the rats pressed down on him.

Kagome frowned. Inuyasha not wanting to stand and fight? That was almost unheard of! And there was the added problem of Inuyasha's youki--he stood out like a beacon in both aura and scent, especially to other youkai. Creatures like those who bore those crimson eyes below.

The red-eyed things were closer now, and Kagome gasped as she realized that they were rats as well; two of them--a pair of big, ugly, black youkai rats with jaws like crocodiles and tails like braided whips, and three eyes apiece. The largest, in the lead, stopped on the lakeshore a hundred yards away, the second pausing behind it.

It was looking directly at her.

Kagome later swore that the thing _grinned_ at her. It uttered rapid chuffing, squeaking growls that echoed sharply within the cavern. Inuyasha froze beneath her, trembling.

The din of the normal rats ceased, and they stood at attention to the youkai rats like a million tiny soldiers. They appeared to be receiving instructions and, after a moment, turned to focus on the pair climbing the wall. The deathly silence, after the unending racket of rat-noise earlier, was as heavy as a gravestone.

Suddenly, like a furry tide, the rats charged.

"Oh, _shit!_" she heard Inuyasha exclaim--but his voice wasn't angry, it was something else. Their climbing pace became much faster, stealth and caution thrown to the wind in favor of sheer speed. She held on for dear life as Inuyasha took the vertical stone in wild leaps, barely catching himself each time, his desperation evident in his ragged breaths.

They reached the tunnel only seconds before the rats did, sprinting down into the dimness. They were back in the darkness again, but this time it was just bright enough for Kagome to make out Inuyasha as a white-haired ghost running before her, pulling ahead.

The rats flowed down the tunnel behind them like a hairy, overflowing river.

It was too dark, and Inuyasha wasn't helping her. She tripped several times over unseen obstacles in the twisting course, barely managing to catch herself each time. But probability won out at last and she sprawled to the ground, badly scraping her hands, knees, and chin.

Inuyasha was brought up short by the sound of her cry, and whirled to spot her predicament. On instinct alone, he leaped over her, placing himself between her and the oncoming rats. The Tetsusaiga was out but not transformed--it wouldn't work against normal rats--and he didn't know what he was going to do. This wasn't one enemy--it was a thousand! For every dozen he killed--whether the Fang worked or not--a a hundred more would swarm forth.

Behind him, Kagome tried valiantly to pull herself to her feet, gasping at the pain of her cuts and scrapes. The smell of her blood burned in his nostrils, terrifying and infuritating him.

_The rats...they're coming--don't lose it, don't lose it..._ He glanced at the inert sword in his hands. _Change, damn you, change!_ he thought at the weapon, his thoughts red with anger and dismay. _How can I protect her when you won't help me?_ "Run, Kagome! Keep running!" _Shit...the **rats**..._

"But--Inuyasha--!"

"Go! _Move!_"

Her footsteps skittered away behind him, and after a heartbeat he whirled to follow her, the useless sword clutched in his hand, propelled along by an emotion that seldom took a place in his mind.

Cold, unreasoning _fear_.

Then the putrid aura of the youkai-rats reached his senses. He looked back into the hundreds of glowing, beady eyes advancing on him and realized that they were, in a way, demonic, connected to the youkai-rats as they were. _If we come to a dead end or run out of strength, they're going to eat us alive--unless Tetsusaiga awakes! Damn it--Kagome, I don't want it to happen to you...not like it happened to me--I have to protect her--!_

Abruptly, the Tetsusaiga hummed and throbbed, growing in a flash from a rusty twig into a massive blade that gleamed like a living fang. Spurred by sudden wild hope, Inuyasha spun about and swiped at the leading rats nipping at his heels, the pitifully weak trace of youki creating only a faint, splattering Kaze no Kizu. But it scattered dozens of the little bodies in pieces and cut gashes in the floor of the cave.

_Cutting gashes..._

_Yes!_ Inuyasha drew back the Tetsusaiga and brought it down with all his strength across the walls and ceiling. There was no Windscar against solid rock, but the blade itself--forged from the fang of a mighty taiyoukai--could bite through steel or stone with ease.

Again and again he struck, cracking the walls, crumbling the flesh of the mountain itself; the rats, sensing the danger of imminent cave-in, fought their demon masters and slowed their pace, seeking to abandon this sinking subterranian ship. Desperate, Inuyasha continued to slash away with the Tetsusaiga, even as he heard but did not register Kagome's voice shouting at him to stop.

A sharp crack overhead alerted him to the final surrender of the ceiling's strength, and he threw himself backward, out of the way of the immense chunks of rock that fell where he had stood. Boulders rained down, crushing rats, sending the herd skittering madly back down the tunnel.

Kagome screamed when a falling stone grazed her--barely hard enough to jar her off balance, but still enough to rip the shoulder from her blouse and scrape her bare skin. Reacting to her cry, Inuyasha instinctively pulled her to him and pressed close to the failing wall.

The tunnel continued to roar down around them, as Inuyasha cursed the terror and short-sightedness that had driven him to cause this. Even as he tried to protect Kagome from the crushing boulders with his own body, something huge and hard and heavy slammed down on him, driving him to the floor. Kagome was motionless beneath him; his head swam at the impact and before he could resist, the thunder of the cave-in faded to nothing as he slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

At the first rumble, Kirara growled softly in worry.

"Whoa, did you feel that?" Shippo whispered into Sango's ear.

"I did," Sango replied, putting one hand out to steady herself as the whole mountain trembled briefly, then stilled. "What does it mean?"

"Inuyasha's probably having all the fun without us, that's what," Shippo groused, and got tapped lightly on the head with Miroku's staff.

"I don't believe he's having fun," the monk informed them gravely. "Tremors such as these usually accompany rockfalls or cave-ins--not necessarily a good thing when one is deep underground."

"Do you think Kagome and Inuyasha got trapped in one of those?" Shippo asked, alarmed.

"It _is_ a distinct possibility, considering the nature of these caves," Miroku replied.

"Let's go back," Sango said, her voice urgent. "We'll take the other tunnel and see if they need help. They're obviously where the action is."

"Indeed."

"Hurry," Shippo urged, his kitsune instincts whispering to him, as they turned and started back at a faster pace. "Hurry."

_To be continued..._


	2. Tunnel Trap

((LEGAL STUFF: Inuyasha and Co. are property of the sole ownership of the wise, witty, and wonderful **Rumiko Takahashi**! I am not making any profit whatsoever except my own enjoyment in writing this. I do not own nor claim any rights to her characters and concepts. However, the original characters in this story belong to _me_, so please do not copy them or use them without _my express permission_.))

**The White Dog**  
_by Becky Tailweaver_

**Chapter 2: Tunnel Trap**

Inuyasha awoke with a splitting headache--and someone dabbing soothingly at his forehead with a cloth.

For a single, hazy moment he was a little child again, as his mother comforted him after some much older village kids had beaten him--throwing stones, striking him with sticks, all the while calling him a youkai's bastard and mocking his dog-ears. And he did not fight back because they were weaker than he, and even his baby-claws could have torn them badly and he was terrified of hurting them because his mother would be sad and upset if he harmed children like that, even in his own defense...

What hurt most about that memory was not the injuries--which were painful but minor and healed overnight--but the fact that those boys were right. Or at least, that's what he'd thought when he was still little and living with his mother in a human village. He _was_ a fatherless hanyou, and his ears _were_ strange.

"Ofukuro..." he mumbled incoherently.

"No, it's me," said a familiar female voice, softly. "You're finally awake."

"Kagome...?" Inuyasha opened his eyes, squinting; for a moment even the dim glow of the tunnel-moss was painfully bright. "Ugh...what happened?"

"You brought the house down," Kagome said, somewhere between laughter and anger. "And _that_ fell on you."

He followed her gesture to the great slab of stone that rested at his feet, its near end barely propped against the wall--with just enough space beneath for them to have had refuge. And Kagome must have dragged him out once the rockfall ended. "Gah...no wonder..."

"If you hadn't pushed us to the wall...it might've been worse." She pointed to the Tetsusaiga, whose rusted blade was pressed flat beneath the massive rock--where they had been standing moments before it had fallen.

Wincing, Inuyasha sat up, mindful of anything that might be broken. Thankfully, nothing seemed to be; he just had bruises _everywhere_, and countless abraisions on his face, shoulders, and arms--along with a particularly acute sore spot toward the back of his head. He dragged himself up against the wall, leaning back on it with a half-muffled groan.

Kagome didn't look much better. Her shoulder was bloodied--the sight and scent of it making him flinch--and there was a nasty scrape on her chin. With the amount of blood he could smell--_her_ blood, which always set him on edge--she probably had more wounds than he did, with her weak mortal skin.

The tunnel back to the rats' cavern was blocked, jammed with boulders and stones. There would be no going back that way; Inuyasha couldn't say for sure how large the rockfall was, and even if Tetsusaiga wasn't pinned under a huge slab of stone he couldn't risk another cave-in trying to cut his way out.

Just to make matters worse, the tunnel ahead had collapsed as well; the rockfall had come down all around them, and only the presence of the huge boulder that had knocked him down, along with several others braced precariously against each other, gave them any living space at all. Without those massive slabs that he had cut with his wild attacks, they would have been crushed by the smaller rocks above them.

But, unfortunately, in saving them from the rats he'd trapped them both, in a dark, cramped space about three meters long and two wide. He hoped their air wouldn't run out very soon.

Kagome quietly pulled herself over next to him--comfortably close, but still keeping a proper distance. For a long time she was quite silent; the only sounds were the puffs of breath and her worried heartbeat in the dimness.

"So," she finally said. "Why didn't you tell me you're scared of rats?"

Inuyasha sat straight up off the tunnel wall, indignant. "I am _not_ afraid of rats!"

"Uh-huh." Kagome looked skeptical as well as faintly angry. "You were upset the moment we entered this mountain, and you've been nervous ever since you heard the rats. And then you almost had a meltdown when you saw them."

Inuyasha's cheeks burned--he wasn't quite certain what a "meltdown" was, but the context gave him a hint--and he stared down at the rock floor. "I'm not scared of rats," he asserted.

Kagome frowned at him, her lips pursing as she considered him for long moments. Just as he began to fidget under her gaze--just about to demand what she was doing--her eyes suddenly widened and she stared at something just behind him. "Look out--a big rat!" she gasped.

"_Yip!_" Inuyasha shot off the floor and was on the other side of the tunnel space before he registered the fact that Kagome was laughing at him. Laughing so hard she nearly had tears flowing down her cheeks--despite her obvious and somewhat futile efforts to keep a straight face.

"That's _not_ funny!" he shouted, embarrassed and indignant.

Kagome sat up straight and wiped her eyes, still chuckling. "I'm sorry--really, I'm sorry! That wasn't nice. But...you should have seen...your face--and that _yelp_..." She fell into giggles again. "I wonder if this'll work like you-know-what-word. I'll say _that word_ to stop you and 'rat' to make you run faster."

"It's _not_ funny!" he gritted out, hands clenched at his sides. "And it's _not fair!_ You'd never let _me_ pick on someone _else's_ weakness, would you?"

Kagome's laughter faded, and she sat back against the wall. "I'm sorry. You're right...I shouldn't make fun of you. I guess I'm just a little angry at you for getting us stuck here...and it seemed nice to get you back for some things _you've_ said. But that proves it..."

"Proves what?" Inuyasha sat back down with a grumble. "You don't have anything to prove."

"You _are_ afraid of rats." Kagome sighed, looking thoughtful. "It _is_ odd, though. I'd always thought that dogs chase rats like cats chase mice."

"I'm _not_ a dog," Inuyasha growled, staring at his fists clenched in his lap. "You don't understand anything. I'm a--" He stopped, gritted his teeth, and took a deep breath. "I'm...afraid of rats...for a reason."

Well. That admission looked like it hurt more than the falling rocks had. "Why?" Kagome asked softly.

Inuyasha never looked at her, just at the clawed hands fisted in his lap. When he began, his voice was full of quiet anger and old pain.

"It was a long time ago. Right after my mother died. I was five or so--just a little whelp. My brother..." He paused, as if hesitating to honor the older son of the Western Taiyoukai with that particular title. "Sesshomaru. He...he...beat me up, and threw me into a pit. Some old well. It was full of water...and rats. A lot of 'em. Some of 'em were drowned and some were swimming, and they climbed on me...on my head..."

He paused, shuddering, his ears lowering sideways as if flinching from a remembered sting. "I was there for hours, swimming and hanging on to the rocks and smacking rats. They were hungry, and angry...and they bit me. My ears..." Those said ears flattened completely at last. "You don't want to know. I finally got desperate enough to climb out. And that took a long time, too. I had rat bites everywhere...my shoulders, my head, my face..."

Kagome stared, mouth open, in profound sympathy. _Oh...Inuyasha...what a horrible thing for a child to go through...!_

"I'm lucky youkai don't scar," he said softly after a moment, "or I'd be a walking freak show. I dragged myself away into the woods like a dying dog..." He snarled silently at his own thoughtless words, the pain of the memory, as his voice grew stronger with anger. "I spent days naked and starving in the forest, fevered with disease from the rats. I was blind, and my hands were so bitten and torn from climbing I couldn't use them. I couldn't even walk. If I wasn't hanyou, I'd be dead...or crippled."

He snarled one last time, and his fangs seemed to gleam brightly in the dimness. "All I could think was that it was all Sesshomaru's fault. And I hated him for it. I'd never met him before then--only seen him once from a distance--but ever since that moment, I've _hated_ him."

_Oh, Inuyasha..._ Kagome could say nothing for a long time. She'd thought his indignation about Sesshomaru treating him "like dirt" stemmed from being kicked out of his father's household and called a lot of derogatory names...or something along those lines. She'd never suspected that Sesshomaru might actually have made a habit of torturing and tormenting him like _that_ in his younger days.

But then, why not? She'd seen the cold uncaring in the older inu-youkai's face as he held Inuyasha by the throat and calmly ripped out his right eye to reach the hidden Black Pearl that held their father's tomb. Sesshomaru had not even cared to _notice_ the pain that Inuyasha suffered.

And with this halting, painful tale, she'd just been given another tiny window into the soul of her companion.

"So now you know," Inuyasha said sullenly, after a few beats of silence. "Go ahead'n laugh."

"There's nothing funny about it," Kagome retorted quietly. "I promise I won't tease you any more. And I should've asked you first before I made fun of you. I'm really, _really_ sorry."

Inuyasha snorted and turned away, but it was mostly to hide the intense relief on his face. "Then...you won't say anything about this to the others?"

"Of course I won't," Kagome whispered. "Not unless someone's life depends on it."

"Fine." His armor of surliness was back full-force, but there wasn't much conviction behind the grouch in his voice.

So they sat in the silent darkness for a long time, just listening to each other breathe.

* * *

"It's awful dark down here," Shippo whimpered softly, clinging to Sango's hair.

"What are you afraid of?" Sango asked, a bit short-tempered. "The others obviously made it beyond this point just fine. And I'm sure _you_ can see many times better than we can."

"I merely hope our friends aren't dead or buried in a rockslide," Miroku murmured, watching the beam of the flashlight dance across the rocky walls.

At their feet, Kirara sniffed at some imprints on the floor, chirping softly to get their attention.

"With the way Inuyasha travels, I don't know how far ahead they are." Calling on her tracking skills, Sango took a moment to inspect the footprints in the dust her feline companion had found. "He's going on all fours here--carrying Kagome-chan by the look of it. He moves fast that way."

Miroku swallowed. "Then it may take us a long time to catch up with them."

Sango nodded grimly, and they continued to descend.

* * *

"_Grrrrmph!_"

"Inuyasha, don't hurt yourself."

"Shut up! If I could just get Tetsusaiga out..._rrrrrrr--ah!_" Inuyasha's hands slipped off the sword's grip and he flew over backwards, landing hard on his rump against the other side of the cave-in. "Ow...dammit!"

Kagome leaned back against the wall, looking pale. "Just give it a rest for a while, would you? You're wasting air."

In the amount of time that had passed--roughly an hour, Kagome guessed--the moss had steadily grown dimmer, probably from a lack of oxygen. She was starting to feel hot and tired, as well as afraid.

She hadn't told Inuyasha about her own fears, despite his honest confession. She was rather claustrophobic--not terribly so, but in a situation like this her fear would grow steadily worse. And she could feel it now, heavy and oppressive-- as though any minute, the tunnel was going to cave in on her the rest of the way. She tried to push the irrational thoughts away, but the press of stale air and darkness only brought them up again.

"What are you staring at?"

"Hn? Oh--nothing..." Kagome averted her wide-eyed stare from her companion.

"Something wrong?"

"No."

Despite her answer, Kagome was surprised to see him come to a crouch before her, staring into her eyes. "Are you okay?" he asked suddenly, his voice oddly soft.

"Of course I'm okay! What makes you think I'm not okay? I'm perfectly fine!"

"Hmmm?" Inuyasha cocked an eyebrow and leaned forward, almost nose-to-nose.

Kagome gulped and leaned back a little further. "What?"

"You are scared, aren't you?" he announced at length, more statement than question. "I can smell it."

"Scared? Me? Of what?" Kagome retorted. "Don't be stupid. There's nothing to be afraid of in here."

"Then don't let fear of enclosed places get the better of you," Inuyasha said directly, sitting back on his haunches. "You have to stay calm and ready, y'know. So we can get out."

"Wha--who--how--did you know I'm...I'm claustrophobic?"

"You're clu--clas--clutz...you're _what?_" Inuyasha looked perplexed by the complex word.

"Claustrophobic," Kagome giggled, her fear forgotten for a moment at the way he tried to fit the unfamiliar word to his tongue. "It means the same as what you said--the fear of enclosed spaces. Yes...I am, a little."

"Ah." He got up and went back to the trapped sword, poking around and looking for a way to lever it out.

"How did you know?"

He glanced at her, then shrugged. "Kikyo...mentioned once that she was, too. I...just guessed."

Kagome turned away. "Hmph. Nice to know we have something else in common."

Inuyasha didn't look at her for a long time.

* * *

"There's no other scent-trails," Shippo reported, hopping to Sango's shoulder again. "They definitely went down there."

"But _how?_ The walls are so steep...they couldn't have climbed it. Couldn't Inuyasha have leaped over it?" Sango shone the flashlight over to the othe side of the dark chasm that blocked the path of the tunnel leading deeper into the mountain.

"He might have; it's an easy distance for him, even carrying Kagome-sama," Miroku observed. "But Kirara indicated that there is no trace of them over there, and Shippo concurs."

The feline youkai rumbled softly, indicating the hole with her broad head.

"Maybe he _fell_ down," Shippo suggested, cocking an eyebrow quizzically at the cat-beast.

Sango nodded. "In any case, if that's where they went, we've got to go, too. Kirara!"

The taijiya's companion purred and stood still to be mounted, Sango climbing aboard first followed by Miroku and Shippo. "Watch the hands, houshi-sama," Sango warned sternly, "or you'll have to fly down under your own power."

"Ah--yes..." Miroku put on his most innocent face. "Of course."

Shippo shivered, staring down into the great, gaping chasm. "What if there's something _bad_ down there?" he whispered.

"It's alright," Sango reassured him. "We're prepared."

"Indeed," Miroku agreed. "Best we should be ready for a possible attack. We do not know if what caused the earthquake was natural or not."

Sango nodded. "Right. Kirara, let's go."

With a determined growl, the fire-wreathed youkai launched herself into space, descending into the inky blackness, bearing her passengers into the unknown below.

* * *

Inuyasha's ears pricked at the sound of rock on rock, as though somewhere in the piles of rubble that trapped them, _something_ was moving around. Growling softly deep in his throat, he glanced at where Kagome sat dozing in the corner and stepped close to the caved-in rocks the sound came from.

The sounds were steady and even, like...scratching? But they were deep, heavy scrapes, as if something very large and very determined was trying to dig its way in.

A sudden jolt of concern hit Inuyasha when he realized he couldn't sense whatever it was over there, whether it was youkai or mortal creature. A touch of fear rose up within when his already-stressed mind tossed him images of a giant, slavering monster-rat digging its way in, bent on devouring them gruesomely.

_Get a grip, ahou,_ he scolded himself with a low snarl. Leaving the rockfall, he slunk to crouch protectively beside Kagome, golden eyes glistening in the dimness as he focused on the caved-in wall from which the noises emerged. Over time, the sounds grew steadily closer.

Half an hour later, they suddenly _stopped_.

* * *

"_Yeeeeech!_" Shippo complained loudly, covering his nose. "It _reeks_ in here!"

Sango held her nose as well. "This is _worse_ than reek," she mumbled, patting Shippo's head comfortingly. Currently, the little kitsune sat nearly in her lap, perched on Kirara's shoulders as the fire-cat youkai moved through the gloom above the subterranian lake.

"What kind of stench is this?" asked Miroku curiously. "It stinks of the dead."

"Smells like a bunch of rats," Shippo insisted, pulling himself up to Kirara's head, still pinching his own small nose as they came to rest on the rocky lakeshore and the passengers disembarked. The small group looked about in wary silence for a moment, before Shippo re-accumulated the courage to look around and snuffle a bit.

"Yuck," he informed them disgustedly, wrinkling his nose. "It's rats all right. Yup--floor's covered in rat poop. Ick...and I've got bare feet."

"Yes, it is disgusting," Miroku concurred, lifting his sandals somewhat daintily and looking carefully around. "But for this much stench to be present...where are all the rats?"

"Good question," Sango replied, realizing that the monk was right. Where were all the thousands of rats necessary to generate this much stench--and rodent waste?

"Guys?" Shippo quavered, having trotted up the bank a ways, following his nose. "Bring the light over here. I think I found some of the rats..."

Sango turned the flashlight in the direction of the kitsune and his find, walking toward the sound of his voice. Miroku followed and Kirara, still in her larger form, paced at his side.

Shippo stood beside one of several piles of rat bodies--of which there were hundreds, all lying haphazardly strewn about on the shore, in heaps of various sizes. They were all dead, every one of them--all of them mutilated to some degree as though some giant creature had mowed through them, slashing and crushing.

"This must be one of the leaders--this youkai-rat," Miroku observed, waving them over to one oversized corpse, this one a fearsome mutant rat the size of a large dog. "I can sense some residual youki left in the body. I wonder what killed it?"

"It must have been Inuyasha," Sango surmised. "Who else could have killed so many of them so quickly?"

"I don't think so," Shippo said softly, glancing at Kirara as she let out a pensive growl. "If he did, his scent would be all over the cave. And leftover bits of his youki, too--like this youkai-rat. But I can't smell him anywhere else, except on his trail."

The two humans glanced at each other, then back at the wise-for-his-years kitsune cub. Moments like these served as a stark reminder that Shippo was youkai, not ningen; that he had senses and instincts and learning that they did not--_could_ not--and that he, despite being a child, might know more about some aspects of tracing the after-effects of a battle than any human warrior could ever hope to.

"And besides," the kit went on, glancing innocently up at them. "Look--this thing was _crushed_ to death. Inuyasha may be a big dumb idiot, but he's not _that_ big."

"You're right!" Sango realized. "This could be trouble. Whatever killed these rats may be after Kagome-chan and Inuyasha!"

"We must move," Miroku ordered. "Shippo, Kirara, please find the trail."

"Gotcha!" The kitsune went to work immediately, assisted by the willing firecat.

* * *

Kagome was pacing back and forth along the length of their stony prison. What's more, she was wringing her hands as she did it, looking increasingly nervous as time progressed. She had awakened from her doze feeling nervous, and continued to grow worse as their situation didn't improve.

The steady, even beat of her footsteps in the stuffy silence was slowly driving Inuyasha to distraction. "Dammit, girl," he finally growled, "can't you sit still for just one minute?"

Kagome slowed, looked at him, and resumed pacing--this time in a circle. "I'm sorry...I'm just worried, I guess." Her voice shook oddly, and he noticed the trace of disguised desperation in her tone.

"About what?" Inuyasha snorted. "Maybe the cave-slime will seep off the walls and devour us?"

"Don't say that!" Kagome snapped, whirling on him suddenly. "Baka! You don't know what could be in this place! There were those _rats_, and you're afraid of them--and we don't even know what else might be...!" She wrung her hands and resumed pacing.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and shifted onto his back, staring at the dark rocky ceiling of their prison. "Don't be stupid, Kagome. I'll figure out how to get Tetsusaiga loose, and dig us out without making another cave-in, and we'll meet up with the others and finish this mess. We're not going to die from something this pathetic."

"Are we?" Kagome had stopped her pacing and was just standing there, staring at the cave-in that led back to the rats. "How can you be sure? We could die down here. The air could run out, or the walls could fall down if you dig, or we might starve if it takes too long...and we'll die..."

Inuyasha rolled up and stared at her, his expression concerned and intense. It was not like her at _all_ to be so pessimistic, especially with how she so often professed to believe in him. _Is she nuts? What is she talking about...?_

"We'll die...buried alive..."

"Kagome...?"

Her piercing scream actually _scared_ him--so sudden, shrill, and desperate--jolting him to his feet as she threw herself against the cave-in and beat on it with her small fists. She was suddenly crying, sobbing loudly as she bloodied her hands against the stone.

Inuyasha automatically leaped to her side, taking her wrists and pulling her away from the rocks, trying to hold her so she wouldn't injure herself further. The thought of her getting hurt... "O-oi, Kagome, snap out of it! What's wrong with you? Get a grip!"

"Let go! Let go! I want out!" she cried. "Please, let me go! _Osuwari!_"

With a yelping growl, Inuyasha thumped roughly to the ground, jarring his cheekbone and sternum painfully against the rocks--remembering at the last moment to release her so he wouldn't drag her down with him. As she ran for the other side of the enclosure, he spent a few instants dragging air into his bruised chest. _Shit! She's panicked!_

Kagome flung herself again at the pile of stones, bruising and scraping her fingers in her terrified need to get out. Her previous injury began to bleed again; the smell of her blood and panic filled him with desperation that rivaled her own. He had to get to her.

"Kagome, stop it!" Inuyasha dragged himself to his feet, wincing. He was at her side again, pulling her away, but this time she fought him--panicked enough to try to pull the huge boulders themselves out of her way.

"Lemme go! We've got to get out of here! Please, let go, let go, we have to get out! The rats will come or the tunnel will fall and we'll die in here!" She was sobbing uncontrollably, shaking so hard he could _feel_ it.

_She's gone completely crazy!_ Inuyasha realized with a sudden pang of fear in his gut. Kagome's claustrophobia had increased in the hours here, where the darkness pressed in and crushed her, and her fears had reached a breaking point. She wanted air and sunlight in a place where they were impossible to obtain...and thus her resolve had broken down.

Inuyasha gripped her arms, quite desperate and not sure at all what to do with her. Her sobs unnerved him almost painfully, and her struggles caused her to bang against his already sore ribs; at that, he began to grow angry--not enraged-angry but frightened-angry, desperate-angry--and clutched her arms tighter. "Stop it, wench! Snap out of it!"

She struggled harder, almost dislodging herself--but he pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her body to keep her from flinging herself loose. Her thrashing unbalanced them both, and they toppled together--Kagome below and Inuyasha above, trying not to crush her as they landed.

She wriggled and cried out, her arms trapped above her head by his inexhorable grip, pinned bodily against him by his weight and strength. She wouldn't stop struggling, wouldn't stop crying--and it grated on him, frightened him, angered him, worried him. She wouldn't listen to him and she wasn't acting like herself.

He found it amazingly difficult to keep her pinned, despite his obvious advantage--he didn't want to hurt her, or for her to hurt herself, making it hard to tighten his grip and press down on her. Strange impulses welled up in him--things he did, and at the same time, _didn't_ understand.

She was acting crazy and she wouldn't _listen_ to him. It was unacceptable; it was dangerous to both of them, and if she did not stop she could be hurt. If she did not stop, he would never be able to calm her down. If she did not stop...he didn't know what to do.

He had to make her stop.

Without thinking, without understanding, without even knowing why...he bit her on the nose.

The pure shock of his teeth closing on the bridge of her nose snapped Kagome out of her hysteria like a bucket of cold water. Blue eyes wide, she uttered one last frightened _squeak_ and went silent, frozen to the spot.

It didn't hurt--he wasn't using the full force of his fangs. The grip was firm without breaking her skin; not quite painful, but certainly strange and unexpected--and decidedly commanding.

The tableau lasted for less than three seconds.

Inuyasha's eyes snapped wide, and a cold jolt of shock cracked through his muscles as he realized what he was doing. He released her immediately and leaped away from her, appalled at his own behavior. What on Earth had gotten into him, and... _And why the **hell** did I just do that? I just **bit** Kagome! What is **wrong** with me?_

Kagome sat up slowly, trembling visibly with tear-streaks glistening on her face--staring at him as he flushed and stammered and cringed back against the wall, fully expecting the worst sits of his entire existence.

And this time, he knew he deserved it. He had bitten her like a common animal!

"I'm sorry I'm sorry it wasn't supposed to happen I didn't mean to I'm sorry--" The words tumbled out of his mouth in a stream as a result of his shame. He didn't even care that he was actually _apologizing_ to her--he was so mortified by his own actions that he couldn't help himself.

"Inuyasha..."

"--shouldn't have done it and--"

"...thank you..."

"--completely stupid--ah...uh...huh?" He stared at her in abject astonishment, as she curled up against the wall and began to cry softly.

As usual, her tears reduced his innards to quivering mush--more than they already were--and made him feel even more guilty. Almost afraid to come any closer, he slunk toward her on all fours, his belly close to the ground and his ears pinned to his head like a repentant puppy. Her scent told him she was still terrified, as well as ashamed; craning his neck, he tried to see her face. "Kagome? I...I..."

"I'm sorry...Inuyasha..." she managed to say, trying to wipe her eyes on her scarf between sobs. "I can't help it...I'm so scared..."

Shaken by her rapid series of changes, he tried to respond. "Ah...er...it's okay. I...uh...know how you feel..."

"I'm sorry..." She finally raised her eyes to look at him, seeing him crouched low before her--flat-eared and huge-eyed, the very picture of canine repentance and misery. She couldn't help herself; it was so unlike him that she actually giggled a little. "Inuyasha...are you going to look guilty forever? It isn't your fault..."

"I...I don't know why that happened," Inuyasha said, drawing away as a very red hue appeared high on his cheeks again. He cleared his throat and tried unsuccessfully to return to his former gruff demeanor, sitting up straight and keeping his distance. "It of me. I apologize for...accosting you," he said stiffly, formally.

Kagome didn't answer him; instead, she curled up again and returned to leaning against the wall, sniffling softly.

Inuyasha was more shaken by her silence than her verbal responses; uncertain, he backed away and sat in the far corner, watching her. He was frozen; inwardly, his mind spun with worry and fear. Was it his accidental bite that made her so quiet? Had he harmed her, frightened her so badly that she would not speak to him?

_I hope she won't stay mad. Is she mad? Shit, I hope I didn't hurt her...I didn't smell blood when I...when I did it, but... What's the matter, Kagome? Please do something...yell at me, sit me--**anything**...just don't be so silent forever..._

But Kagome still said nothing, and left Inuyasha alone in the corner with his shame and doubt.

* * *

"What a horrible mess!" Miroku breathed.

"You can say that again!" Shippo seconded, wide-eyed.

Sango stared at the caved-in wall ahead of them. "Now what are we going to do?"

"What if they're...under all this?" Shippo wondered, his voice slightly choked.

"I am not even going to consider that!" Sango snapped. "Get busy, kitsune! Transform into something big so we can move this rubble!"

Startled, the child squeaked. "Yes, ma'am!"

Kirara lent a hand--or a paw--as well, digging at the rubble and shouldering the heavy stones aside.

Miroku, who had paused further back in the tunnel, concluded his observations of the rubble's layout and walked up beside his laboring companions. "Sango, Shippo--I believe someone or something has been here before us."

"Yeah--Kagome and Inuyasha," Shippo grunted, having taken the form of something that vaguely resembled a large blue gorilla with big arms and long-fingered hands--ugly, but perfect for levering stones. He wasn't actually very powerful, though; his shape only increased his size, not his strength.

"No--please observe; the rocks back down the tunnel were shifted there from here, as if something was trying to dig through here as well."

Sango glanced back at the strewn stones, her eyes widening as she noted the fresh rock-dust and suspicious-looking parallel scrapes on their surfaces. "Of course! Where else could they have come from, besides this very cave-in?"

"Something was trying to dig them out," Miroku agreed. "Whether it was trying to help or trying to harm, it was trying to get to them. And that means..."

"_Something_ knows they're alive in there!" Shippo crowed, digging with renewed vigor. "Kagome! Inuyasha! _Kagome!_"

"Kagome-chan!" Sango joined the call. "Kagome-chan, if you can hear me, answer!"

"Inuyasha!" Miroku shouted, trying for the sharper-eared of the two. "_Inuyasha!_"

* * *

Inuyasha was jolted out of his quiet misery by the sudden muffled shouts that seemed to rise from right behind him. He jumped up from the wall, startled, but calmed instantly as he realized it was the voices of Shippo, Miroku, and Sango.

"Kagome!" he hissed, calling into the gloom. "Kagome, they're here."

"The others?" Kagome blurted, a faint sob of relief in her voice as she scrambled to his side. "Oh thank goodness!"

"Shippo! Sango!" Inuyasha shouted, his voice carrying through the strangely thin wall of their confinement.

"Inuyasha!" answered Sango's muffled voice. "Oh--they're alive!"

"We're coming!" Shippo said, amidst the sounds of scraping rock. "Is Kagome there with you?"

"Of course--and she's fine!" Inuyasha turned to look into Kagome's face, and was reassured to see that her expression was now shining with relief and hope. "We're getting out of here!" he said with an eager grin, flexing his taloned fingers at the prospect of digging them out in earnest.

Kagome was finally able to smile. "I'm glad!"

_To be continued..._


	3. Seeking the Self

((LEGAL STUFF: Inuyasha and Co. are property of the sole ownership of the wise, witty, and wonderful **Rumiko Takahashi**! I am not making any profit whatsoever except my own enjoyment in writing this. I do not own nor claim any rights to her characters and concepts. However, the original characters in this story belong to _me_, so please do not copy them or use them without _my express permission_.))

**The White Dog  
**_by Becky Tailweaver_

**Chapter 3: Seeking the Self**

"Sango-chan!" Kagome practically flew out of the narrow crack as soon as there was room for her to squeeze through, tearfully throwing her arms around her friend's neck. "_Waaah!_ I thought we'd never get out!"

Squealing, Shippo pounced on Kagome's shoulders to snuggle gratefully against her--while Sango embraced her as well, very glad to see her. "Kagome-chan, we thought we'd lost you--you and Inuyasha both! What happened down here?"

"Rats," Inuyasha grumbled, picking his way out of the crack at a more sedate pace. "Fecking rats..."

"We know," Miroku said. "We found them on our way in as well. A terrible number of them, too."

"Tons of them chased us in here," Kagome informed her friends, "and then Inuyasha went ballistic and caused a cave-in with the Tetsusaiga. It _did_ stop the rats, but we almost--"

"Tetsusaiga!" Inuyasha blurted, bolting back into the hole as he was reminded of his precious heirloom. "Miroku! Shippo! Get your asses in here and help me get it out!"

"Aw, we just dug a whole bunch..." Shippo groaned, looking as sweaty and tired as the rest of them. Reluctantly, he and the others crawled into the hole, spotting Inuyasha fighting to free his father's sword.

"You really got it stuck, didn't you?" Sango commented, shining the light on the situation. "I've got an idea. Everyone lift this boulder, and one of us will pull the sword out once it's loose."

"Which one of us will pull it out?" Miroku wondered. "Not you, Inuyasha," he stated, before the hanyou could open his mouth. "We need your youkai strength on this stone. You too, Shippo. Kagome-sama, you're not the strongest, so you pull it out."

"Uh...okay." She didn't know whether to be honored by the request or insulted that he had--however politely and indirectly--called her the weakest.

"Here we go!" Sango announced, putting her shoulder into the rock. Miroku and Shippo--in his blue ape-thing form--did the same, and the stone shifted ever-so-slightly.

"Put your back into it, Inuyasha!" Miroku grunted.

"I'm coming." The hanyou stepped in between Sango and Miroku, put his fingers beneath the stone, and heaved with a snarl of effort. There was a grinding noise as the entire stone shifted visibly upwards, and Miroku and the others nearly lost their grip in surprise.

"Whoa...!" Shippo breathed, his own shape-shifted little muscles straining. _What's he been eating?_

"Kagome...get the sword!" Inuyasha growled.

"Oh!" The schoolgirl snapped out of her awed stare and darted underneath them, pulling on the the Tetsusaiga, trying to wriggle it out. "Just a little further, guys! The end's still stuck!"

Inuyasha let out a rumble as he and the others strained higher. Kagome pulled with all her strength--and flew backwards when the sword popped free with a rusty _shwing!_

The others dropped the boulder with a gravelly thump.

"Oww!" Kagome groaned, rubbing her tailbone. "Here you go, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha snatched his blade, looking it over carefully for damage, hoping it wasn't irreparably bent. "Thanks, Kagome," he said grudgingly.

"Can't expect any gratitude for the rest of us," Shippo grumbled, changing back to his usual self again. "Jeeze, you could have lifted that rock by yourself, Inuyasha. What were you so busy doing in there that you didn't?"

Inuyasha, who had been hovering unconsciously close to Kagome, turned away from the others and growled. "Taking care of the wench, what else?"

"Oooooh," Shippo said, a knowing look on his face. "I suppose being trapped in a little room all by yourselves was terribly dangerous, wasn't it? I wonder if there was any smooching--"

"_Shippo-chan!_" Kagome almost shrieked, embarrassed.

"We're getting the hell out of this cave," Inuyasha snarled suddenly. "Kagome needs some air."

"My sentiments exactly," Sango seconded. "This place stinks."

"And you can't even smell _half_ of it," Inuyasha spat unkindly, pulling Kagome along with him, leading the way back down the tunnel.

"Thank goodness I only have human senses, then," Sango retorted, her hand over her nose.

"Inuyasha, I can walk on my own," Kagome reminded him, slightly confused.

Glancing at her, as if for a moment startled he was holding her arm, the inu-hanyou growled softly and released her.

"I'm okay now," she said, more quietly.

"Just don't freak out on me again," he grumbled.

Kagome rubbed her nose and shook her head. "I'm sorry. I won't."

The group made its way back to the large lake-cavern. The rats were still gone as they arrived; standing in the mouth of the little tunnel, Kagome and Inuyasha stared in surprise as Sango shone the light around the silent cavern filled with death.

"What happened here?" Kagome breathed as they crossed the floor of the cave.

"Something very big, and very mean," Inuyasha replied, looking around and sniffing the air. "There's no scent of anything except rats, but if I didn't know better I'd almost say it was--"

He broke off, freezing stock-still, rumbling low and dangerous in his throat.

"What's wrong?" asked four voices at once, accompanied by a knowing rumble from Kirara.

"Something's in here," he growled. "A youkai."

"Is it the one that killed the rats?" Sango asked, clutching the handle of her weapon.

"I don't know. It's close, though."

"_Hhhhssssssssssshh!_"

The sudden loud, frightening hiss made their hair stand on end and they instantly tensed, battle-ready.

"It's here!" Inuyasha snarled, drawing the Tetsusaiga. "_Move!_"

There was a thunderous splash as everyone scattered. In the dim, bluish light of the lichens and the wildly flashing yellow of Kagome's "magic lamp," something huge and sinuous lunged at them from the dark water of the underground lake, causing a tidal wave to thunder up the shore and throw everyone off their feet--all but Sango, who was scooped up by a swooping Kirara and carried clear of the deluge.

"It's a tunnel-snake!" the taijiya gasped. Reaching for her giant boomerang, she unpacked it from her back and prepared to throw. Below her, Miroku regained his feet by clinging to a boulder as the lakewater rushed back to its original place.

Inuyasha had managed to brace himself with the Tetsusaiga and had not been sent sprawling, and his tenuous grip on Kagome's arm had kept her from being swept into the hard stone wall by the rush of water. Soaking wet once again and _not_ happy about it, the hanyou snarled and brandished his sword at the monstrous serpentine form that coiled itself onto the rocky shore. "It's a tunnel-snake _youkai!_" he corrected harshly. "Watch out!"

"Nasssty little bugss killed our preciousss little oness!" the giant black snake hissed, boiling with malevolence. Its head alone was as long as Sango's weapon, and untold meters of its dark coils were still rising from the water. "We will sssquash little bugss! Like our little oness were sssquashed! Our food, our sservantsss, our preciousss children!"

"It...it thinks _we_ killed the rats!" Kagome realized, hugging a waterlogged Shippo to her--she'd managed not to lose him in the miniature tidal wave. "It must be the one controlling the youkai-rats!"

Ears twitching upward, Inuyasha sensed the snake's intent. "Kagome--get clear!" he snapped, tensing; without questioning, the schoolgirl ducked away from his position and hid herself behind a sheltering stalacmite.

Just in time, too; hissing, the snake struck like black lightning--but Inuyasha jumped out of the way, Tetsusaiga transforming in his hands. He swung, but the snake had already drawn back, coiled for another strike.

"Kagome, do you sense a shard?" he demanded, changing his position as the snake lunged at him again, so that it would not be striking so close to her.

"Yes!" Kagome shouted back. "But I can't see it anywhere!"

Before he could dodge again, Inuyasha was thrown into the wall by a loop of the snake's coils slamming against him. The snake oriented itself on Kagome's voice and advanced, hissing; realizing the impending danger, Kagome squeaked and ran, trying to get to Miroku and Sango who might protect her in some way. Miroku looked to be debating whether or not to try to suck the snake in, because it was venomous and his friends were so close, and Sango was trying for a clear shot that would not take Inuyasha with the serpent.

She didn't have to worry. With a thunderous yell, the hanyou charged in while the snake was distracted by Kagome's temptingly fleeing form--and stabbed the Tetsusaiga into the youkai's retreating back. With a hissing screech, the snake whipped around at him to sink its poisoned fangs deep into its tormentor--but Inuyasha's own Fang struck first, and in a flash the giant snake's severed head tumbled across the floor, coming to a stop beside a pile of its "precious" rats.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief into the silence that followed.

"He did it!" Shippo crowed at last, as the body writhed in noisy, crashing death-struggles. "We're safe!"

"Where's the shard?" Kagome wondered aloud, her eyes darting to and fro. "I don't see it at all. Where is it?"

"Maybe one of the youkai-rats has it," Sango suggested, hopping down from Kirara's back and strapping her boomerang on.

Then Inuyasha growled loudly, bringing them all around. The snake's body had reared up, the stump of its neck pulsing with a faint glow as two new heads pushed through the severed flesh, each growing out its own neck and covered with glittering new ebony scales.

"We are Karasssuhebi, now the immortal sserpent," one of the heads hissed. "We will never die!" spat the other.

"We'll see about that!" Inuyasha snarled. "Kagome, find that damn shard!"

"I'm _trying!_" Kagome shouted as the inu-hanyou rushed back into battle.

But the snake heard the exchange and banned the humans' interference, crushing them into the cave wall. Sango was knocked from Kirara's back, and the firecat yowled and savaged at the snake's scaly skin with her saberlike teeth, but it was so large that her fangs and slashing claws were mere annoyances.

Coil after coil of the giant snake rose from the frothing lakewater, cutting off more and more of Inuyasha's space. The others could do nothing; they were pinned to the wall by lengths of the snake's body.

Shippo was the only one free, being small enough to slip under the coils, and he was ineffectively throwing Foxfire at the massive youkai, trying to distract it. Inuyasha battled alone, and it was only his superb ability to fight and his youkai night-vision that allowed him to survive his too-close encounters with fangs of venomous death.

At last, gasping, Kagome spotted the singular, steady glow of the shard she sought. As the very end of the snake emerged from the water, she fought to draw enough breath to cry out to Inuyasha. "_The tail!_ The shard is in Karasuhebi's tail!"

Inuyasha did not have time to reply, dodging along Karasuhebi's rippling coils; one slip of his sure feet and he was lost to the poisoned fangs that snapped just behind him. It was a jungle-gym of writhing snake, leaping from length to length, ducking beneath writhing coils and dodging the striking heads. Fortunately for the hanyou, he had perfect reflexes and was just able to avoid certain disaster.

"Sango, can you get free?" Kagome gasped, struggling for breath beneath the snake's weight.

Sango, the one with the least of the snake's body on her thanks to Kirara, nodded grimly as she continued to work herself loose.

Kagome grasped at the hope. "If you can get out, try to distract the snake so Inuyasha can hit the tail!"

Meanwhile, Inuyasha was leaping and fighting his way toward the snake's tail. It was not an easy venture; the serpent was intelligent enough to know the gig was up, and put a lot of effort into protecting itself and keeping him from reaching its rear coils. He had chopped off another one of the heads, made the unwelcome discovery that the head-growing trick worked with them, too; Karasuhebi now had three heads, and none of them were inclined to cut him any slack. He had sliced the snake open in a hundred places, but because of the Jewel shard each wound healed almost instantly.

He darted forth, and Karasuhebi shrieked in to cut him off; a slash across the face of the slightly larger head made it flinch back with a spitting hiss, dragging the other two with it. And in that moment, the tail was nearly within his grasp!

"I've got you now!" he crowed, flinging himself at the wriggling end of the snake, Tetsusaiga raised to strike. All three heads dived in to stop him, venom-dripping fangs only centimeters from sinking into his back.

"_Inuyasha, **look out!**_" Kagome screamed.

A great whirr cut through the air, right on top of them, and Karasuhebi pulled up with a hissing screech, all six eyes widening in surprise. In that split instant of shock, all three of its heads were severed at the main trunk by Sango's great boomerang, Hiraikotsu.

At the same moment, the Tetsusaiga slashed down on the snake's tail, slicing through it, cutting off the youkai's source of life and power.

The body writhed--but this time, no new heads sprouted from the severed neck. The long body began to disintegrate into something akin to dried-out, dusty snakeskin, which shattered into fragments like autumn leaves and fluttered to the ground. The three heads gasped, "Our preciousss..." in hissing unison, before following the same crumbling path.

Wearily, Kagome fished out the glowing shard of the Shikon no Tama before the still-living stump of tail section could grow itself a whole new snake, fed by the Jewel's power. She put the shard into her little jar, making sure the lid was firmly closed.

At last, the tail fell limp and melted into dust, joining the rest of Karasuhebi in oblivion.

"Feh...all that for just a little tiny one?" Inuyasha huffed, sheathing the Tetsusaiga. "Cheapskate snake-youkai."

"At least it's _something_," Kagome sighed. "I'd hate to think we came all this way for nothing at all." She stood up, taking a deep breath. "Let's get out of here. I want to see the sun again, and I don't think we want to be here if the rest of the rats come back."

"The _rest_ of them?" Shippo screeched, while Inuyasha quietly gulped.

"There were a lot more than these here when we came," Kagome told them. "They must have run away when whatever-it-was killed the others."

"We're going," Inuyasha announced quickly, grabbing Kagome by the wrist and heading toward the lake. "Kirara can fly us all back up to the tunnels, and after that it's up to her if anyone wants a ride. I don't care who's tired--I'm not a horse-for-hire."

But despite his firm declaration, he carried Kagome all the way back to the surface.

She did not protest, either.

* * *

There were eyes in the dark--narrowed, amber eyes that watched the small party in the cavern from a safe distance, guaging their prey.

"Mmm..." said the whispered voice, sensuous and feminine. "Formidable, for a hanyou. Strength to go with his beauty." There was a low chuckle. "Just who I've been looking for. He's so much more than any of them said. I wonder if they know?"

* * *

"Ahhh!" Kagome stretched and smiled, taking deep breaths and enjoying the warm sunshine and bright light. "It feels so good to be back in the light!"

"Easy for you to say," grumbled Inuyasha, striding beside her. "You didn't have to climb all the way back up to the mountainside with somebody on your back."

He and Shippo had been most affected by their sudden arrival at the cave mouth. In the dimness below, Kagome had seen his catlike pupils dilated wide as she rarely had before, catching every available photon of light. Advancing into the sunlight, he'd had to shrink and squint for some time to allow his night-seeing eyes to adjust to the brightness.

"You told me to stay on!" Kagome retorted good-naturedly. "I'm really grateful you did, though," she continued sincerely, more quietly. "I was really worn out from...what happened down there. But I feel better now. Thank you."

"Feh." Inuyasha only snorted in reply, looking away to hide his faint flush.

They were well away from the cave, far down the mountainside on the same narrow little trail they had followed on their way up. Kirara was once more in her miniature form, chittering happily on Sango's shoulder. Miroku walked beside her with Shippo on his own shoulder, and the three were in animated conversation, congratulating Sango for her masterful job saving Inuyasha's hide from the snake-youkai. Kagome and Inuyasha hung back a bit, letting the others stay further ahead.

"Hmph!" Inuyasha snorted, quite able to hear the others' words. "You'd think I never needed help before."

"Well, you usually don't," Kagome observed thoughtfully. "And when you do, you never say so. And then you get grumpy at us when we have to save you."

Inuyasha glanced sideways at her. Coming out into the light, his shame had sprung anew when he saw plainly the red marks across the bridge of her nose, set into her clear, pale skin. He hadn't drawn blood, but she had still been marred--and it clenched painfully in his heart to know it was his fault.

None of the others had noticed or commented on it, with all the other scrapes and bruises she had--but Inuyasha knew, and felt horrible for it. Every time he looked at her, he was reminded of what he'd done--and he still couldn't understand why he had.

"I'm alright," Kagome said softly, noticing him watching her, making him redden again and look away.

"Wh-what do you mean?" He tried to sound unconcerned and derisive.

"What happened in that tunnel...I..." Kagome cleared her throat, her voice a whisper as they followed along. "I won't tell the others about your problem with rats, or _this_..." She rubbed her nose. "...if you don't tell them I went hysterical. Deal?"

Inuyasha swallowed. It would be supremely humiliating if the others knew he'd actually _bitten_ Kagome like some animal, not to mention that they'd be angry with him. There were things that humans just didn't understand--and things even _he_ didn't. It was best to keep it between the two of them. "It's...a deal."

Then Kagome smiled at him, her cheerful face lifting some of the awful burden that had been resting heavy in his heart of hearts. "Okay then! Let's get going--we should to get back to Kaede-baachan and let her know we're alive and that we got another shard."

He was forgiven. And for once, Inuyasha did not argue about going further for more shards--he was simply glad everything was still okay.

* * *

Back at the village, Kaede was quite glad to see them. A fair amount of time had passed since they'd gone into the cave--hours spent in timeless darkness had seen the night go by outside, and it was after noon the next day by the time they got back home. They really hadn't noticed that much time had passed.

Inuyasha had seen to it that Kagome was safely cleaned up, bandaged, and put to bed in Kaede's hut. The marks on her nose had finally faded away--before they'd even reached the village, to his relief; there'd be no awkward questions from Kaede-babaa--but still he disappeared into his forest with hardly a word to anyone. He made it clear to all, however, that he wanted Kagome rested completely before going on another shard-hunt.

This seemed quite odd to the others, but the hanyou gave no reasons for his firm stand and vanished before he could be questioned further. Kagome was also closemouthed about their time trapped in the tunnel, so the others began to wonder if something had happened in those hours--with a big margin of guessing on what _something_ was, from the logical to the absurd.

While Kagome napped peacefully under Kaede's care, Miroku, Shippo, and Sango pow-wowed to see if they could figure out just _what_ had changed between the girl from the future and their resident inu-hanyou.

* * *

In the meantime, Inuyasha was beating himself up over the incident with Kagome.

Literally.

The inu-hanyou was tearing recklessly through the woods, on all fours for full speed, burning off his upset and swirling emotions in a blur of rapid travel. Ears pinned, eyes front, he followed a straight line through the forest, leaping downed trees and ducking underbrush. His breath was chugging gasps in time to the rhythm of his galloping lope, his tongue lolling out as his body overheated from his massive exhertion.

He was running himself into the ground in his own form of penance.

But his mind was running even harder. _Damn shithead! How could I have done that? How did I lose control? I know better! I'm a **man**, dammit, not a freaking **animal!** I don't care if I **am** half-youkai **or** half-dog--what I did was horrible! What the hell is wrong with me? Why did I do that?_

There was so much about himself that he still didn't understand--so much of his youkai heritage that was foreign and strange even to _him_. And though he'd been living with it all of his life, there were things that lurked in his youkai blood that still even _frightened_ him.

_Damn you, Oyaji, there's still so much I don't know, and you died before you could teach me...!_

He snarled to himself in remembered pain and grief, feeling more alone than he had in ages--reminded once more of the two sides of himself that pulled constantly in radically different directions; halves of his whole that he couldn't completely understand, left alone all his life with no one to help teach him who or what he was.

Youkai ferocity and instincts and impulses seethed inside him, frightening his human side as well as his human companions; his gruffness and aggression drove others away from him, fearing his unruly temper and swift violence. His doglike hanyou appearance--teeth and talons and silver hair and piercing golden eyes--made them terrified, as they cursed him and dreaded him as a youkai.

Ningen emotions and complexities and indecision confused him, conflicting with his youkai blood, always arguing with his first instinct and confounding him with uncertainty; his compassion for other beings caused him endless pain and made youkai ridicule him for his softness. They spat on him for his dirty heritage, his pathetic half-dog features--like a pitiable youkai-cub unable to learn how to transform properly--and scorned him as a misshapen weakling.

A monster to both races--to one, a bloodthirsty beast; to the other, a deformed mistake.

And he had learned so little about himself and his heritage that he was still wrapped in confusion, anger, and fear--but forced to deal every day with a world that had hated him even before his birth.

_Ofukuro didn't know enough about youkai--not what I need to know now. And I was a kid when she died; we didn't have enough time. Even after she was gone...all I could do was learn to survive, nothing about myself. Shit--Oyaji, why did you have to die? I never even knew you... Damn Sesshomaru! We could have been **brothers**, but he has to be a jealous bastard. I can't believe I actually liked him once! Before I met him, I **liked** him! He wouldn't teach me a damn thing--I know that now--except how to hate and how to kill..._

The burning in his eyes and throat might have been the beginnings of tears, but it had been so long since the last time he'd actually cried--his early childhood--that he did not recognize the sensation.

_Curse it--is it the youkai part of me that's doing this--making me bite Kagome? Is it the same thing that makes Sesshomaru so cruel? Could I be...like him?_

Giving a half-choked growl, Inuyasha put on an extra burst of speed, his already burning muscles protesting this overbearing activity. He'd never run so fast, so far, so long...

_Shit, no...I couldn't be like him... Was Sesshomaru...**good** once? Did he change because of the youkai blood? Is this the beginning for me? First that one little bite, then another that bleeds, then another that **kills**...?_

An image came to him--he saw himself with Sesshomaru's cold, cold eyes and his own fanged grin, laughing darkly as he licked blood from his talons; the rosary that bound him was broken and his friends lay strewn about, dead...

...and Kagome was nothing but a torn, lifeless corpse.

_**No!** I can't be like him! I **won't** be like him! I'm a hanyou...and I kill...but I'm not a cruel, murdering bastard like **him!** I won't--but could I...? I can't...but I might...no, no, no no **no!**_

His pounding feet lost their rhythm at that moment; his forelimbs entangled in the vines and brush as they stumbled, flipping him end over end, crashing painfully through thickets until he skidded and rolled to a stop.

For a while, all he could do was lie there and gasp for air, his muscles throbbing and his tongue hanging out. Already aching with wounds half-healed from his battle with Karasuhebi, he felt new pains all across his body from his over-exhertion and his rough fall. Uncounted minutes passed, with only the sound of the birds and the wind--along with his own pounding heart and ragged panting.

When he could breathe more normally, he pressed back to his feet--but not quite his _feet_; his aching limbs could barely support him when applied fourfold. He didn't have the energy to stand erect, so instead he staggered a few feet through the brush, finding himself following the sound of running water.

Another instinct, he realized disgustedly; with his body strained by his sprint, it sought nourishment--water, since his panting tongue was as dry as a dusty road. Tracing the bubbling noise, he soon came out of the bushes beside a babbling brook.

_This is...Kurokappa's Creek...to the east... Did I really run that far...?_

He was so _very_ thirsty; ignoring twinges from muscles that hadn't quite recovered yet--as well as faint, humiliated protests from his human side--he leaned down to drink from the cold creek. Having no bowl or cup, he simply lapped, gulping the cool water quickly and desperately, guiltily soothing his parched throat.

When he felt somewhat less thirsty, he sat up stiffly, wiping a trickle of water from his chin. Flopping down to lie miserably at the creek's edge, he traced a claw in the water and wallowed in his depressed thoughts. For a long time, his previous ruminations chased themselves in repeating circles in his head. Scowling, he regarded his reflection in the smoothly rippling waters.

_In this stupid pool you couldn't tell if it was me or my brother,_ he thought derisively, seeing only a white-haired humanoid form with a hint of golden eyes in the distortion of the water. _We aren't that different on the outside._

_"What matters most is found on the **inside**, my little Inuyasha...deep in your heart."_

Inuyasha blinked as a memory of his mother's words flitted through his head, then closed his eyes and tried to focus on it. Yes...she'd said that to him once, long ago...just a while before she died...

She died, and left him alone to face the cruel world, and he'd shut out so many memories--even those of her--to keep the pain away...

It was after he'd witnessed firsthand what youkai did to humans. Something horrible had happened to some villagers in the place where he and his mother lived, and Inuyasha had been there to see it, along with several other children and villagers. A big youkai--Inuyasha no longer remembered what it was, only that it was big and dark and scaly and awful--had ripped the poor folk to pieces, devouring their flesh and bones while he and the remaining others fled in horror.

Back then, when he was only a pup, monsters had terrified him--as they would any other young child. Raised in a human manner, by his human mother, he'd had no idea he could be as strong--or as terrible--as that youkai.

And later that evening, before going to sleep, a very frightened and upset young Inuyasha had asked his mother a terribly important question...

* * *

_"Okaasan, are youkai bad?"_

_His mother hesitated where she sat beside him, her expression changing to something deeply sad. "No, honey."_

_"But...I saw what that one did to--"_

_"I know, Inu-chan." His mother tucked his blankets close to his chin, smoothing his silky white bangs with gentle fingers. "There are some good youkai and some bad youkai, just like there are some good humans and some bad humans. You saw the youkai that killed Yoshi-san and his wife, but I know you also remember the bandits that came and burned Ichirou-san's house and killed his son."_

_"Oh. Yeah..." The tiny hanyou's face scrunched up with concentration and thought. "But I never saw any good youkai. I never **met** any. All of 'em I ever saw are bad. They always come an' hurt people..."_

_His mother was silent, a sad inward look on her face._

_"An'...an' I was scared, 'cause I know...I'm a youkai too...an' I don't wanna grow up to be a **bad** youkai, like them..."_

_His mother suddenly snatched him up, hugging him close and rocking him. He didn't understand her sudden action, but he held on to her all the same--it comforted him, easing his confusion._

_"You'll never be a bad youkai, Inuyasha. **Never**."_

_"But...they--"_

_"Right now, there **are** many more bad youkai than good, but darling, I **know** there are good youkai. **I** have met them. Your chichiue is one--did you know that? He's the most **wonderful** man I've ever met. And your brother--he's so very nice too, and they both love you very much. See? With such a good family, you could never be a bad youkai."_

_"What if they **are** bad? What if **all** youkai are really bad?" Inuyasha's chin quivered; he was deathly afraid of becoming "bad." It would make Okaasan cry, he was sure of it._

_His mother drew back, sitting him comfortably on her lap and wiping the tears from his cheeks, smiling gently as she did. "What matters most is found on the **inside**, my little Inuyasha...deep in your heart."_

_"My heart?"_

_"Yes. You know you're half human too, don't you? So that means even if all youkai are bad, my Inuyasha won't be **all** bad. If you have a good heart, it won't matter what you look like on the outside--youkai or ningen."_

_"Really?" The little hanyou child was immensely relieved at that. "So...even if I do **some** bad things..."_

_"We all make mistakes, Inuyasha. Even Okaasan does! But I'm always sorry when I do, and I always try my best to do good things instead of bad." She smiled at him again, her violet eyes shining. "You are **my** little boy too, my Inu-chan...and the human part of you will always ensure that you have a good heart."_

* * *

Inuyasha pulled himself out of his reverie, forcing down the bittersweet memory of his mother's voice...face...touch..._love_...

_It was my human heart that I cursed as weakness,_ he thought, resting his head in his hands. _What a fool...not to realize it's what keeps me from being like **him**. It keeps me from becoming "bad."_

Once more, he stared at the glassy rippling water, seeing the reflection of a youkai. _She was right. Ofukuro was right from the beginning. My heart is...**good**. And it's thanks to her--it's what makes me different from **them**..._

_Them_--the hearltess, pitiless beasts they had to slay to retake the Shikon shards; monstrous bloodthirsty beings that cared only for themselves and their own power. Even other humans--evil, twisted humans who were just as cruel, just as power-hungry.

It was the first time he had ever admitted it, to others or to himself. He was a youkai with a gentle heart--a demon with a soul. It was a mind-bending concept to grasp; he was far too accustomed to cursing his "human weakness"--to wishing dearly he was all youkai so that his heart would not hurt so much--not realizing that the very thing he cursed was the key to all he held dear.

"Thank you, Ofukuro..." he sighed, almost a prayer. "You were right. You were _always_ right. I'm not like Sesshomaru...and I _never will be_."

He sat for a while, resting, still worried. He had actually _bitten_ Kagome--used his teeth on her like a wild dog. Despite his good heart, he still had his youkai nature--quick temper, powerful instincts, vicious responses, feral spirit--and in a single carelessly angry instant, he could do more damage than he ever wanted to contemplate.

And yet, pensive, his mind dwelled on it until he nearly snarled, wondering if and when he might lose his temper and do something that would break him when the rage was gone--when it passed and he realized what he'd done.

_Good heart...Ofukuro...help me..._

After a time, he remembered that it was getting late in the afternoon and he should head back; the others were likely wondering if he'd picked a fight with something bigger than he was and not come out on top. He ought to go reassure them he wasn't dead.

And tonight was the night...and it was approaching sunset. _Damn this change...if my human heart is my strength, my human body is my weakness! **Damn** this change--I **hate** it!_

Despite his depression, worry, and anger, it would do him no good to sit out in the woods and sulk--not this far from the village. Tonight--this most hated of all nights--somthing might just eat him.

Fighting off the shiver of fear that trickled up his spine, he arose to hurry back before sundown arrived.

* * *

A figure moved through the woods, loping smoothly but panting raggedly. It stopped in the dappled shadows of the underbrush, where there was a glint of silver as sunlight played over a lock of hair the color of thin rainclouds.

"Whew...that hanyou can _run_. Now where the hell is he?" whispered the low female voice. "Damn, I've lost him. Where did he go?"

The figure froze. Distantly, the sound of pattering footseps could be heard, yards away from the shadow's position. The footsteps headed rapidly back toward the west.

"Aww...don't tell me he's just going to run all the way back to--dammit!"

With a grumbling growl, the shadowy figure turned and hurried back the way it had come, ever-careful to stay out of sight.

_To be continued..._


	4. Mother's Gift

((LEGAL STUFF: Inuyasha and Co. are property of the sole ownership of the wise, witty, and wonderful **Rumiko Takahashi**! I am not making any profit whatsoever except my own enjoyment in writing this. I do not own nor claim any rights to her characters and concepts. However, the original characters in this story belong to _me_, so please do not copy them or use them without _my express permission_.)) 

**The White Dog**   
_by Becky Tailweaver_

**Chapter 4: Mother's Gift**

It was late evening, the sun just touching the horizon and bathing everything in an orange-red glow. Most of the people of the Miko Kaede's village were grateful for the sunset; it signaled an end to work for the day, the evening meal, and a little time to spend with their families in the warmth of their own homes. 

But to Inuyasha, this particular sunset brought nothing but misery and fear. 

The young hanyou reclined against a tree trunk, perched on a branch about twenty feet in the air. Feet dangling, his arms were crossed and his expression was set to full-pout as he grumbled silently to himself about his problematic half-breed life. His ears were jaunted in different directions, testimony to his annoyance with his whole situation as he stared into space, his thoughts dark and clouded. 

"Hey, Inuyasha!" 

Against his will, his ears perked and his expression shifted at the sound of Kagome's voice. He would rather have stayed in his funk to let the whole world know how displeased he was, but her presence would not allow him to remain depressed; instead, he just felt guilty for what had happened in the dark caves. 

"Inuyasha!" Kagome trotted out of the foliage, toward the base of his tree. She was up and about, looking much perkier than she had hours ago, apparently recovered from the chaos in Hitai Mountain's caves. "There you are." 

"What do _you_ want?" he grumbled, leaning forward to gaze down at her, glaring like a treed panther. He really didn't want to face her so soon--not after what had happened, and how he still felt about it. She might have forgiven him, but he had not yet forgiven himself. 

"You know what day it is, don't you?" she asked, her voice--to his ears--annoyingly cheerful. "It's getting late. Why don't you come down from there before you can't jump down?" 

Inuyasha snorted, but did not deny her irrefutable logic. It would do him no good to get stuck in a tree--like last time. 

Last time--the time he thought he'd die of embarrassment, having needed Kagome to coax him out of a big tree while the Shippo and Miroku looked on. They'd had to help him shimmy down the sheer trunk on a rope they'd managed to get to him via Shippo, so he wouldn't break his neck from trying to jump. All because he'd had a fight with Kagome, gone off to sulk, and forgotten what time it was, he reminded himself--so it was all _her_ fault. 

Maybe he could really convince himself of that. 

Sullenly, Inuyasha rolled off the branch, landing easily, silently on all fours before rising to face her. "What do you want?" he demanded again. 

Kagome smiled at him, pleased at his sudden cooperative attitude. "Well, it _is_ your time of the month," she responded brightly, "and we can't do any Shikon shard hunting when you're like this. I don't think you want Sesshomaru or anybody else to catch you tonight, and I'd rather not see you hurt. So...why don't you come spend the night with me?" 

"_Urk!_" Inuyasha's eyes became huge golden searchlights as he stared at her in sudden shock. _Spend...the night...with Kagome...?_ "You--you're not--suggesting--?" 

"I've already asked my mother," Kagome continued, politely ignoring his stuttering fit. "We can put down a futon for you in Sota's room. Mama was perfectly agreeable to the idea--and she'd love to see what you look like when you're human." 

"You...you..." he growled at her, scandalized. "You _told_ her?" 

"Why not? She's my mother, she lives in my time, and it's not like she can do anything to you. It's the creeps _here_ that we have to worry about." 

He almost flailed his arms in outrage. "And just who else are you going to think it's safe to tell, huh? Kouga? Sesshomaru? _Naraku?_" 

"Would you quit having such a persecution complex?" Kagome retorted, exhasperated. "I'm not running around looking for ways to get you killed, you know. That's why I'm inviting you to come stay someplace _safe_." 

"What about that old man who talks too much? And what about the kid? Kids have loose lips!" 

Kagome put her hands on her hips and glared at him. "They were perfectly serious when I told them it's a secret. Don't insult my family, dog-boy!" 

Inuyasha clamped his fangs shut when he realized what he'd said. It was one thing to argue with and insult Kagome herself, but she wouldn't stand for him picking on her family. Not a bit--she'd sit him so hard his face would go flat. 

Kagome hoisted her pack. "Well, I'm going home now. You can come or you can stay; it's up to you. I'm not trying to _make_ you." 

"Wait, you're not leaving!" He grabbed her arm. 

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Reflex, Inuyasha? Why would I stay for shards we can't get?" 

Flushing a little, he snatched his hand off her arm and grumbled. 

Kagome smiled coyly at him. "If you wanted to spend more time with me, you could have just said so." 

He spluttered with sudden outrage once again, unable to form a coherent sentence. 

"Look, you can come with me tonight, you know. If you miss me _that_ much..." 

The hanyou didn't realize how far open his mouth was hanging, nor how red his face was. 

"Oh, get a grip!" Kagome suddenly laughed at him. Taking advantage of his stupor, she ruffled his hair, making his ears twitch away from her hand. He jerked away from her, trying to calm the color of his face, as she giggled at him some more. "I'm not trying to seduce you or anything. Jeeze, I know how much you absolutely _loathe_ me. Can't you take a joke?" 

Inuyasha clicked his jaw shut, grumbling and grousing, trying not to show how embarrassed he was at how utterly stupefied he had been. "Fine. _Fine_," he growled, snatching the pack off her shoulder and striding toward the well. "I'll come with you--just this once." 

Kagome stared after him, amused, then trotted along behind him. They reached the well, and underwent the customary in-and-out, Kagome riding on Inuyasha's back. 

Now it was Inuyasha's turn to follow, and he went after her into the house, feeling almost furtive. He was a _guest_ in Kagome's home, now; she'd brought him here, _wanted_ him here. He hadn't felt like this all those times he'd come to demand Kagome's return; then, he'd just been an intruder--better to get in, grab the girl, and get back out before her family protested. 

Now that he was actually _invited_, he felt like he had to..._behave_. 

"Mama! I'm back, and Inuyasha's with me!" 

"Hello, dear!" called Higurashi-san from the kitchen. "Dinner will be ready in a moment. Have Sota show Inuyasha where he'll sleep." 

"Inu-no-niichan! Cool!" Sota bounded in from the stairway. "I can't believe you're actually gonna spend the night with me! This is so awesome! It'll be like having a real big brother!" 

Bemused, Inuyasha dropped the pack near the door and turned questioning eyes to Kagome. And she could only shrug with a helpless smile and mouth, "Humor him." 

The inu-hanyou rolled his eyes, but allowed the little boy to grab his clawed hand and lead him upstairs, babbling a mile a minute. 

Kagome giggled to herself, watching them go. _Poor Inuyasha..._

Her mother emerged from the kitchen with a pot of rice. "My, my...for being such a gruff young man, he's certainly very good with Sota," Higurashi-san commented. 

"Yeah...he likes to act tough, but he's really very sweet sometimes," Kagome said, almost wistfully. "Don't let _him_ hear you say things like that, though." 

Grandfather Higurashi limped in from the shrine, yawning and mumbling about the wonderful smell of home-cooked food and the lovely ladies who waited to serve it to him. Kagome sighed and giggled; it was good to be home. 

Sota's babbling voice could be heard in the hallway as the two boys came back downstairs. "...really awesome, and I wish I could have cool ears like yours!" 

"No, you don't," Inuyasha growled in reply, still letting himself be led about by the little boy. "How do you think everyone else'd treat you if you had ears like mine?" 

Sota didn't miss a beat, grinning widely. "All my friends in class would think I was so neat! I'd be the most popular boy in the whole school!" 

Inuyasha plopped down to sit on the floor in his customary position, and Sota took up an Indian-style squat next to him. "Trust me, kid, it's better to stay as you are. I've been treated like sh--shmuck--" He quickly amended himself at a motherly stare from Higurashi-san. "--all my life 'cause I don't fit in. If you fit in, be happy. And don't you ever shut up?" 

Sota finally quit talking. 

"Ah, the sound of silence!" Kagome giggled. "Really, Sota, it's not like you never see him." 

"But he's always in such a _hurry_ whenever he comes!" the little boy protested, sounding remarkably like Shippo in whine-mode. "But this time, he's coming just to play with _you_, Neechan! Isn't that so cool?" 

Inuyasha snorted; Kagome gulped and drew back in surprise. "He's not here to _play_ with _me_, Sota. He's here to protect himself from youkai in his time that want to kill him when he's human." 

"Human? I know you said he was gonna be, but how can you tell?" Sota asked curiously. 

Inuyasha sat up. "This," he grumped sullenly, grabbing a lock of his hair and holding it up before Sota's face. 

Sota stared in surprise; the lock was dark. Startled, he looked up at Inuyasha--whose formerly pure white hair was becoming streaked with inky black before his very eyes. 

"Whoa!" breathed Sota. 

"Fascinating!" said Ojiichan. 

"Oh, my!" gasped Higurashi-san. 

"The sun must be going down right now," Kagome observed softly, glancing at the shadows on the door. She turned to look back at the transforming inu-hanyou and was surprised to see him staring at the floor, his teeth gritted and his fists clenched. 

Was it his customary embarrassment and disgust with the change that made him look so uncomfortable or--as she'd never had time to consider before--was the change actually...a bit painful? 

The last shadows vanished as the sun slipped completely beneath the horizon--and the transformation was complete. Inuyasha looked up at the gathering and frowned, his violet eyes flashing annoyance and insecurity. "What are _you_ staring at?" he demanded, flushing--his voice smoother, softer, lacking the canine roughness it usually had. 

Kagome nudged her mother. "C'mon, Mama, give the guy a break. Let's eat!" 

_That_ brought everyone out of their stupor; Kagome's family blinked once, seemed to shrug universally at just another strange thing happening under their roof, and dived for the dinner table. There was a sudden rush of happy voices, clinking plates, and steaming food. Amidst the din, Kagome sat down next to Inuyasha, who was busy fending off Sota's jabbering questions about how he did that and how often it happened. 

"Your otouto's a blabbermouth," Inuyasha reminded her in a whisper between bites of food. "He goes on even worse than the jijii." 

"Yeah, but you like him anyway, don't you?" Kagome teased, keeping her own rate of eating to a ladylike level. 

"Keh!" Watching her, Inuyasha realized he was eating rather messily and attempted to improve his manners--drawing on near-forgotten etiquette his mother had taught him, years ago. He was a _guest_ now, after all. "_You're_ the one that made me stay here." 

"_I_ made _you--?_" 

And so it went, throughout the meal; little bickering arguments--though they kept the volume down. Inuyasha refrained from using any nasty threats or foul language in the presence of Kagome's family; Kagome refrained from embarrassing him by sitting him in front of everyone. All in all, a workable truce for the evening. 

After dinner, Sota invited Inuyasha to play video games with him, but the former inu-hanyou never quite got the hang of the controller and resigned himself to watching Sota kick monster ass all over the screen. He was privately proud of how he'd handled his frustration over the button-covered little device, not getting angry--or breaking anything, by accident or by design. 

Maybe, he admitted to himself, having only human strength was good for when you didn't want to crack something with an irate grip. It sure did wonders for keeping his temper in check, too--lacking the youkai impulses that usually surged in him when he grew furious. 

When the hour became late, Higurashi-san and Jiichan went to bed, reminding the kids to behave during their little sleepover. Kagome's mother sternly informed Inuyasha that, as the oldest, he would have to take responsibility for the other children's welfare if they were going to stay up late and play, and that it was his job to look after them while the adults were asleep. 

It was startling that the woman would choose to entrust _Inuyasha_ with such a charge. While Kagome was somewhere between mortified and laughing herself to death, Inuyasha only snorted a _little_ at this, and surprised everyone with his gruff reply. 

"Don't worry, Higurashi-san, I'll keep 'em safe." 

Kagome gazed at him for quite a while after that, something unreadable in her eyes. 

When Sota was tired of blowing things up, he and his sister invited Inuyasha to pick out a movie. At first confused, when the concept of "video" was explained to him, he cautiously picked out a medieval action film--on a little of Kagome's suggestion, since she'd mentioned that a more futuristic movie might only confuse him. They all sat together on the couch to watch it, the Higurashi siblings on either side of Inuyasha's red-clad form. 

Inuyasha _was_ watching the movie, but couldn't concentrate on it--not with Kagome so close to him, her leg alongside his and her shoulder brushing his own. Was it his imagination, or did she actually lean closer to him when she sniffled during a sad part? 

He felt rather cocky, sitting next to her doing what all modern boys of her time did for fun. _I'm just as "cool" as any of **them!** Just let any of those human yarou come try and take Kagome away from me **now!** _

Now where the hell did **that** come from? 

The brief bout of posessiveness confused him; usually such things were at their strongest when his youkai blood was present, and it felt his "territory" was being infringed upon. They were animalistic impulses he usually squelched as useless, pointless; being human might free him from the constant urges of base instinct for one night--but he didn't like to think that similar things might crop up in his human form. 

He knew little more about humans than he knew of youkai; did ningen even _have_ instinct? Could human males get as jealously protective as youkai did? 

He was somewhat lost in thought despite the continued interest in the movie; thankfully, the show distracted the others from noticing the pensive thoughtfulness on his face. He just managed to snap himself out of it when the movie was finally over--when the siblings next to him yawned and stretched and commented about the show, asking him what he thought. 

Then Sota decided to be playful, and laughingly smacked Kagome with a couch pillow. 

Inuyasha jumped at him defensively, apalled that he'd struck her; that was an impulse he couldn't control, hanyou or not. He'd been furious enough at himself for biting her, and would allow no other to harm her--not even her little brother. 

But he was taken by complete surprise when Kagome snatched up a second pillow and batted him upside the head with it. He stared at her in shock for a handful of seconds, as she giggled and stuck out her tongue at him before taking off after Sota. 

Inuyasha stood gaping for a moment--before registering this activity as the one Kagome described as a "pillow fight." 

Well, who could stand between the great Inuyasha-sama and a good fight? He grabbed the last remaining pillow and leaped after Kagome. Rueing the innate clumsiness of his human body, he chased the brother-sister pillow team upstairs, then down again, surprised to find himself laughing with them as they swatted at each other with the cushions and tried to muffle their giggles so as not to wake up the adults. 

It was like they were just a bunch of _kids_--ordinary kids without a care in the world. 

After dodging Sota a third time, Inuyasha pounced at Kagome. But in the midst of all the fun he had _forgotten_, and misjudged the leap over the low table; instead of clearing it easily in a single hanyou hop-step, his shins slammed painfully into the hard edge. 

He went down with a terrific crash, rolling across the table and to the floor where he tumbled to a stop, suddenly hurting, hissing out a stream of half-muffled profanity--which he immediately regretted issuing, seeing the shocked look on Sota's face. He amended his vocabulary but continued gritting his teeth and clutching his throbbing legs. 

"Oh--! Inuyasha, are you alright?" Kagome asked, startled and concerned, kneeling beside him. 

He was _trying_ not to curse horribly in front of the little boy, but it was either growl dire imprecations to himself or let slip the heated moisture in the corners of his eyes at the sharp sting in his shins. Pain _hurt_ a hell of a lot more in this form. "...stupid weak goddamn rickety human body..." 

"Um, I'm sorry," Sota mumbled miserably, contrite. "I know I'm not s'posed to start pillow fights in the house..." 

Kagome smiled gently at her little brother. "Why don't you go to bed now, Sota? I think we've had enough fun for one evening. We'll see you in the morning." 

"But..." 

"I promise I won't let Inuyasha leave until he says goodbye to you," Kagome consoled, patting his shoulder. 

"Okay...g'night..." Only marginally reassured, the boy got up and headed morosely for his room. 

They remained in silence for several minutes, Inuyasha grumbling to himself and trying to rub away the sting of what was sure to be a fair-sized set of bruises on his legs for the rest of the evening--to say nothing of his back and shoulder, where he'd hit the tabletop and the floor. 

"Are you okay?" Kagome asked softly, after a few moments of watching him. 

"I _hate_ this stupid body!" he exploded angrily, hissing it out to keep from yelling. "If I were still hanyou this wouldn't have happened!" 

"If you were still hanyou, we wouldn't have had this nice evening," she retorted, sympathetic but firm. "Even _you_ can't deny you enjoyed it." 

He stood with a huff, favoring his bruised legs. "Fine. It _was_ kinda fun," he admitted reluctantly. "But that doesn't mean I enjoy being stuck like _this_." 

Kagome stood with him, pinning him with her strong sapphire gaze. "I've been wanting to ask you...why _do_ you hate being human so much?" 

"Because it makes me weak!" he growled--much less impressive without his doglike attributes and canine roughness. "It's not fair! I hate it because I'm stuck in a powerless, deaf, half-blind, thin-skinned body with no sense of smell--that any yarou can kill _easily_. And bastards like Sesshomaru go through their whole lives without anything as bad as this!" 

"And what is so bad about being human?" Kagome asked again, somewhat perturbed that he looked down on ningen weaknesses so. "_I'm_ human, and it doesn't inconvenience _me_." 

"You're used to it. You _live_ this way. I can't stand it! I can't _hear_ you--I can't even _smell_ you the way I need to and it makes me feel _blind_--" He broke off, stumbling over his words, trying to say it the right way--but it was hard to explain his dependence on the senses that told him about the world around him in a way that she, being only human all the time, might understand. "Everything's shut off to me--all dark and quiet and empty! This stupid change--it makes me weak, pathetic, and useless! I can't do anything, and it's easy to get killed--!" 

"You are _not_ useless! You've saved--" Kagome asserted, breaking in without an instant's hesitation. Then she paused, thinking for a moment--studying him, before deciding to try another tactic. "You love your mother, don't you?" 

"Of course I did! But what does she have to do with anything? She's _dead_--" His voice broke on the last word. 

"Don't be like that. You still love her even now, don't you?" Kagome demanded, her face scrunched up with sadness and anger. "Then why do you hate her memory so much?" 

"_What--?_" 

She grabbed him by the hand--startling him--and dragged him after her down the hall, into the bathroom. Surprised at her words and actions, and without his youkai strength, he didn't quite have it all together enough to stop her. 

When they stopped, she shoved him up to the mirror and practically shouted at him. "Look! Look in this mirror and _think!_ Look at what _your mother gave you!_" 

Struck by her words, he stared at her--and for a flicker of a moment, just in the corner of his eye, the person in the mirror _was_ his mother. He turned abruptly, caught, and saw himself--for the first time completely and clearly--as a human. He could only stare. 

"Back then, when we met Mu'onna the Nothing-Woman, I saw the image of your mother," Kagome told him softly, watching his reactions. "And I've never forgotten. All the other times you've been human, something terrible happened and I never had a chance to tell you...when you're like this, you really look...a _lot_ like her." 

His gaze turned to her in suprise, but she nudged him to turn him back to the mirror. 

"_Look_," she whispered. 

For the first time, Inuyasha realized that his rarely-seen human appearance was truly a _gift_, in memory of his beloved, long-dead, greatly-missed mother. He could see _her_ in the face in the mirror--her long, glossy, night-black hair that had been so soft when he touched it as a child; her large, soft, deep violet eyes that had gazed at him with such love...the familiar lines of nose and jaw that made up a face that haunted his sweetest dreams of childhood... 

"I've never..._seen_ myself like this," he admitted, his voice rough. "Not _really_. I-I never knew..." 

There were elements of masculinity and differences in dimension and expression that distinguished Inuyasha's face from that of his mother, but the resemblance was striking and unmistakable to those who knew what both looked like. It had always been there--but with his youkai features in place, it was so much harder to see. Tonight, with his father's inheritance vanished from him, he was presented quite plainly with his mother's. 

_My human heart...all from her..._

"See? This is the gift she gave you," Kagome continued, quiet and solemn but filled with a faint promise of happiness. "She gave you so much, having you and raising you--but because of your father she couldn't give you any of _herself_, except for one night. She lives in _you_, Inuyasha, and she has this one night to remind you how much she loves you--only the night of the new moon, when she can come to ask you never to forget her." 

"How could I forget her?" Inuyasha retorted earnestly, barely able to keep up his customary facade. It was hard; without his youkai half in place he simply could not be as gruff, and now his mind was too filled with wonder. 

Once a month, on the night of the new moon, he could look into the mirror and see _her_ face shining out of his own. With such a breathtaking, newly-discovered opportunity, maybe turning human once a month wasn't so bad. After all, it was the gift his mother had given him--and he missed her so much, even now; maybe he could appreciate the opportunity to see her shadow in his own face once in a while... 

Kagome still held his hand, her warm fingers curled about his own--but right now, somehow, he didn't mind at all. 

Finally, Inuyasha couldn't suppress a yawn; his human body signaled him with a need for sleep that he could not so easily ignore. He let Kagome continue to hold his hand as she led him upstairs; he was grateful to her for bringing him this thoughtful revelation, and with his dulled human senses, her touch comforted him when her scent could not. 

He stopped at her bedroom and opened the door for her, feeling oddly relaxed in her presence. Maybe it was his tiredness; maybe it was the emotional moment he had experienced, thanks to her. Maybe it was because with his youkai blood gone, he no longer felt the inexhorable instincts of predator and prey, hunter and hunted--and here in Kagome's house, he was _safe_; he was not looking for eyes watching him, enemies stalking him, or claws and teeth coming in his direction. He didn't feel alert, on-edge; all he was paying attention to was _her_. 

Kagome squeezed his hand and released him, smiling gently. There was a calmness in his violet eyes that she'd never seen in his human form before; perhaps being here in her home, away from his own tumultous era, had given him a little peace for the night. Perhaps her little suggestion had given him some relief for the new moon--something else for him to think about, rather than the terror of being hunted. 

He looked so serene; she fought the urge to touch him again, perhaps to hug him. "Good night, Inuyasha. Sweet dreams." 

He stared at her for such a long moment that her heart began to beat faster. Was he going to--? No; it was _Inuyasha_ she was looking at. He loathed physical contact--especially with her. She was still amazed he'd let her hold his hand so long. 

Her heart fluttered and her knees went shaky when he actually touched her cheek--tracing her face from temple to jaw with the lightest fingertips, contact that he had never dared when his hands posessed deadly sharp claws. 

"Good night, Kagome. And...thank you." His whispered words were quiet, and his smooth human voice was so soft, so husky, so impossibly _gentle_... 

She managed a breathless, blushing smile--and he gave her a small, rakish grin, just enough to remind her that he was still _Inuyasha_, fangs or no fangs. As he turned and headed for Sota's room, she shut her door, leaning against it with a sigh as she stared dreamily into nothing, remembering the softness of his touch... 

Then she snapped out of it--remembering that he was _Inuyasha_--and began to get dressed for bed. 

In Sota's room, Inuyasha could tell by his soft breathing that the little boy was still awake. "G'night, kid," he whispered, slipping out of his haori and pulling back the covers of the futon laid out for him. 

"I'm sorry I started a pillow fight and you got hurt," Sota blurted quietly, still facing the wall. 

Inuyasha had to muffle his laughter. "_Hurt?_ That was nothing, kid. Hell--heck, I've been poisoned, slashed, crushed, swallowed, stabbed, dropped off cliffs, and almost anything else you can think of, all while I'm human. And I'm still here after all that, aren't I? Just banging my shins on some table isn't gonna kill me." 

"I'm still sorry." 

"Feh..." Inuyasha pulled up the covers and laid back, thinking; the kid still felt bad about causing the minor fracas that resulted in his bruises. Fair enough, but it was really just an accident--how could he blame a little boy for his own clumsiness during a moment of fun? "It's nothing, Sota. Look...how about next time I spend the night, I'll let you teach me all about that Nin-ten-do machine-thing. Then you and I can play together, and I'll kick your a--uh, tail on that combat game." _And what made me think there's gonna **be** a next time?_

Sota rolled over to face him. "Promise?" 

"I just said I would, didn't I?" 

"Yeah, but...you really, _really_ promise?" 

"I promise, kid," Inuyasha sighed, exhasperated but amused. _I guess I just decided there **is** gonna be a next time. I'll have to make sure of it._

"All right! You're really gonna play with me next time? Wow, it'll be so cool! I can't wait--!" 

"Hush, brat--there's people _trying_ to sleep, y'know," Inuyasha grumbled gruffly--slightly embarrassed at his moment of soft-heartedness--but his expression remained good-natured in the dark as he closed his eyes. 

Sota quit jabbering, but still wriggled with excitement, smiling endearingly at Inuyasha. "Thank you, Inu-no-niichan!" he whispered eagerly. "You're the bestest big brother I could ever have!" 

Inuyasha's eyes popped open, but Sota was already rolling over to try and sleep. The former hanyou gazed at the little boy's back for a time, his features settling into an appreciative smile as he made himself comfortable for the night. 

He had to admit that this had been a most enjoyable evening. No hungry youkai chasing him, no shards to worry about, no evil bastard Naraku lurking around, no annoying half-brother--just a warm, friendly family, a delicious meal, and time spent with Kagome. 

And he owed it all to his human transformation. The time he'd spent having simple fun with Kagome and her family was all the result of her concern for his welfare during his weaker human phase. The fact that Kagome cared _that_ much about him made him feel...warm inside, appreciated--liked, even _wanted_. A family of people who--aside from the old jijii's occasional spats of eccentricity--invited him in, fed him, and cared about him just the way he was, youkai or ningen. 

And Kagome was happy beside him tonight--as if that whole frightening, confusing, terrible mess in the tunnel trap had never happened. As if she was not afraid of him, or angry with him. 

_Maybe since Kagome's left it behind...I can, too. Maybe she's...forgiven me; I didn't mean to do that--didn't want to hurt her. Maybe...things can be normal again..._

It would be back to the ususal danger and shard-hunting tomorrow, so he might as well enjoy a warm house and a soft bed while he had it. 

_It's been...so long since I felt so safe...feels like **home**..._

He smiled as he nodded off, sending a thought of deep gratitude heavenward--thanking Ofukuro for her precious gift, which she had given of herself. It was her gift--her blood--that had given him his human heart, and with it, the ability to feel, to love, and to appreciate this one special night. 

_To be continued..._


	5. Silver Dog

((LEGAL STUFF: Inuyasha and Co. are property of the sole ownership of the wise, witty, and wonderful **Rumiko Takahashi**! I am not making any profit whatsoever except my own enjoyment in writing this. I do not own nor claim any rights to her characters and concepts. However, the original characters in this story belong to _me_, so please do not copy them or use them without _my express permission_.)) 

**The White Dog**  
_by Becky Tailweaver_

**Chapter 5: Silver Dog**

Inuyasha was, as usual, the first to awaken in the morning. This morning in particular he was roused at the break of dawn, since the familiar cramped-muscle tingle of his transformation brought him out of pleasant dreams and forced him back to harsh reality.

One of the few things he actually _liked_ about being human was the ability to be _lazy_--no pressing instincts, no forced alertness, no senses bombarding him with unwanted information...but with the coming of morning, he could no longer lay about in bed. Unwillingly, he rolled over, disentangling himself from the covers.

"Mmmph...dammit...always right _now_..."

He yawned hugely, his increasingly doglike tongue curling above his teeth. It would have been interesting to watch, had the sleeping Sota been awake to see; he'd happened to pick the very moment his fangs were growing out, so the effect was rather werewolfish.

Finishing his yawn, he grunted in discomfort. Kagome had looked so concerned for him last night, but it wasn't that the change was in any way _painful_--rather, it was the sensation of knowing it _should_ really hurt, but _didn't_. He'd never truly get used to all the sliding, squishing, and shifting sensations that went along with it.

There was always that _grinding_ feeling that set his teeth on edge when his skull changed shape, his ears shifting upward and his jaws lengthening to contain the fangs of an inu-youkai. And then that dull heat deep in his limbs as his bones thickened and resized themselves, changing his posture from that of an upright human to a partially quadrupedal inu-hanyou, his spine crackling as it grew longer, his joints aching faintly as tendons and ligaments repositioned themselves. And that blasted itchy tingling in his muscles as they grew stronger, denser, tougher, returning to demonic power and doglike endurance. And that slippery, sliding sensation while his innards readjusted to their usual places, changing sizes and shapes--his voice roughening, his lungs deepening, his heart enlarging.

It made him feel creepy inside, and he always had to suppress a shudder as the change came about. Instead of focusing on the somewhat unnerving sight of his slim, harmless human fingers becoming the calloused, clawed digits of a youkai, he tried to lay still on his futon and recall just what it was that he had been dreaming before the change had so rudely awakened him.

He was vaguely angered at being waked at so crucial a moment in so wonderful a dream, but he couldn't remember exactly what that beautiful moment had been. The interruption of the change made him forget most of what he was dreaming about, but he was positive Kagome had been there...

Along with his physical changes, his senses had begun to bloom. Already he could smell the sleeping boy across the bedroom, the cat wandering past the doorway, the birds in the tree outside. Already he could hear his own heart change rhythm slightly as his body transformed--as well as Sota's slow, restful beats, the cat's footsteps, the faint noises of the house, those "kuruma" things rushing by on the roads outside. Already the gray light of dawn was brighter, and once again the world was bright and clear around him.

Once the change was complete, Inuyasha rolled back to his belly and attempted to nod off, but to no avail. There was another good thing about his human phase--he could tune things out. Now fully hanyou again, all those annoying sounds and scents he'd noticed returning were pressing in on him, and his body was once more full of restless energy and inexhorable instincts.

"Dammit..." he grumbled, sitting up on the futon to glare at the light of the risen sun--no longer drowsy in the least, thanks to his youkai blood's return. _Can't leave 'til I say goodbye to the kid, but I can't wake him now--too early for humans. So what do they expect me to do all morning--chase the damn cat?_

Disgruntled, he rose and dressed, feeling antsy and wishing to move, but striving to be quiet so as not to wake the household. It wasn't hard; long practice and inborn ability made his footfalls silent, and as he moved through the house the only one who noticed him was the family's pudgy cat--not another soul stirred.

He went outside to the stand of trees to relieve himself, not wanting to bother with figuring out the urine-scented porcelain device in the bathroom. On his way back, the family cat, Buyo, trailed after him, obviously eager an early feeding, but Inuyasha ignored the animal's plaintive demands. He decided to creep up to Kagome's room instead of sitting around and sulking--just to see if his quiet presence could awaken her any sooner. She _usually_ noticed when he or other youkai came around.

_Bored, bored, bored..._ Rather than using the stairs inside, he made an easy hop up to her bedroom window, perching himself on the sill in his usual disinterested crouch and pretending he _wasn't_ watching her sleep. But no matter how he tried, his eyes kept wandering back to her serene face, noting how her lashes fell so delicately across her pale cheeks--while his ears kept track of each peaceful breath and heartbeat.

She was kind of cute lying there--that wavy black hair and smooth, soft skin...her scent filling the room and settling his restlessness...making him want to join her on the soft bed and return to snoozing in blissful oblivion...

_Well, I **was** snoozing in blissful oblivion until I changed back. That's youkai sleep habits for you--get your required four or five hours of shuteye a night, then pace around like a moron looking for something to do the rest of the time. _

Now why am I picking faults with being a youkai and thinking about the good side of being human? he wondered to himself with a soft snort. _What's got into me?_

Perhaps it had something to do with Kagome's startling insights into his humanity the previous evening; she always did have a way with words for him, a way of calming his heart just by being there. Sighing, he leaned against the window frame and set his head back against the wood, closing his eyes to concentrate on his other senses. It was a nice, peaceful morning, with the birds singing and the breeze blowing; the quiet sounds of Kagome's breath and heartbeat...her scent calming him like a gentle song...

"Mmm...Inuyasha? What are you doing in my room?" asked Kagome's sleepy voice.

Inuyasha jerked awake, startled that he'd been dozing--such a thing was unheard of. He popped up from the windowframe, stammering denials as his brain warmed up, hastily forming an excuse even as she blinked confusedly at him.

"I was...waiting for you, of course," he asserted grumpily, turning away so that she wouldn't see his flush. "Come on, slug-a-bed, the morning's wasting--hurry and get up." The sun was well up in the sky--and he wondered how the hell he'd managed to doze that long, without noticing.

Kagome's sleep-filled blue eyes shone with amusement even as she yawned widely, sitting up to stretch. "Okay, okay, I'm coming. Far be it from me to keep you waiting long."

"Keh--fine. I'll be down below," he replied gruffly. Embarassed at being caught snoozing, he didn't press her further. He hopped from the windowsill to the lawn and sat on the step just outside the house door, granting the girl her privacy. He listened to noises inside the house--to the old jijii's creaky voice and Higurashi-san puttering in the kitchen; he sniffed, catching the scent of food being prepared.

His quiet reprieve ended when he heard Sota's shrill voice indoors, wondering to the whole world where Inu-no-niichan was and lamenting that he'd left without saying goodbye. Kagome's voice shouted that he was downstairs, and he heard the boy yelling for him as small feet went thumping rapidly through the house.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and snorted, but got up and went in. "I'm still here, brat," he said roughly, watching the youngster's face light up.

Sota bounded over to hug him, surprising the daylights out of him. "G'morning, Inu-no-niichan! I'm _so_ glad you didn't leave yet!"

Inuyasha was quite unsure what to do with this unexpected display of affection, so he kept his hands at his sides and managed not to look so very gruff as he gazed at the boy. "I'm just...just waiting for your sister," he replied, with a faint note of uncertainty. "We need to get going."

"But I'm still glad you didn't leave yet!" Sota asserted, beaming up at him. "I wanted to say goodbye first!"

"Ah...well...I'm not gone yet--Kagome's still getting dressed." Mindful of his dangerous claws--quite different from the blunt human fingers he'd posessed the previous night--he carefully peeled the child off his legs and sent him on his way with a clumsy pat on the shoulder. "You...um, need to get out of your sleeping clothes, too. Go on, now--get outta here."

Sota grinned brightly and complied, pattering rapidly off to his room.

"Oh, don't you leave too soon," Higurashi-san called from the kitchen. "I've got a wonderful hot breakfast cooking."

Inuyasha's mouth was already watering at the delicious smell wafting in from the kitchen. It had only tickled his nose before, but now that he was in the house it was a siren's call. He stuck his head in the kitchen door, watching Kagome's mother expertly handling her cookware, not noting the rather eager look on his own face.

But Higurashi-san spotted him over her shoulder, smiling to him in greeting. "Ohaiyou, Inuyasha. If you want breakfast to be ready faster, why don't you set the table? The plates and such are in these cupboards."

"Oh...uh, sure..." Hesitantly, Inuyasha minced into the kitchen, uncertain; following her gesture, he grabbed a stack of items and hurried out to the table with them.

"Thank you, dear!" Higurashi-san called after him.

Inuyasha ducked his head and flushed at being called "dear"--_that_ was something he had not heard in a very long time, and certainly not directed at the fearsome hanyou warrior that he was now.

But it made him feel _good_, too--warm inside, appreciated, just like last night. Someone cared to thank him for his help, and he was being useful for something other than killing monsters--because there was more to him than just the youkai strength and prowess his father had given him. He could set tables and help nice ladies just as well as any other boy.

Her gentle voice reminded him a little of his mother, too.

Buyo rubbed about his legs on his trips to and from the kitchen, hoping for handouts, and on one trip he nearly stumbled over the cat while bearing a handful of cups. After the table was set, Kagome finally made it down, followed shortly by Sota. Breakfast was soon commenced, with Kagome watching in disbelief as the inu-hanyou helped carry out pots of hot food. Delicious as it was, once the meal began it didn't last long.

Kagome watched Inuyasha out of the corner of her eye during the entire meal. He ate much more reservedly than last night--though with no less enthusiasm--and his face looked relaxed and almost pleasant, instead of grouchy and tense. He actually flushed and hid a smile when her mother made a point of praising him for helping her with the table-setting.

After breakfast, while Kagome assisted with the dishes and Sota followed Inuyasha outdoors, Higurashi-san chatted happily at her daughter about what a good fellow Inuyasha was. "He's quite a sweet boy," the woman said cheerfully, thoughtfully. "He's so willing to help out, especially if you ask him nicely and thank him when he's done well." She leaned close to her daughter, whispering conspiratorily. "He really _is_ like a puppy dog, you know. Just praise him, and he'll do anything for you."

"Mama..." Kagome sighed. She just didn't see that in the stubborn, bad-tempered hanyou.

Higurashi-san went back to washing. "I don't have to wonder why he follows you home so often--him being a 'puppy dog' and all." She nudged at Kagome. "After all, you _did_ feed him..."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "He's got his reasons, Mama. I'm his shard detector."

"That can't be it." Higurashi-san paused amidst scrubbing a pan. "You know, honey, I think he _likes_ you."

Kagome nearly dropped the plate she'd been rinsing. "_Mama!_" she hissed, glancing frantically about and praying that Inuyasha wasn't anywhere within his particularly keen earshot.

Higurashi-san's eyes gleamed mirthfully. "Oh, come now, dear, you mean to tell me you don't notice when a cute boy like him is willing to come over to your house and help your dear old mother with breakfast? I thought Hojo-kun was obvious, with his thoughtful gifts. Why don't you notice when Inuyasha does the same kinds of things for you in his own way?"

Kagome blushed intensely and groaned. Mother-dearest was in "girl talk" mode. "Mama...!"

Higurashi-san nudged her again and returned to her pan-scrubbing. "I think it's cute that he's sweet on you, honey. Oh for heaven's sake, don't give me that look--I know what I'm talking about. Look at all the things you've told me--he carries your backpack, he gives you a lift through rough territory, he saves your life repeatedly, he's willing to inconvenience himself to come wait for you; it's quite obvious, Kagome!" Higurashi-san giggled, with a nostalgic sigh. "Your father was the same way..."

Kagome hurriedly rinsed the last plate, blushing furiously. "Uh, I gotta go, Mama--he's waiting for me now. I should be back in a couple days. Bye!" She gave her mother a peck on the cheek and then hauled buns out of the kitchen. Once in the hallway leading upstairs, she leaned against the wall with a groan. "Thank goodness Inuyasha didn't hear that...!"

"Hear what?" A familiar white-maned head poked around the corner.

Kagome jumped. "_Ack!_ Inuyasha--!"

"Come _on_, Mistress Snail, the day's wasting," the inu-youkai informed her gruffly, before disappearing again.

Kagome sighed in relief, then hustled upstairs to pack. Once her bag was full--_very_ full, as usual--she trundled downstairs to find Inuyasha waiting impatiently for her to arrive.

"Finally!" he huffed, snatching her pack from her shoulders and striding out the door. "I was beginning to think you died or something!"

Higurashi-san winked at her behind Inuyasha's back. Kagome reddened once more, ducked her head, and followed him out--dearly hoping her mother would not decide to say anything else before she left.

Outside, on the way to the well, Kagome actually found herself contemplating her mother's words. True, Inuyasha did many things for her--kept her safe, gave her transportation, even as simple as carrying her pack for her as he was now; so many things that she'd lost count. And last night...

Last night he'd turned human.

He'd been so nice--for Inuyasha, anyway. Gruff, hesitant, and curt as usual, but..._nice_--especially after the mirror. When he'd stood at her bedroom door, looking so friendly and gentle...she'd almost forgotten who he really was.

He'd looked so different from his normal self, with the soft tenor of his voice and the stark contrasts in his features. He'd gone from sharp youkai appearance and canine aspects to ordinary, human, boyish softness in his face; from shimmering white to ebony black hair, from incredible strength and deadly razor-edged claws to complete normalcy and harmless fingernails--from abruptness, intensity, and restlessness to shyness, quiet embarrassment, and unfamiliar vulnerability.

And that night, she'd lost herself in those deep, unguarded violet eyes...and _forgotten_.

"Hey, you, are you awake yet?"

His rough, impatient voice jerked her out of her reverie. "Huh? Oh--uh, yeah. Just thinking. Planning ahead."

Inuyasha snorted. "That's good. Finally using that little brain of yours."

"You--!" Abruptly insulted, Kagome glared at his back as he entered the wellhouse--wondering why in all the world she had _ever_ thought anything nice about him.

* * *

They were near the edge of the forest in Musashi's Domain when Inuyasha froze mid-step, ears pricked alertly and his eyes focused on something far distant. "Something's wrong," he growled, nose twitching.

Kagome remained cautiously still beside him. "What is it?"

"In the village..." His eyes widened. "There's a youkai in the village!" Dropping her pack, he bolted off, sprinting across the fields at full speed.

"Inuyasha, wait for me!" Kagome cried, hoisting her pack with an effort and attempting to run after him as fast as she could.

Inuyasha dashed into the village, his heart pounding at the thought of so many innocent people in danger--a weakness and mercy that he never liked to admit. Galloping between the meager huts and houses, he skidded to a stop in what was loosely labeled the main square, and rose to his full height. There, the townsfolk were fleeing the area in terror--and to his surprise, crying out in relief as he arrived. He knew that to them, he was frightening--but at least he was relatively _safe_.

As he braced himself for battle, the youkai he'd sensed and scented whirled to face him.

Inuyasha allowed surprise to take him for but a moment. The invader was a humanoid female with long, mottled cloud-silver hair and dark amber eyes--and an inu-youkai by the smell of her. A silky silver dog-tail twitched behind her, fluffed, but besides that there was little other indication of her nonhuman blood.

Like Sesshomaru, her humanlike disguise was near-perfect, save her hair, eyes, and elflike ears. She wore a silver-blue and white bodysuit with a longer, lighter blue tunic-robe over it--the front of which was not closed, displaying the bodysuit's rather flattering emphasis on her ample figure. She had an odd, slightly startled not-quite-snarl on her face.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, bitch?" Inuyasha demanded curtly, tensed to fight. He was wary; he had never associated with another inu-youkai save his brother--and Shirokiba, who didn't quite count. "What's your business here?"

The female inu-youkai stared at him for a moment, blinking--then gasped and clutched her hands to her chest like a delighted princess. "Oh--it's you!" she all but squealed; her voice was sweet and bubbly, her eyes wide, innocent, and admiring. She gestured vaguely to the townsfolk. "I was just asking these nice people where I might find you, but here you are!" She danced from foot to foot, her tail wagging joyfully behind her.

Inuyasha stared incredulously at her. Now _this_ was new; he'd never seen a grown, pureblood youkai act so..._silly_ before. "Uh...who the hell are you?"

The girl trotted closer to him, her expression enchanted and completely enraptured. "Hee-hee! My name's Ginnezu. I've come all the way from the Western Dog Clans to meet you!"

"The Western...Dog Clans?"

Ginnezu knealt before him, trying to hide her excited giggles behind seriousness. "My Lord Inuyasha of the White Clan," she announced formally, "I am Lady Ginnezu, daughter of the Silver Clan Daimyo--and I've come to take you home!"

"Home?" Inuyasha's eyes were the size of dinner plates. "Guh..._what?_"

Kagome picked that moment to arrive, panting in exhaustion from her sprint and wearily dropping her pack on the ground. "_Whew!_ Inuyasha, don't leave me behind like that! I don't...oh--who's...this?" She stared at the youkai newcomer in surprise and faint alarm.

"Hello there!" the silver-haired girl bubbled, popping back to her feet, smiling sweetly at Kagome. "You must be one of Inuyasha-sama's little human friends. I'm Ginnezu!"

"Hello," Kagome replied, finding the newcomer quite pleasant but not able to shake a faint sense of hesitation. "Um, aren't you...?"

"Inu-youkai? Yup! Just like my Lord of the White Clan, Inuyasha-sama."

"Lord _who?_" Kagome's eyebrows nearly shot to her hairline.

"Inuyasha-sama, silly," Ginnezu told her with a wink, pointing to the still-frozen hanyou. "His is the honored title of the Daimyo of the White Dog Clan."

"What are you talking about?" Kagome asked, astonished.

"I-I think she means Oyaji," Inuyasha stuttered, his eyes still very large. "I think...Ofukuro said my father was the Daimyo of the White Clan, as well as the Western Lands..."

"Yes--that was Seibunishi-sama. My father knew him well," Ginnezu said. "I've come with important news from the Dog Clans." She looked around, at the human townsfolk who still watched warily from their houses and hidey-holes. "Let's leave these poor silly humans and go talk, Inuyasha-sama."

"Uh..." Inuyasha still remained somewhat speechless.

_Something isn't right here..._ Kagome watched him, puzzled. What was it? Had Ginnezu somehow frightened him? He could never have expected such...adulation from another inu-youkai. "Inuyasha, are you okay?"

"Uh, yeah." He replied, almost distracted, his eyes fixed on the female inu-youkai. "Um, could you go on to Kaede-babaa's? I need to talk to...the Lady Ginnezu."

_Oh, **she** rates a "Lady" but I'm just "girl," huh?_ Kagome thought with a flash of ire. "But Inuyasha--"

"Kagome, _go_."

His voice was sharp, his attention fixed on the youkai. Kagome flinched back, noticing the sharp curl to his fingers--he was guarded, wary. "Oh... Fine, I'll see you later. Don't be late--we've got shards to find!"

It felt strange to be the one to remind him of that, but he didn't seem to have heard her--he was leading Ginnezu back towards the forest, his steps precise and his back stiff. Kagome sighed, watching them go, lifting her pack once more.

Ginnezu glanced back over her shoulder at Kagome. Her expression was no longer sweetly happy--it was smug, smiling, and even..._cruel_. Instead of the bubbly girl she had been, she looked like a real youkai--like Sesshomaru, or even Kagura.

The inu-youkai looked straight into Kagome's eyes with a terrible expression, her lip lifting in what might have been a triumphant grin--or a snarl--and Kagome felt a sudden flash of cold fear. She wanted to run after Inuyasha and call him back--but she was frozen to the spot, terrified. She could only stand there and watch them go, her body paralyzed with fear and her heart pounding.

_No, don't go...Inuyasha, she's all **wrong!** She's tricking you--Inuyasha...!_

* * *

By the time Inuyasha was back in the forest, he was sufficiently recovered from his surprise to regain his usual surly suspicion. He would hear her out, but he wouldn't trust her--not yet. "Alright, Ginnezu--who the hell are you really and what do you want?"

Ginnezu turned to face him, her expression still pleasant, but more subdued at seeing the possibility of his impending ire. "I was sent here by my Clan's leaders to locate the son of Seibunishi-sama. My father is Lord Ginpatsu, the Daimyo of the Silver Dog Clan. He has requested that the White Daimyo's heir be returned to the Dog Clans; for since Seibunishi-sama's death the Western Lands have been without a true leader."

"Why aren't you bothering Sesshomaru with this?" Inuyasha growled, his lip twisting. "_He's_ the eldest son, and the Taiyoukai of the West. I'm the second son, and a hanyou."

"Sesshomaru-sama is not the Taiyoukai of the Western Lands," Ginnezu replied, her eyes brightening with secrets. "He has been going about as lord of this region, but among the Dog Clans he has no real authority. In truth, my father is acting ruler of the _entire_ Western Lands right now."

"_What?_" Inuyasha felt as though the breath had been knocked from him. "Your father--is the Taiyoukai--?"

"Well, actually he's more like the regent," Ginnezu said, one finger to her chin thoughtfully. Even though she was being serious, she was still cutely innocent. "The Silver Dog Clan is the next step down in the hierarchy of the Dog Clans. Seibunishi-sama felt that Sesshomaru-sama was far too irresponsible to become either the Great Daimyo of the Clans, so before he passed away he requested at the Council of Daimyos that his friend Ginpatsu-sama--my father--become the regent and act as ruler until his chosen heir had come of age."

"And his chosen heir...is..." Inuyasha rasped, fearing he already knew.

"You!"

Inuyasha sat down, hard, on the ground.

Ginnezu immediately plopped down in front of him, all worry and concern. "Oh, you're not hurt, are you? I hope my message didn't shock you too much! Gomen nasai, Inuyasha-sama!"

Inuyasha flopped over backwards in a rare unguarded moment, staring in blank disbelief at the leaves overhead. For a while all he did was lay there, turning the words over in his mind to be sure he comprehended them.

Then he began to laugh.

"Inuyasha-sama...?" Ginnezu quavered, perplexed by his actions.

Inuyasha laughed until his stomach hurt and tears came. "Sesshomaru isn't who he says he is! _Ha!_ Serves the bastard right! He's been masquerading as the Taiyoukai and kicking me around--but he's been the one in the doghouse all along!" He continued to laugh uproarously, finally sitting up to wipe his eyes. "This is just perfect..."

Ginnezu's face lit up. "Oh! So does that mean you'll come? Ah, how wonderful--you'll just love it there! And Otousama will be so glad to meet you!" She suddenly gasped and smiled even more. "I know! I'm the only daughter of the Silver Clan's ruling line--I just _know_ Otousama will ask you to marry me! And we'll lead the Dog Clans together! Inuyasha-sama, we'll be so happy!" She giggled contentedly and hugged him, snuggling against his suddenly-rigid form. "This really _is_ just perfect!"

Her affection was interrupted before she could get comfortably attached. Inuyasha was ten feet away in the space of a heartbeat--and _she_ was facedown on the ground, having fallen there when the hanyou leaped out of her arms as if scalded. She pulled herself up to stare at him in shock as he stood across the clearing, once more guarded and tense.

"Don't get any ideas, bitch," Inuyasha snarled, his previous mirth vanished in the face of hard warning and a deep growl. "I haven't agreed to _anything_."

"But--"

"I'll give you my answer when I damn well feel like it--and it will _not_ include any idiotic notions of marriage," he snapped, giving her a clear view of his fangs. "Wait around if you want, hang about the village if you like--that's your business--but I will not answer until I have considered _everything_."

"Ah...yes, Inuyasha-sama..." Looking suitably cowed, Ginnezu stood still, hands clasped and head down.

"And do not harm _anyone_ in that village--do you understand?" Inuyasha added, glancing back at her. "Those ningen are under _my_ protection. If a single human dies by your claws, you die by mine!"

"Hai!" the female inu-youkai gulped.

With a final surly growl, Inuyasha decided she was sufficiently chastized and turned his back on her, striding away through the forest in the direction of the village.

And when he was at last well out of earshot, Ginnezu's entire demeanor _changed_.

She snarled in the direction he'd gone, her face twisting with anger. "Shit!" she muttered crossly. "He's wary. It's gonna be a big job to make him trust me, much less get him in the sack."

Disgusted with the situation, she shook her head. "Damn Otousama and this fool plan of his... This is going to be harder than I thought. Hanyou...I swear it's human intuition that let's 'em know I'm coming..."

* * *

Without preamble, Inuyasha flopped down beside the firepit in Kaede's hut with a huff of an annoyed sigh.

The aged miko herself was out and about, but Kagome was sitting quietly by the fire, watching him without comment. He did not acknowlege her when he came in or when he sat down; instead, he stared at the flickering light of the dim coals, lost in his thoughts.

Ginnezu's announcement had done more than bemuse him--it had disturbed him greatly. He knew very little about the fabled Dog Clans--only that his father had been a Daimyo of them, as well as Taiyoukai of the West. And he knew that inu-youkai had some important influence over the Western Lands, but to what extent he had no clue. And he'd never even _met_ any other Dogs besides Sesshomaru and his wolf-dog youkai friend, Shirokiba--whom he hadn't seen since before he'd ever even heard of Kikyo or the Shikon no Tama.

His sadly lacking knowlege of his own youkai half stemmed from his mother's limited teachings, his time with Shirokiba, his direct observations of other non-inu youkai, and his interactions with Sesshomaru. He didn't know anything about his father's people--where they lived, what they did most of the time, how many there were, or what sort of folk they were. But if his half-brother was a prime example of the inu-youkai, then he wanted absolutely nothing to do with them no matter what this Ginnezu wench promised him.

"What did 'Lady Ginnezu' want to talk to you about?" Kagome asked primly from across the fire, cradling a cup of tea.

"Nothing," Inuyasha grumbled in reply. "Just some weird inu-youkai stuff."

"I...I don't trust her, Inuyasha," the schoolgirl said softly, cautiously, not wanting to insult his awareness or set off his temper. "There's...something wrong."

"Yeah, there is," Inuyasha said, allowing the faint suspicion to creep into his tone. "But whatever it is, it's not _her_. She's a harmless idiot."

"Are you...sure?"

He snorted. "I have never in my life seen a full youkai make such a fool of herself and _not_ fly into a rage over it. She's so brainless she doesn't even _get_ mad."

"And you know that from just _one_ conversation?" Kagome demanded, a trifle sharp.

"Look--just how many youkai do _you_ know?" Inuyasha demanded. "You're just a human--you don't know anything--"

"Well, there's you and Shippo-chan and Myoga-jiichan and Kirara and Kouga-kun--but nearly every _other_ youkai I've met has tried to kill me, so I have to say I'm a little cautious," Kagome said primly, fighting an urge to remind him that _he_ had been trying to harm her in the beginning--it would just start another fight.

"Don't bother with Ginnezu," Inuyasha growled, fighting an urge to remind her that her precious _Kouga-kun_ had started out wanting to kill her too--it would just start another fight. "It's none of your business anyway, so just stay out of it."

"Fine--then I will!"

"Fine! Good!"

Kagome angrily turned away, sipping at her cooling tea. She knew Inuyasha could probably take care of himself with the inu-youkai girl, and she was worrying over nothing. Inuyasha was far stronger than most youkai, regardless of his hanyou blood--and despite her doubts, he was smarter than people gave him credit for.

But she couldn't banish the tiny knot of fear that had settled coldly in the pit of her stomach, nor the nagging feeling that there was far more to Ginnezu than even that terrifying youkai smile.

_To be continued..._


	6. Not Again!

((LEGAL STUFF: Inuyasha and Co. are property of the sole ownership of the wise, witty, and wonderful **Rumiko Takahashi**! I am not making any profit whatsoever except my own enjoyment in writing this. I do not own nor claim any rights to her characters and concepts. However, the original characters in this story belong to _me_, so please do not copy them or use them without _my express permission_.)) 

**The White Dog**  
_by Becky Tailweaver_

**Chapter 6: Not Again!**

Later in the morning, Inuyasha disappeared with the excuse of going out scouting for shards to retrieve. Kagome was left alone with Kaede while Shippo napped, and the others went about their own business. Not hide nor hair was seen of Ginnezu--though Kagome suspected she was out following Inuyasha around.

And Kagome herself was quickly becoming bored, so she dug through her pack to try and find something entertaining to do. Homework was out of the question--the morning was dull enough already, so there was no need to make the situation worse.

She settled on a book she had borrowed from Sota that very morning. It was entitled "_Your Dog_," and she was certain she could learn something about the nature of her half _inu_-youkai companion. Perhaps by learning more about his canine-youkai nature, she could know how to act around him without making him so angry.

But she knew she'd better not let him see the book; he'd probably think she was making fun of him.

* * *

Ginnezu was resting Inuyasha-style high in a big old tree, a rather petulant, grumbling look on her face as her claws dug furrows in the branch upon which she sat. She had lost track of her prey yet _again_; the hanyou she sought had far outrun her and she'd lost his scent at the river.

"The little jerk doesn't even know I'm tracking him, and he can _still_ give me the slip!" she growled. "What does that say about your Mighty-Hunter skills, Gin-girl? I've been a pampered house-pet too long, that's what."

She snorted to herself and laid back against the trunk, her feet dangling. "I am such a dope. How could I let Otousama talk me into something like this?"

In answer, a slow smile spread across her face. _You know very well why, don't you, Gin-girl?_ she replied to herself. _This is the only way I can assure my position as Otousama's successor. The Clan Daimyos want the White Dogs in power, but Otousama and I are only Silvers._

Ginnezu sighed. Her father was far more concerned with keeping power than she was; Ginnezu merely liked the attention and adulation that came from being the Western Lord-Regent's only daughter. And being in charge was fun; she was only just beginning to learn what that kind of power meant, though she quite enjoyed its rewards.

Her father's plans had been wonderfully simple--at least part of them: Bring Inuyasha back and they would set him up as a figurehead Daimyo, letting them pull power from behind. She could even marry him if she felt like it. And hanyou didn't live as long as true youkai, so when he died of old age in a few centuries, she and possibly her father would still be going strong.

_But the Council will not let Otousama and our Clan lead them forever; already the White Clan is restless. The Clans want a White Dog on the throne--so this is the only way we can give them what they want, and still keep pulling all the strings._

Ginnezu's face turned to a frown. Her father had also issued a second part to his command--an extra backup to ensure that the Silver Clan remained in control. She was to come back with Inuyasha as her puppet--or come back pregnant with his pup.

The second option was much more attractive to her father than to Ginnezu herself. As fun as it might be to play with the handsome young hanyou for a while, he was not her ideal for a permanent mate--too childish, too uncultured, and a hanyou to boot. Despite the fact that he was Seibunishi-sama's son and heir, his inferior breeding was a black mark against him. He was a means to an end--not the end itself.

But her father wanted a child of the White Dog Daimyo's line; a pup which would be as snow-white as Seibunishi himself, acknowleged by the Daimyos--but raised as a Silver and trained to be Ginpatsu's heir.

Ginnezu didn't relish the idea of motherhood this early in her life, but her father had been adamant; if she couldn't trap Inuyasha himself, they would still have another option. As Ginpatsu had stated, so what if the boy had some human in him? His pup could still serve their ends. Seibunishi-sama had been quite clear on his intentions for his successor, and the Clan Daimyos had sworn and witnessed that their leader's will would be carried out.

All of the Dog Clans had heard of Inuyasha's recent exploits; for a hanyou, he was shockingly powerful even though he was so young--thanks mostly to Seibunishi-sama's blood. And in a way, many of the Daimyos were afraid of him; while he was a White Dog, he was half human, and because of that he could turn on them--and as the offspring of the most powerful White Dog in known history, he could possibly destroy them all.

Though personally, Ginnezu highly doubted he could--or would, perhaps unless they did something to really anger him. Inuyasha was ignorant of the Dog Clans and really didn't care what went on in the Western Lands--and besides, he was just a kid.

_But in a century or so, when he reaches his prime,_ she mused appreciatively, _he'll be one hell of a youkai. Hanyou or not, he's going to be **magnificent**..._

A dreamy smile graced her features. While she might not want to have him as her mate for good, he was attractive enough to her eyes--and making a pup with him would be an enjoyable pursuit indeed. If only she could coax the reluctant boy into it...

She was a hot-blooded young youkai, after all--far older than Inuyasha, but still very young for a inu-youkai. She had not yet passed her first century, being only ninety-seven--young enough to still be wild and reckless; old enough to be...powerful.

_He's so young,_ she thought, not unkindly. _Probably because the rumor is true--he **was** trapped in ageless sleep by a miko. Otousama was counting on that, too; Inuyasha hasn't yet truly reached the age of sixty--he hasn't come of age yet, according to the Clan Law. We can still claim our family's position as regents for a few more decades._

Ginnezu smiled slyly to herself, her eyes growing distant. _But when Inuyasha's grown up, nobody could stand in his way--not even Okaasama. He'll be amazing...he's already cute--he's going to be gorgeous, more handsome than that stuck-up snot Sesshomaru. The ears are a nice touch...it's going to be fun to play with him..._

_Don't be silly, Gin-girl!_ she scolded herself, sitting up with a snort. _You're not supposed to get attached. He's pretty, but he's only a little hanyou._ She giggled smugly. _I may not feel anything for him, but that doesn't mean I can't appreciate a cute boy._

A little boy Inuyasha might be, but when she'd hugged him, she'd found that there was definitely a man under that all-encompassing Fire-Rat clothing of his. A not-quite-grown man--but with her embrace she'd discovered a strong, lean body and steel-cord muscles beneath the robes. She was sure he would grow into himself eventually, and be quite the impressive inu-hanyou.

_Sure, he's just a kid. This might be Otousama's idea, but that doesn't mean I can't enjoy him. And I **will** enjoy him, whether I bring him back or not!_

Her expression turned thoughtful, deviously contemplative. _He's so **shy** for a child, and he doesn't like to be touched. Hm...someone must have hurt him badly, for him to dislike contact so much. Probably Sessho-no-baka, from what I've heard. That arrogant ass..._

She shook her head, concentrating on her plans. _But that doesn't really matter, does it? I can work around that; once I get him to trust me, he'll adore my touch--he'll **beg** for it. Mm...any time now...very soon, he won't be **able** to say no to me..._

_Wait a second..._ A sudden flash of recollection made her frown, a low rumble in her throat at the thoughts that occurred to her. _The human girl that follows him--that little twit who always holds his attention..._

_Is she...**his?**_

* * *

Kagome gasped and blushed, staring at the page and the words she read there. She couldn't believe what it told her--and yet there it was in black and white. Other parts of the book had been accurate to her experiences with Inuyasha, but _this...!_

"_...A bite to the top of the nose is a dominance ritual among most canid species. It demonstrates a dominant animal's superiority over the weaker animal. With an enemy, this is a way of debasing the defeated foe. Among packs of friends, this is a way of greeting those of lesser status and reaffirming the 'barking order.' It is reciprocated by allowing the superior to perform the ritual, as a demonstration of trust, or a return bite or nose to the chin of the superior, acknowleging his dominance and expressing acceptance. _

"A bite from a male to a female is also a demonstration of dominance, as well as a way of laying claim or expressing posession. A gentle bite to the nose of a female is an expression of affection as well as posession, with the female also performing the reciprocation. The male may apply his teeth to the back of her neck and withers as added expressions of affection or as a precursor to mating--"

Kagome clapped the book shut and stuffed it in her pack, her face burning. If what the book said was true, when Inuyasha had bitten her yesterday he had been...trying to dominate her?

_He did it to stop me from panicking,_ she realized, dazed. _He was ordering me to listen to him...to **obey** him...in **dog** language! But...he was so scared...ashamed of what he did...he probably didn't even know! Was it...just an instinct?_

And the other part--the male-to-female part--was the most disturbing. Laying _claim?_ Posession? Even..._affection?_ He sure hadn't done it "gently"...or had he?

_He didn't hurt me. He didn't even break the skin. He could have easily...but he didn't._ Almost unconsciously, she rubbed her nose. _What does it mean? Why did Inuyasha do that?_

_What was...**his** reason?_

* * *

Ginnezu was scowling furiously, not liking where her thoughts were taking her. What if that human girl really _was...?_

"This...is _not_ good. Otousama told me about Wolves..."

_If Inuyasha's already taken a mate, even at his age...if that's the case, no wonder he jumped away so fast! If he's bonded to the human female, there's no way I can get him. No way in Hell... **Dammit!**_

"She could screw everything up!" Ginnezu hissed, sitting up, her face suddenly anxious. _I'll have to see if she really belongs to him. And if she does, I'll have to do something about her._

_No need to be hasty, if she isn't his mate,_ she reminded herself, eyes narrowing. _If she's just his little friend, then I won't concern myself with her. But if I kill her, and he **is** bonded to her...he'll rip me to shreds in an instant...unless..._

Reaching to her throat, she touched her Amplifier Amulet. In the pouch on her belt were several small jewels of various colors and powers, which when set into the locket of the amulet would cause various effects to surround her--like the green Stealth Jewel she'd been using to mask her youkai scent and aura while she was tracking him. She could be..._discreet_ when she needed to be.

A wicked smile spread across her face, similar to the one she'd graced Kagome with earlier.

_...Unless he never, **ever** finds out it was me!_

* * *

Kagome sat in front of Kaede's house on the little porch, her knees tucked up and her arms around them, resting her chin and thinking. The book about dogs had only served to disturb her, not alleviate her boredom. So she sat and contemplated the events of their previous adventure, trying to glean meaning from Inuyasha's strange actions.

There wasn't much she could do, anyway, with him out and the others off doing their own things. Even Shippo was absent, trooping around the woods somewhere in his fox form, enjoying the morning air. There was no one she could talk to--no one to confide in or ask.

Abruptly, as if a veil were pulled aside, she felt a tingling, dangerous, electric thrill of youki close by and stiffened. A shadow passing the porch grabbed her attention, and when she looked up...

"Ginnezu!" she gasped, feeling a shiver of fear. _Oh no...where's Inuyasha?_

"Hello...Kagome, was it?" Ginnezu greeted cheerfully, sitting on the edge of the porch and curling her silky, silvery tail around her. Her dark amber eyes were pleasant and bright, and not a hint of her previous malice showed. "What are you doing out here all by your lonesome?"

"Oh, uh, nothing much," Kagome replied, trying to get a handle on her racing heart. To have an unfamiliar youkai--a real, live, full-blooded demon--sitting within a meter of her was absolutely terrifying, especially given the horrid smile she'd seen. Ginnezu could shred her to ribbons before she could cry out.

Possibly the only thing keeping Ginnezu from harming her was the knowlege that Inuyasha might be nearby. But she could feel him nowhere near, and undoubtedly Ginnezu--with her sharpened awareness, beyond mere miko-senses--knew just how far away he was.

"This is a nice day, isn't it?" Ginnezu remarked politely.

"Um, yeah, it is..." Kagome swallowed. The cold youki made her shiver, but Ginnezu's face was so...innocent, and happy, smiling at her like that. Had she been wrong before? Had she simply...imagined that snarl? Those horrible eyes? That smug expression?

She searched for it, but could find no trace now.

"Where did Inuyasha go?" the inu-youkai asked sweetly, petulantly.

"I don't know, exactly," Kagome replied honestly--then added an addendum just in case. "But he'll be back soon."

"I'm sure he will." Ginnezu leaned back on her hands, a girlish smile on her face. "So, Kagome, do you like him?"

"_What?_ I don't--how could--what do you mean, 'like him?'"

Ginnezu giggled. "Inuyasha-sama! Do you _like_ him? You know...are you two...?" The female inu-youkai made a slightly insinuating gesture of closeness.

Kagome gaped, flushing. "_No!_ Not at all! Why would I like an insensitive, annoying, dog-breathed, overbearing--?"

Ginnezu's face darkened a little. "Kagome, you should watch how you speak about Inuyasha-sama. That's very disrespectful."

"Gomen," Kagome said, blushing with a wince. It probably wasn't a good idea to insult Inuyasha in front of Ginnezu--after all, she regarded him as someone special.

_Shouldn't you?_ asked an accusing voice inside her.

"Well, that's good, anyway," Ginnezu sighed.

"What is?"

"If you two aren't together, that means I can have him."

"_**What?**_" Kagome's jaw dropped yet again, in sheer mortified disbelief at the youkai girl's forwardness.

"He's absolutely amazing!" Ginnezu bubbled on. "I couldn't believe how handsome he is! I've only heard of him in stories, you know, just rumors--but to meet him in person is such an honor! And the chance he might have me..." Ginnezu's starry eyes stared off into space as she sighed deeply. "It's every she-youkai's dream to find a man like him."

"Uh..." Kagome struggled for mental purchase, a strange, sick feeling settling into the pit of her stomach. "Ginnezu, are you sure you...know what you'd be getting into...?"

"Oh, that's only for a human girl like you to worry about," Ginnezu replied absently--almost arrogantly. "We're inu-youkai, you know--naturally compatible. It's against nature for him to choose a human. I'm sorry--it must have been terribly rude of me to even ask you if you two were together! The very idea!" She tittered politely behind one hand.

Kagome had no answer, and could not reply--she couldn't even speak. Ginnezu had just passed her off and insulted her--while declaring she was after Inuyasha, even! The very _nerve!_

But the other girl obviously knew more about inu-youkai than Kagome did, and her words rang with a kind of twisted truth. The sick feeling in Kagome's stomach erupted into butterflies and strange not-quite-fear, and something inside her wrenched when she imagined Ginnezu cuddling at Inuyasha's side.

Yet if Ginnezu, being an inu-youkai herself, knew so much about them...would she know more than that silly book...?

_Of course she would!_ Kagome scolded herself. Ginnezu could lay any doubts to rest--and at this point, she was probably Kagome's best hope to find answers.

"Ginnezu...can I ask you a question?"

Ginnezu glanced at her. "Certainly."

"Can you tell me...a little about...uh, your people's customs? I'm...really not asking for any reason, but...I was curious..."

Ginnezu regarded her for several seconds. "I'm sure it couldn't hurt," she replied sweetly. "Ask me."

"What does it mean when someone...bites someone else?"

Ginnezu cocked an eyebrow amusedly. "A bite? Hm...that's a little vague. Inu-youkai can do a _lot_ of biting."

Kagome swallowed her pride, looked down at the porch wood, spoke in a rush. "How about when a boy bites a girl...right here?" She touched her nose briefly, then dared a glance at Ginnezu.

The female youkai's face was frozen in a mask that had slipped just a millimeter. "And...how did you find out about that?" she asked, her pleasant tone just this side of forced.

"Um..." Kagome hesitated; it was a rather embarrassing subject, and she'd promised Inuyasha...

"How did you know?" Ginnezu demanded, her voice growing sharper.

"Well..." Kagome swallowed hard, fighting for the right words. "Inuyasha--"

"_He_ bit you there? Right there and nowhere else? Without any blood?" Ginnezu's words were becoming abrupt.

"Hai," Kagome said miserably, not looking up. It was probably a blessing that she did not; Ginnezu's face was _terrifying_ in that moment.

The inu-youkai did not speak for a long time. Finally, she stood up. "It means nothing," she said flatly, her voice cold. Then she simply walked away, her footsteps rapid and regular.

Kagome was left sitting on the porch, flushed and upset and staring at her hands, more confused than ever before.

* * *

Inuyasha arrived promptly in time for lunch--since, of course, he was not in the habit of missing free meals.

He came bearing news of a completely new youkai to the south--one who was not harming humans, but instead eating every horse and ox it came across. The villagers in those areas were losing an important part of their livelihood, unable to farm efficiently without their oxen and unable to travel any distance without their horses. While Inuyasha wasn't sure if a shard was actually involved, it was suspicious enough to check out, what with the youkai appearing so suddenly and so aggressively.

Ginnezu invited herself to the meal, plopping down next to Inuyasha, giggling and babbling cheerfully at him while he merely grunted in reply to her chatter.

At least he was making attempts to be civilized in front of the "Lady," Kagome noted with a sour feeling. He was actually eating with some decorum, sitting up straight and not gulping his food. Ginnezu inched closer to him during the course of the meal, further upsetting Kagome, but was denied her final snuggle with the hanyou when he finished his food and got up.

Kagome found herself gradually losing her fear of Ginnezu, replacing it with annoyance and anger. The female inu-youkai was such a tramp! Throwing herself at Inuyasha like that--she knew what the other girl was doing. All those suggestive glances, batting her eyes, with her hips swaying as she followed him about, her sparkling smile reserved only for him. And she had admitted--practically _boasted_--about seeking Inuyasha for a partner.

Such behavior was utterly scandalous! And Inuyasha wasn't doing anything about it; either he was oblivious, or he was privately enjoying it.

The latter thought made Kagome absolutely fume, though she didn't know why.

"Okay--Kagome, let's go," Inuyasha finally announced, the very moment Kagome finished with her food and set down her bowl.

Ginnezu paused her amorous attempts, looking surprised and slightly miffed. She thought she'd been holding the hanyou's attention--but he'd been attuned to the human girl all along.

"I'm coming," Kagome grumbled, shambling out the door, carrying her pack. She fetched her bike from behind Kaede's hut, and when she returned, Inuyasha and Ginnezu were having a..._conversation_.

"Bitch, you're staying right here," Inuyasha ordered. "I'm not allowing you near a youkai battle."

"Oh, Inuyasha-sama!" Ginnezu gushed. "I'm flattered by your concern! But you needn't worry--Otousama made sure I was trained--"

"It isn't for _your_ sake," Inuyasha spat, growling. "I don't trust you not to make my life difficult during a battle with another youkai. And I'm not going to leave you standing next to Kagome when I'm occupied in a fight. It's bad enough you bothered her today."

"But, Inuyasha-sama, darling--"

"_No_, Ginnezu."

Ginnezu drew back, a hurt expression on her face, her eyes brimming. "How could you not trust me? I would never lie to you!"

"What proof can you give me, youkai bitch?" Inuyasha snorted, turning to walk away. Kagome followed him, pushing her bike, her spirits uplifted.

"I swear to you!" Ginnezu cried. "I swear to you on the name and honor of my father I will not harm a single one of your humans!"

Inuyasha paused. After a moment, he glanced back at her. "Good. Then I can trust you to stay here, too."

"Inu--"

"Think of it as a test, Ginnezu," Inuyasha told her, with a mocking smile. "See you around."

Following Inuyasha away, Kagome turned and smiled pleasantly at Ginnezu, waving goodbye to her. She had meant nothing bad by it--but was chilled yet again by the horrible, menacing glare on the youkai girl's face.

Kagome turned and quickly caught up to Inuyasha, walking close at his side. _I wasn't mistaken!_ she thought, frightened once more. _There **is** something bad about her!_

* * *

Ginnezu glared blackly at anyone who so much as glanced her way.

Most of the humans in the village scurried away and kept their distance from the Silver inu-youkai who sat on Kaede's roof. The girl's expression was positively thunderous--and with her silvery hair, she _did_ look rather like a thundercloud.

One with a very nasty lightning strike.

_How **dare** he just brush me off like that!_ she fumed, rumbling. _**Me**, a scion of the Silver Dog Clan--the daughter of Ginpatsu-sama **himself!** He may be a White whelp but he's still my junior and a hanyou! I am his superior in every way that matters!_

Her dark thoughts turned to Kagome, and the questions the little human girl had asked. _So he bit her, did he? Clueless pup--taking ownership by instinct alone! He didn't even know what he was doing, but still he claims her as if she were a bitch in his pack! A **human!** Humans can't be part of a pack--he doesn't even **have** a pack! He's just a lonely hanyou!_

She raged internally, wishing dearly for something to tear apart--but bound by a thin promise not to harm Inuyasha's human cattle. If she damaged them, he would no doubt be displeased, and that would set back her plans by a great deal.

_They may not be mated, or even realize it themselves, but...it's started,_ she considered with a snarl. _Inuyasha has already begun to claim her. From what I've seen they don't get along, but mere squabbles cannot stop what has begun. Like a wildfire, once the spark is set it will not stop until everything is consumed--and my plans go up in smoke!_

Again, she snarled aloud, her claws cutting furrows in the roof shingles. _I won't let her have him. I'll have to separate them somehow..._

For long minutes, she lost herself in thought--deep in devious planning, careful calculations and subterfuge just as her parents had taught her. Gradually, an idea came to her; a plan to put something compelling in Inuyasha's thoughts--something that would distract him from "shards" and his pretty human girl.

_The full moon is coming--and with it, the Howl-Gathering,_ she realized. _I can take him away to that! Among other inu-youkai, he'll quickly forget about sweet little Kagome, and I'll be there with him..._

A sly, lustful grin spread across her features--one that greatly alarmed passersby. _And my time is coming. Soon, he won't resist me at all..._

* * *

Kagome rode her bicycle in silence, her thought sturned inward. Inuyasha loped along before her, leading the way--sometimes vanishing briefly into the underbrush to check out a scent or a clue.

They didn't talk; it was just business, after all. Just another shard-hunt; another youkai to destroy and Shikon shard to claim. So simple a task and so weak a youkai that Inuyasha had not even wanted to wait for Sango and Miroku to show up.

Kagome was so deep within herself that she nearly ran over Inuyasha when he stopped--hitting the brakes with a tooth-jarring _screeeech!_ that made the inu-hanyou wince and flatten his ears.

"Oi, Kagome--watch it!" he growled, hopping slightly to the left to avoid her front tire. "Have you forgotten how to ride that contraption of yours?"

"No," Kagome grumbled, dismounting the bike and checking on the smoking brakes. "I may have just ruined it, though."

"S'not my fault."

"No...it's not. Sorry...I wasn't paying attention."

Inuyasha shot her a look, as if surprised she wasn't blaming him for the near-collision. "That's dangerous in youkai country, y'know."

"I know, I know..." Kagome shook her head, waving the subject away. "Well, why did you stop? Did you find something?"

"This is the spot where the last cow was eaten," he replied, pointing to the pile of crumbled bones and hide in the center of the woodsy clearing. It looked as thought something large had mowed through the corpse like a weed-eater, taking all the edible flesh and leaving broken bones and torn skin.

"Ugh..." Kagome shivered. "This is probably going to be one disgusting youkai."

"What's wrong with it?" Inuyasha asked, scowling as if she'd directed the insult at _him_. "I catch deer all the time."

Kagome blinked wide-eyed at him, startled that he'd taken it so personally. "So you leave the deer corpses lying all over the woods chewed to pieces like this?"

"Well, no..." he admitted, glancing away. "I...bury them."

"You're at least decent about it," Kagome stated, trying not to look at the shredded bovine remains. "This youkai's probably gross and gluttonous."

Inuyasha sniffed, scanning the clearing. "It smells like something filthy...and like that damn snake." He looked slightly pensive. "I thought I killed it..."

"You mean _Sango_ killed it. You just hacked off its tail."

"I killed it first! And it wouldn't have stayed dead if I hadn't cut off the tail!" The hanyou glared at her, then strode toward the dead cow's bones.

The clearing seemed remarkably still--there were no insects, no birds. Even the breeze was gone. Only the stench of the bones remained in Kagome's nose--probably worse for the poor inu-hanyou.

Then she got a feeling. "Inuyasha..." she whispered.

He paused, one ear tilting slightly back toward her. "Mm?"

"Something's here."

"Close?" Inuyasha asked softly, freezing where he was, fingers curling.

"I don't know."

Inuyasha suddenly twitched, ears cocked alertly as his head came up. "I sense it now--it's coming."

"_Yoouuu...murdererrrr!_" cried a raspy, gravelly voice from the forest. It echoed through the trees, and they could not tell where it came from. The putrid aura was everywhere.

"Who are you?" Inuyasha demanded, drawing the Tetsusaiga. "Show yourself!"

"I am the servant of my mistress, entrusted with a shard of the Jewel--and I am he who seeks revenge!" the voice shouted. "Revenge for my mistress, Karasuhebi!"

"Great...another snake," Inuyasha grumped. "Stay out of this one, Kagome."

"You don't have to tell me twice!"

Inuyasha sniffed the air and advanced toward where he thought the youkai might be hiding. "Come out, you slithering bastard!"

_Wait a second..._ Kagome thought, eyes narrowing. _Don't snakes swallow their prey whole? If they do, then why is this cow...?_

Realization hit, and she gasped aloud. "Inuyasha, it's not a snake--!"

"Eh?" The inu-hanyou turned to look at her--then froze, his eyes growing wide and his jaw hanging slack.

Kagome froze as well when a puff of hot breath ruffled her hair and blouse. She began to shake, her breath coming in gasps, and when she finally turned, she nearly fainted when she found herself standing nose to nose with the ugliest...foulest..._biggest_ rat she'd ever seen.

"_Eeep!_"

_To be continued..._


	7. White Fang

((LEGAL STUFF: Inuyasha and Co. are property of the sole ownership of the wise, witty, and wonderful **Rumiko Takahashi**! I am not making any profit whatsoever except my own enjoyment in writing this. I do not own nor claim any rights to her characters and concepts. However, the original characters in this story belong to _me_, so please do not copy them or use them without _my express permission_.)) 

**The White Dog**  
_by Becky Tailweaver_

**Chapter 7: White Fang**

Kagome quivered as the giant youkai-rat glared at her through slitted yellow eyes. Her throat would not work; she couldn't call for Inuyasha or yell at the rat. She couldn't even _squeak_.

More huge than the rat-youkai from the caves, this one was the size of a horse, with jaws like an alligator and paws tipped with talons like an eagle's. The hair was mangy and dark, and most of the body was covered in skin that looked far too scaly for a mammal. The big rodent looked as if he were slowly turning into a snake--the reason for which might have been the large jewel shard that glinted in the monster's chest.

"I am not a snake, little human," the youkai-rat purred in its harsh, gravelly voice. "However, I am far less gentle than my mistress!"

_Karasuhebi must have...entrusted a part of her shard to him!_ Kagome thought wildly, trying to will her legs to move her backwards. She risked a glance at Inuyasha--and saw him stuck where he was, frozen and shaking. He was wild-eyed again, and probably would have grabbed her, turned tail, and run--if she were not so close to such danger.

_Inuyasha! Oh, no--hold on! Please...don't be scared...!_ And somehow, it was not for her own sake that she pleaded.

The rat-youkai grinned, foul ooze dripping from between greenish tusks. "Heh heh...I'll have my revenge, you murduring half-breed," it said roughly to the frozen inu-hanyou. "First I'll eat your female, here--then I'll slowly strip the meat from your bones until you beg me to kill you quickly!"

Those words had a devastating effect on the fearful hanyou; his ears flattened and he took a single step backward, while his face was tortured and frightened--and yet half angry too, as if he were fighting himself. Tetsusaiga hung limply in his grasp.

Kagome finally managed to take a step away. "I-Inuyasha," she squeaked, her voice barely more than a creaky whisper. "Help me...p-please...!"

She was four feet away from the rat...now six, still backing steadily while the youkai-rat watched her, amused. "Inuyasha..." She was still thirty feet away from him--and still far too close to the rat for comfort.

The youkai-rat grinned and chuckled. "Your friend is afraid of my power," it croaked. "As well he should be! I'm going to tear you to pieces, little human--limb by limb. I'll do it quickly, so you don't feel agony for _too_ long--if you promise to scream _deliciously_ for me." Its face twisted hideously with a mixture of grief and glee. "I want him to see it--I want him to _hear_ you die, piece by screaming piece...like I heard my mistress die. I want the dog-beast to _suffer_..." A low growl escaped him, and his fang-framed incisors were bared in eagerness.

That horrible thought was the very last straw--and in horror and dismay, Kagome shrieked aloud.

"_Inuyasha!_"

The youkai-rat charged.

An inhuman cry ripped from the hanyou's throat--a half-howl, half-yell that pierced the still air as he forced himself to move at last. He was frightened--terrified--but the danger that Kagome was in far outweighed his fear.

But in his hesitation, he was much too far away...

Something fast and powerful slammed into the youkai-rat's side with unbelievable force, diverting its rush at Kagome so that the freight train of hair and muscle only grazed her, spinning her around and throwing her to the ground in a heap. The youkai-rat slid to a stop a dozen feet away, snarling in outrage at the interloper, its shoulder laid open to bone from the blow.

Youki tingled at her. At first, Kagome thought the savior standing over her was Inuyasha--but as her head cleared, she realized that the figure's hair was far too short to be her hanyou. That, and he wore earthen orange and forest green battle gear--nothing like Inuyasha's unmistakable red robes.

He grinned down at her, baring fangs that were long and white. His eyes, while fierce, were almost kind and sparkled a bright gold-and-blue. His stance and the way he moved reminded her of Kouga, the ookami-youkai.

Inuyasha finally appeared at her side, shaking with nerves and adrenaline, even while overpowered by his concern for her. "Kagome--Kagome, are you okay?" he asked breathlessly. "Are you hurt?"

"Ah...n-no, I'm alright..." Sitting up, Kagome attempted to identify her rescuer--but he was gone, charging at the youkai-rat.

From that moment on, Kagome and Inuyasha merely watched. The newcomer met the youkai-rat head-on in a brutal battle, claw to claw in true youkai fashion--rapid, violent, and lethal.

And the rat was quickly losing.

"Why don't you help him?" Kagome scolded, pushing at Inuyasha's shoulder.

The inu-hanyou looked at her, his fear stripping away the surly attitude he normally displayed. "I...I can't..."

Kagome stared at him incredulously. "One big rat and you're too scared stiff to help? Inu_yasha!_"

But she _knew_. He really couldn't. Only her life in danger was enough to break him free of his fears...

"He doesn't need me," the hanyou told her softly. "He's way too much for that bastard rat."

His words were true--with one razor-sharp set of claws, the battling humanoid youkai at last plunged his hand deep into the rat's chest. There was a crunching, slurping sound as bones and organs gave way before the youkai's strength, and he took the Shikon shard along with the rat's still-beating heart.

All but gutted, the youkai-rat shrieked and died--right atop the cow corpse it had left.

When the rat ceased moving, Inuyasha sighed in relief and relaxed at last, closing his eyes for just a single moment.

Kagome almost missed his near-invisible sign of reprieve. But before she could do anything or even ask him about it, he on his feet and bounding across the clearing toward the other youkai.

"_Oi!_" he barked, bringing the other around.

"_You!_" the new youkai snapped. He tensed and crouched--and Inuyasha tackled him with a loud snarl. They rolled over and over, away from the dead youkai-rat--wrestling, snapping and growling and tumbling.

At first, a very panicked Kagome thought that they were locked in mortal combat on the grass in front of her.

Then, with dawning wonder, she realized that the snarling growls were tempered with laughter, and the seemingly-vicious claw-strikes were pulled at the last second. Not a drop of blood was drawn; no bones were broken.

Shockingly, Inuyasha and the stranger were..._playing_.

Finally, the tussling died down with the newcomer pinned on his back under Inuyasha's claws, both of them giving each other terrible deathly glares with their fangs bared fiercely--and Inuyasha's ears flattened to his head. Their growls were loud in the quiet of the clearing.

Then, they both began to laugh.

The newcomer reached up and tousled Inuyasha's white hair, ruffling his ears. "You little mutt!" he chuckled. "Where have you _been_ all this time, huh? Kami-sama, you've grown! And get the hell off me--you're heavy!"

Kagome couldn't believe how _happy_ Inuyasha looked--it was so unlike his usual gruff, surly mistrust of all. She'd never seen him greet _anyone_ so enthusiastically--nor be so welcoming of another youkai.

Inuyasha released the other youkai, chuckling softly himself as he rose and offered a hand. "I've been around. Shirokiba! Damn, it's been so long--what brings you all the way out here?"

"Ah...business, kid. Just business." The youkai named Shirokiba took the hanyou's hand and got to his feet.

He looked young, like Inuyasha, but with youkai one could never tell their age just by looking. His short hair was mottled with gray and brown, rather like Kouga's fur, but tipped along the crest with darker thunder-gray. His eyes were bright and sharp, multicolored just like his shaggy mane--flecked and streaked with gold and blue so that it was impossible to tell which was the dominant hue. Like most full youkai, he bore the elflike, pointed ears--plus a wolflike tail the same colors as his unusual hair.

"Heh," he grunted, looking the hanyou over. "You sure grew up, little mutt."

"Shut the hell up," Inuyasha growled good-naturedly. "It's been a long time."

"Almost sixty years, eh?"

"Sort of."

"What do you mean, 'sort of?'"

Inuyasha sighed with a wry half-smile. "It's a long story."

"I'll bet." Shirokiba's blue-gold gaze fell on Kagome, who scooted a little closer to Inuyasha's side. "Who's the girl?"

"Her? She's...a girl I travel with," Inuyasha admitted, his once-happy visage falling closed again. "Anyway, thanks for...for saving her."

Shirokiba's eyes twinkled. "Figured you could use a hand. You always were spooky about rats."

"Shiro--!"

"Ha ha ha! Okay, okay! Introduce me to the lady, mutt. You're being rude."

"Huh? Oh..." Inuyasha shrugged. "Shirokiba, this is Kagome; she's helping me find the shards of the Shikon no Tama. Kagome, this is Shirokiba, a wolf-dog youkai and an old friend of mine."

"I'm, uh, pleased to meet you," Kagome said--still startled at Inuyasha's sudden discovery of polite introductions--as Shirokiba bowed to her. His youki made her shiver, but she didn't feel the same sense of..._fear_ that she did when she was near Ginnezu. She felt that Inuyasha's friend could be much more readily trusted.

Shirokiba winked. "She's quite pretty, mutt--for a human. Is she yours?"

While Inuyasha spluttered, much to Shirokiba's amusement, Kagome blushed and giggled at his compliment--while something inside her trembled at the memory of what had happened in the cave of Hitai Mountain. "Oh--the shard!" she realized, the memory recalling to her the purpose of their travels.

Inuyasha glanced at his friend, tensing ever so slightly. Despite how much Shirokiba meant to him, the wolf-dog was still a youkai--if the blood-soaked shard controlled or corrupted him...

He would not relish being forced to do battle with Shirokiba.

But the wolf-dog only shrugged, inspected the bauble briefly, then dropped it into Inuyasha's palm. "I don't need it," Shirokiba stated, unconcerned. "My life is good enough without such trinkets."

"Hm. Glad to hear it." Relieved, Inuyasha automatically handed the shard to Kagome, who promptly bottled it. "We should get back and check on Ginnezu," he told her.

"Ah--so the Silver Daimyo's daughter has caught up with you?" Shirokiba asked, falling into step with them as they headed out of the clearing. Kagome stopped to pick up her bike on the way through the forest's edge.

"She has--and she's making a royal pain in the ass out of herself," Inuyasha grumbled. "Little miss bubbly-cute with the big eyes and big--_oof!_" He held his ribs where the other youkai had elbowed him. "What the hell was that for?"

"There's a lady present, little mutt."

"Lady?" Inuyasha flicked a glance at Kagome. "What lady? _Ow! Oi!_"

Kagome stared as she walked, wide-eyed. Shirokiba had just bopped Inuyasha firmly on the head--just like the hanyou always hit Shippo. And Inuyasha did nothing in return! Shirokiba acted like he was Inuyasha's big brother--more of a real brother than Sesshomaru ever was. She began to wonder at the history they'd shared, that let Inuyasha trust this youkai so very much.

Inuyasha rubbed the sore spot between his ears, grumbling. Muttering unkind things about the other youkai, he hopped to the other side of Kagome and her bike, putting the girl between himself and his friend.

"So, Shirokiba-san..." Kagome began hesitantly, looking up at the older youkai. He was a little taller than the hanyou, nearly Sesshomaru's height. "How long have you known Inuyasha?"

Shirokiba shrugged, hiding a smile at Inuyasha's frantic "no, don't!" gestures behind Kagome's back. "Well, let's see...I guess since he was just a little pup. I found him sick and starving out in the woods, so I took him in and nursed him back to health, and pretty much raised him for a while after that."

"You mean you helped him after--?"

"After Sesshomaru tortured him and ripped--"

"Yeah, after the rat pit, Kagome," Inuyasha interrupted loudly. "He found me after I'd been out in the forest a few days."

Shirokiba gave Inuyasha a curious look, but seemed to dismiss the disruption and go on. "I gave him a home and a place to sleep 'til he was old enough to look out for himself. I lived alone and I think we had kind of a rapport--a couple of half-breeds. But he didn't stay too long--just long enough to learn how to hunt and how to fight. I think he was about nine when he just took off one day."

Kagome gazed up at Shirokiba. "So...I guess you haven't seen him in a long time, huh?"

"Just about sixty years," the youkai replied. He looked over at Inuyasha. "Kinda missed having him around. He's sure grown up since then, though. Heh...I never expected you to get almost as tall as me, mutt! You were such a scrawny little pup."

Inuyasha glared and grumbled. "Why are you so surprised?" he asked, almost sounding imperious. "You always used to tell me over and over that I'm 'the great Seibunishi-sama's son.'"

"Hn--that you are. And you look just like him, too."

Inuyasha froze wihere he was on the trail, large-eyed. "What? Really?"

Kagome stopped to regard them both with surprise, while Shirokiba looked at Inuyasha as though the hanyou had missed something glaringly obvious.

"Well, you do," he said, seeing Inuyasha's disbelieving look. Before continuing, he began to walk on. Kagome followed first, so he addressed his further comments to her. "Sesshomaru, that high-and-mighty fluffy-tailed snit, looks more like his mother than Seibunishi-sama. Inuyasha's got a lot of both his parents in him, but he's also definitely got Seibunishi's eyes, a lot of his looks...even a bit of his voice."

Inuyasha stared at his old friend for a long time without saying a word, turning it over in his mind. Then he shook himself and hustled to catch up with them.

"I take it you're not...a very _old_ youkai," Kagome was saying, slightly embarrassed by the question and trying to phrase it correctly.

"Nope; I'm just about two centuries," Shirokiba replied, his eyes twinkling in amusement. "Inuyasha was just a little whelp when I found him."

Kagome had a contemplative look on her face. _Youkai can grow so old...they measure things in centuries! Is...Inuyasha...that old? Ah--wait--if Inuyasha was pinned to the tree fifty years ago, and he was nine when he left Shirokiba and Shirokiba hasn't seen him for almost sixty years...that would mean that Inuyasha would be only..._

Kagome gasped aloud, interrupting Inuyasha's conversation with Shirokiba--he'd been telling his friend about the Shikon no Tama, the Goshinboku, and Kagome's arrival.

"What's the matter with you?" Inuyasha demanded, miffed at being cut off.

"I just...had a thought," Kagome replied, trying to avoid staring at him. "Um, how...how old are you, really?"

Shirokiba laughed outright at the question; Inuyasha blushed faintly, grumbled, and stared at the ground as he walked.

"Well, answer the lady, little mutt," the wolf-dog youkai said, slapping Inuyasha's back and making him stumble.

"What the hell does it matter?" Inuyasha demanded, still faintly red.

"How old _were_ you when Kikyo pinned you to the Goshinboku?" Kagome asked again, more forcefully this time.

Inuyasha stared at the ground, that faint blush still high on his cheeks. "...Sixteen..."

"_Sixteen?_" Kagome gaped at him--even as Shirokiba himself gave Inuyasha a curious glance. "All this time, you've made yourself out to be a big tough youkai that everyone's afraid of--when you're really just a boy!"

Inuyasha growled at her--without much conviction--but didn't look up. "Sixteen isn't _that_ young."

Kagome was still staring in disbelief. "I...just can't believe it! The famous 'Inuyasha who seeks the Shikon no Tama' is almost _my_ age! You're...a kid!"

Inuyasha flattened his ears, still blushing red. "I am not! Your little brother is a _kid_. In human years I'm--"

Shirokiba leaned over to tease the hanyou. "Actually, in youkai years he's just a toddler--barely a weanling--"

"Shirokiba!" Inuyasha roared, swiping at him with his claws. "Shut _up!_"

Shirokiba dodged, still laughing. "So you're not even as grown-up as _I_ thought! Heh, I thought you had at least come of age! You're just an overgrown puppy! Guess that still makes me your guardian, huh?"

Laughing and teasing, Shirokiba darted out of Inuyasha's reach. Snarling, Inuyasha tried to nail him but the wolf-dog ducked behind Kagome, using her as a shield. The hanyou couldn't reach him by going through the girl, so they feinted back and forth a couple times before Inuyasha lunged to one side of her and dove for him.

Kagome sighed as Inuyasha chased the taunting wolf-dog around her. "Well, I guess he really _is_ a junior-high school kid," she murmured softly.

When things settled--after Inuyasha strangled an apology out of a still-laughing Shirokiba--the hanyou finished his own story of how he'd gotten mixed up with Kikyo, stuck to the Goshinboku, and found by Kagome. Using a bit of poetic embellishment, he made himself out to be rather heroic when he talked of how many times he'd saved her life.

After that, Kagome got Shirokiba to tell her a little more about Inuyasha's childhood, and how he'd grown up. With Inuyasha seething on the other side of her and adding heated comments every now and then, she got _most_ of the tale.

Including some verbal "embarassing photos" that made poor Inuyasha practically die of mortification.

Shirokiba had let Inuyasha den with him from the time the hanyou was five. For four long/short years, he'd brought up the young hanyou son of Seibunishi in secret from Sesshomaru and the rest of the Dogs. He'd taught the pup everything he knew about hunting, fighting, and how to survive other youkai.

Kagome was surprised to learn that Inuyasha had picked up his rough, surly attitude during his time with Shirokiba--and probably more afterward; the wolf-dog told her that her hanyou companion had actually been a very sweet, shy child. He and Inuyasha had come to regard each other highly in their time together, almost as though they were true brothers.

But then, one day in the midst of their relatively happy and peaceful existence, Inuyasha had simply said goodbye and vanished--and Shirokiba hadn't seen him since. And now the wolf-dog was almost sixty years older and wiser--while Inuyasha had grown into a powerful young inu-hanyou, quite able to take care of himself.

Inuyasha actually blushed faintly at that offhand compliment.

"So, Inuyasha, since we're talking about it...why _did_ you leave?" Shirokiba finally asked, into the silence that followed his tales.

"I heard about the Shikon no Tama," Inuyasha replied softly--surprising Kagome with his bashful honesty. "I wanted it...and I went looking for it. I wanted it _bad_, so I could be powerful enough to have revenge on Sesshomaru. And...maybe...so I could stop being _alone_..."

Kagome felt her breath catch in compassion, remembering sharply what set her best friend apart--what made him so surly and defensive and mistrustful of everyone who came near him. Inuyasha was hanyou, caught between two worlds he could never truly join; ningen feared him, youkai scorned him. He had no one--no wonder he was lonely.

"You've still got me, mutt," Shirokiba said. "Now that I've found you again."

"And me, too!" Kagome added quickly. "You have me--and don't forget about Miroku-sama and Sango-chan and Shippo-chan--and even Myoga-jiichan!"

"That reminds me," Inuyasha said, lifting his head. "Where _is_ the flea, anyway?"

"He never comes within a mile of real danger," Kagome said of the elderly flea-youkai. "I haven't seen him since before we went to Hitai Mountain. I wonder what's the matter?"

Truthfully, Kagome didn't wonder _that_ much. She was fairly certain it had something to do with Ginnezu.

Inuyasha shrugged. "Well, it's not like I _miss_ the little bloodsucker, anyway..."

"'Course not," Kagome giggled. She was feeling much more relaxed--they were back at the edge of the village and Kaede was waiting to hear their report. For some reason, she felt very safe and confident with both Inuyasha and Shirokiba at her side. Inuyasha would not let Ginnezu harm her, and Shirokiba was Inuyasha's friend.

It was probably a bad idea for her to have thought about Ginnezu. Speak of the devil, they say...

"Oooooh! Inuyasha-sama!" A squealing silver streak appeared from nowhere and latched on to Inuyasha's arm, cooing happily. "You're back! You're finally back! I was _soooo_ lonely!"

Grumbling, Inuyasha shrugged her off, briefly pinning his ears in annoyance at her invasion of his jealously guarded personal space. Just as he did, Ginnezu caught sight of Kagome and Shirokiba coming up behind him. She stepped back, much of her bubbliness vanishing to be replaced by frigid smiling.

"Lady Ginnezu," Shirokiba said, bowing politely. "I greet you."

Ginnezu aknowleged him coolly with a nod. "Hunter Shirokiba." She turned to Inuyasha and, with forced cheerfulness, asked, "Inuyasha-sama, what is _he_ doing here?"

The hanyou shrugged, unconcerned. "He's an old friend I met on the way home. Why--you two know each other?"

"Ah...only in passing," Ginnezu replied quickly, pasting on another bright smile. "He does some errands for my father every now and then."

"I see." Inuyasha turned to regard Shirokiba, suspicion and faint betrayal beginning to creep into his golden eyes.

"I am not in her father's employ at this time, nor do I have anything to do with Ginnezu-sama's presence here," Shirokiba said formally. "You have my word on that, Inuyasha."

Ginnezu relaxed invisibly, as did Inuyasha--but the hanyou covered his relief with an brusque shrug. "Whatever," he snorted. "Let's go, Kagome. It's dinnertime and I'm starved. Shirokiba, you wanna join us?"

"I believe I shall, thank you," Shirokiba replied--tossing a slightly triumphant look to Ginnezu as soon as Inuyasha and Kagome had turned about. _Chew on **that**, Lady. I'm invited and you're not!_

Ginnezu pointedly ignored him, and latched on to Inuyasha again.

Kagome merely sighed in exasperation. _Looks like she's made herself at home again._

* * *

After dinner had been consumed and the rat story related to Kaede--without mentioning Inuyasha's problem, of course--Shirokiba and Inuyasha met in the woods, in the branches of the old Goshinboku, leaving Ginnezu behind on her honor to stay put. Reluctantly--ever concerned about Ginnezu's sincerity and her promise not to harm anyone--Inuyasha allowed Kagome to keep an eye on the female inu-youkai as Shirokiba dragged him off to talk.

"So why are you here?" Inuyasha asked at length, once they were settling comfortably against the tree trunk. "Not that I'm not glad to see you again, but...why have you shown up again after all this time?"

"Ginnezu," Shirokiba replied, with a weary sigh. "_She's_ my business this trip."

Inuyasha leaned forward, eyes sharpening once more. "I thought you said--"

"I know. And it was the truth." The wolf-dog youkai sat down on the branch, balancing without effort. "Ginpatsu-sama _tried_ to hire me to keep an eye on Ginnezu and make sure she did her job, but no matter how much he offered, I turned him down. I didn't want to help them hurt you."

"_What?_"

"Ginnezu's not as stupid as she seems, little mutt," Shirokiba informed him flatly, as if it should have been obvious. "I thought you were smarter than that. Her father wants you brought back and set up as a puppet leader so he can continue to hold power."

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked, confused.

Shirokiba sighed in exhasperation. "Listen. Before your father died, he banished Sesshomaru from his holdings and named you his heir before the entire Council of Clan Daimyos. He made them all take oaths, mutt. He was serious about you."

"He...he was?" Inuyasha's eyes were wide and wondering as that idea sank in. "He wanted me there...that much?"

"I wasn't there personally--only the Daimyos and their witnesses saw the official ceremony--but all the Dogs know. My grandfather the Gray Daimyo told me of it."

"Oh yeah...your mother was there too, right?"

"Right. Anyway, Seibunishi-sama asked Ginpatsu-sama to manage the Western Lands until you were of age and could take his place--choosing a Silver instead of a member of the White Clan for reasons none know," Shirokiba related to him, then snorted. "And the Silver Daimyo apparently likes his power too much. He doesn't want you to return and claim your place--at least, not completely. If he finds out what you told me--that you truly are _not_ aged of sixty years, thanks to the arrow-seal, then he will have what he wants. You will be under his thumb--his ward, in a way--and he will still be the regent of the Western Lands for another forty-odd years. And then when you _are_ close to coming of age, something might happen to you--an 'accident' or an 'illness.'"

"You're kidding," Inuyasha barked, almost laughing at the idea. "Are you sure?"

"Not entirely; what I've gotten so far are just rumors," Shirokiba explained, with a half-helpless shrug. "The only thing Ginpatsu-sama explained to me in person was that he wanted me to help Ginnezu convince you to return, since I have old ties to you. I know there's more to their plan--I just don't know what it is. The Daimyos of the Council have been pushing to restore rulership to the White Dogs for several decades now--and I don't know how Ginpatsu-sama plans to hold control now that they've heard you're still alive."

"So you're only sure this Silver boss or whoever wants me back real bad so he can control me somehow."

"He wants it bad enough to offer me quite a handsome bit of payment," Shirokiba replied with another shrug, fixing Inuyasha with a meaningful stare. "Lucky for you I'm not that greedy, or I'd be sitting here telling you what a wonderful girl Ginnezu is and how much you'd be missing by not going with her."

Inuyasha's eyes were going wide and again. "And...I'd believe you..."

"Damn right. That's why that old Silver asked me." Shirokiba lay back on the branch lengthwise, pillowing his head on his folded arms. "I turned him down by saying we hadn't parted on the best of terms."

"But...I..."

At the sudden shadow of hurt in Inuyasha's protesting voice, Shirokiba snorted to interrupt. "Look, mutt, I wasn't even sure what to say to you when I was done with the rat bastard. I didn't understand why you left. You just disappeared without explanation. I thought it was because of something I'd said or done."

"Is that...why you never came looking for me?" the hanyou asked uncertainly, surprised. "With all my exploits...you could have found out easily where to find me."

"I was tempted. But I wasn't sure if I should." Shirokiba chuckled, half to himself. "I was amazed, though. The number of youkai you mowed through and the reputation you made for yourself in five short years..."

"I did find the Shikon no Tama." Inuyasha sounded a bit triumphant with the announcement.

It felt good to talk with Shirokiba again; he listened, he was nonjudgemental, he was wise, he _cared_. It was as if nothing had changed between himself and the wolf-dog, even after all this time; they'd had many long talks just like this years ago, when a young and uncertain hanyou needed advice or understanding.

"I bet you did," Shirokiba replied, chuckling softly. "Mm...and I'm sure you met that legendary miko who guarded it. Bet she kicked your scrawny ass, too."

"Yeah..." There was a profoundly sad note to the inu-hanyou's voice, causing it to crack but once. "She was...very powerful. The first person I found who could really kill me. But...she didn't. I think...she was lonely too; maybe sixteen or seventeen when I met her, but inside she was like an old woman, all wise and jaded. But...she was the first one--'sides you--who actually treated me like...a person--an enemy at first, but still...a person, not a...a filthy animal. She shot at me a lot of times, zapped me a couple times...but...she was pretty nice, for a miko."

Shirokiba's eyes gleamed with old wisdom. "You had a lot of feelings for her, huh?"

"Mm..." Uncomfortable, the hanyou looked down; he never knew exactly how to answer questions about Kikyo or his emotions.

"I understand," Shirokiba replied softly, smiling gently.

"Hn."

"You want to talk about it?"

Inuyasha was quiet for a rather long time. Then, in quiet and halting words, he began to tell his childhood mentor and would-be big brother the details of his relationship with Kikyo--the childish resentment that became his first love, desperate need for acceptance and affection that led to life-changing promises, and then the horrors and trickery surrounding her death.

And he spoke of Kagome--the mystifying, infuriating, enchanting girl from another world--and the strange, powerful connection to her that he felt; feelings that welled up from deep inside and defied logic, flying in the face of his long-held crush on the miko of the Shikon no Tama. Things he could hardly comprehend, and had been unable to resolve.

Amazingly, he felt a weight begin to lift from his soul as he shared with his friend the burden of his inner feelings and the turmoil in his life. Shirokiba did not offer advice, or criticism, or correction; he merely listened and understood.

Inuyasha had never had such a thing happen before; he kept most everything to himself, secretive as ever, never letting anyone help him carry the load of his pain--no matter how agonizyingly heavy it became.

It was the first time he'd talked of Kikyo and Kagome to _anyone_.

_To be continued..._


	8. He's All Mine

((LEGAL STUFF: Inuyasha and Co. are property of the sole ownership of the wise, witty, and wonderful **Rumiko Takahashi**! I am not making any profit whatsoever except my own enjoyment in writing this. I do not own nor claim any rights to her characters and concepts. However, the original characters in this story belong to _me_, so please do not copy them or use them without _my express permission_.)) 

**The White Dog**  
_by Becky Tailweaver_

**Chapter 8: He's All Mine**

"Ohaiyo, Inuyasha-samaaa!"

"_**Yaaarrgh!**_"

The sudden loud voice, pouncing hug, and youki assaulting his senses startled Inuyasha badly, making him leap straight up from his sleep--and, as a result, fall off his branch. Flailing madly, he managed to right himself in midair to land on all fours in a deep crouch, bristled, snarling, and surging with adrenaline. Fangs bared, he pinpointed the source of the aura and looked up.

A wide, concerned pair of dark amber eyes stared down at him, surprised. "Inuyasha-sama, are you alright? Oh dear, I'm sorry!"

"K'so Ginnezu...!" Inuyasha growled, rising to his feet and trying to get his body down off of full-alarm status.

On the branch above her, Shirokiba yawned in annoyance, baring long white wolf-fangs. "My Lady," he said, oozing with forced politeness, "you should please recall that Inuyasha-sama has led a very feral lifestyle. Surprising him from his slumber is _not_ the best course of action to choose when rousing him--especially if one is a youkai."

"You could have gotten yourself killed, idiot!" Inuyasha snarled from the ground, some twenty feet below. "When some youkai jumps me while I'm sleeping, I tend to shred first and ask questions later!"

Ginnezu clasped her hands and positively _sparkled_ at him. "Ooooooh! How you must care for my well-being, to hold back your natural instincts for my sake!"

Shirokiba flopped back on his branch and muffled chuckles behind one hand, while Inuyasha turned bright red with anger. "You're just _damn_ lucky I fell out of the tree!" he shouted, furious.

"And just how coordinated was that, oh mighty son of Seibunishi-sama?" Shirokiba leaned down to jeer.

"Shirokiba, for the last time..." Inuyasha growled and cracked his knuckles. "Just shut the hell up!"

"What's the matter now?"

Inuyasha flicked an ear and turned around, startled. "Kagome--am I glad to see you! At least there's _one_ sane person around this morning. These two yarou seem to get their thrills by..." He blinked at her. "Are you listening?"

"You're...actually glad to see me?" Kagome asked, staring at him. "Are you okay?"

Inuyasha drew back and scowled, realizing he _had_ just said he was glad to see her. "I'm fine!" he barked shortly. "And nothing's the matter. Ginnezu's scaring the holy hell out of me first thing in the morning, and Shirokiba's got an insane urge to taunt me about _everything I say!_" He raised his voice during the last half of his sentence to make sure his companion heard it.

"But you're such an easy target, little mutt!" called the wolf-dog.

"Ahou..." Inuyasha grumbled under his breath.

"So neither of them truly appreciate you, huh?" Kagome asked innocently. But he could see the hint of mischief in her eyes. "Well, _I_ do. I came to invite you to breakfast, my dear Inuyasha-sama."

Inuyasha blinked at her in astonishment for a moment, then caught on to her hidden teasing. His previous temper hid quickly behind a facade of morning politeness. He knew full well both youkai above could hear him quite well. "Shall we be off, my Lady Kagome?" he asked, offering her his arm.

Kagome's eyes were suddenly the size of tennis balls. _He--he called me Lady...his Lady! And he's offering..._ Numbly, she took his arm and followed him away from the tree, relishing the calm, pleasant look on his face he had directed at her.

But she felt Ginnezu's eyes burning into the back of her skull the whole time, until they were out of sight.

Once out of the forest, Inuyasha abruptly but gently dislodged her hand and walked ahead of her. "Just did that to piss off Ginnezu," he grumbled, catching a glance at her hurt, startled expression. "I wish she'd take the hint and get lost."

"Oh..." Kagome hugged her arms close to herself and followed him to Kaede's hut.

* * *

"You know, I don't think you'll have much success with him, Lady," Shirokiba commented while, Ginnezu sat staring in astonishment after the pair. "He's quite attached to the little human."

Ginnezu snorted. "Don't be ridiculous. She's just his toy."

"If she was, he would have played with her by now," Shirokiba stated, his voice firmer. "He hasn't touched her--she's more valuable to him than that. She's no plaything to him."

"Oh, _really_."

"I believe so." The wolf-dog leaned back against the trunk of the tree. "Actually, I think he's in love with the girl."

Ginnezu whirled on him, snarling. "Indeed! I'm sure he told you that during your dear little man-to-man talk last night!"

"He didn't say the words," Shirokiba replied, not yielding an inch before her wrath, meeting her amber eyes with his own blue-gold ones. "But he said enough. How else do you think she could walk right up behind him like that? She did the same thing as you, but his senses do not perceive her as a threat."

"He'll trust me soon enough," Ginnezu huffed, sitting down on her own branch.

"You are mistaken, Lady," Shirokiba retorted softly. "And you should not pressure him further. Go home and tell Ginpatsu-sama to wait until Inuyasha is ready. As for your own interest in him...I must say it is ill-advised for you to pursue a relationship with him."

"I will have what I want!" Ginnezu snarled, glaring at him.

"Is a puppet plaything what you want?" Shirokiba demanded, suddenly on her branch, all but nose-to-nose with her; his expression was so furious that she _almost_ drew back from him, startled. "A pretty boyfriend to show off? A _toy_ for your own enjoyment? Is _that_ what you want to make of him?"

"I want him to be _mine!_" Ginnezu hissed. "No weakling, worthless human hussy deserves such a wonderful creature as him! Can't you see what he is? He's powerful as well--the half-human son of Seibunishi-sama is even more powerful than most _full_-blooded inu-youkai! I am the daughter of the Silver Daimyo--only _I_ am worthy of a mate like him! Am I wrong to seek such a prize? _I want him!_"

"You were not supposed to fall in love with him, Ginnezu-sama," Shirokiba said, his voice calm and even once more.

"I haven't!" the Silver youkai snorted. "But I can appreciate a handsome young male as much as the next bitch! I don't want to make a lifemate of him, but no other has the blood-right to take him!"

"He isn't yours to take," the wolf-dog told her quietly, flatly. "He has accepted her, protected her, and chosen to go with her--"

"That doesn't matter! She's only a stupid human wench!"

"He will _not_ choose you. What you're doing is wrong, Lady--even in the eyes of the Dogs, it is a sin. You seek to lay claim to a male who has already chosen his own mate, whether or not he has physical possession. You should go home before the situation becomes worse for you."

Ginnezu glared at him through eyes glazed with hatred and rage. "None of that matters--she's only a pathetic human miko! No claim on a human can be binding! Besides, he's just a pup--he didn't know what he was doing! He _will_ choose me--my time is at hand and he won't resist! He'll be mine before the moon vanishes--I'll show you! I'll show _all_ of you!"

With that, the female inu-youkai whirled and bounded away through the branches, in the opposite direction of the village.

Shirokiba watched her, almost sadly, until she vanished through the canopy. "What a spoiled, foolish child," he whispered, shaking his head. "Pity he'll have to kill her."

* * *

It wasn't until very late that afternoon that Ginnezu had composed herself enough to approach Inuyasha. But even so, she had to wait until Kagome had gone in to see Kaede--not wanting the stupid human involved--before hopping up to the old woman's roof beside him.

Inuyasha gave no sign of acknowledging her presence, other than a small twitch of one ear. He pointedly ignored her, not moving either to glare at her or ready himself for defense.

Cautiously, she came close to his side and sat down. "Inuyasha-sama...I'm so very sorry I startled you this morning," she began, her voice soft, sad, and contrite. "I had no idea you'd react so strongly. I'm not used to such responses in my own Clan. We..."

"You're all pampered house pets," Inuyasha growled, uknowingly echoing a sentiment she'd held a while back.

Ginnezu sighed, feigning wry acceptance. "Indeed--it seems that way at times. Which is precisely why I still want you to come back with me, whether you want _me_ or not. Your people need a strong leader."

"Your father can do what's needed. Been doing it long enough anyway," the hanyou grumbled

"He keeps to the status quo, leaving things as they were when your father died," Ginnezu said, her voice gaining a bit of vehemence. "We need a more powerful Daimyo who can strengthen the bonds of the Clans and unify them--who can lead us into battle against encroaching youkai who invade almost daily, and help us drive the humans out of the many places that were once our lands. We need a leader to remind our enemies--both youkai and ningen--that our Clans are neither lenient, nor weak. We need a leader who can put fear into their hearts again!"

"How can you ask me to go to war against helpless ningen like that?" he demanded abruptly, whirling to face her with a shadow of a snarl. "My mother was human!"

"Don't you often regret your father's choice of a mate?" Ginnezu asked softly. "Seibunishi-sama choosing a human woman because there were not enough youkai females that pleased him--don't you want to prevent that disaster from befalling some other innocent young pup?"

"It wasn't what my father wanted!" Inuyasha growled. "Weak as they are, Oyaji still respected humans! They weren't just vermin to him!"

"Whoever told you that nonsense?" Ginnezu chuckled.

"Shirokiba."

"Ah." _Damn, there goes **that** little white lie...better think of something else._ "I suppose he knew Seibunishi-sama better than I..."

"Damn straight."

"Inuyasha-sama...I have a request of you."

"What now?"

"Will you come to the Howl-Gathering this coming full moon eve?"

"What's that?" he grumped, one eyebrow raising puzzledly.

"It's a gathering, a festival of the Dogs of the West. The Council of Clan Daimyos is held at the change of each season, and while they're in meeting all the Clans come together at the High Stone to hunt, meet family, choose mates, enjoy themselves, play in the woods...all manner of things."

"So what?"

"If you'd only come and intermingle with your own kind," Ginnezu pleaded earnestly, "you might see that we are not all as horrible as your half-brother. His mother...influences him, as he never spent much time with Seibunishi-sama."

"His mother...?" Inuyasha blinked at her. "I thought she was dead!"

"Yukishima-sama? Oh no--she's alive and well, though she's old. She resides at the High Stone, with what's left of the White Clan--a very respectable youkai, but she _is_ quite vicious."

"Huh. If she's even _half_ as vicious as Sesshomaru, I'm sorry for the White Clan." Inuyasha grunted and moved away from her. "I'm a hanyou, remember? I don't see why I should go hang out with a bunch of inu-youkai. I don't want to take the shit they're going to throw at me."

"What if you _weren't?_"

"If I weren't a hanyou, I wouldn't even be here. I'd be sitting pretty in my father's den with my big brother, slaughtering humans as a hobby and helping him run the Western Lands." He sounded as though he wasn't sure that was a good thing or a bad thing, but he shrugged and got up to leave.

Ginnezu rose as well. "What if you could be a true youkai at the Howl-Gathering?"

Inuyasha whirled on her, enraged. "Don't mock me! Unless you know where all the other pieces of the Shikon no Tama are and you can gather them in less than a month!"

"I think I'd only need one piece," Ginnezu responded smugly, reaching into her robe to take out a small golden chain. "This amulet is very special to my family," she explained. "It has the power to amplify the function of any magic centered upon it--almost like the Shikon no Tama itself, though never so powerful. For example, when I use this..." She held up a small blue jewel. "...I can amplify my youki enough to fly. Or this orange one--it helps me to concentrate my power more efficiently in a single strike, to destroy an enemy in one blow."

"Really?" Inuyasha cocked an eyebrow. "I think I've even heard of the kind of gold they use to make the amulets..."

"Good! Then you understand my Amplifier Amulet can help you!" Ginnezu tucked it back inside the folds of her pale silver-blue robe, smiling enigmatically. "If you were to use a piece of the Shikon no Tama in the place of an ordinary Enhancement Jewel, I think you might be able to amplify yourself, even briefly, into a full youkai."

Inuyasha stared at her, jaws agape for quite a while. Then, with a sharp grin, he jumped close to her. "Great! Then let's test it out!"

Ginnezu gasped and put a hand to her mouth. "Oh! I'm sorry, Inuyasha-sama--I don't think it would work quite that easily. You would have to do it during the time when your youkai blood is at its very strongest."

Inuyasha froze, eyes narrowed, looking at her coldly. "And how would you know about my blood?"

"Oh, everyone knows about hanyou and their peculiar little fluctuations," Ginnezu said, waving a hand with a sweet giggle. "So, when is the time that _you_ turn human?"

Inuyasha gaped at her. "You actually expect me to just _tell_ you?"

"Why, of course!" Actually, she didn't, but a cute little show of faith never hurt anything. "You don't think I'd abuse the information, do you?"

"That's exactly what I think!" Inuyasha snarled, turning away. "My life depends on it! It's a secret I don't tell to _anyone!_"

"But you told the little human girl--Kagome--didn't you?"

"I did not! She found out on her own!"

"I see," Ginnezu mourned. "You don't trust anyone, not even me..."

"Damn right."

"But then, you trust _her_, don't you? Or else you'd have killed her when she found out, right?" Ginnezu's voice, while innocent, was almost..._pointed_.

Inuyasha hunched his shoulders, unable to reply. It was halfway true; if he hadn't trusted her to keep the secret of his youkai blood's weak time... "Fine then. I trust _her_ a hell of a lot more than I trust _you_."

Ginnezu sighed. "I understand that you won't tell me. But there's nothing you can do about it."

Inuyasha turned slowly to her, wide eyes betraying his dread. Did she...?

"It wouldn't happen to be the time of the New Moon, would it?" she asked, carefully hiding any trace of smugness.

_No, no, **no**--how could she know? Shit, if she knows--I'm dead!_ "That's not...!"

"Inuyasha-sama, you can't deny it. It's the one night in the past few days I've been watching you that you completely disappeared without a trace." Ginnezu gazed at him earnestly. "That human girl did something to help you hide during the New Moon night, didn't she?"

Inuyasha was both frightened and enraged. He raised his claws, cracking his knuckles. "Youkai bitch," he hissed, "you just forfeited your life!"

"Please, Inuyasha-sama, hear me out! I won't tell anyone!" Ginnezu stumbled back, amber eyes wide with fear--_real_ fear. "In fact, this works out perfectly! Since your youkai power is at its weakest during the eve of the New Moon, then it's at its strongest when the moon is full! You can become a youkai for the Howl-Gathering!"

Inuyasha paused, claws still raised. "'Zat so? And why _wouldn't_ you tell anyone, huh? It's to your advantage if you do!"

Ginnezu dared to come close to him--within range of those deadly talons. If she wanted her plans to work, she would have to take a risk and be a little more...forceful with him. "Inuyasha-sama...I don't want anything to harm you. Please, listen to me. I...I haven't been completely honest with you..."

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Hn?"

"Inuyasha-sama...my original mission was to come here and bring you back to your people. I did offer myself in marriage, and I've tried to be affectionate to you so you would consider me, but I never thought..."

She sniffled and wiped a tear from her cheek. Inching a bit closer, she let the setting sun give full effect to the sparkle of her brimming eyes. Delicately, she touched his face; he remained frozen, not budging either forward or back, so she moved in with a little more confidence--going in for the kill. "My dearest Inuyasha-sama, I never thought I'd truly fall in love with you..."

Inuyasha gulped. "Agh...G-Ginnezu..."

She'd thrown him! He was off-balance, still as stone, so she took the opportunity to press herself close to him, enticing--telling him exactly what she thought his sentimental human heart wanted to hear. "_Please_, don't be angry with me! I tried to stop it, so that if you said no, I could go home and not suffer for it. But you're so good and strong and handsome...I couldn't help myself! Now I know I could never leave you. Inuyasha-sama, darling, I...I love you..."

Inuyasha swallowed again, his eyes wide and staring, rigid in shock. Ginnezu pressed her cheek to his chest and traced patterns with her fingers there, making him tremble ever so slightly. Slowly, she drew back a bit to look into his eyes. "My dearest Inuyasha-sama...can you ever forgive me? I've become...so caught up...in you..."

With each phrase, her face moved nearer to his, and she continued her tickling patterns on his chest. Her lips were bare millimeters from his, his short breaths tickling her nose. "Inuyasha...sama..."

There was a soft, feminine gasp from somewhere near ground level.

Ginnezu had no warning before she was suddenly thrown hard to the rooftop--where she landed roughly, with a short cry that was no act. When she looked up, Inuyasha was several feet back from his original position, his eyes wild and enraged, his teeth bared in a grimace that was terrible to behold. The human girl was on the ground below, staring at them, her mouth open in some sort of horror.

"Don't you ever do that again!" Inuyasha snarled, his voice low and rough. "Don't...don't _ever!_"

Ginnezu got shakily to her feet. "But...Inuyasha-sama--!"

"Shut up! Stay away from me!" Inuyasha whirled from her, his attention caught by Kagome's strange, sobbing sound. The human girl darted back into Kaede's house without a single word. "Kagome--!"

"Inuyasha-sama, _please_--"

"You bitch!" He turned on her, enraged. "Shut up and _leave!_"

Without another backward glance, he leaped from the roof and darted after Kagome.

Ginnezu hopped to the crown of the roof and sat there, thinking. Going over what had just happened--how close she'd gotten, the doubt she'd put into him. To her mind, the good done this evening outweighed the bad.

_I am too good at this,_ she thought smugly. _A little simpering here, a few tears there--and voila! He's clay in my hands. Too bad that stupid little miko had to ruin it all by spooking him. But...this will work wonders for my plans. If she thinks he likes me more, she'll give him up all the more easily. And if she's angry and turns him away, he'll come to me anyway. I am just so damn **good!**_

_To be continued..._


	9. The Choice

((LEGAL STUFF: Inuyasha and Co. are property of the sole ownership of the wise, witty, and wonderful **Rumiko Takahashi**! I am not making any profit whatsoever except my own enjoyment in writing this. I do not own nor claim any rights to her characters and concepts. However, the original characters in this story belong to _me_, so please do not copy them or use them without _my express permission_.)) 

**The White Dog**  
_by Becky Tailweaver_

**Chapter 9: The Choice**

"Kagome?"

Inuyasha found her standing in the far corner of Kaede's hut, facing the wall and trying not to cry. "What's the matter with you?" he asked, his voice soft yet gruff--as it had been in the cave.

"Nothing!" she insisted, refusing to look at him.

"Then why are you crying?"

"I'm _not!_"

"You sure sound like it," Inuyasha growled, covering his concern with curtness.

Kagome turned to face him at last, her eyes red yet her face dry--testament to the monumental effort she made to contain her tears. "You were _kissing_ her!"

Inuyasha jerked back as if she'd slapped him. "_What?_ I was _not!_ The bitch _tried_ to kiss _me!_ I didn't let her _do_ it, you know!" Another thought occurred to him, making him narrow his eyes. "And just why are _you_ so upset about it, anyway?"

Kagome's cheeks quickly matched her eyes as she balled her fists, sputtered, and fought for an answer. "I...because I...because...she...she's _evil!_ That's why!" she finally got out. "She's horrible! Can't you see that? She has evil eyes and she snarls whenever she looks at me! She has some kind of terrible plan for you--I just know it!"

Inuyasha folded his arms and gazed at her, a faint smirk on his face. "And you're jealous because she's evil?"

Amazingly, Kagome's face achieved an even brighter shade of red. "I am _not_ jealous!" she screeched--loud enough to make Ginnezu, who was sitting on the roof listening, wince and cover her sensitive ears. At ground zero, poor Inuyasha was nearly deafened.

By the time Inuyasha was able to unpin his ears, Kagome actually had tears welling up, leaving glistening tracks down either cheek. "I am not jealous," she informed him, getting her voice under control. "What you do is your business."

Startled, he stared at her. She was trembling, but her voice was suddenly icy calm. "I was just worried about you," Kagome went on. "Ginnezu is a youkai, so she's crafty and she's evil. She wants you to go with her very much--even I can see that. I thought she put a spell on you or something!" She was beginning to lose her composure again. "I thought she was _doing_ something to you, because I thought you'd only ever kiss Kikyo! But if you don't want my help, that's fine!"

Her words stung. "Kagome..." _What is the matter with her? I've hardly seen her get so..._

Two more tears managed to get past her barriers--and she wanted to get away before the leaks made her dam break completely. "Go with her, then! Go live with the inu-youkai and _be_ somebody! Get out of this silly village! You don't need me!"

Inuyasha swallowed, tried to speak--but couldn't. Kagome's eyes were letting tears flow freely now, and she couldn't say anything either. So she pushed past him and headed for the door, dashing her tears away with one hand--desperately wanting to get far, far away before she broke down completely in front of him.

"Kagome--wait--!" _Why the hell is she so upset? What does Ginnezu trying to kiss me have to do with **anything?**_

"Leave me alone!" she hissed, not stopping. "Osuwari!"

"_Whoof!_" Inuyasha let out a loud snarl at the crushing, invisible weight, uncharacteristically vicious for the situation. "K'so--Kagome--!"

But she was gone, out the door, her footsteps rapidly pattering around the hut. There was the metallic sound of her bicycle scraping as she hit the kickstand and mounted it, then the noise of the tires crunching over grass and pebbles as she rode away.

Ginnezu, who hadn't budged from her perch on the roof, giggled furiously at the fleeing girl's back, desperately muffling the sounds in her hands--it would do her no good if Inuyasha heard and thought she was making light of the situation. In fact, she thought, it would do her no good if Inuyasha considered her involved at all; he was already a bit upset at her. Still snickering, the Silver inu-youkai bounded off the roof and in the opposite direction, disappearing into the sunset and shadows.

Inuyasha, finally able to drag himself back to at least four feet, shot out the door and made a hard ninety-degree turn toward the forest, scrabbling frantically for purchase on the dusty earth. He poured on the speed, galloping after Kagome and her bicycle.

Part of him was angry--_furious_, really, for being sat for no reason he could see--and part of him was desperate to catch up to her before she went through the well.

Another part of him was...something he couldn't put name to, couldn't figure out--so he put it aside and simply went with the angry and desperate parts.

There! He already heard her bike ahead, clattering down the half-beaten path. "Kagome!"

"Go away!" she cried over her shoulder. "Stay there!"

"Kagome, _stop!_" He left the winding trail, ducking into the underbrush and taking a shortcut through the scrub to try and cut her off before she reached the well.

"Go away! Now!" There was a tone to her voice...

_Oh, shit--she's gonna--!_

"_Osuwari!_"

"_Aaagh--**huff!**_"

The sit came as he was leaping a length of fallen tree. He slammed down on it hard, the wood catching him in the solar plexus and knocking the wind out of him, sending a shooting burst of agony through his belly. "Ughhhhh..."

While the magic pressed down on him, all he could do was claw weakly at the wood and moan as pain shot through his midsection in time with each pulse of his heart. He hurt so much he couldn't draw breath, and as the force crushed him down on the log his involuntary groans cost him the last of his air.

He was beginning to gag for oxygen when the spell finally relented. He rolled off the log, receiving a new spasm of agony, and lay flat on the ground, panting in pain and coughing feebly for air.

"...Stupid...wench..." He couldn't move; his whole body ached now, as if he'd been smashed by some massive oni. He wondered if the fall had broken any ribs; he certainly felt like it had. He twitched, tried to get up, but his entire midsection was practically paralyzed from the harsh bruising and his diaphragm could only barely support the mechanics of breathing just now.

Maybe getting up wasn't such a good idea. "Ugh...damn...that girl..."

_Kagome!_ The thought of her focused his will; unwilling to lie about, he gritted his teeth and forced his muscles to move. Halfway up he gasped and flinched--fire shot through his insides and he realized he'd somehow been injured more seriously than he'd first realized. Blood seeped from a deep wound in his side, soaking his kimono. "Aw...k'so...where'd this come from...?"

His eyes caught a dark stain on the log above him. The stub of a broken-off branch had stabbed him when he'd been crushed to the log, with such force that it had pierced the fire-rat material and probably broken off pieces of the branch inside him. It was what elicited the throbs of agony he'd felt and the slice of pain when he'd torn himself off of it.

"Damn that girl...I could've been killed...!" His eyes were wide at the thought that Kagome might potentially have the power to end his life with but a word.

"Wouldn't that be a shame...Inuyasha?"

The hanyou flinched visibly.

It was a familiar voice--deathly familiar. It was one that haunted his fairest dreams and his darkest nightmares--haunting, pleading, accusing, but calm, always calm; dangerous and quiet. It was a voice that given a thousand years he'd never, ever forget--not in a million lifetimes.

"Kikyo..." He looked up with cautious golden eyes, drawing back from the resurrected miko's approach.

The dark-haired woman favored him with a calm, wan smile. It was a smile he would have loved to see on her face--years ago, when it would have meant she was happy. Now...he didn't know what it meant.

"What do you want?" he asked gruffly, guardedly.

"Inuyasha, I've seen the troubles you've been having," Kikyo said softly, sitting down beside him. Her strange little insectoid, fishlike spirit-pets wove glowing patterns in the air around them. "The lady inu-youkai, the little would-be miko, your mocking old friend..."

"What of it?" Inuyasha felt supremely uncomfortable at her presence--a fact he still found strange, but familiar by now--but refused to shrink away from her.

"I would free you of these troubles," Kikyo offered, her tone never wavering. Come to think of it, her voice _never_ changed. Not in all the years--and emotions--he'd known her. It would grow louder and more intense when she was angered, but never, _ever_, did it lose that same calm, unswerving tone that underlay her every word.

Not like Kagome, whose voice would change to suit her moods, becoming bright when she was happy and thunderous when she was angry and even snapping like a whip when she sat him...

"And how would you do that?" he asked, trying to muster the force to growl or be derisive, but couldn't find the breath for it. "Drag me to Hell like you've promised?"

"Inuyasha, my love, is that all you think of me?" Kikyo leaned close, her breath tickling his cheek--and smelling of sod and death. He shuddered involuntarily.

"You keep trying to kill me, so I guess that _is_ what I think." He tried to keep her talking, to buy time for his body to gather the strength he needed for fight or flight. In his condition, he seriously believed it would be the latter.

"Silly hanyou." Kikyo laughed softly. "My love, after all our promises to be together, do you believe that is all that I had planned for you and I? What of our 'happily ever after?'"

"Well, Naraku kinda screwed that up, so..." Inuyasha shrugged painfully, trying to mask old grief with nonchalance. "There's not a lot I can do."

"Come with me." Her eyes held his gaze.

"Come...where?" He stared back at her, finding himself focusing not on what she was saying, but on the color of her eyes. Kikyo's eyes were gray like a lake on a cloudy day, echoing her depth and the unknown stirrings beneath the surface.

But Kagome's eyes were crystal blue, bright like the sky when the sun shines clear, windows to a soul where every emotion was as visible as the clouds that passed overhead....

And staring possible death in the face, he'd never been so aware of the difference.

"To the beyond, my love," Kikyo answered him. "To the place we both belong. We were two lives cut short in our prime, in the middle of our love. We _both_ died that day fifty years ago, not just I--and now we are simply two ghosts who walk the earth in torment, unable to be together because of Naraku's wretched curse. But...my love, if we were to go _beyond_, to a place where he cannot reach us..."

"We would be free," Inuyasha finished. He was tempted--like always, Kikyo's soft voice tempted him, lulled his defenses, made him think that maybe..._maybe_ her words rang with truth. It was almost like a spell.

"And our souls would become one," Kikyo concluded. "Oh, my love, I knew you'd understand..."

She was embracing him now. Her scent was like the dirt from a grave--moist and cold, full of death. Even her touch was icy, her hands like cool stones. The cold seeped into his bones, stealing away what little strength he'd gathered, rendering him helpless.

Then he heard Kagome gasp for the second time that evening.

Kikyo's head cranked around, and her normally calm mask twisted into an annoyed frown. "Go away, child. You are not wanted here."

"I-Inuyasha...!" Kagome, standing in the dim, silvery light of the just-risen sliver of moon, clutched her hands to her chest at the sight of the blood on the hanyou's kimono. "Kikyo! What have you done to him?"

"I did nothing," Kikyo replied flatly, coldly. "You did it with your subduing spell. Can't you see _you're_ the one who's hurt him?"

Kagome flinched, and seeing the smear of blood on the log Inuyasha was leaned against, her eyes sprang anew with tears. "Oh...! Oh, Inuyasha--I'm so sorry! I didn't know!"

At the sight of her sorrow, Inuyasha tried to tell her he didn't care, it was just an accident and he'd had worse--but he lacked the breath to do it. Kikyo's icy grip kept his muscles from mustering enough strength to do any more than lie there and breathe.

And soon, perhaps, not even that.

"Ah--" Kagome, seeing his helpless state, began to advance on them. "Let him go, Kikyo!"

"He is coming with me," the undead miko warned. "Do not interfere."

"No he's not!" Kagome began to run at them, determined to do something--_anything_--to save Inuyasha's life.

Kikyo's face shifted from annoyed to angry. She released Inuyasha to turn and face the girl, but when the hanyou began to struggle she grabbed him with both hands--one on the shoulder and one just above his wound--and poured out her power on him. Her miko energy seared his youkai flesh, and he let out an agonized cry and fell back. When he was incapacitated, she stood to face Kagome.

"You can't take him away!" Kagome shouted, and attempted to throw herself at the undead miko.

A flaring burst of power deflected the schoolgirl's rush, knocking her to the ground and singeing her clothing. "I've told you--do not interfere," Kikyo said in that same even voice--though hardened in warning. "If you persist, I'll strip you of the little piece of my soul I allowed you to live on, and take what is mine with us to the afterlife! I had intended to let you live your own life with the part of my soul you hold now--the part that lived _your_ life--but if you will not stay out of my way, I will reclaim it!"

"No..." Kagome shuddered and drew back, frightened. Neither Inuyasha nor Kaede-baachan would tell her exactly what had happened the day Kikyo was ressurrected, so for all she knew, the miko was telling the truth. She knew Kikyo's knowledge and powers were greater than her own; she didn't even really know how to use her borrowed abilities. "Please...don't take him!"

At the sound of her desperate plea, Kikyo's face softened just a tiny bit. _So, the little kitten is in love with the hanyou as well, eh? It stands to reason; two halves of the same whole will seek out their soul-mate._ But her verbal answer was simple, concise. "I was here first," the undead miko stated.

All Inuyasha could manage was a pained gasp. _Dammit, Kikyo, leave her alone! If you want me, take me--but don't hurt her! She's not supposed to be involved in this!_

Kagome gamely pushed to her feet, wiping her eyes and bracing herself against the fear. "No...no! I won't let you! I don't know how to use any of these powers, but I'll stop you! I'll find a way!"

Kikyo's face returned to the impassive mask it had been. "Very well."

With a gesture, the long, flying insect-things that were her shikigami swooped in, surrounding them. A group of them wrapped themselves around Inuyasha--who was just beginning to recover--pinning him to the log, knotting their own bodies to it to restrain him.

Another group whipped at Kagome with startling speed compared to their usual leisurely drift. Coiling around her as well, they forced her to another tree, tying her there like a victim about to be burned at the stake.

Her face still impassive, Kikyo came closer to Kagome, looking down into the shorter girl's frightened, angry features. "Such a pity," she said softly. "You were such a good girl, Kagome. I thought certainly you could make do with the ookami-youkai, Kouga, or perhaps even that priest with the...roving hands."

Inuyasha snarled faintly at that, but though he struggled feebly he could not free himself from his bonds. The after-effects of the fall and Kikyo's magic still held him down along with the shikigami-creatures.

"I suppose you could not live without him," Kikyo continued in a low whisper that she thought Inuyasha might not hear, actually smiling a little. "In that case, reclaiming your soul-piece into mine would be a mercy. We would be one again, and we would never be separated from him." She regarded Kagome pityingly. "_You_ would waste away into nothing without him, wouldn't you? I couldn't live nor die without him, either--and you are me, after all."

"That's not true," Kagome managed, tears flowing down her cheeks. "I'm _not_ you! I'm nobody's reincarnation! I'm _me_, Higurashi Kagome!"

"Believe what you like. It makes no difference to me." Kikyo stepped back.

"You can't take hi--_urk!_"

One of the glowing creatures that bound her tightened about her throat, cutting off her words with her air.

Still trapped, lying against the log, Inuyasha let out a growl and began to struggle more. "Kikyo, let her go! Come take me--leave her alone!"

Kikyo took another few steps away from Kagome, a strange, sad-angry light in her eyes. "My love, this will take but a moment. I can reclaim the lost part of my soul, and with it the rest of my power. Then you and I need never be parted."

"You'll kill her!" Inuyasha cried, his voice so shocked it lost every trace of a growl.

Kikyo glanced at him, her expression still unchanged. "I know."

Kagome made a small gurgling noise, her pleading blue eyes turned to Inuyasha as her last hope of survival. Her face was stricken, ashen gray.

"_Kikyo!_" Inuyasha yelled. "Release her! Release her and I'll go with you! I won't fight--just let her go! _Let her live!_"

The resurrected miko simply ignored him, turning away as if offended by his overwhelming concern for the girl.

A rumble built deep in the inu-hanyou's chest--a low, dangerous growl that grew in volume and intensity as his muscles tensed and his body forced itself to gather strength in response to Kagome's plight. Angry now, and well on his way to _enraged_, Inuyasha strained against the glowing creatures that held him, stretching their gossammer essences with a power born of desperation.

Kagome's face was pale, her lips blue. Her body was limp, and her eyes began to roll back in her head.

_She's dying!_

When Kagome's struggles faded into stillness, Inuyasha's deep growl turned into a full-fledged snarling roar as he tore free of the glowing insectoid creatures and sprang, blind with rage. Kikyo sensed him coming a half-moment too late to fully protect herself.

His claws ripped into her back, tearing her artificial flesh, spilling her blackish blood and throwing her to the ground. In her shock, her control slipped, and the creatures loosened their holds--but not before Inuyasha slashed them asunder and caught Kagome as she slid bonelessly from the tree. With a gentleness that belied his vicious attack, he held her limp body close to him as she feebly choked for air.

Gasping in surprise, agony, and anger, Kikyo crawled to her feet and stumbled back. "Inuyasha...?" she croaked, her voice thick with pain and betrayal. This time, his talons truly _had_ scored her--not just some shapechanged shadow imitation.

His face was tight with pain as well--_agony_ that things had come to this--as he cradled Kagome where he knelt on the ground, torn between self-loathing and quiet fury. His eyes were fierce and golden but tempered with a wet gleam that Kikyo had never seen there before. Could it be...tears?

"Kikyo...what have you become?" he asked, his rough voice both soft and harsh at the same time. "Have you become so drunk on revenge that you would kill even an innocent girl to reach me?"

"Inuyasha..." Kikyo saw something different in his eyes now; something that flickered to even greater life when he glanced at the unconscious girl in his arms. Something that had been there since she'd first arrived--even since she had been resurrected--yet she had not deigned to notice.

Somehow...she was losing him. This girl...this _child_...had stolen him away from her.

Her gray eyes hardened with renewed anger. "We will meet again."

Inuyasha said nothing--but his eyes still said enough.

Kikyo made a gesture of command, and her remaining undamaged spirit-thieves clustered around her and lifted her into the air, bearing her away into the dark night sky.

When she was gone, far out of sight, Inuyasha allowed the moisture in his eyes to spill over. A single tear traced a path down his cheek--a single tear, and no more.

"_Kikyo_..."

* * *

She was crying when she awoke.

Her throat was dry and it ached when she swallowed between sobs, but her body felt heavy and sluggish. Tears poured from her eyes as she cried, not trying to hide them at all, her heart's pain flowing freely down her face.

Her horrid experience and the nightmares that followed haunted her mind, making her unsure what was real and what was a dream. Vaguely, she realized she was in her own bed, in her own room, in her own time. The room was dark, the window open and the curtains fluttering slightly in the breeze. But was this a dream as well?

A dark shape sat on the bed near her, staying with her even through her sobs. A tender hand stroked her bangs slowly, soothingly, now and then trailing down her cheek to brush away tears. The presence she felt tingled warmly in her perceptions, unfamiliar yet well-known all the same.

"Shhh...easy...I'm here..." spoke a soft, whispered voice. She could not identify it--it was male, rough, familiar...and so _gentle_...but she could not place it. "She's gone...you're alive...everything's okay...shhh...I'm here..."

Her crying abated a little as she began to relax, her sobs becoming hiccups. Gradually, her tears turned from rivers to raindrops, and she began to settle into drowsiness. The gentle voice continued to whisper reassurances, until her eyes closed and her mind rested easy at last.

_To be continued..._


	10. A Short Break

((LEGAL STUFF: Inuyasha and Co. are property of the sole ownership of the wise, witty, and wonderful **Rumiko Takahashi**! I am not making any profit whatsoever except my own enjoyment in writing this. I do not own nor claim any rights to her characters and concepts. However, the original characters in this story belong to _me_, so please do not copy them or use them without _my express permission_.)) 

**The White Dog**  
_by Becky Tailweaver_

**Chapter 10: A Short Break**

Kagome opened her eyes to the view of her own room's white ceiling.

Blinking at this drab vista for several minutes, she tried to make her brain organize the last events she could remember. There had been...a fight with Inuyasha, running for the well...Kikyo had come...and...she'd been hurt? Trapped? And...it was a blank after that.

_Then how did I end up in my room?_ she wondered to herself. _Was last night all a dream? Did I come through the well and dream it?_

Worried, Kagome sat up in bed. It couldn't have been a dream--her throat still ached a little when she swallowed. Kikyo had tried to strangle her, but...how had she gotten free?

Her strange half-dreams the night before...she'd been sobbing through all of them, so certain that after she'd passed out--or died, she hadn't been sure--Kikyo had taken Inuyasha to Hell with her. Many of her half-remembered dreams had been of him falling into fiery torment, his golden eyes pleading at her...

And after them, the last, most vivid dream of the previous night...

"What happened?" she wondered to herself, getting up off the bed. Her backpack was sitting in her desk chair, right where she normally put it when she got back. She'd been sleeping in her clothes, but her shoes were at the foot of her bed--_not_ where she usually put them.

Something about that dream nagged her...

"Inuyasha!" she gasped. Where was he? Was he safe on the other side of the well? Had Kikyo gotten him? Was _he_ the one who brought her back to her room?

Kagome hurried over to her window and peered out toward the wellhouse--when she finally noticed the presence she'd been sensing and looked down.

And there he was. Inuyasha slept curled up in a ball in the tree outside her room, face tense, ears pivoting about at the slightest noise. He twitched in his sleep, as though he were having a difficult dream as well.

Despite their altercation the night before, Kagome couldn't help a small smile. Somehow, he must've freed them both from Kikyo and then brought her home. _He saved me from her...and he even brought me back through the well of his own accord. How sweet of him! Just when I start thinking he's the biggest jerk who ever walked the planet, he goes and does something wonderful for my sake._

Relieved, and curious, Kagome leaned out the window a little to watch her hanyou friend. _He must really be bushed, not to wake up from the sound of my footsteps or my breathing...or however he always knows when I'm around._

Deciding not to rouse him, Kagome retreated into her room. Quietly tiptoeing through the still-sleeping house, she hit the bathroom and freshened up, then changed into clean clothes. She felt much better when she did--ready to face the day and to take on any challenge, youkai or otherwise.

She was ready to begin another full day of puppy-sitting with the hanyou when she got back to her window. Her face fell when she peered out to call to him.

Inuyasha was gone.

* * *

Shirokiba pounced on him the moment he emerged from the well.

The wolf-dog youkai's eyes were wide and alarmed, and he seeemed all but bristled with agitation. "Where the hell have you been, mutt? I sensed power and I smelled a stranger all over the woods, but I couldn't find you! What happened here last night?"

With a groan, Inuyasha flopped down on his side near the closest tree, too sluggish to bother jumping up into it. He was healed, but still stiff and sore from the ordeal, and the overcast, cloudy morning perfectly reflected his emotions--dim and threatening. "You don't want to know," the hanyou muttered.

"Yes I do," Shirokiba growled. "That's why I'm asking."

"_Kikyo_ happened," Inuyasha growled, hiding pain behind ire.

The wolf-dog let out a startled, sympathetic rumble, then sat down beside him. "K'so. Must've been...bad, huh?"

"No shit. And no, I don't want to talk to you about it, so don't ask." Inuyasha opened his eyes again. "Is Ginnezu around?"

"I don't know," the wolf-dog replied. "I haven't seen her since yesterday morning."

With a sigh, the inu-hanyou rolled over on his back and pillowed his head on his arms--a rather uncharacteristic, unguarded position for him, but he always felt..._safe_ with Shirokiba around. Not the same way he felt safe around Kagome--not _unthreatened_--but safe knowing that with the wolf-dog standing there, he need have no fear of enemies creeping up on him.

But his friend and mentor was still watching him, keen-eyed and expectant. The older youkai would likely not leave until he knew Inuyasha had gotten a sufficient amount of gripe out of his system. So the hanyou lay where he was, staring at the leaves overhead, putting his thoughts into some semblance of sequence.

"That bitch tried to kiss me last night," he stated, after a rather lengthy period of leaf contemplation.

Shirokiba snorted, half in disbelief, half in disgust. "Ginnezu? Yeah--she does seem to have become rather...attached to you. Did she actually--?"

"_Hell_ no! Like I would let her get her lips on me!" the hanyou barked distastefully. "She got Kagome all upset about it, though."

"Hn. I would imagine so." Somehow, Shirokiba seemed to know that this was not the extent of the problem and remained quiet, waiting for Inuyasha to go further. For a long time, the two half-breeds said nothing.

"Is Ginnezu really as sweet as she seems?" Inuyasha asked, after another long interlude.

Shirokiba sat down near him, leaning back against the tree with a sigh. "I'm not sure," he replied. "She _is_ very intelligent, and can be coy when she wishes, but I've never known her to be outright vicious or cruel. However...it has been at least ten years since I last spent any time with her."

"Were you two...involved?"

"As in--you mean--?" For a moment, Shirokiba stared at him, looking almost offended. "Keh! Not at all! I'd rather not even consider the possibility. My mother's only a Gray Dog, and my father was a wild Wolf. I'm not suitable mate material--Ginpatsu-sama would have strung me up by my own intestines."

Inuyasha let out a short snort of laughter. "Picky bastard. So what's the difference between you and me? My mother's a _human_, for pity's sake. Why isn't he pitching a fit about that?"

"Bloodlines," Shirokiba said simply. "I guess he figures that no youkai at all is better than a Wolf or even a lower caste of Dog. Your father counts for a lot, y'know. You never knew Seibunishi-sama, so you have no real idea where you're coming from--and what you really are."

"Keh. I know Sesshomaru."

"Che! Don't even compare the two! He's a bastard."

"I thought _I_ was the bastard."

They both chuckled at the joke. "Don't sell yourself short, mutt," Shirokiba said with an affectionate half-smile. "Humans aren't too bad, actually. A lot of 'em are pretty damn dangerous warriors. There are some trained in ancient and deadly techniques that could probably eat your half-brother alive. They just don't live around _here_."

Inuyasha sat up, interested. "Really?"

"I've met a few in my travels. I don't know why so many youkai have this raging superiority thing, yourself included..." Shirokiba trailed off, staring through the canopy into the sky beyond. "Anyway, I've never seen that Sesshomaru has much of Seibunishi-sama in him, despite what you might think. And he's striped, so it would count against him--or it would have, in the old times."

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked, cocking an ear curiously.

"Don't you know?" Shirokiba regarded him, amused. "Ah, I guess not. I forgot--I spent so much time back then teaching you to survive that I didn't teach you a damn thing about your own kind."

"So tell me now!" the hanyou demanded, impatient.

"Okay! Settle down, mutt." Shirokiba shifted to get more comfortable. "Way back in ancient times, when the first inu-youkai were only a few generations removed from the ancient Wolf Packs, the White Dogs became the leaders of all the Clans of Dogs. The Clans were separated by colors--White, Silver, Gray, Black, Brown, Red, and Yellow, and their power ranked in that order in the hierarchy."

"So what happens if they're not just one color?" Inuyasha asked, raising an eyebrow. "Kinda like you..."

Shirokiba shot him a look, but continued in answer. "Those of impure colors--say, a Brown Dog with yellow marks, or a Silver with black spots--were considered commoners. And those whose true color could not be discerned at all became Clanless vagabonds who were scorned and spat on, and usually cast out to rejoin the wild Wolf Packs--thus the mottled color of most wolf-youkai we meet nowadays. Those who were solid-colored ranked higher--and those with the most vivid of the colors were the leaders of that particular Clan. The Silver Daimyo's family is one, as well as the Black Daimyo's family and the Brown Daimyo's family, among others."

"And the White family," Inuyasha interjected softly.

"Yes--the White Dog's ruling House, spoken of as the great Dog Lords. Also one of the only Houses left in that Clan, since the White Dogs have been growing more rare with each passing millenium."

"Why is color so important?"

Shirokiba shrugged in reply. "No one really knows. It was decided by power, first--and just so happened that the strongest Dogs had the brightest colors. It seemed that the purity of color somehow indicated purity of strength. To this day no one knows exactly _why_."

"Hn. I still don't see the point of complaining about colors and stripes, though."

"A Dog's markings and color tell you of his status" Shirokiba explained. "In a way it's useful, since you can tell where you stand without having to say a single word. A Red Dog with brown markings stands lower than a pure Red, but higher than a Red with yellow marks."

"All about status, huh?"

"Essentially, yeah." The wolf-dog stretched, yawning cavernously. "If you were a full inu-youkai in the old days, you'd have a status higher than Sesshomaru."

Inuyasha blinked. "_I_...would be higher than _him?_"

Shirokiba chuckled. "Heh--hell yes. It's something he can't hide even in his two-legged form. You've seen him turn into his Dog form, haven't you?"

"Yeah, and he tried to kill me when he did it, too," Inuyasha growled. "It's not an experience I'd like to repeat, thanks."

"Didn't you see his stripes?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "I don't remember. He was a big giant hairy mutt that was trying to eat me, so I didn't stop to look for details."

"Stupid pup. You should have teased him about it," Shirokiba told him with a sly glance. "You should see his tail fluff when I do that."

Inuyasha gaped at his friend. "You _tease_ Sesshomaru?"

"Yeah." Shirokiba gave him a challenging look. "Jealous?"

"Yes! How the hell do you get away with it?" Inuyasha demanded.

"I can run really, really fast."

Inuayasha stared at him for a moment, then burst out laughing. "You _chicken!_ I thought you bad-mouthed him to his face!"

"I do--I just leave really quick afterwards," the wolf-dog chuckled. "He hates my guts anyway."

"Join the club," Inuyasha snorted, amused. "So, Sesshomaru has ugly stripes, huh?"

"Yup--black stripes on his face and legs when he's in Dog form. He can't hide 'em even when he shrinks himself to a two-legged form--they tend to pop out when he's upset. You should see Lady Yukishima, his mother--she looks more like a Tiger than a Dog."

"And...that's a bad thing, right?" Inuyasha cocked an eyebrow.

"It would have been long ago--and still would be if the Dogs were more picky, but..." Shirokiba shrugged. "Times change, mutt. They've become less strict about the status traditions in recent centuries--especially with the White Dogs growing fewer and fewer, and they need all they can get. But you don't have to worry about that--you're like Seibunishi-sama--no markings at all."

"Huh?" Curiously, Inuyasha examined his own arms as if seeing them for the first time, looking for any color flaws in his pale skin or faint coat of hair.

"If you could turn full Dog, you'd be pure white," Shirokiba told him frankly, offering an encouraging smile. "You're a true White Dog, even if you can't unleash what's inside you."

"How do you know all this, anyway?" Inuyasha snapped, a bit sharp. "You didn't tell me anything about this when I was living with you."

"I was trying to save your scrawny ass from Sesshomaru, you silly little mutt," the wolf-dog growled. "He knew you were alive, but if he ever found out where you were it would've been the end of you--no matter how much I'd want to protect you I don't think I could beat _him_ in a fight. So I taught you to _survive_, not to be an expert in Dog Clan history and culture. I figured that part would come later, after you learned to take care of yourself."

"Well I'm pretty damn sure I can _now_," Inuyasha huffed, glaring. "So you can tell me already."

"Hai..." For a moment, Shirokiba looked far away, almost wistful.

Inuyasha sat up to lean against the very same same tree, on the opposite side. "I wish...sometimes...that Oyaji hadn't died," he confessed quietly, hesitantly.

"I do, too. As well as most of the Clans," Shirokiba said softly. A strange smile lit his features when he caught a faint scent drifting across the air. In a few moments, Inuyasha would notice it, too--when he wasn't buried in nostalgia. "In his prime, no one ever dared challenge him," the wolf-dog went on, "and he ruled longer than any White Daimyo in history. He was one of the oldest and most powerful Taiyoukai in the land when he died--and one of the best leaders the Dog Clans have ever known. Some say the best since the great Yuki-Inu himself."

Even Inuyasha knew of Yuki-Inu, thanks to a few of Shirokiba's tales--the first Daimyo of the Dog Clans, the first true White Dog and the founder of the White Clan's ruling House.

His nose twitched as he suddenly noticed a scent that had become so strong he could almost taste it--a scent he'd been too enraptured in Shirokiba's histories to pay conscious heed to.

"_Kagome!_" Without hesitation, he sprang straight up from the ground and landed on the rim of the well five meters away, leaving Shirokiba chuckling behind him. Peering in, his golden eyes met a pair of sparkling blue ones that shone at him from the depths.

"Hello, Inuyasha!" she greeted him, remarkably cheerful despite her ordeal.

"K-Kagome...you came...!" Inuyasha stuttered at her, startled to see her so soon after what had happened.

"I was just listening to you and Shirokiba-san talk about your dad," Kagome said, smiling at him. "Don't let me interrupt you!"

"You...you..._baka!_" Inuyasha burst out. "What the _hell_ are you doing here?"

Kagome's sweet smile shattered and she jerked back, stung. "I-I was...just..."

"Why aren't you home in bed?" he demanded, railing on without thought. "You should be resting! You almost got _killed_ last night!"

Kagome's face changed from hurt to just a bit sad. He wasn't angry with her, really--instead, he was actually _concerned_ for her. His way of showing it could have improved, though...

"Now I _really_ want to know what happened," Shirokiba sighed, walking up to peer into the dark hole. With a long-suffering glance at Inuyasha, he reached out and cuffed the hanyou on the back of the head, sending him catapaulting face-first into the well--just as effective as a sit. "Why were you standing there berating her?" he barked after the shocked inu-hanyou. "Help the lady out!"

Inuyasha pushed himself up, spitting dirt. "K'so wolf-dog! Only Kagome gets to knock me down like that!" he snarled up at his friend, shaking an angry fist.

A snicker from Shirokiba and a giggle from Kagome made him realize what his statement sounded like, and he blushed furiously and stumbled over his own tongue. "I mean--that is--I--"

"I know what you mean," Kagome reassured him, her giggles tempered with a slightly sad look. "Can you help me up?"

"Oh...uh, sure." The hanyou helped her onto his back, scooped up her pack in one arm, and made the edge of the well in a single easy bound. Shirokiba politely helped Kagome dismount, while Inuyasha dropped her pack on the grass and hopped over the rim.

"Go on telling your story, Shirokiba-san," Kagome encouraged. "It was just getting interesting."

Inuyasha stared at her, askance. "Y-you've been _listening?_"

"Only for a couple minutes," Kagome answered solemnly. "I thought you'd have noticed me pretty quick, with your nose."

"I still say you should be home resting," the hanyou grumbled, embarrassed at his lack of attention.

Kagome shouldered her pack and grinned at him gamely. "This is my way of paying you back for saving my life from Kikyo. I'm going shard-hunting with you, and you don't have to ask me or go find me or anything. I left a note for my family that said I wasn't coming back for anything. You've got me for five more days--I promise. No dates, no tests, no school, _nothing_."

"Kagome...!" Inuyasha gaped at her, awed by what she was willingly giving up for him. Of her own accord, she was coming with him to do anything he wanted--and he didn't have to cajole, coerce, or demand anything of her. "I...you...it's...uh..." He scratched behind one ear, unable to think of anything adequate to say. "Um...arigato."

"You're a lucky man, mutt," Shirokiba said softly, nudging the flustered young hanyou. "So, Kagome, you want to hear about Seibunishi-sama?"

Kagome nodded, then set down her pack beneath a tree--unknowingly, the same one the youkai had just vacated. "Yes--and I'm sure Inuyasha wants to hear whatever you were going to say, too."

They sat forming a circle near the base of the tree, one storyteller and two listeners.

"Seibunishi-sama, the Taiyoukai of the West, was a wise and firm ruler of the Dog Clans, as well as the other youkai in his region," Shirokiba began, his voice becoming distant--melodic, almost like a bard. "He was the _greatest_ among the Dogs, as huge as a thundercloud, and white as the snow on the highest peaks. His strength was the strength of an avalanche, a storm--no creature, Dog or otherwise, could ever match him..."

And as he listened, Inuyasha could not keep the rapt expression from his face, nor the eager sparkle from his eyes as his best friend told him the old tales of his father...in far greater detail and depth than he ever had before.

* * *

When they reached the village, Kagome was happy to see Kaede-baachan--but more than that, she seemed eager to find more Shikon shards for Inuyasha's sake. Sure, she was a bit tired, but did that matter to her? She was the guardian of the Jewel now, and gosh darn it, she was supposed to be doing her job, not sitting around at home!

While Kagome chatted with Kaede about any news of the shards, Inuyasha pulled Shirokiba aside. "Listen, wolf-dog," the hanyou said softly, just outside Kaede's door. "I'm going to take Kagome with me this afternoon--she really wants to go. We might pick up Shippo on our way through--_if_ he catches up to us--but the others I don't care about."

"And this is important...why?" Shirokiba queried, one brow raised.

"I need you to stay here and keep Ginnezu out of trouble," Inuyasha said firmly.

"Hell no!" Shirokiba snorted, disgusted. "Better luck asking the sun not to rise!"

"Look--just stay here and distract her, okay?" Inuyasha growled, fists clenching. "I know she's a pain in the ass, but you can just...make sure she doesn't follow us. She and Kagome don't get along, and I can tell Kagome's not feeling well, so..."

"I get it, I get it--you don't want Ginnezu horning in on Kagome and upsetting her more." The wolf-dog sighed wearily, his defenses already crumbling. "Kagome's not feeling well and you're still taking her out on this...'shard hunt?'"

Inuyasha frowned, looking down. "No...not _really_. She _thinks_ we are, but...I'm just going to take her around the countryside, show her some pretty sights, and then we're coming home. No shards, no youkai, no fighting, no trouble."

Shirokiba stared at him for a minute, flatly boggled.

"What?" the hanyou demanded at length.

"Are you really Inuyasha?" the wolf-dog asked disbelievingly, eyeing him. "You know--_Inuyasha?_ Hanyou, 'bout this tall, bad temper, obsessed with the Shikon no Tama..."

"Shirokiba..." Inuyasha growled.

The wolf-dog gave up his teasing, but still stared. "You're...actually passing up prime shard-hunting opportunities for a _walk_ in the _country?_"

Inuyasha flushed a little, scowling and grumbling. "Listen--Kikyo almost strangled her to death last night," he admitted quietly. "She still hasn't recovered."

"She looks pretty perky to me," the wolf-dog youkai commented. "And just how did you get her away from--?"

"Shut up! I told you not to ask!" Inuyasha snapped harshly. "Just do as I say!"

"Okay, okay! Feh--don't have to bite my head off..." Shirokiba shrugged, grumbling softly, and sauntered away.

"Keep an eye out for the others, Sango and Miroku," Inuyasha called after him. "They should come by any time now. Don't let them fight with Ginnezu."

Shirokiba rolled his eyes to the heavens. "No wonder I never told him about his heritage before," he growled to himself, once he was out of earshot. "I knew what would happen the moment he understood. K'so. Acting like an imperious little prince..."

_To be continued..._


	11. The Talk

((LEGAL STUFF: Inuyasha and Co. are property of the sole ownership of the wise, witty, and wonderful **Rumiko Takahashi**! I am not making any profit whatsoever except my own enjoyment in writing this. I do not own nor claim any rights to her characters and concepts. However, the original characters in this story belong to _me_, so please do not copy them or use them without _my express permission_.)) 

**The White Dog**  
_by Becky Tailweaver_

**Chapter 11: The Talk**

Kagome could not, for the life of her, figure out what was wrong with Inuyasha.

For one thing, he was being almost _polite_ to her--offering to carry her pack, and to give her a ride; he hadn't even rushed her along or insisted they hurry to retrieve the shard.

And for another, he hadn't even _mentioned_ any Shikon shards since they'd left the village in Musashi's Domain. She was beginning to wonder if Kikyo had indeed worked some spell on him, rather than Ginnezu--but contemplating Ginnezu and Kikyo in the same thought made her insides boil _and_ freeze simultaneously, so she gave up on that fairly quick.

Inuyasha had adamantly refused to let her bring her bike. She had sat him _three times_, but he still stood firm, and after the third irate "Osuwari!" he'd simply picked himself up, grabbed her bike, and tossed it down the well--where it landed with a dull _clang_ but did not disappear.

He wouldn't go down and get it, she couldn't lift it out, and Shirokiba-san was not around to help her--so she'd yelled, stomped, pouted and sat him again for good measure.

But when the spell had worn off again, he had explained to her in a remarkably patient--if stiff and growling--voice that if she had need of transportation he could provide it just fine, thank you, and this was not going to be a rush trip, so he didn't want her wearing herself out pedaling that "rickety contraption" all over the mountains.

After that, he'd simply shouldered her pack and started walking to the north, turning only once to look back at her. "You coming?" was all he'd said.

So she'd shaken herself out of her startled state, slipped on her jacket, and followed him.

Kagome was still surprised. He was carrying her pack--as he had been all afternoon--and they were _walking_, instead of tearing across the countryside full speed, which he usually did whenever he got the opportunity.

The morning had been cloudy, but the afternoon sun was breaking the clouds into puffs and sending them on their way. By then, Inuyasha and Kagome were miles from the village in the foothills of the northern mountains, climbing the first ridge. Kagome limped along behind her protector, wishing she had brought better shoes for an extended hike.

Inuyasha was barefoot as usual, but showed no signs of failing even when they passed over rocks and gravel. She wondered--never before posessing the daring curiosity to actually _ask_--if he had pads on his feet, like a real dog's, that protected him from sharp stones and debris.

"We're almost there."

Kagome looked up at him, a bit startled. His rough voice broke a stiff but companionable silence that had existed almost since they'd left the village hours ago. "Almost where?" she asked, curious.

"A place to rest," he answered simply, continuing to thread through trees toward the top of the ridge. "Just for a little while, though."

It was impossible to miss the moment they'd arrived.

"_Ah--!_" Kagome gasped softly, drifting to a stop at the crest of the ridge, taking in gulps of air from her effort at the long climb. "Kirei...!"

Down the ridge and through the trees, a green, snow-dotted alpine meadow filled the low valley that stretched before her, set against the backdrop of rocky, snow-covered peaks. The clearing they stood in was a mini-beadow far above the larger one below, nestled against the side of the ridge, a perfect viewpoint facing the mountains. It was carpeted in lush, soft grass and little yellow flowers that nodded to her in the breeze, bidding her welcome to their secret hiding place. Her face lit up as she knelt to breathe in their sweet, warm fragrance.

Inuyasha set down her pack and paced a few steps away from it, crossing his arms. "Thought you'd like it," he said with a half-shrug, almost embarrassed.

Kagome looked up from the flowers, eyebrows raising. "Inuyasha...you...didn't bring me all the way up here just to show me this...did you?"

He grumbled--but she could see the faint flush on his cheeks, so she knew.

"Thank you," she said gently, smiling at him. "It's very nice."

Her smile was so thankful and sweet that his insides melted to mush and danced with butterflies, making him feel nervous and giddy at the same time. _She likes it!_ he thought, relieved. He'd been so worried that she'd be impatient or disappointed; after all, it was simply a pretty spot he remembered traveling through some time ago. There was no point to this little detour other than her own happiness; he wanted her to relax and recover, not worry about shards.

He'd come so very close to losing her yet again last night--losing her to the wrath and bitterness of someone else who was very important to him. It had been a horrible choice--with deathly cost either way.

He sat down with his back to the view and watched Kagome instead, where she knelt picking the pretty yellow flowers. Her face was bright and peaceful, even happy, and he found his mind wandering to the few times he'd seen Kikyo sitting in a meadow alone, among flowers not too different from these.

Kikyo rarely picked flowers--just useful, healing herbs. And even if the older miko had sometimes smiled in the meadow, her smile was never truly happy. She was always shaded by her troubles.

Despite what Kaede-babaa had said and what so many people believed, Kagome was very different from Kikyo. They _felt_ different, even _smelled_ different, and it became more clear the more time he spent with both. Kagome did not stand in Kikyo's shadow--not anymore, in his mind. In many ways, she outshone the miko--she was not somber and weighted with responsibilities thrust upon her by need and station. Instead, she was hopeful and compassionate, willingly taking on the troubles and burdens of the Shikon no Tama and a lonely, gruff hanyou who really didn't deserve her care and concern.

Kagome was quite the opposite of the young woman Inuyasha had fancied himself in love with; the older miko was quiet, devoted, driven, always putting aside her emotions and needs to do the task at hand. But Kagome was bright and cheerful, and just as devoted as Kikyo--though her emotions were what gave her strength and life. Comparing the two was Earth and Fire--impossible, and unfair to both. One was not meant to do what the other did, nor _could_ they, and it was unreasonable to expect them to be mirrors of each other. No matter whose soul was posessed by whom.

He frowned when he saw a shadow cross Kagome's face as she glanced at him. His heart twinged; what about him made her look that way so often?

She came close to him, cradling her flowers, and walked around behind him. His ears flicked to follow her but he made no other move--until she sat down against his back, facing the beautiful vista, and he nearly leaped away. But he steeled himself and did not move, nervous, even as she leaned against him with a sigh. Was it one of contentment?

"Thank you for bringing me here," she said, after several moments of silence--comfortable on her part, anxious on his. "It's so peaceful. It's just what I needed to help me get...things out of my mind."

"Uh...what things?" Inuyasha hazarded.

She took a few moments to answer. "Kikyo. Ginnezu. Youkai. Shards. A lot of things."

"Don't worry about Ginnezu," Inuyasha assured her. "She's not your problem, and she's annoying me."

"But you want to go with her, don't you?" As she spoke, the soft tremble in her voice made him startle.

"Kagome? What's wrong?" he asked, alarmed--and would have leaped about to face her had she not been resting against his back.

"You should go with her, you know," she continued, sounding as though she were forcing her voice to remain steady. "You can go home now, back to your family and your people. They want you even without the Shikon no Tama. You can be one of them, and be with your own kind. Isn't that what you've always wanted?"

Inuyasha couldn't answer her at first. She was right--his original reason behind finding the Shikon no Tama had been to make himself a true youkai, so that he could claim his rightful place among his peers--to go to a place he'd never really even been, to a people he did not know at all. He'd wanted to have his vengeance on Sesshomaru and live among the inu-youkai of the West, bringing honor to his father's mighty name. He wanted to go _home_--though he'd never had a place to call that, save his mother's little hut in some nameless, tiny village which he wasn't sure even still existed. The fire had been terrible...

"I guess...I used to want that," he began, his rough voice lowered to a quiet tone. "I was alone...and I was lonely. Me, as I am...I'm nothing. I wanted to...to be _able_ to belong. To belong to something...someone..._anyone_. I wanted to go home--to _have_ a home. I have no place, no people, no family. I want...to be someone. Not a hanyou--an accident, a freak. I want to be _someone_. And the Shikon no Tama was the only way I thought I could do that..."

The yearning in his voice made Kagome's breath catch--it was so rare that he spoke of his feelings, his fears and weaknesses and longings. She hoped it meant she had his trust, at least. "I understand," she replied, proud that her voice hadn't cracked yet. "In that case, you really should go with her. You'll be able to have everything you want--you'll be part of a family, a people. You need to go."

"No I don't," he answered quickly, gruffly. "I don't need them and I don't need her."

"But you just said--"

"It's all a sham, Kagome. Shirokiba told me what he knows about Ginnezu's father. The Silver Dogs don't want _me_--they want a puppet, a pretty face to put up to please the crowds so they can have their precious White heir. I'm still not a person to them--I'm just a hanyou. A thing--a _tool_."

"What about Ginnezu?" Kagome asked softly.

"I don't know what she wants," Inuyasha replied, just as quietly, but rough and uncertain. "I think...I think she's in love with me...as much as a youkai can be. Or at least infatuated."

"What are you going to do about her?" she inquired, quite seriously

"I...don't know."

After a deep breath, she spoke again. "Aren't you going with the inu-youkai?"

Inuyasha hesitated for a minute, then sighed. "No." He felt Kagome twitch in surprise and tensed a little, uncertain of her response.

"Why not?"

"I told you," he grumped. "I don't want to."

"You...don't...want...?" Now she sounded full of confusion. "I...thought you..."

Inuyasha blushed, glad that she could not see his face. "I'd really rather stay here and hunt shards with you," he managed to stutter out quickly, his voice a bare whisper.

He didn't know she was crying until he felt her shoulders shake against his back, and yet again he was alarmed. "I'm glad!" she all but sobbed, rambling in relief. "I can't tell you how glad! I thought you were going to go away and then I'd have to collect the Jewel all by myself and I'm scared to do it without you!"

Inuyasha closed his eyes, his heart pounding in both uncertainty and wonder, imagining for a moment that what Kikyo had said might be true. Would Kagome waste away to nothing without him? At the very least, she would be easy prey for the youkai whose shards she sought. Though they would try hard to protect her, neither Sango nor Miroku--and definitely not Shippo--had the strength to go head-to-head with some of the hardcases they'd fought.

To face the powerful youkai they did, one had to _be_ a youkai. He was perfect for the job, Inuyasha realized to himself--a being with all the superior strength and speed of a youkai, yet "tamed" with a ningen heart.

"I will stay with you," he stated softly, hoarsely. "I promise. I'll stay with you through all the hunts--"

"And when the Jewel's complete you'll leave?" she asked suddenly.

Inuyasha really had no clue what was going to happen then--it seemed so far down the road. He wasn't even sure they'd all _survive_ until then, and even if they did, it was most likely that she would go away once Naraku was defeated and the Shikon no Tama was restored. She'd return to her time and seal the well and put all this behind her like bad dreams, and the thought made his stomach knot with dread.

"Let's just see what happens when we get there," he muttered, half to himself. "I can't see the future--good or bad, or we might have another disaster like what happened to Kikyo..."

"Kikyo..." Kagome repeated dully.

"I don't really know what's wrong with her," Inuyasha admitted, his eyes downcast. "Shit...she wasn't like this before, Kagome--honest. She changes more and more each time I see her, growing darker and darker...like a sickness. She's not the woman I remember anymore..."

"She was so cold..." Kagome trembled against him. "One thing I don't understand is...how did you save me? I was so sure I was dead..."

"I--I got loose, and...I hit her." He flinched at his own words.

"You _hit_ Kikyo?"

The hanyou winced again. "Yes, dammit. I hit her. Hard. With my claws. Damn near tore out her spine. She never saw it coming--never thought I'd actually attack her..." His voice cracked, and he stopped speaking before it broke and embarrassed him.

"You...hit Kikyo...!" Kagome's voice was full of fearful wonder. "I...I'm sorry but...I just can't believe it..."

"Look, I--" Inuyasha took a deep breath, trying to steady his voice, which had suddenly gone all wavy on him. "K'so. I had to make a choice, okay? So I chose. _You_. Not Kikyo." His face burned at the admission, but there was no other excuse he could make. "She was killing you."

Kagome almost couldn't believe what her ears were hearing. Inuyasha had struck Kikyo--badly injuring her, by the sound of it--for her sake. "You did _that_...for me?"

He couldn't really formulate an answer.

"But...it wasn't very risky, was it?" Kagome asked, her voice suddenly sad, shocking him. "Either of us...if we die...you don't lose, do you? If we're really the same..."

"Kagome...!"

"I'm afraid of her," she whispered, barely audible to even his keen ears. "She...she said she would take my soul!" Her body trembled against him. "I don't want to die!"

"You won't!" Inuyasha snapped, his voice a sudden, sharp bark.

"My soul is _mine_," Kagome went on, no longer able to hide the shaking in her voice even as she tried to reassure herself. "I don't care what she says. My soul is _mine_. I am _not_ her."

"I know." Inuyasha felt her shock through the muscles of her back.

"But I thought--"

"You thought I saw you as a substitute?" he snorted. "Not for a very _long_ time, baka. In the beginning I was mad and stupid, and Kaede-babaa kept going on about reincarnation and all that shit. But I don't believe her--you two are _way_ too different to be the same person in different bodies."

"But when we met you thought I was--"

"I _did_," he growled. "Like I said, I was mad and stupid and I just woke up from being pinned to that fecking tree for fifty years. The last thing I remembered was seeing Kikyo and getting shot--and then you were there. And you two _do_ smell alike--kinda like sisters, almost. I dunno why--maybe it's your powers."

"Oh..." Confused and relieved at the same time, Kagome looked down, staring at the long-forgotten flowers in her lap.

Sensing her discomfort, Inuyasha got up from his place and crawled around to face her. "Kagome...you are not Kikyo. You're so different from her I... Well, you're not like her at all. Her eyes are gray; yours are blue. Her voice is quiet, yours is bright. Her hair is shiny and straight, yours is soft and wavy. Her face is always the same--and your face changes with what's inside you. You two're _very_ different. Hell, I'm pretty damn sure your soul was never hers."

Kagome stared at him, her eyes searching glinting depths of his golden orbs. His face was focused, pensive, earnest, with a hint of his usual scowl as if trying to hide the play of emotions. "You...really mean that?"

He nodded, though his cheeks were bright red from self-consciousness at his long and rather eloquent speech. His ears perked at her, every sense tuned to catch each nuance of her reaction.

She couldn't help herself--she threw her arms around his neck, crying once again. "Thank you!" she sobbed, burying her face in his shirt. "Thank you...thank you...!"

"Um..." Surprised by her sudden display, he clumsily patted her shoulders with hesitant fingers, unsure of what else to do. "You're welcome...uh..."

"I just needed to hear someone say that," she whispered. "I wanted to hear _you_ say it, but I never hoped...!"

Involuntarily, his uncertain hands tightened their grip on her. "Kagome...I..."

With perfect timing and typical volume, a new voice intruded upon their quiet moment. "Hey, guys, what's up? I heard from the others you took off without us. So what gives? We--_whoa!_ Oh, jeeze, I'm sorry--!"

The embracing pair froze--or at least Inuyasha did. Startled, he jumped straight backwards, causing Kagome to plop onto her stomach on the grass. Blushing and growling, the hanyou glared at the wide-eyed little kitsune that stood at the top of the hill, staring down at them. "_Shippo!_" he snarled, furious at the tiny youkai.

"Shippo-chan!" Kagome squeaked as well, embarrassed. She hurriedly pushed herself upright, face red as she pulled her skirt back into place--it had ruffled up when she fell. "Inuyasha, what was that for?"

Instead of answering her, he continued to growl at Shippo.

"Oh, is that what you guys were doing up here?" the young fox-youkai asked. "If you wanted some alone time you could've just told us, instead of leaving everyone to worry. Did I interrupt? I'm sorry--I'll just head on back the way I came and let the others know, and you guys can go back to...whatever it is you were doing. Toodles!" The kitsune was trying to hide a smirk as he turned and trotted back toward the trees.

"Hold on, you little fox!" Inuyasha was on top of him in three bounds, jerking him up by the tail and snarling at him. "We weren't doing anything! The wench was just all weepy because Ginnezu pissed her off! Don't let your stupid imagination run away with you, you miserable little whelp!"

"Inuyasha..."

"_Ulp._" Slowly, Inuyasha turned to face her; she had that tone to her voice. He swallowed again when he saw the fists clenched at her sides, the furious redness of her cheeks, the dangerous sparkle to her eyes. _Damn, she's pretty when she's mad,_ he thought insanely, wondering if that was one of the reasons his male ego saw fit to piss her off so often. He thought perhaps a verbal compliment might stem her rage--it seemed to work sometimes for Miroku--but the idea never reached his mouth.

"The _wench?_ All _weepy?_ Because I'm _pissed?_" she demanded. "Did none of this mean _anything_ to you?"

"Uh..." Somehow, his tongue would not function. Apparently his earlier eloquence had exhausted his power of higher speech. K'so.

"Well, you did it again," Shippo said resignedly, with a shake of his upside-down head. "Would you mind letting me get out of range before you go down in flames?"

The hand that held the kitsune's tail reflexively loosened, and Shippo fell on his head. But instead of complaining, he just scuttled out of harm's way.

"You...you...you...!" Kagome's teeth gritted as she struggled to contain her anger. "You stubborn, selfish, low-down, thoughtless, half-witted _dog!_"

_That_ stung. It hurt, far more than anything she'd ever said. "Agh...Kagome--!"

"_**Osuwari!**_"

Inuyasha slammed to the ground. No matter how he tried to brace himself, he was never prepared for the hard weight of force that pressed him down. This time it was a sit he knew, deep down, that he deserved. He welcomed it, in a way, for it allowed him to tear his eyes off of the horrible hurt and anger on her face.

Without giving him another glance, thought, or word, she turned on her heel and stomped over to her pack, upon which sat Shippo.

"Shippo-chan," she said firmly.

The kitsune gulped. "Ah--hai, Kagome?"

"Next time you come upon someone having a private talk, please don't walk up on them or make snide comments in their presence--okay?"

"Hai!" Shippo nodded vigorously, eager to avoid her wrath.

"Very good. Now, tell me what you're doing way out here," Kagome ordered gently, sitting beside the backpack.

"Well, Miroku and Sango got back just an hour or so after you left, and I arrived almost the same time they did. They met up with a youkai named Shirokiba--Kaede said he's a friend of Inuyasha's," Shippo related.

"That's right. Go on," Kagome pressed.

"Well, this crazy lady youkai--she tried to pick a fight with them, and Shirokiba told her to stop 'cause they're your friends. He's pretty cool, ya know."

"Yes, he is."

"Anyway, Kaede had to blow the whistle on our side, 'cause they were ready to splatter both those youkai all over the woods. Shirokiba and Kaede helped everyone get settled, and Miroku and Sango sent me after you guys, since they didn't want to leave the village alone with that Ginnezu lady. They're helping Shirokiba keep an eye on her."

"I'll have to thank them when we get back," Kagome said wryly.

"Oi, uh, Kagome?" Shippo said softly. "I think Dog-Boy's flown the coop."

Kagome whirled--but Inuyasha had vanished. Not hide nor hair of him could be seen anywhere. "Did you see where he went?" she asked of her kitsune companion.

"No--I didn't even hear him," Shippo confessed. "He can outfox me when he wants to."

Kagome stood up and huffed. "Well, fine!" she said loudly into the surrounding woods. "We can set up camp by ourselves! It's getting late, anyway. Come along, Shippo-chan."

"Hai!"

Kagome lugged her pack onto her shoulders and started walking back over the ridgetop towards a flat, sheltered place on the saddle of the ridge that she'd seen on the way up. Shippo trotted along behind her, quite subdued.

* * *

Sango started violently when Shirokiba seemed to appear out of nowhere right in front of her, nearly unloading her Hiraikotsu on him--but his desperate expression stalled her initial instinct.

"What's up?" she asked suspiciously. She still didn't quite trust this wolf-dog youkai character, even though Kaede-sama had vouched for him. She wanted to hear it from Kagome-chan or Inuyasha themselves.

"Have you seen Ginnezu anywhere?" he asked quickly.

"Not since she went back to Kaede-sama's with the houshi-sama," she replied tersely, leaning against the edge of the town well.

"She was sitting on the roof of Kaede's house when I showed up to check on her," Shirokiba said. "I asked Miroku how things were going, and when I turned around she was gone."

"Damn," Sango hissed. "Where do you think she'll go first?"

"From her pattern lately...I'd surmise she'll head straight for Kagome and Inuyasha."

"And that silly kitsune will lead her right to them," the taijiya growled.

"She's extremely infatuated with Inuyasha. I'm not sure what she might do." Shirokiba scowled, mentally kicking himself for letting the inu-youkai slip away from him.

"What now?" Sango asked, unsure of how to proceed when dealing with a powerful--and unpredictable--female youkai.

"You stay here and watch over the village," Shirokiba ordered. "Miroku and I will go after her and try to head her off. There might be a fight, but I'm not sure what mood she's in right now. She's been...very unstable lately."

"Good luck," Sango wished him, feeling more and more like she could trust this rough stranger.

"Arigato--I'll need it." With a nod to her, the youkai turned on his heel and dashed off in a blur.

* * *

Kagome shared a simple dinner of instant ramen with Shippo. Despite his weakness for the delicious noodles, Inuyasha did not appear. Kagome wondered where he might have gone...but at the same time she didn't want him to come back yet. She felt strange, confused--yearning for his presence, yet not wanting to face him.

She prepared for bed and got out her sleeping bag, Shippo yawning and curling up on the foot of it. It was quite dark; the only light for their little camp came from the dim glow of the embers of the fire. She tucked herself into her bag, but remained sitting up to stare into the fire for a time.

She had no warning when the feeling hit her. It was a tingle--like when a youkai approached, only it didn't leave her feeling cold and afraid. This feeling was warm and safe, like the previous night--just like that presence that had stayed beside her and soothed her nightmares away. It was a comforting feeling, one she'd noticed before but not really paid attention to until...

Something made her look up--and a pair of glowing eyes met hers at the edge of the fire's light. "I-Inuyasha?" she asked hesitantly.

The inu-hanyou came a little closer to the fire, close enough to let her see his features in the orangey glow. He crouched, unmoving, for a long time, staring into the embers, and Shippo did not even stir at his presence.

The warm tingle she felt...was Inuyasha? And when had the sense of his presence--usually a cold thrill like any other youkai--changed in her perceptions? Was it...caused by everything that had happened over the past few days?

She was drawn back to awareness when he came around the fire and stood over her, his expression unreadable in the dimness. She looked up at him--just a little afraid, but mostly curious.

"I'm sorry," he said softly. Without another word, he was gone; in a few pulls he was up in the branches of the tree above her, curled up on a thick limb near the trunk to watch over her.

For a while, Kagome sat staring into the fire, struck dumb by the surprise of having him apologize so abruptly and so sincerely to her. He was actually _sorry_ for brushing her off and being rude to her--and actually _saying_ it.

For a moment she wondered if somebody had switched Inuyashas on her.

But...he probably felt a little more sensitive toward her since their last confrontation with Kikyo. That choice...it had to have been torturous for him. He'd attacked his beloved miko just to save the life of a clumsy little schoolgirl that, by all accounts, he didn't even _like_ very much. The inconsistency of it confused her--yet something deep inside her was intensely grateful...and even a bit glad.

With a tiny sigh, Kagome lay down and snuggled into her sleeping bag, trying not to disturb the sleeping kitsune at her feet, feeling so much safer with Inuyasha there with her. Deep in her heart of hearts, she'd known he hadn't _really_ left her alone, but his tangible presence reassured her. She felt completely safe from harm with him watching over her, gruff yet protective, her golden-eyed guardian in the night.

* * *

Ginnezu had her Amplifier Amulet at full power and the Stealth Jewel enacted to its highest magnification. No one short of an oracle could have detected her youki, and not even a bloodhound would be able to track her scent. Even the sounds she made were somewhat muffled as she moved through the woods and meadows like a silver ghost.

She was able to find her prey easily enough; the pair had left a definite scent trail behind them, and the kitsune had only reinforced it by following them. It was very late at night, the crescent moon high in the sky and casting a milky glow on the landscape. Even in the darkness of the woods on the ridge, her night-seeing youkai eyes easily picked out the sleeping forms in the campsite. Two on the ground by the long-cold firepit, and one in the tree above them.

_Perfect! They're sleeping like babies!_

Moving with slow, smooth steps, she made her way into the campsite. Minutes passed as she carefully set one foot on the ground, then another, sometimes taking long seconds between movements. Though her youki and scent were hidden, the sounds she made were not completely masked--and even a slight rustle of pine needles beneath her feet could rouse the keen-eared watchdog above her.

Much as she wished to, she could not attack the little ningen sleeping at her feet. The slightest rise in her youki from its baseline state would surpass the protections of her Amulet--and even the faintest trace of that raised aggressive energy would bring the hanyou awake in a snarling instant.

She scanned the campsite, her slightly glowing eyes coming to rest on the human girl's backpack. Focused, she did not even allow herself a small smile as she slowly, cautiously made her way over to the pack. Ever so carefully, each movement gradual and silent, she began to pull items out, so slowly they barely made a sound. To the casual listener, one would think Kagome or Shippo were shifting on the sleeping bag.

Inuyasha's ears twitched once, freezing Ginnezu in place--but after long, breath-holding moments the hanyou did not stir, so she renewed her mission with increased care.

With cold, focused youkai patience, she continued to go through the items in the schoolgirl's pack. She had no idea what half of the things in it were, or what their function might be, so she set them aside; clothes, toiletries, food, books, writing utensils--a common girl's belongings, even if some of them were not very identifiable.

She found nothing of interest--not even wherever it was the girl kept the Shikon shards. Those were probably on her person, and Ginnezu did not want to chance being caught searching Kagome herself. The pack was bad enough--though she could make the excuse of cute curiosity if confronted.

One of the last items she pulled out, something hidden at the very bottom of the pack, was a small, thick book with a picture of a stupidly smiling canine on the front. "_Your Dog_," read the cover, and a snarling grin graced Ginnezu's features.

_This is perfect!_ her mind squealed. _If that hanyou knew the little wench had this, he'd be furious! What a silly book! His little pet is making fun of him...I really **should** help him out!_

Unable to keep the smile from her face, she carefully replaced each and every item in Kagome's backpack in the exact order in which she'd removed it--all save the book. The fat little volume she left at the top of the tipped backpack--just a bit of it sticking out, just enough to catch attention.

That done, she very carefully retraced her steps, eventually exiting the little camp and heading silently for the woods. It had taken her a couple of hours just to complete her stealthy, methodical invasion, and now that she was through it just wouldn't do to slip up and ruin it all.

It was barely an hour until dawn and the hanyou would certainly wake--and guess what he'd find! She managed to hold in her laughter just long enough.

That night, if one were to have listened carefully with very good ears, one might have heard the sound of the wind snickering.

_To be continued..._


	12. Reading Material

((LEGAL STUFF: Inuyasha and Co. are property of the sole ownership of the wise, witty, and wonderful **Rumiko Takahashi**! I am not making any profit whatsoever except my own enjoyment in writing this. I do not own nor claim any rights to her characters and concepts. However, the original characters in this story belong to _me_, so please do not copy them or use them without _my express permission_.)) 

**The White Dog**  
_by Becky Tailweaver_

**Chapter 12: Reading Material**

_I am **so** bad,_ Ginnezu thought gleefully as she jogged briskly through the grassy valley. _Just a little bit of help down the road to hatred is all they need! I barely have to work at all--that book was a blessing for me! He'll be so pissed--what a perfect wedge between them!_

"Hee hee!" she tittered out loud, pleased with herself. "Just a little while longer--and a few more tricks--and he'll be begging to come with me!"

"_Ginnezu!_"

For one frantic moment, Ginnezu thought that the angry male voice addressing her was Inuyasha, and he had somehow discovered the truth of her rifling around in Kagome's belongings.

But when she raised her gaze to the south, she spotted Shirokiba and the stupid human monk coming towards her at a run over the fields. Hurriedly, she pulled off her Amplifier Amulet and Stealth Jewel and hid them in her tunic.

Shirokiba skidded to a stop a few feet away from her, looking positively thunderous. The human monk leaned over, hands on knees, and gasped for air. He obviously was not in the same kind of shape as his youkai companion.

"What do you want now, Hunter Shirokiba?" Ginnezu asked boredly.

"Where have you been?" Shirokiba demanded curtly, his voice just bordering on the disrespectful. "Lady Ginnezu, Inuyasha commanded me to watch you."

"I do as I please, and go where I wish--and what that entails is my business."

"You _knew_ you weren't to leave--"

"Do you think that matters a whit to me?" she sneered. "You menial--your mother was merely a Gray, and your father a no-account Wolf. You cannot command me."

"Did you bother Inuyasha and Kagome?" the wolf-dog asked, his voice half-growling.

"Not a bit," Ginnezu replied airily. "In fact, I never even spoke to them. I haven't gone near them at all. They're quite good at hiding. I've been up and down this valley and I can't find any trace of them."

Shirokiba regarded her suspiciously, while the monk recovered his breath and stood straight. "Inuyasha told us not to let you leave the village," Miroku said. He had no qualms about how he addressed the youkai woman, unlike Shirokiba, who for some reason still accorded her the respect due a proper Lady--for the most part.

"And just how were you going to stop me, ningen?" Ginnezu demanded, with a lift of one lip.

Miroku reflexively gripped the rosary that sealed his dangerous hand. "I would stop you in a rather terminal fashion," he replied succinctly, not batting an eye. "I sincerely doubt you would enjoy it."

Ginnezu spread her fingers, giving them both a good look at ten lethal claws. "Don't get in my way," she growled. "I don't need your watchcare, Wolf-cub--and I will not be commanded by mere humans! If you want to try and stop me...well, let's get this over with. I have places to be."

Shirokiba snarled, baring fangs longer and sharper than a Dog's--but when he spoke, it was forcefully and formally. He hated to play this card, but... "Do not force my hand, Lady! Inuyasha-sama gave orders that you were to remain in the village until he returned! Are you going to risk his wrath? Especially when he is already displeased with you?"

Some of the fire went out of Ginnezu's amber glare. Still snarling, she swiped her claws lazily at them, forcing both to jump out of her path or be injured. With a haughty snort, she strode past them, going south. "I was leaving anyway," she huffed, sounding vaguely like a petulant child, and without waiting for either of them picked up her jog and headed back for the boring old village.

She was most angered that she wouldn't be able to witness the fruits of her labors firsthand. She _really_ wanted to see what happened when Inuyasha discovered the book she'd left "hidden" in plain sight.

_Oh, well...it'll be nice to greet him when he comes back. He'll be **very** happy to see me--and we'll go home to the High Stone together. It will be perfect--and he'll be all **mine**. I can always come back later and slay all these annoying human vermin..._

"Well, that was relatively simple," Miroku commented as he and Shirokiba followed her, keeping a distance. "I assumed we would have a ferocious youkai battle on our hands."

"That's the problem," Shirokiba responded, his voice edged with a growl. "That _was_ too easy. I don't trust a word she says. K'so...she's up to something."

* * *

The warmth of dawn's sunlit breeze woke Inuyasha by ruffling his bangs, which tickled his forehead. The feathery sensation brought him out of his restful sleep, as did the freshly-risen sunbeam that danced happily into his eye the moment he fluttered it open.

"K'so taiyoukou," he growled, turning his head so he could avoid monocular blindness. _Way to go, genius,_ he berated himself softly. _Just **had** to pick the one tree that gets the first sun on this side of the ridge._

He rose to all fours and performed a proper stretch, working the kinks out of his spine and yawning cavernously, his tongue curling above his teeth like a pink wave. After a good shake, he felt reasonably ready to face the morning--especially considering that there were no impudent wolf-dogs to mock him and no bouncy-happy Silver inu-youkai to accost him. At least he was free of _those_ yarou out here.

With a sigh, he scratched one ear and scanned the campsite and surrounding area. By the way the sun shone even this early, today was likely to be a scorcher; though yesterday morning had been overcast, the clouds were gone by afternoon and today was the result of the sun's hard work. It was going to be warm all right.

He landed soundlessly on the ground beside Kagome's sleeping bag and considered rolling her out--but reconsidered that idea once he got a look at her. Just like when he'd stayed in her house...she was pretty when she was asleep, all innocent and carefree, her hair fanned out and one hand resting close to her chin...

Inuyasha smacked himself in the forehead and turned away. _I don't need this mushy sentimental crap! It was bad enough the first time--now I'm going to curl up on her bed like Shippo and snore away the morning again!_

"Baka," he whispered to himself.

_Well, maybe I'll see about breakfast--yeah, that's it._ It would get his mind off that nice cozy sleeping bag and how much he'd like to go back to snoozing. _Damn that sun. I'm always the first to wake, no matter what. _

Hot ramen for breakfast? Sounds good, but... For some reason, today he wanted something more than the usual. Instead of her feeding him meals the whole trip...he felt like providing for Kagome this time. Besides, it would be fun; he hadn't gone hunting in a while.

To prepare for his return, he began to light the campfire again, using the matches Kagome had left sitting on one of the stone "seats" near the fire. They were one of the few modern inventions he truly appreciated--besides instant ramen and camp stoves. Matches were wonderful things--just one flick of the wrist and _poof!_ Instant fire. He was quite proud of himself when the wood and tinder took quickly to the flame.

He gave the campsite a careful inspection and cast about for any potential danger. Once he was satisfied, he trotted off into the woods, casually silent and moving without a trace.

It didn't take him long to find a flock of golden pheasants just waking from their roosts in an old gnarled tree. They flushed, but he was too quick; one leap, and one hand snatched out to snap the neck of a fat old male bird.

He could have easily taken four or more by the time all the pheasants made flight, but he really needed only one back at camp. He already knew Kagome disapproved of killing for needless gluttony, and four pheasants were certainly too much for breakfast.

Killing the bird brought back old memories of the first hunting kill he'd ever made--another pheasant, a long, long time ago. When he'd been almost five, out playing in the woods, he'd been startled by a pheasant with a twisted wing as it tried to fly out of the grass at his feet.

It had been instinct, really, to pounce on it and break its neck; its sudden frantic fluttering triggered his abrupt reaction, and he'd done it before he even realized he'd moved.

For a while, he'd been surprised at himself, even a bit upset, and sat staring at the suddenly-dead bird for some time--contemplating what had happened and what he'd done. He'd been so young, then--only just able to grasp the concept of death, and the fact that he had taken its life.

Then he'd carefully carried the golden cockerel all the way back home to show his mother, hesitant, unsure of her reaction--yet somehow proud of his kill, wanting to show her his prey.

She had not responded as badly as other humans had in his memory; she congratulated him and told him what a good boy he was--that she would cook this fine pheasant extra special and they would have it together for dinner.

He'd also been told, in firm mother-fashion, that he should never kill harmless forest animals for sport or amusement, but only to satisfy his hunger and provide a meal. His mother had understood his instincts and nature--probably thanks to his father--in a way no other humans ever did, back then. The other villagers were always shocked and disgusted when the little hanyou boy brought in some small dead animal, blood smearing his face and hands...

Well. He was certainly much less clumsy--and much neater--with his kills now.

Once back at the campsite, headless pheasant in hand, Inuyasha checked around once again to make sure nothing was amiss. He ascertained that nothing had gone awry in his absence; the fire was burning cheerfully and Shippo was just beginning to stir. With a nod of approval, he picked up the canteen and went a ways downhill to butcher the pheasant.

His sharp, precise claws made it unnecessary for him to pluck it; he could very easily remove the thin skin feathers and all with little effort. As he set it aside he was reminded of the golden pheasant-feather cape he had helped his mother make. His tiny child-claws had painstakingly presented his mother with thin skin after thin skin, all so perfectly cut from the birds--and they'd dined well on pheasant that summer.

Inuyasha's mouth turned down as a sour memory made itself known; the carefully-stitched cape of golden feathers and soft goatskin that his mother was to wear that winter was long gone now, lost with the rest of his mother's posessions in the fire that had destroyed their hut on the day she died.

He shook his head with a low grumble, pushing painful recollections away.

When the gamebird was properly bled and the innards removed, he washed it carefully with water from the canteen. When it was clean, he sectioned it and brought it back to the fire. There was no way Kagome would eat raw pheasant, even if he had no qualms about it. But it was simple enough to rig a roasting spit out of sticks. There were no herbs or sauce, but simple fire-cooked meat was good enough. He sat down near the fire, opposite Kagome, to wait for the pheasant to cook.

Indeterminate time passed as he sat staring at the sleeping girl through the flames of the campfire. It felt...really _good_, strangely, to have done his own hunting and brought food to her. He felt...strong; in this rustic setting, cooking his fresh kill for his--for Kagome.

If nothing else, it would help bolster the apology he'd made last night. He had never been good with words, so perhaps this more demonstrative gesture would work to avert her anger at him. After all, what was more demonstrative to a girl than breakfast in bed?

When he heard her sigh, he watched carefully as she gradually progressed into stages of wakefulness. The scent of roasting poultry undoubtedly reached into her dreams to draw her out, and the crackle of the fire and the sizzle of the meat would pull her free of sleep.

Having her come closer to awakening made him remember that she might want more than just pheasant for breakfast. Heading for her pack, he intended to dig out some of those tea beverages she always carried with her, and perhaps some of that metal-canned fruit or a package of crackers.

As he approached the backpack, his eyes caught the cover of a book just peeking out from the open flap. It grabbed his attention directly when he crouched down to go through the pack--especially since the cover read, "_Your Dog._"

_What the hell--?_

Feeling an edge of frowning curiosity, he picked up the book and began to read, ignoring the image on the cover of a drooling, lop-eared hound with an idiotically happy expression on its face. The cooking pheasant temporarily forgotten, he sat down beside her pack to read the volume.

_"The dog is a noble, hardy animal who has been man's best friend and ally throughout history. The first humans to domesticate friendly wolves used them to pull travois, guard camps, watch over their flocks, help with the hunts, and play with their children..." _

"...fidelity, integrity, intelligence, character, loyalty, courage, determination, devotion, endurance, strength; all these and more sum up the positive traits of a good companion dog..."

"...may protect those he loves to the death if necessary, facing adversaries many times his size in defense of his master...a terrier named Spike faced down a charging grizzly bear for the sake of..."

"...should never be allowed to break certain rules, such as biting or leaping upon his trainer. Such invasions of personal space demonstrate a marked lack of respect; among dog hierarchies these are forcefully corrected during puppyhood..."

Inuyasha passed through alternating flashes of shock, understanding, anger, mortification, and amazement. He couldn't help but keep reading--some morbid curiosity drawing him in, wanting to know what Kagome saw in this book.

_"...well-trained dog can perform a number of successful maneuvers, including basic obedience, hunting and fetching, and various entertaining tricks..." _

"...training should be strict and to-the-point, yet fun; discipline should not be either overbearing or frivolous, or the dog will begin to resent any and all interaction..."

"...no dog should ever be left unattended with young children, whether he is trained or not..."

"...breeding at less than a year of age can be dangerous to the health of..."

"...sure to keep the male dog away from the puppies, as he can tend to be violently jealous of the attention the puppies receive from the female and his owners..."

"...even dangerous to others when he becomes posessive of a person or object; intact males may become aggressive or territorial about yards or kennels..."

"...treated lovingly and well, can become a devoted and affectionate lifelong companion, never leaving his master's side except in death..."

"Inuyasha...what are you doing in my pack?"

The book dropped with a thump, and the hanyou was on his feet a yard away from his previous location, startled and denying from long habit--Kagome usually did not react well when he went through her stuff.

But before he could say anything, she waved sleepily at him in dismissal. "Never mind, never mind; I guess you were just bored," she said with a yawn. "Mmm...what's that wonderful smell? Jeeze...it's late...why didn't you wake me?"

He blinked at her.

"Oh..." she yawned again, "never mind... What were you looking at?"

"Keh." Recovering gradually, Inuyasha frowned, glaring at the innocent book at his feet. Coming to a decision, he picked it up and thrust it at her. "Why do you have this?"

_Oh my God, how did he find that book?_ Kagome's eyes widened as she blushed. "Oh, that! Well...I...it's Sota's, you see, and...I was just curious..."

"Is this a joke?" he demanded. "Is this your idea of _funny?_ Do you think you can control me with some tricks from a _dog-training_ scroll?"

Kagome sat up in her bedroll, embarrassed--as well as a little angry and defensive. She had only just awakened, so she was not quite on her verbal feet yet. "Look, you always make such a big deal out of what you are and how I'm a stupid human who can never know, and I thought if I read that I could understand--"

With a growl, Inuyasha threw the book to the ground again, an indignant expression on his face--one that contained a trace of hurt as well. His previous contentment was gone, all thoughts of a pleasant breakfast of roast gamebird fleeing from his mind as the tension of the previous evening returned full force.

"You understand _nothing!_" he snarled. "I'm proud to be a _youkai! That's_ what I am, hanyou or not! The fact that my youkai half just happens to be _inu_-youkai does _not_ mean I'm a dog! Just because I have these freaking fuzzy ears people think they can pass me off as some kind of _animal--!_"

He broke off, said ears flattened against his head in anger, his lips pulled back in a snarl. During this time, Shippo--who had awakened with the first raised voice--began to carefully remove himself from the battlefield.

Kagome drew back, a little frightened of his ire, but his accusations made her angry. How _could_ he think she would stoop to something so degrading to make fun of him? "Now you wait just a minute--!"

"I have to put up with Shippo and Miroku and their stupid jokes and comments! And that damn kid Sota, too--he can't decide whether I'm a big brother or a new pet! It's fecking annoying! That old jijii of yours thinks I'm a monster, and your _mother_ thinks I'm some kind of half-beast _barbarian_--patting me on the head and pulling my ears and condescending to me!"

"Well, you act like a barbarian sometimes!" Kagome retorted, defensive. "And my family doesn't--!"

Inuyasha growled, gripping the rosary around his neck, tugging at it though it did no good. "And _you_, with your little collar and magic leash--that _word_--is that the best you could come up with? '_Osuwari?_' Is it funny to you? Every time you tell me to sit like a dog and I go crashing down do you laugh? 'Hee-hee, look at the funny dog-boy!' Sit! Stay! Good doggie!' Is that _amusing_ for you?"

"No I _don't_ think it's funny!" Kagome shot back, eyes flashing. "What on Earth did you expect me to do? You were trying to kill me and I was scared, so I said the first thing that came to mind--because you were coming at me like some rabid--!"

"You don't even understand how _humiliating_ that is!" Inuyasha almost shouted, standing over her--flushed, embarrassed, but far too angry to stop his tirade. "Shit--all the time, in front of whole crowds of people with my face in the dirt! Treat me like a youkai or treat me like a ningen--I don't freaking care! Just stop treating me like an animal! You're a selfish little witch--using that power over me--!"

"_Me? Selfish?_" Kagome demanded, somewhere between tears and outrage. "I'm not the one--!"

"I'm not your goddamn sideshow and I'm nobody's fecking _pet!_" he snarled, not even letting her finish. "I won't let you or anybody make me into that! I'm the son of a taiyoukai and a noblewoman, dammit--and _I am **not a dog!**_"

Kagome couldn't speak. She didn't have a thing to say to him. He was stupid and stubborn and overbearing and selfish--but he was also absolutely right, and his last all-but-shouted statement betrayed the pain and fear behind his outrage. He may have been a rude, temperamental hothead and a hanyou to boot--but he was a person, just as he'd said. She knew that--had known that for a very long time--and she most certainly did _not_ think of him as an animal or an amusement; he was so much more important to her than that, and part of her desperately wanted to get her throat working so she could say it to him...

But thanks to their shouting match, none of her nicer feelings could float high enough to reach from her heart to her mouth; she just _glared_ at him, frightened and sad and upset and angry, furious that he'd think such things of her after they'd been companions this long. How could he believe her to be so shallow, so selfish?

She was too upset to see clearly, too angry any more to discuss it--incoherent with tears and temper. So she did the only thing she _could_ do when she was too mad at him to talk.

"_**Osuwari!**_"

With a surprised yelp, the hanyou slammed to the ground right in front of her, narrowly missing getting one arm in the firepit. He was stuck there for a full thirty seconds, snarling and cursing and struggling in the pine duff. His claws scored gouges in the dirt, and his growls were so throaty and enraged that shivers ran up her spine--and for some reason, watching him writhe on the ground right in front of her made her feel suddenly sick to her stomach in a way she'd never felt before.

Sick, because she'd done it to him simply out of a fit of temper--and it became more actutely apparent than any of the times before.

Sick, because he was so mad and defenseless that way, unable to lift a finger to save himself--and she'd almost gotten him killed in the past using this very spell.

Sick, because her single angry word could do this to him--that she had the capacity to reduce such a beautiful, powerful creature to the snarling, helpless hanyou she saw before her in the dirt.

And this time, she realized the whole thing was all her fault.

Her insides wrenched, and she could no longer bear to look at him. With a shrill sobbing sound, she threw herself down on her sleeping bag and buried herself in it, covering her head and hiding away.

Everything was falling apart. The tenuous relationship--if one could call it that--which had sustained them thus far was unraveling in the face of his outrage. He was so angry, and she was afraid; it was as if they'd been set back to square one--he was the angry hanyou, and she the would-be miko who stood in his path to the Shikon no Tama and controlled him with a magic word. If he really hated her as much as it now seemed, he could kill her as easily as he breathed, the moment she turned her back to him.

Yet even so, she suddenly, impossibly, couldn't stand the thought of sitting him any more.

She hated her mixed-up feelings--fear and longing and fury and grief all tangled up in a knot that stopped her throat and burned her eyes; her emotions swirled about so powerfully she wasn't even sure if she loved or hated him--for being right, for being hanyou, for being so wonderful and so awful at the same time...

When the mystical entrapment finally ended, Inuyasha lifted himself from the dirt. When he turned in her direction his face was set in a grimacing snarl, fangs bared, yet not even a rumble emerged from his throat.

Luckily for her fragile emotions in that moment, she could not see him.

After a moment of glaring coldly at her huddled form, he turned quickly away as if to hide what he could no longer conceal on his own face. Leaving everything--including a certain kitsune who was cowering behind a clump of ferns some distance away--he strode quickly into the woods, not daring to look back.

_Damn her!_ his mind snarled as he went, refusing to acknowledge anything but anger. _Waste of a good pheasant!_

_To be continued..._


	13. Cold Silence

((LEGAL STUFF: Inuyasha and Co. are property of the sole ownership of the wise, witty, and wonderful **Rumiko Takahashi**! I am not making any profit whatsoever except my own enjoyment in writing this. I do not own nor claim any rights to her characters and concepts. However, the original characters in this story belong to _me_, so please do not copy them or use them without _my express permission_.)) 

**The White Dog**  
_by Becky Tailweaver_

**Chapter 13: Cold Silence**

Shippo had made an attempt to save the slightly burned breakfast by the time Kagome had pulled herself together and could finally emerge from the sleeping bag and get dressed. The resourceful kitsune had managed to lever the spit of roasted pheasant off the fire, bracing it against one of the seat stones so that the meat would not touch the ground. He was proud of his handiwork, but he sat still and quiet until Kagome finished wiping her eyes and at last addressed him directly.

"Shippo-chan...I'm sorry you had to hear all of that..."

"Mm." The young kitsune opted for a neutral reply, not wanting to upset her further.

Kagome glanced over the spit of pheasant. "He was...making breakfast, wasn't he?"

"Uh-huh. I think he went out just after dawn--I wasn't really awake." Shippo shrugged hesitantly and sniffed the slightly singed meat. "Pheasant, I guess. It looks like he was all set to give you breakfast in bed, Kagome."

Kagome didn't say anything. She regretted her flash of temper at Inuyasha, for it had been only that--a brief explosion. She felt like a fool; here he had tried to cook her a hot breakfast of something other than his favorite instant noodles, and she had gone and messed it up by...

_What did I do?_ she wondered confusion clouding her remorse while she served Shippo some of the meat and took a small piece for herself. _**I** didn't do anything wrong! **He** was the one who got all hot about that book--I didn't mean anything by it. **He's** the one who got all mad about it. **He's** the one who started yelling because he assumed I think he's nothing but an animal! It's not **my** fault he's such a jerk! It's **his** bad temper that started this! **He's** the one who's violent, rude, selfish..._

Her ire grew as the memory of the argument rooted up her anger again. _He's such a **jerk!** He's never nice to me! No matter what I do or how I try to understand him, he hates me! He'll **always** hate me!_

Deep in her funk, Kagome sat and glared at the fire as she finished her brief breakfast. All the while, her anger was directed at Inuyasha--mostly to hide and ignore the anger her own heart directed at herself. She did not acknowledge any of her own actions in fanning the flames. In her upset perceptions, it was all _his_ fault, and she could easily blame it on him.

In truth, she was not right...but she wasn't all wrong, either.

* * *

Kagome was on the trail as soon as she could get her things stuffed into her backpack--and halfway tempted to just burn the stupid little book, but it belonged to Sota and she'd promised to return it.

The leftover pheasant she'd packed into a crumpled wrap of waxed paper left over from some rice balls and packed into a side pouch on her bag. With Shippo trotting obediently at heel, the schoolgirl set off down the ridge and back into the valley, where a continued northward journey would be easier than clambering over rugged ridges and lots of rocky ground. Flat land in the river valley was easier to travel than rough mountains.

She felt the warm tingle of Inuyasha's presence as soon as she struck out on the trail, so she knew he was nearby--a fact that reassured her despite her continued resentment of him. However, she did not see him once that morning, not even a flicker of white hair or a flash of red kimono.

Shippo had the distinct impression that he was being stalked; having Inuyasha following them in secret was making his youkai hunt-instincts go haywire--and these instincts absolutely refused to be reasoned with, leaving him jumpy and jittery all morning. Even if Shippo knew it was their old familiar hanyou, the sense of having a large, dangerous predator trailing them unseen was very unnerving, to say the least.

Kagome still didn't understand why her perception of the inu-hanyou's presence had changed. Only a few weeks ago, she would shiver and get chills when he approached--just like any other youkai, Shippo included. But his signature youki had undergone a gradual change in her senses that she was only recently beginning to notice; his presence seemed...brighter, somehow--a warmer, ticklier tingle, almost like the shivery feeling she got when she was anticipating something wonderful.

Was it _him_ that had changed, or her perception of him? She didn't know. Despite their fight and the fact that she was still very angry at him, she felt _safe_ knowing that he was not far away; probably within the distance necessary for him to hear her and Shippo's whispered conversation.

She knew he was there, and he knew she knew he was there--so why wasn't he coming out?

Kagome briefly had a flash of petulant satisfaction; perhaps things were as they should be--he would keep his distance like he had in the beginning, afraid of her retribution and remaining grudgingly obedient.

Then she berated herself for stupidity; Inuyasha did not fear--it was the Sit he hated.

_Osuwari_. Her only weapon and shield against his deadly claws and fiery temper. Without it, she could most certainly be dead. Despite her usefulness as a Shikon shard detector, if Inuyasha suddenly decided--_truly_ decided, not just an empty threat--that she was of no use to him, only the Sit might save her from a quick disposal.

And yet...she hated to do it to him--especially after this morning.

At first it had been fun--back when, to her, he was a big, terrifying monster-dog-man and it was neat to watch him flop to the ground whenever she said the word. Then, after a while, it had become merely a method of keeping him "on a leash," so to speak, and force him to obey and behave whether he wanted to or not.

However, as she had gotten to know him better, she had begun to see the person behind the glowering golden eyes and warning snarls and impervious Fire Rat kimono. He wore his gruffness like armor to keep anyone from getting close enough to reach him--and after his tirade this morning she had to admit it seemed he had just cause for it.

But despite his guard, she had come very close many times--especially recently--and discovered the one who hid beneath the surly, scary inu-hanyou.

Underneath the snarling, dangerous hanyou, she had uncovered a hurt, scared, lonely boy. Just from what little she could piece together, from her experiences with him and bits of information from Shirokiba, Inuyasha had had a very painful childhood. His mother had died--somehow--when he was only five. Then his half-brother Sesshomaru had tortured him--to a detail she didn't know--and he'd been forced to grow up in exile, alone, with a young wolf-dog youkai as his only guardian.

Striking out on his own at nine, he'd probably had to face terrible battles with all manner of hideous youkai to make the kind of name for himself that Shirokiba had described to her: Lesser youkai feared him; greater ones watched him with concern. Humans were terrified of him, of the stories of his exploits despite his youth and inexperience. He could find no home with any of them.

Like he'd said, he was utterly alone.

Until he met Kikyo--and when she'd died and left him alone again, Kagome had found him. Gradually, despite his snarling, surly exterior, she'd come to know him, like him, and maybe even...

But he absolutely refused to see how much she cared about him--which infuriated her to no end. He still hated her--resented her and despised her for Osuwari, for her hand in the Shikon no Tama predicament, for the way he thought she perceived him...and it _hurt_.

It hurt a lot more than she believed it should have, if she _really_ thought of him as "just a dog." Completely without her knowlege, her heart had tied itself to him; she'd only just begun to realize how much he meant to her, but he was still gruff and mean, and it made for a very frustrating, painful relationship.

And thinking of how much he'd really come to mean to her was melting her own resentment and annoyance like spring sun on snow.

She wanted so badly to be kind to him, but when she was he flung it back at her, or accused her of thinking him weak or stupid. She wanted so badly for him to at least talk with her, but all he ever did was growl and insult her. A compliment was too much to hope for, so she'd thought at least some civility would work--but it never did; even as she tried to learn about him, to understand him better, he snapped at her and pushed her away.

Just as he had done once again this morning--far worse and far more painfully than ever before.

She couldn't understand why she cared so much, when he trod on her heart with each surly snarl, and broke it time and again when he chased after Kikyo. Even with the miko's uncertain loyalties--even with the times she'd tried to outright _kill_ him, the hanyou still followed faithfully after her...

Even if Kagome _did_ care about him that much, he had no use for her other than a shard detector. Sure, he'd struck Kikyo to save her, but he had been protecting his interests where the Shikon shards were concerned--and Kikyo's new, oni-made clay body was apparently nearly indestructible. She wouldn't be permanently damaged.

When Kagome outlived her usefulness, he could go back to Kikyo, apologize, and live happily ever after.

But...those few, rare times when he _had_ been nice, he'd been quiet and vulnerable and gruffly sweet. Those were the moments she remembered most strongly how much she cared for him--those spare instants when his human nature got the better of his youkai one for a few minutes and let her inside his armor.

Invariably, however, something would go wrong, just like today. Someone would interrupt or some emergency would happen, and he would be hurt or startled and close himself up again. It was so hard to coax him out of his shell, and to keep him there when she did. Yet her own sporadic name-calling and selfish use of the Sit did not help his apparently fragile self-image one little bit--and she knew it.

_I...I won't do it any more,_ she vowed to herself, her anger gone like clouds before the sun, replaced by regret and sadness. _I promise I won't sit him without just cause. I swear on my family's name and honor that I will not sit Inuyasha without good and ample reason._

Once her promise had been made, she felt a little bit uplifted--yet fearful at the same time. He was so angry...

And she couldn't stay mad at him. He was right...at least partly. It was wrong of her to assume he would behave in any way like the other youkai creatures they'd met--or even to think he was anything like a real dog. He was half human, after all; he had a human mind and a human heart--and no matter what anyone else might say...she knew he did.

_He's like...like a withdrawn teenage boy with a good heart trapped in the body of a dangerous youkai,_ she thought, ashamed of how she'd been so caught up in appearances at the beginning of their companionship. _He's lonely and sad...and he's been hurt so much-- he's only trying to protect himself. He looks fierce on the outside...but...inside he's a person with feelings, just like me or anybody else..._

She fought the tears that tried to well up at the memory of his furious voice. _I didn't mean to make him so angry...it was just a stupid book. I wasn't even really taking it seriously--I was just curious. He never tells me anything about himself...and I want to know him..._

Her thoughts and attention turned inward, she didn't notice the white-haired shape that dropped out of the trees in front of her until she'd almost run into his red-clothed chest. Stopping in her tracks, startled, she stared up into his face with wide, half-frightened eyes.

Inuyasha's expression was neutral, closed; he gazed at her without emotion, his mouth set in a hard line. "You're going the wrong way," he stated flatly, gruffly. "Turn more to the east as you follow this valley. When you come to the river, follow it upstream."

Stung by his armored, uncaring expression, her own face fell closed as well. She aknowleged his information with a faint nod and hurried past him, anxious to hide her face before she began to cry again.

Shippo tried greeting the inu-hanyou with a smile, but Inuyasha didn't even notice him; instead, he fell into step behind the kitsune, using the smaller youkai as a sort of buffer between himself and Kagome.

Shippo shook his head with a sigh as he hiked along. This little lover's spat was likely to take a while.

* * *

Ginnezu was humming a tune as she sunned herself on Kaede's roof.

Shirokiba, sitting in a tree near the hut, did not like it. The Silver inu-youkai was entirely too happy for his liking--and she was only _this_ happy when she'd gotten away with something. He had yet to figure out what it was, but he had a bad feeling about it.

It had to do with Inuyasha, and he was sure she'd done some kind of stunt to make Kagome's life miserable. She hadn't harmed or killed the little miko; if she had, Inuyasha would be tearing around like a mad dog, shredding everything in sight in search of whatever had hurt his human girl.

But death and dismemberment wasn't the only thing Ginnezu could do.

It was his inability to figure out what trick she'd pulled that frustrated him the most. He simply could not, for the life of him, think of a single thing that Ginnezu might have done--if she'd even found Inuyasha in the first place. He thought she probably had, and lied about it.

He briefly contemplated going up north again and finding the little "shard-hunting" troop--to see for himself what she might have done and if they were alright. However, that would leave this village unprotected--and despite Miroku and Sango's obvious willingness to go head-to-head with Ginnezu, facing her was rather likeley to get them killed, whatever powers they might have.

And he _really_ didn't want to leave Ginnezu unsupervised, especially when she might slink off and pull another fast one on them.

_And so, an impasse,_ he thought crossly. Blue-gold eyes hard, he glared at the dozing, humming Silver woman on the roof across from him.

With a small start, he recognized the rough, haunting tune she was humming; it was an old inu-youkai song about a jealous female who broke up a loving couple so she could steal the man for herself, breaking many laws and framing the youkai male's mate in the process. In the course of the song, the male's mate died, and he killed the jealous woman, and lived the rest of his days insane and alone.

It was something of a drinking song among inu-youkai, something funny and sad at the same time--often sung at inu-youkai "bachelor parties" as a reminder to watch out, because Hell hath no fury like a she-Dog scorned.

However, the irony struck Shirokiba, who felt a catch in his breath when he realized how prophetic the song seemed--and how dedicated Ginnezu was to posessing Inuyasha. He knew what she was after...he just didn't know how she was going to try to do it.

_Damn you, Ginnezu,_ he thought, his face darkened with a snarling scowl. _Just what the hell are you up to?_

* * *

Kagome dutifully turned uptream when she reached the small river that flowed along the valley they'd been traveling. Here, where the valley narrowed, the river was still smooth and flat, but would probably become rough down the line when they began to ascend the hills at the end of the valley.

_What a scorcher of a day!_ she thought with a weary sigh, wiping sweat from her brow and shading her eyes to look up at the cloudless sky.

She didn't realize how much she appreciated Inuyasha carrying her pack for her until she had to lug it all the way by herself. She needed a break, and soon, or she would probably pass out from exhaustion alone--to say nothing of the heat and the sun.

_This river looks nice and cool,_ she decided, pleased to spot a nice little location near the bank that was shaded by leafy trees. _I think it's time for a late lunch break--and a short little dip._

"We're going to stop for a while," she announced, mostly for Shippo's benefit.

The little kitsune trotted over and plopped down on the grass on the bank, panting gratefully and glad to be able to lay in the shade. He too was rather overheated--thanks in part to the fur vest he wore.

Inuyasha said nothing--merely wandered over to the water, took a drink, and crouched beside one of the shade trees, his expression unreadable and surly.

Kagome set down her her pack near Shippo's spot and pulled out the remains of the pheasant breakfast, which she shared with the kitsune. It was cold, but good enough for lunch and still quite tasty. Though she glanced in Inuyasha's direction once or twice, she couldn't gather the nerve to speak to him, to invite him to eat.

Shippo, spotting her indecision in the course of eating his meal, glanced at the last full piece of pheasant. His gaze went from the chunk to the hanyou and back again; once his ruminations were complete, he picked up the quarter of pheasant, trotted over to Inuyasha, and dropped it in front of him like a cat presenting its master with a mouse.

Inuyasha's eyes flashed a faint bit of surprise, but he said nothing.

Without a word either way, the little kitsune headed back to Kagome and sat down as if nothing had happened. Kagome didn't look at Inuyasha, nor comment on Shippo's generosity, so no one said anything. Eventually, the hanyou picked up his portion and ate it quickly, in large, unchewed bites.

After the pheasant and two cans of iced tea were consumed, Kagome sat against a tree and rested long enough to digest; it was with great anticipation that she waited to go swimming in the river. It wasn't a river, really--more like an oversized creek--but it was deep enough to dip in and cool enough to refresh.

The food had given her confidence, and the relative peace and quiet had calmed her; Inuyasha no longer glowered so much, and was looking a bit more normal. Maybe now would be a good time to try and communicate with the silent hanyou sitting by the tree.

"Inuyasha?" she tried hesitantly, trying to keep her voice neutral. "Do you want to go swimming?"

Inuyasha looked at her--for a moment, genuinely surprised--but then glanced away, scowling. "No."

"It's...pretty warm," she offered, fighting back nervousness. "Are you sure you don't want to? I brought--"

"No." Without another word, the hanyou rose and climbed the tree above him, avoiding a confrontation.

Kagome frowned, rebuffed, her feelings hurt all over again. _Well, fine! If that's the way he's going to be, I'll just go by myself!_

It didn't occur to her that Inuyasha had never gone swimming with her before, whether she was bathing or cooling herself or doing anything in the water.

"Come on, Shippo-chan," she said, turning away from the hanyou's tree. "Do you want to swim? I brought you something new from home."

Immediately, the kitsune's face lit up. "Sure! Whadja bring me?"

Kagome quickly rooted through her pack and pulled out a little bundle, which contained a miniature beach towel and a tiny pair of blue swim trunks. "Mama helped me make you a bathing suit," she explained with a smile. "I made these when it started getting warmer, so we can all swim together."

Shippo's huge grin just about cracked his face open. "Gee, thanks, Kagome! This is so cool! Is it just like kids in your time have?"

"Yes. It's a scale model," she said proudly, borrowing Sota's description of the tiny shorts she'd sewn--with her mother's help. The "miniature beach towel" was actually a gaudy, neon-colored terrycloth hand-towel she'd picked up at a flea market--but it had a cute pattern of fish and flamingos on it, and it looked enough like a real beach towel to pass the kitsune's inspection.

"This is neat!" Quite eager, the kitsune was getting into his new swimwear as fast as he could, shedding clothing left and right.

Giggling, Kagome took her own bathing suit and towel and headed for a stand of bushes a few yards away, where she could have a modicum of privacy to undress. All she heard from the general direction of Inuyasha's tree was a snort of derision. _Spoilsport!_ she thought at him, scowling. _Even if you don't like it, you can at least let the rest of us enjoy it._

Once changed, she wrapped her towel around her waist and tiptoed to the water's edge, testing the temperature with her toes. It felt wonderful--just a bit too cold thanks to it being a mountain creek, but tolerable and definitely welcome. Leaving her towel hung on a branch, she stepped in, sighing at the wonderful coolness of the water. It felt so good after the sweltering heat of the afternoon.

Slipping in deeper, she waded out to waist deep and dunked herself, staying under just long enough for the delicious cold of the water to soak into her skin. Bobbing up, she kicked up her feet and floated gently in the cool, slowly moving water, enjoying the brief reprieve from the summer heat.

Shippo dog-paddled around her, his tiny fangs set in a grin of pleasure and his once-puffy tail trailing behind him in the water like a damp wig. He was proudly going swimming just like the kids in Kagome's era.

With light fans of her arms and movements of her feet, she drifted on her back, enjoying the water. The current barely moved here; it was relatively easy to avoid floating too far from shore. As she drifted through the dappled shade of the trees that overhung the creek, she found herself looking up at the shadowed form that watched over them.

Inuyasha was still in the tree, ignoring his two companions in the stream. But he sat lower in the tree than he normally did--only about four feet above the smooth water on the overhanging limb--and instead of resting with his back against the trunk in a coiled crouch, he was sprawled on his stomach, supporting his weight on one elbow while the rest of his limbs dangled.

His face was set stubbornly, and Kagome would not have noticed a difference if she hadn't been looking closely--but as he sat sulking on his branch, his usual surly expression was tempered with a touch of forlorn misery. His ghostly pale hair was damp and bedraggled and hung limp around his face, and his white-furred ears--usually perked alertly and listening for danger--drooped to the side and didn't appear active at all. His jaws were parted, revealing glistening fangs, but the pink tongue that lolled out of his mouth canceled any fearsome appearance he might have had. His golden eyes were dull, staring blankly into space.

"Inuyasha," Kagome called quietly up to him.

"Eh?" One ear twitched in her direction, and his eyes blinked, then focused on her. "What? You ready to quit fooling around?"

"No," she replied. "Inuyasha...why don't you come swim with us? You...really do seem like you could use it."

"I don't have time for silly water games."

"But you're wearing that heavy kimono, and it's so hot today--"

"Don't be ridiculous--I am _not_ hot," he snapped irritably, looking away from her to return to staring off into space. "I'm _fine_."

"Are you sure?"

"Quit asking stupid questions!" he growled. "What the hell makes you think I'm so hot I need your damn swimming games?"

Stung once more, Kagome's face turned dark with anger again. She stood up out of the water, putting herself about six inches below his eye level. "Well, the fact that you're sweating like a pig in that fire mouse coat was the first clue," she retorted testily. "And that tongue hanging out of your mouth--and I thought you said you weren't a _dog_."

Inuyasha realized he was panting and sucked in his tongue, glaring at her despite two points of red high on his cheeks. "It's Fire Rat, wench. _Rat_." _Shit--why does Oyaji's blood pick the most embarrassing moments to surface?_

Kagome shook her head, masking her hurt with scorn. "Face it, Inuyasha, you are one hot puppy."

He growled at her, but couldn't summon the will to do anything else--it wasn't like he could bop her for mouthing off like he did Shippo.

The argument they'd had still lingered heavily between them, harsh and heavy.

Giggling, Shippo ceased paddling and appeared thoughtful. "Hot...dog? Kagome, isn't that the meat sausage thing you brought us to taste? The one Inuyasha choked on when you told him what it was?" The little boy grinned impishly at the hanyou above him and began to taunt. "Hot dog, hot dog! He's barbecued! Inuyasha's a hot dog! Ha ha ha!"

Inuyasha snarled at the kitsune--but couldn't reach him to bop him unless he actually got in the water. "Knock it off, fox."

"So why don't you come on in?" Kagome asked, waving Shippo to silence.

"I don't want to," the hanyou sniffed, affecting an air of bored impatience once again.

Fully determined to cover her own hurt feelings, Kagome cocked an eyebrow. "Inuyasha, are you...afraid of the water?"

_That_ brought his head around again. "What? Do I look like a freaking cat to you? I am _not_ afraid of water!"

"Then what's your problem?"

"I'm sick of you wasting my time, that's my problem!"

Kagome put her hands on her hips and glared at him. "I am _not_ wasting time--I'm cooling off. I'm sure you've noticed it's hot today. And you know, I could easily say the word and have you into this creek and be done with it, but I'm trying to be considerate and not ruin your dry clothes."

Inuyasha blinked at her as if just realizing that patent fact.

"Furthermore," she continued, "this stop was meant to help everyone get comfortable. You're not leaving until I'm ready, and I'm not ready until _everyone_ is comfortable--and that includes you." _Who knows why I even **bother** at this point!_ "So the sooner you want to leave, the sooner you better get cooled off."

Inuyasha pinned his ears back, bared his fangs, and glared his most fearsome stare, but she only gazed back at him primly, unmoved. "Well?" she asked, fed up and flinging up her arms. "_What?_ Do I have to toss in a stick and tell you to fetch?"

"Go climb a tree," he growled, stung.

She smiled as if she didn't care at all, sitting back down in the cool water. "I could use a longer soak. Oh, well..."

"Bitch."

"Dog breath," she retorted quickly, not to be outdone.

"Weakling."

"Jerk!" Kagome's face lit with anger, rife with hurt.

Inuyasha sat back up and snarled defensively. "Slut!"

"Why you--! _Drooler!_"

"Get the hell out of my face!"

"_You_ go bark up a tree!"

"Stupid ugly wench!"

"Cat-chaser! Poodle!" Kagome was standing now, outraged and almost shrieking in his face, unable to hold back tears any more.

"Hey--!"

"Go fetch! Shred some slippers! Chase your tail!"

"I don't have a--!"

"You say I think you're a dog? That I treat you like an animal?" Kagome's voice was shrill with rage, and her face was a painful mixture of vicious retaliation and bitter hurt. "I'll show you how much _dog_ I could throw at you if I really wanted to! Go eat a frisbee, you toilet-drinker! Mangy mutt! Dumb, arrogant, overbearing hanyou! You insensitve, stupid, self-centered, totally inconsiderate _mongrel!_"

Despite his temper, Inuyasha was actually cringing away from her a bit, clinging to his branch. Her shouted words of anger bit deeply, striking him in a weak spot both of them knew he had. "Ka...Kagome, that's--not fair!"

"What's not fair?" the girl demanded, tears streaming, ignored, down her face. "I'm sick and tired of this! I'm sick of _you!_ Every time I try to be nice to you, you spit in my face! Every time I try to understand you, you call me stupid! Every time I think we might be friends you throw everything back at me! I'm sick of it! I'm _sick_ of it, do you hear me?"

Inuyasha's mouth worked for a minute. He could think of nothing to say that would stop her temper. Hell--he'd _never_ gotten her this serious before, and it was scary. No barbs anyone had flung at him had stung like this before--and hearing them from _her_ hurt far more than from anyone else...far worse than their altercation that morning about the "dog" thing.

He clicked his fangs shut, stared at her a moment, then croaked the one thing he could in response to her tirade. "I-I'm not a mongrel...Kagome...!"

"Yes you are." Kagome sniffed, her brimming eyes full of fury and distress. Her voice shook. "You don't care about anything but yourself. You're hateful, ungrateful, and mean...!"

Her eyes were too full of tears to see his pained flinch at her words, nor could she hear his catching breath at her accusation. His ears were pinned down--not with anger but with hurt, and he couldn't do anything, could not even reply. All he could do was stare at her, his own eyes acting as windows to a world of sudden pain, anger, and loss.

And Kagome could bear the ache and the fury no more. Unable to face him any longer, she let slip a broken sob, whirling to dash out of the water, snatching her towel as she went.

Inuyasha stared after her, dumbstruck, his temper, his outrage--everything, forgotten.

Shippo stood on a rock, jaws agape, having gotten far away from the combatants at the first signs of unrest. "That was...intense," the kitsune commented, when he was finally able to work his tongue. "Wow, Inuyasha, that...got a little personal, huh...?"

He faded out when he saw the confusion and misery in the hanyou's face. "Uh, I think I'll shut up now..."

"She...didn't sit me," Inuyasha realized suddenly, mumbling it aloud as he slumped against his branch. "Why? Why didn't she sit me? She was angry enough...but she didn't sit me."

_Is it because...of this morning...?_ He sat and stared after her for another few minutes, his mind awhirl with both resentment and regret. _She...she really **doesn't** think...?_

He might have been wrong, he considered--just maybe. Perhaps she really hadn't meant to imply anything with that little book...maybe he _had_ overreacted...

"I think you better go get her, Inuyasha," Shippo spoke up, interrupting his thoughts. "She shouldn't go off alone."

"She'll come back," he assured the kitsune, quickly masking his expression--changing it to one of confidence that he didn't really feel. "You'll see--she'll be back."

_But we've never had an argument last so long... She's so upset about what I said this morning...I just didn't want her to think of me as an animal! What did I do wrong?_

"Uh-huh. Yeah--_sure_ she'll be back." Shippo all but glared at him, unconvinced. "You'll be lucky if she ever talks to you again."

"_Shut up!_" Inuyasha snarled.

_To be continued..._


	14. Accidental Truth

((LEGAL STUFF: Inuyasha and Co. are property of the sole ownership of the wise, witty, and wonderful **Rumiko Takahashi**! I am not making any profit whatsoever except my own enjoyment in writing this. I do not own nor claim any rights to her characters and concepts. However, the original characters in this story belong to _me_, so please do not copy them or use them without _my express permission_.)) 

**The White Dog**   
_by Becky Tailweaver_

**Chapter 14: Accidental Truth**

Hours passed. 

Afternoon fell into evening, and still no Kagome. She had stormed off, angry and in tears, and it was to be expected that she'd be gone for some time, until she cooled off. However, when the sun touched the horizon and the shadows began to merge, a certain hanyou's growing concern became very noticeable. 

Inuyasha could bear it no longer, getting more and more antsy by the minute. Kagome wasn't coming back--if something had happened to her-- 

He shuddered at the thought. There were youkai around, though--ones that wouldn't hesitate to snap up a tender morsel of human female. 

Shippo did nothing; after Kagome left, he changed back into his clothes and curled up near her pack to nap. His sleeping form seemed almost to accuse Inuyasha out loud. _"It's your fault, you take care of it."_

Inuyasha growled. The kitsune could annoy and accuse him even when he was asleep! But it was true; this thing with Kagome was partly his own doing. He was man enough to admit that--to himself if not out loud. 

Grumbling to himself, he hopped down to the bank and trotted off in the direction Kagome had gone, following her distinctive scent through the riverside trees and up the gently sloping ridge 

What was he supposed to do with her? He hadn't meant to get so angry about the book; she was only curious, but he was touchy about how people regarded him. If she thought he was just some stupid-- 

He growled, cutting that line of reasoning off right there. He knew, deep down, that she didn't. She was much too kind to think of anyone that way, least of all him. 

What he _didn't_ understand was why she was so very angry at him. Sure, there had been insults traded, but then...he did that all the time, didn't he? Why was she upset now? 

This whole screwed-up mess just..._hurt_. He wanted things to be back the way they were, even if it meant shard-hunting and meaningless squabbles. Hell, he'd even welcome getting a sit and a screeching lecture from her--anything, if only it meant she wasn't _really_ angry with him. 

Her scent became stronger, closer, and silently he followed it. He found her lying at the base of a willow tree in a grassy glade, her towel wrapped around her like a blanket, her mostly-dry hair spilling in a dark wavy fall around her shoulders. 

She was sound asleep in the soft grass; as he approached, he caught himself thinking...she seemed beautiful and...vulnerable. Small. Sad. So completely alone. Her face was drawn and troubled, even in sleep. 

The young hanyou was quite surprised to hear the soft sob that emerged from her--he would have thought her done with crying hours ago. Curious, with concern he would not admit, he crouched down near her, ready to spring, seeing the tears glistening on her lashes as she trembled in the throes of some unknown dream. 

_What's troubling her?_

"Leave him alone..." she murmered, nearly sending him leaping away from her in surprise. Her limbs twitched, just barely, and her face twisted faintly into expressions of fear and pain. 

_She's only talking in her sleep. What is she dreaming? What's hurting her?_ Inuyasha leaned close, feeling suddenly as though he wanted to climb into her dream and protect her from whatever was tormenting her. Her stricken face and dream-shed tears cut into something deep within him. 

"No...leave him alone..." Kagome sobbed softly again, her faint movements a little more violent this time. "...let me go...Kikyo...stay away...don't hurt him..." 

_Kikyo again... Why does that woman haunt Kagome's nightmares so much?_

"Wait...Inuyasha...please...don't go away..." Kagome jerked as if struck, hands gripping her towel and turning her knuckles white. "Don't leave...alone...please..." 

Inuyasha came even closer beside her, ready to jump away, wishing he could offer comfort somehow. _Kagome, what's Kikyo doing to you? Is she leading me away again? Why am I leaving you alone?_

"Please...Inuyasha...I love you..." 

Struck to the core, the hanyou froze, his heart suddenly pounding hard and loud in his ears, his breath turning to ragged gasps as his blood heated in his veins. He couldn't even _think_ in that moment--his mind had stopped, incoherent; all he could do was just _look_ at her... 

He was uncontrollably dizzy--and he was perfectly balanced. He couldn't see straight at all--and everything was clear. He was confused--and he was certain. He was afraid--and he was overjoyed. 

Then he realized what it all meant. 

_Kagome...is in love...with **me**...?_

His expression was frozen somewhere between joy and horror, while his mind, at last unlocked, ran on frantically in denial. _No...no, you **can't** be... Kagome, it's not right--you can't do this--you can **not** destroy your life for me! Kikyo already--I can't do that to you! I don't want it to happen to you, too! I'm not worth your pain. You can't love me, Kagome--you just **can't**. You're too good and sweet and wonderful and pure. You can't mean it--you just **can't** mean it...oh, Kagome...!_

"_No...!_" he rasped--before he realized he was speaking aloud. 

Kagome stirred suddenly, roused from her dream by his one hoarse exclamation. Inuyasha froze again, caught just long enough for her sapphire eyes to lock with his. She stared at him for a long time. 

"Inuyasha...what do you want?" 

The painful weariness in her voice made him flinch, and he fought to regain his composure. "You...you shouldn't...go off alone around here," he growled, managing at the last moment to keep his customary brusque front, as if the whole thing--the arguments, and especially her admission--had never happened. Maybe they could just forget about it all and go back to the way things were... "Come on, then. Let's go back." 

He saw her throat move in a swallow, and she looked away. "I...I can't right now. I...don't think I want to. Please, just..." 

"K'so--there's youkai around here, you know!" Inuyasha left his sullen-growly attitude behind in favor of his outraged-yelling one--it was an easier mask. He felt something boiling inside him--something that he didn't understand but could only barely contain. 

"I know that." 

Her voice was practically empty; the hollowness of it reminded him painfully of Kikyo and he flinched again, this time with an audible intake of breath. "It's dangerous, Kagome, and you know it! You're coming back with me!" His voice, for once, was not a snarl or a shout. It was almost a questioning tone, almost plaintive. 

She still wouldn't look at him. "Inuyasha, just go away--!" 

"Shut up. Now get on your feet and let's go back to the river." 

She didn't move. 

"Come on, wench, get your ass off the ground and let's go! Or do I have to carry you?" 

Still no movement. 

"Kagome!" He leaned close and spoke loudly at her. "Listen up! We are in a wild region with several powerful resident youkai that I happen to know for a _fact_ frequent this area--" _At least they did fifty years ago._ "--and any one of them would be happy to find you here--for an evening _snack!_" 

"It can't be any worse than going back..." 

He jerked back, struck. 

"It's the same whether I go with you or not, isn't it?" Kagome whispered brokenly, still not even looking at him. She seemed...almost lifeless, as though her fire was gone. She looked weary, so very lonely, and it made him hurt somehow as well. "To you or any other youkai, I mean nothing but Shikon shards..." 

"What--but the--who do--?" Inuyasha spluttered helplessly, stunned by the hopelessness that radiated from her, unable to form a jointed sentence. "But they don't--they'll--I'm--it's not--!" 

_I'm not like those youkai!_ he wanted to shout. _I don't kill people for the fun of it! I don't enjoy blood and carnage like they do! They hurt others like they're squashing ants! They don't love anyone like I can!_

His stuttering ran to a halt with that thought. _What the hell? I don't--I won't love anyone._

_Then why the hell am I out here making a fool of myself trying to save her neck?_ he demanded of himself. _She mocked me, she called me names--she called me **dog**... Can't I just walk away and leave her to her stupidity?_

Though he tried, he remained frozen to the spot. _I can't. What is so important about this scrawny wench that puts me through a wringer every time? What **is** it about this little twit that makes me love her so much? I'd never--**whoa! Shit!** What the **hell** did I just **think?** _

No! I know better than to let it happen... He looked at Kagome, her face still turned away from him, and felt his iron will bend. _I don't want to put her through what Kikyo and I... _

But I...I do **care** about her... Inuyasha stared at her helplessly, coming to a profound realization. _I care about her. Why else would I worry about her dreams, or come out here and beg her to come back?_

He came close, crouching by her side. "Kagome...will you come back with me?" he asked, his rough voice nearly a whisper of sincere entreaty. "Uh...please?" 

Kagome's eyes snapped open, her expression gone nearly stunned as she suddenly sat up and faced him. "You're..._asking?_" She noticed suddenly how close he was to her--how she'd almost come nose-to-nose with him--and a faint blush colored her cheeks. 

"I'm asking," he mumbled, drawing back and looking down. "Look, I'm...sorry...I...yelled at you today." 

"You're--you're _apologizing?_" She put a cool hand to his forehead. "Are you feeling okay?" 

He flushed and batted her hand away. "I'm fine, dammit! Now will you come back?" _Stop doing this to me--I'm trying to be nice._ "You've got to come back--it's dangerous out here and...and the twerp is worried sick about you..." 

Kagome looked at him for a long time, something unfathomable in her eyes--something stirring and sparkling deep within like a dawning sunrise. He could almost _feel_ the warmth come back into her. All he could do was stare back at her, afraid to move, or speak--whatever she seemed to see in his eyes, it was working... 

"I'll come back with you," she said quietly at last, freeing him from the thrall of worry he'd been trapped in. He let out a ghost of a sigh as she rose from the grass, wrapping her towel around herself, and Inuyasha walked silently and closely behind her as they made their slow way back toward the river. 

Kagome's thoughts were once again turned inward, contemplating this strange and painful series of events and the argument she'd had with her nemesis/guardian/companion/friend. Was it just her own perception...or had something..._changed_ about Inuyasha? 

_Maybe...maybe I went too far with the dog thing...or the water thing..._ she thought morosely, still depressed at the thought of how they both had acted. _But he's just so mean and difficult and proud! Can't he just treat me nicely once in a while? But...I wasn't being very nice to him, either..._

Inuyasha struggled to keep from staring at her as he followed, confused and near-frightened by his own feelings. His mind was flooded with sudden awareness, as if a Pandora's Box had been opened, allowing everything--good and bad--to flutter out and bounce around in his head. Caring, ownership, affection, exhasperation, love, impatience, protectiveness...he could not find names for all the other emotions attatched to the girl in front of him. 

_I care about her._ He could admit it to himself, even if he couldn't yet say it to her. _I care enough to waste my time keeping her safe. I protect her--with my life sometimes. Something I've never done--never **had** to do--for Kikyo. Hell, Kikyo even had to protect **me**. But Kagome..._

Old worries sprang up, fears and cares he held inside--for her safety and health in the course of their tumultous adventures. _She's almost helpless. She...she needs me like no one ever has. And...I protect her. She makes me **want** to protect her._ Inaudibly, he snarled at himself. _Must be the **dog** in me... Shit, that stupid book was right. But...I've felt this way for such a long time--what's made it come out now? What is it about a fight, an argument--not even life-or-death--that's made me realize this? Why did it have to come from something so nasty--something she might never forgive me for?_

A fleeting image passed through his mind--an image where Kagome stood in her schoolyard talking and laughing with all her friends, especially that faceless human _boy_ he'd smelled on her before. She was always happy in her own world--probably happy with whoever the hell that guy was, and that thought brought with it a flash of hot, unadulterated jealousy. 

A familiar emotion, now that he knew what it was. He'd never really realized how close he was coming to losing her. She could just give up on him if he continued to treat her like he had--she was not made of stone, yet he acted as if she had no feelings at all. 

_Ofukuro would be ashamed of me,_ he growled silently. _I've been an ass--inexcusable..._

These things had always been there between them--even from the beginning. Her actions, her kindness, her efforts to reach out; his sullenness, his selfish insistence, his foul-tempered words--today was just the day they clashed at last....and something had finally broken loose. They had hurt each other badly, and if this was left to fester it could destroy their friendship. 

Kagome would give up trying; he'd seen her lose her fire today--and without that she'd never have the strength to stay beside him through everything. He'd come close to breaking her heart for good this time--she'd cry, and she would go away, and she would never come back... 

She'd leave him behind to go back to her world, back to her own life, with her sunny-faced girlfriends and the human boy he knew only by scent--and he'd be alone forever-- 

_She can't go,_ his mind insisted abruptly, balking at the notion. _She can't leave me--not for him. He has no right to touch her! She's **mine!**_

The feral posessiveness in his own thoughts startled him, bringing with it a tsunami of epiphany he was helpless to deny. _Kami-sama, I...I **do** love her. _

Just like she loves me. 

But she doesn't know I heard...she doesn't know how I feel... 

"I'm sorry." 

Inuyasha was jerked out of his internal soliloquy; interrupted at a crucial moment, he gaped at her for a bare moment. If he had not posessed the extraordinary hearing of an inu-youkai, he would never have caught her whisper. "What?" he grumbled, composing himself. 

"I...I shouldn't have said those mean things to you," Kagome said softly, her voice cracking faintly with held-back tears. She slowed her pace, gradually stopping, until he came up beside her. "And the book...it was wrong of me to think I could learn about you that way. What I said back there...you can't help being part inu-youkai, and...I can't insult that." 

"You make it sound like there's something _wrong_ with me!" he barked sharply. _Your opinion matters so much...if you think I'm a dog, then...what else is there for me?_

"That's not what I meant!" Kagome hastily assured him, near-terrified that she'd set off his temper again. "If I get in a fight with you, I should be arguing with _you_, not insulting what you are. There were some kids who used to tease me for being a...shrine girl...and I realized...all those dog jokes and the things everyone says...it's totally unfair to you. Especially...the things _I_ said." 

He blinked, swallowing hard, unable to phrase a response. 

"I've been thinking about what you said all day," she went on, sniffling a little. "I guess what made me so mad was I _knew_ I was wrong...and I didn't want to admit it to you. And instead of apologizing and talking it out...I just called you names and hurt your feelings." She was completely contrite, standing there with her head bowed and tears on her cheeks. "Inuyasha...I'm really..._very_ sorry." 

Inuyasha stared at her in surprise, finding himself touched. It was rare indeed that anyone apologized to him; he was so used to being brushed off or simply insulted again that he almost _couldn't_ bring himself to expect apology from anyone. 

"Kagome...I..." Her downcast expression made him a little uncomfortable; he never enjoyed seeing her cry, and wanted desperately restore things to the way they were. He cleared his throat, hoping his voice didn't wobble, and tried again. "I...should apologize, too. You were trying to be nice, and...I flew off the handle. I shouldn't have...blown up at you. It's not really..._you_ I was mad at." 

Sniffling again, she nodded a bit, continuing to stare at the ground. 

_Lighten the mood, dog-boy,_ his brain scolded him. _She needs something to make her smile!_

He was struck by the sudden inspiration to make sport with the very thing that most represented the heart of the argument--and by doing so, render it harmless. So, with a sudden humorous, toothy grin, he wiggled his ears about, letting them flop at jaunty angles and causing her to look at him in surprise. "It was an honest mistake on your part," he said, in a clear tone of jest. "I mean, these stupid fuzzy ears can be a little hard to ignore, you know?" 

"But I _like_ your ears!" Kagome protested unthinkingly--then blushed and giggled softly, both in embarrassment and at how funny he looked with his ears all crooked. "I can't believe you're being so silly," she said shyly through her laughter, wondering what had just gotten into him. 

He was suddenly being _nice_--and why was he being funny for her? He'd never demonstrated much of a sense of humor before--why was he suddenly grinning and teasing? 

"I've...got a question for you, though," he said, straightening his ears and keeping his voice even. 

"Hm?" she responded, still surprised at his lack of umbrage at her "silly" comment. 

"How come you didn't sit me when you were mad at me earlier?" he inquired quickly, before he lost the nerve. "You've only sat me once today." 

Kagome looked at the ground again, taking a deep breath. Reminded of her petulance earlier, she felt ashamed once again. "After this morning...I promised myself I'd never say that word on you unless it was for a _real_ reason...not just me being spiteful or mean or just mad at you. It's not fair to you and it's not right for me." 

Inuyasha suddenly paused, gripping his prayer-bead necklace. "Then why don't you just take this whole damn thing off me?" 

Kagome glanced away, looking uncomfortable. "Because...I don't know... Sometimes you..." 

"You don't trust me. Is that it?" His brows lowered, hiding the hurt once more. 

"I..." 

"You don't even _trust_ me. After all this time you still think I'd turn on you?" His earlier hesitance was drowned in sudden and acutely painful betrayal. _How can she say she loves me and still not trust me?_

Kagome looked as though she were about to say something, then paused, reconsidering. "You...really want an honest answer?" 

"So you _do_ still think that way." Inuyasha's scowl deepened, darkening with ache. "I'm still just a youkai to you." 

"No--not like that..." Kagome hesitated, wavering, agonizing over her words. "I just...you call me horrible things...you threaten me and snarl at me all the time...sometimes you--you just _frighten_ me, Inuyasha. Sometimes I feel like...all I have is the rosary, or you'd...you'd..." 

"But...I'd never...!" Inuyasha stuttered, shocked at her brutal candor. "I couldn't...!" 

_I do love you, Kagome--I could **never** hurt you!_ his heart cried out, bared in honesty--but the words didn't reach his mouth. 

"My _mind_ knows you wouldn't, but...have you ever seen yourself when you're mad, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked softly, not making eye contact, looking down instead of at his dumbstruck, distressed face. "You...scare me sometimes when you're angry at me. You show your fangs, and your hair gets bristly, and your eyes almost glow and...and...I get scared. And...that _word_ is all I have...when..." 

Inuyasha gulped, internally cringing--seeing the bitter truth, the hole he'd dug for himself with all those loud arguments, cruel snarls, and empty threats. No wonder she was frightened; to all humans, youkai were creatures of blood and death and horror, and he'd done nothing but reinforce that. She was still afraid, somewhere deep inside. 

His own insecurities about his youkai nature were bad enough; her admission to moments of terror when he got angry was crushing. She still thought he might harm her, even though she loved him? 

_I am such an ass! What a horrible thing to put her through!_ "You...you can't think that I'd...I'd really hurt you...after all we've been through...?" _I love you! Can't you trust me?_ If only what his heart spoke could make its way past his throat. 

"I know--I _know_..." There were tears on Kagome's face again--she looked anguished by her own admission. "My head knows that, my heart knows that--but I can't help what I feel sometimes! I know I should trust you, Inuyasha...I can't even explain..." 

"You _can_ trust me, Kagome! Because I..." _Because I love you--dammit, now why is that so hard for me to say?_ "I..." 

Kagome would've giggled, had the situation not been so grave. He looked so helpless standing there, jaw slack and ears set crookedly in confusion and hesitation. "Inuyasha...?" 

"I...I've saved your life, haven't I?" he finally choked out. "If I wanted you dead, I could've just...just...let _them_ have you!" 

Kagome winced. "I know...I know I'm valuable to you--the Shikon no Tama--" 

"That's not what I meant!" 

Startled, she blinked at him. "Then...what _do_ you mean?" 

"You're not important just for that--" He paused, looking for the right words. "You're not...just a shard detector." 

"Inuyasha...I just don't understand you sometimes," Kagome sighed at last, tearfully confused. "So much of the time, you talk like you hate me, and you threaten me and you yell--but then you turn around and you save my life, and act like you actually care about me." 

"Uh--!" Inuyasha's tongue froze while his mind railed. _I love you!_ "I...I..." _I don't want to spoil everything we have because of **love!** What happened to Kikyo--I don't want that for Kagome!_

The hanyou pulled together every ounce of will--everything he had to say what he could, as close as he could come to the truth. "I think...you're...my friend..." He looked up at her, unsure. "Aren't you?" _Shit, that sounds pathetic!_

Kagome drew back with a deep breath; behind the relief, something almost disappointed shone, quickly hidden, in her eyes. "Well...yes...we're friends. We've known each other long enough, right?" 

"....right." He let out a shaky breath. _She believes me. Now we can go back to the way things were before...and this time the one I love won't get hurt. We can just be friends..._

"Um, do you want a ride back?" he offered hesitantly. _Why am I feeling so awkward all of a sudden?_

"Sure." Finally, she smiled at him, cheerful-looking yet...still wan. She climbed onto his back, quiet and withdrawn--she said nothing more about her hurt, but only clung to his shirt and hid her face. 

Gritting his teeth, Inuyasha swallowed his feelings and loped off for the riverbank. 

_To be continued..._


	15. Let's Go Home

((LEGAL STUFF: Inuyasha and Co. are property of the sole ownership of the wise, witty, and wonderful **Rumiko Takahashi**! I am not making any profit whatsoever except my own enjoyment in writing this. I do not own nor claim any rights to her characters and concepts. However, the original characters in this story belong to _me_, so please do not copy them or use them without _my express permission_.)) 

**The White Dog**  
_by Becky Tailweaver_

**Chapter 15: Let's Go Home**

Since Shippo was completely zonked out on the backpack when Inuyasha and Kagome came back, Kagome passed up dinner in favor of changing and getting out her sleeping bag. The riverbank was as nice a place as any to set up camp, so she spread her bag beneath a large tree a safe distance from the water--plus it was a place she knew Inuyasha would favor because it allowed him to sleep directly above her and keep watch.

Once she was sitting comfortably in her sleeping bag, beginning to warm her toes, she looked up to find Inuyasha crouched a few feet away, watching her. "What?" she asked softly

The hanyou looked down. "Nothing."

Kagome frowned; he was being oddly quiet, and his face was free of its usual grumbly look. "Did...you need something?"

"No."

"Um...okay then," she said hesitantly, lying down and turning over. "See you in the morning."

"Hn."

For a few minutes, there was silence; Kagome couldn't hear him moving and it seemed like he was still sitting there looking at her. She rolled over and looked at him. "Aren't you going to sleep?" she asked.

Inuyasha blinked. "Not tired yet."

"Oh..." Swallowing, Kagome looked down for a few moments, still feeling his eyes on her--but strangely, there was none of his usual anger or any sort of glare. He was just..._watching_ her. It was a bit unnerving, but...by far better than the angry stares they'd exchanged earlier.

At length, she spoke again--even more softly, as if the sleeping kitsune might hear her. "Inuyasha...?"

He blinked again, his eyes reflecting glimmers of silver starlight. "Hn?"

"I really meant what I said...back in the woods," she confessed softly--and her words caused his heart to race.

"What?" he almost croaked, his throat suddenly dry.

"That I'm really sorry for what happened today," she answered, looking back up at him at last. "And...I hope it never happens again. I'm really..._really_ glad we're friends."

She smiled again--a little smile still, but _real_, and free of the grayness and pain of before. For a moment more his breath caught.

"Uh...yeah," he finally said, rather hoarsely. "Me too." With a gulp and a cough, he shook himself and sat up straight, offering a faint smile of his own. "Never mind, Kagome--it's settled now. I'm sorry, you're sorry--now let's forget it."

She let out a breath of relief. "Okay. Goodnight, Inuyasha."

"Hm. G'night." Almost hesitantly, he moved past her, laid his claws into the trunk, and pulled himself up the tree. But instead of parking himself twenty feet up, as he usually did, he settled on the first large, low branch just a couple yards off the ground.

Kagome lay there, trying to sleep but ending up watching him out of the corner of her eye, unnerved by his unblinking golden gaze. He was still staring at her, even from his perch in the tree, the strangest non-expression on his face.

Finally, she turned her head to face him. "Look, I...I'm sorry, but I can't get to sleep if you're going to stare at me all night."

"Sorry." At last, heturned his head away and closed his eyes.

With a sigh, Kagome lay back down and shut her own eyes--yet still contemplating his strange behavior. He was being so odd--what was the matter with him? He was almost treating her like she was a different person.

Had something gone wrong when he'd come to find her? Had her argument with him and her words earlier...truly gone too far?

She shivered, a little afraid. Usually, he was grumbling his way up into the high branches of the tree, reminding her of how early he wanted to get started in the morning, and that would be it. Now he was quiet, brooding, distant--not himself at all.

With a troubled heart and a worried mind, she fell asleep at last.

* * *

Kagome awoke to the dappled sun shining brightly into her face and a firm warmth pressed against her back. The sun she recognized, and blinked blearily to clear her eyes. _Jeeze, how late is it? Inuyasha didn't wake me up!_

The second thing that woke her was the unknown she was lying against. Yawning, she sat up--and found a red-clothed bundle snuggled against the middle of her sleeping bag. She nearly gasped aloud, recognizing Inuyasha next to her. How he managed to fold his mostly-humanoid body up like that was a mystery to her--but there he was, curled up against her sleeping bag like a lonely puppy.

He was also sound asleep.

The sheer oddity of it struck her speechless for a while. She almost _never_ saw him sleep--and certainly not this close to her. His head rested against her sleeping bag, chin pillowed on one arm, while his back had been against hers. Seeing his slightly pensive face and faintly twitching ears, she had a sudden urge to stroke his head, as though he were a pet needing comfort.

She fought the urge, though, as it would probably anger him; instead, she settled for touching his shoulder in hopes of waking him. "Inuyasha?"

At the sound of her voice, his ears went up and his golden eyes slid open. For just a moment, there was nothing but sleepy contentment in them, and it made her heart beat fast and her soul leap to see it there.

Then his gaze switched to surprise, then embarrassment, as his cheeks flushed red and he sat up quickly.

Inuyasha was startled to realize that it was quite late in the morning--almost noon, and he'd never slept in like that before. He'd hoped to simply stay the night near Kagome and then wake at dawn like usual and get away before she saw--but she had awakened before him! His mouth worked, but he had no excuse to give.

"You didn't wake me up this morning," she accused, half-joking.

"I...uh, I wasn't...I mean I didn't..."

"Oh for crying out loud, you're pathetic!" said a very loud, childish voice.

Both teens turned their heads to see Shippo sitting atop Kagome's pack, shaking his head. "Whatever happened to good morning kisses?" he asked with a world-weary sigh.

"You--kitsune--!" the inu-hanyou spluttered. "Keep your snotty thoughts to yourself! Whatever gave you the idea--?"

"Inuyasha spent the whole night right beside you, Kagome," Shippo went on matter-of-factly, interrupting the hanyou's tirade. "Actually, he came down the minute you were asleep. He thought he was being sneaky."

"You were _awake?_" Inuyasha demanded, his face crimson.

"I was awake when you guys came back," the kitsune said. "I thought you'd either be fighting or making up, and I figured I should stay out of it. I could see you'd made up, so I thought you guys would be getting friendlier." The kitsune had a rather smirky look about him.

"Shippo-chan, _please_ don't start thinking like Miroku-sama," Kagome said defensively. "One is bad enough."

While the attention was off of him, Inuyasha took the opportunity to back away from Kagome and stand up. For once, he decided to rise above Shippo's baiting in favor of keeping Kagome in a good mood. Once he felt sure of himself, he announced that he was going to get the ramen on the stove.

"Can you handle that?" Kagome asked curiously, worried that he'd lose his temper with the little camp stove and trash it.

"I've seen you do it enough," he replied simply, fetching out the required items.

Kagome watched in astonishment as he mimicked her actions with the stove--setting up the stand, turning on the gas, priming and lighting the burner, and setting a pot of canteen water on the top.

"That...that was very good, Inuyasha," she praised, still astonished. "I'm surprised you figured it all out."

Inuyasha shrugged and crouched back to wait for the water to boil. "I don't know exactly how it _works_, but I know how to make it hot."

_There's just no end to the surprises,_ Kagome thought to herself. _First Inuyasha isn't acting at all like himself, then he's sleeping right next to me--touching me, even--and making breakfast for us._

Okay...so he'd done that yesterday, too, but the last few days had seen a lot of weird changes in her hanyou companion.

Their brunch progressed rapidly, and Kagome was packed and ready by the time the ramen was finished. They all ate quickly, then washed the utensils in the river and put up the camp stove. Kagome was ready to hoist her pack, but Inuyasha plucked it from her fingers.

"No you don't," he said gruffly. "I can carry it. We've got a long way to go."

"Where?"

The hanyou shrugged. "North."

Kagome frowned, prepared to express something that had been on her mind for a while now. "Inuyasha...we're not really going after a shard, are we?"

He froze, looked as though he were about to try a fib, then deflated. "No," he admitted.

"You really don't know where one is?"

"I know there's some rumors...but they lead to the south."

"So this is all a wild goose chase?" Kagome asked in disbelief. "Why aren't we going after some real shards?"

"I...I didn't want you to get hurt again. Especially so soon after...after Kikyo," the hanyou said haltingly--and the way he said it was not like him, either. Instead of angry and yelling, he was growly, but hesitant.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome stared at him, and her voice had the same quiet, annoyed tone she usually used when she was about to sit him.

He cringed at the mention of his own name, scuffing his feet in the grass. "I didn't want to go fight youkai when you're not feeling well," he said, his voice half-unconcerned--but it gave the impression he was speaking roughly to hide his real feelings. "And I didn't want to say so and end up with you mad at me again."

The schoolgirl-turned-amateur-miko was now _certain_ that someone had either cast a spell on him, or switched hanyous on her. _This_ was Inuyasha? The person speaking almost nicely to her, hesitating to go after more Shikon shards, and _worrying_ about her well-being?

Impossible! Where was his temper? Where was his touchy pride, his surly snarls, his arrogant attitude and rough speech? What on Earth had happened to him?

"What's the matter with you?" she demanded suddenly.

He stared at her, his golden eyes unusually large in his face. "Huh?"

"What happened?" she asked him, concerned. "Yesterday you were your usual self all through our fight. Then last night and this morning you're all weird!"

"W-weird?" he stuttered.

"You've..._changed_," she said carefully. "You're being...nice. And you're not yelling at me."

Inuyasha gulped. Sure, he was trying to behave as though everything were perfectly normal--but he couldn't muster the surly dislike nor the cruel inflection neccesary to snarl at her, nor be rude when he spoke. Not any more--he just couldn't bring himself to be that mean to her...not after he found out...

Not after he found out that she loved him--_really_ loved him; not like Ginnezu's overblown infatuation, but the pure strong love of an innocent girl. He wanted to keep things the way they were--he didn't want the sacrifice of love to cut her down like it had Kikyo--but knowing that she cared about him that way made him _want_ to be closer to her, to treat her with kindness, and to protect her all the more. He simply _couldn't_ growl nastily at her.

"I didn't want to make you upset again like yesterday," he finally grumbled.

"Oh..." So that was it--he was simply trying to avert her wrath. "Okay. Thank you," she said with a sweet smile. "Then can we go home?"

"Huh?"

"Well, I've got three more days after today to stay here," she said cheerfully. "And if we're not hunting shards I'd rather not be traipsing around the countryside. I don't have good shoes for traveling."

"Oh..." Inuyasha looked down, chewing his lip.

"Sheesh, something really _did_ happen to him," Shippo voiced loudly. "He's acting like a geek."

"_What_ did you say?" Inuyasha snarled, pouncing towards the kitsune. "Who are you calling a geek, fox?"

Kagome laughed while Shippo cowered. "I guess he's still the same Inuyasha," she giggled. "You had me worried for a while, there. I thought Kikyo had sucked out your brain or something."

"What?" The hanyou looked at her askance. "Why would she do that?"

"Never mind--old movie thing," Kagome chuckled, starting off toward the south. "Just don't get all weird on me, okay? Are we going?"

Inuyasha swung on her pack. Coming alongside her, he touched her shoulder to stop her. "Kagome, wait--if you come with me, I think we can get home by sundown."

Kagome stared at him for a minute, struck once again by how _amiable_ his voice was. It still held that canine roughness he could never shed save in his human phase--but it was a soft roughness now, not his usual hot, barking tones.

"Okay." She smiled, and waited for him to crouch before climbing up and clinging to him over the backpack. "Are you sure you can carry all this?" she asked softly.

"Keh!" he snorted, sounding a bit more like his usual self. "I'm not a weakling--I'll be fine." He flicked a glance towards the kitsune. "Better keep up, Shippo!"

Kagome held on tight through the initial tense and spring of his muscles as he leaped into his customary ground-eating lope. A glance behind her revealed Shippo scurrying along, keeping up well enough; it was one of the rare times she actually saw the little kitsune in his true form--that of a young red fox with cute black paws and blue eyes instead of amber.

Riding Inuyasha was not like the rocking-chair feeling of a galloping horse. Rather, it was more like a boat over small waves; smooth, yet with a rise-and-fall sensation as his forelimbs hit the ground and his hindlimbs reached just behind them to push off again. It was quite pleasant, not jolting at all. He wasn't sprinting full-out, in which case his hindlimbs would reach ahead of his forelimbs to spring off and his body would flex and bow to push a longer stride. He was simply cantering, covering a lot of ground rapidly with the easy lope and famous endurance of the canine race.

Shippo kept pace well for quite some time. A couple of hours passed as they made their way back over ground they'd traveled at a walk before, and only then did Shippo transform back to his humanlike appearance to hitch a ride and take a breather.

Some time after that, Inuyasha began to pant, his tongue lolling and his breaths puffing in time to his strides. He certainly wasn't as dead worn as he was the day he'd run himself into the ground, but he was beginning to feel fatigued, carrying the extra weight of Kagome's large backpack, besides Kagome and Shippo themselves.

In the late afternoon, Kagome began to insist he stop for a rest. When he could finally be persuaded to halt, he dropped the pack and flopped in the shade to doze for a few minutes--before gulping some water and taking off again.

Kagome didn't understand why he was driving himself so hard--especially when it was for her sake alone, not a mission or a shard. Shippo continued to alternate between running and riding, trying to avoid being a constant deadweight.

The sun had set and the last rays of light were peeking over the hills by the time the familiar village in Musashi's Domain came into sight. Kagome breathed a sigh of relief--mostly that she could get off of Inuyasha and let the poor hanyou have a break. She still had a hard time believing that two days' walk for her was just an afternoon run for him, and he'd never carried her so far or so long before. He even continued to hold on to her pack as the trio walked across the fields into the village proper.

The villagers spotted them coming from a distance--and almost immediately, a very relieved Miroku, Kaede, Sango, and Shirokiba appeared to greet them. Sango and Kaede hugged Kagome, Miroku gave a respectful hello, and Shirokiba growled and cuffed Inuyasha affectionately in greeting. All four were glad to see them returned--quite frazzled after having to babysit Ginnezu for so long.

And soon enough, the Silver inu-youkai appeared out of nowhere, launching herself at Inuyasha and knocking him over backwards, pack and all. Hugging him tight, she wailed piteously for all the world to hear.

"Oh, Inuyasha-sama, I was so lonely! I'm so glad to see you--it's been terribly dull here! Why did you leave me behind?"

"Ginnezu!" Blushing, Inuyasha shoved her away--mostly to keep her nose and lips away from his sensitive throat, where she kept nuzzling him. He didn't know why his face was so red, but what she did unnerved him. "Knock it off! Get off me!"

"But Inuyasha-sama--!"

"Get off!" With a quick shove and a backwards jump, he managed to extricate himself from the clingy inu-youkai female. Free of her grasp, he unstrapped Kagome's pack and handed it off to Sango, who swung it over her shoulder and followed the other women.

Kagome herself was looking very sleepy, so he brushed past Ginnezu to go to her. "Hey, don't fall over," he cautioned. His tone was scolding, but he put a loose arm around her shoulders and guided her toward Kaede's hut.

Kagome was too surprised to resist.

The others' eyes bulged at his kind gesture toward the girl. They were all left standing in awe--and thus they didn't see Ginnezu's shocked stare, which quickly changed to a Glare of Death toward the retreating couple.

Despite her great efforts to make them hate each other, they'd come back closer than ever--or so it seemed. If her trick didn't work, she'd have to come up with something even _more_ devious. With a rumbling growl, she turned and darted off toward the forest.

Shirokiba was the only one who saw her, but decided not to follow.

Inside Kaede's hut, Inuyasha sat Kagome near the fireplace and retrieved her pack from Sango, who was headed for her own sleeping quarters.

Kagome watched the hanyou in some amazement, rather puzzled as to why he was being so kind to her. It was entirely new--not unwelcome, but very unfamiliar. She noticed him walking somewhat gingerly when he brought her pack to her, so she gave a short intake of breath and caught his hand before he could leave. "Inuyasha, are you hurt?"

"No!" He pulled back, his tones sharp at first, then softening a bit. "No, I'm not. Why?" He was gruff again, his short voice trying to keep her from prying further.

"You're limping," she stated, concerned. Struck by a sudden thought, she turned over the hand she held and was surprised to see blood. "Inuyasha...!"

He jerked his hand away. "It's nothing," he growled.

"I told you not to run so much!" she scolded, taking his wrist again and pulling him down beside her. "Now you stay here and don't leave."

Inuyasha snorted, grumbling, but complied, folding his limbs to sit and staring into the fire.

Kagome headed over to one of Kaede's chests and fished through it, bringing out a few clean cloths and a jar of something sealed with wax. "This will make you feel better," she said softly, breaking the seal and opening the container. The smell of herb ointment wafted through the room while she dampened the cloths in Kaede's water pot.

"I don't need medicine," Inuyasha grumped. "I'll be healed by tomorrow."

"So you deserve to suffer tonight?" Kagome asked him, a touch sharply. "Let me see."

With a low growl, he held out his hands. Choosing one, Kagome began to gently swab away the grit, splinters, and blood.

Even as she worked, she gave in to a guilty bit of interest--looking closely at his hands, she realized that he really did have padlike callouses from the way he ran. When his hands were suitably cleaned, she made him put out his feet so she could do the same there, and was able to satisfy her previous curiosity about them. He had thick, rough, calloused skin on his feet as well, as though his body were trying to imitate the pads of a dog's paws.

He twitched when she washed between his toes; she hid a smile at the thought of him being ticklish.

As she dabbed on the ointment, she noted the patterns of the cuts, blisters, and wear on his limbs. The injuries stopped at the balls of his feet, not extending through the arch and heel. On his hands, only his fingers and the front of his palms were blistered, not the heel or thumbs. She realized that when traveling on all fours, he really _did_ move like a canine, walking up on the "toes" of each limb.

As much as he denied the dog in the inu-youkai part of himself, it was an amazing and intricate part of his design.

Inuyasha could admit to himself that the ointment was cool and soothing; it made the heat go away and dulled the sting of torn skin. Kagome's soft hands smoothing it into his injuries was pleasant, too--more soothing in its own way, and he found himself lulled by the gentle touch of her fingers.

He shook himself a bit to clear his head. Kagome almost seemed a bit captivated in inspecting his hands and feet as she worked, so as soon as she was finished with the salve he withdrew them from her perusal with a touch of embarrassment that he quickly hid. He knew she was just curious, but it still made him self-conscious when people stared and poked at him, no matter their intentions.

"You should get some sleep," he said gruffly, breaking the quiet. When he made as if to rise, she caught his arm.

"Wait!" she said quickly. "If you go walking around, you'll wear off the ointment and get dirt stuck all over your feet."

"Kagome...!" he growled. "Why didn't you say something about it before?"

"I forgot." She blushed and fiddled with one of the cloths, wiping ointment off of her fingers. "Sorry..."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and rumbled softly. "Never mind. I'll stay. But you better not scream at me for being here tomorrow, because this is all your fault."

"Okay, I promise I won't," Kagome laughed, brightening.

Inuyasha scowled over in the corner, adamantly _not looking_, while she changed into her pajamas and got into bed. When she was finished, he glanced over at her, golden eyes meeting crystal blue. "Good night," he offered, not quite so harsh.

"G'night..." she yawned, already drooping.

Inuyasha crouched in the corner, barely lit by the embers of the dying fire, waiting for her breaths to slow down. When her rhythms indicated she was sleeping, he hesitantly crept over to her, curling up at her side with a deep, tired sigh.

He fell asleep very quickly with the gentle sound of her heartbeat in his ears.

* * *

When morning came, Ginnezu was once again perched on Kaede's roof, completely unconcerned. Sango and Kirara were strolling around the village, enjoying the warm morning, while Shirokiba and Miroku were parked on Kaede's porch.

Shirokiba was teaching Miroku an old youkai gambling game, "Stones and Bones," in which painted stones and carved animal teeth are used as complicated dice. The human was only just getting the hang of it, even after a couple of hours of play; it was an intricate game, a strange combination of poker, Yahtzee, and jacks.

They didn't have to wait long before Kagome emerged from the hut, looking bright and chipper as she greeted them all cheerfully. Shippo was just about to ask her if she'd seen Inuyasha when the hanyou himself walked out behind Kagome with a toothy yawn and enormous stretch.

The group gaped at them, and Ginnezu nearly fell off the roof. Miroku dropped his stones in surprise. "Kagome-sama! You and Inuyasha weren't--?"

Inuyasha reddened and sputtered, while Kagome suddenly blushed at all the staring faces aroud her. "_What?_ No way! You guys, get your minds out of the gutter!"

Kaede emerged from her home at her usual stately pace, sighing at the confusion outside. "You foolish children," she said, exhasperated. "Kagome merely treated his blisters."

"Yeah, that's all!" Inuyasha was quick to confirm.

"Nothing happened!" Kagome said firmly, then followed Kaede to get breakfast. Inuyasha glared at the curious audience, growled, and trotted off after her.

Ever the nosy ones, Shippo and Miroku put their heads together.

"Do you think they're really...?" Miroku asked.

"Definitely. He was all snuggly with her yesterday morning," Shippo replied.

"So there's romance in the air," the monk said with a sly smile. "This should be entertaining."

"I have absolutely no comment," Shirokiba sighed.

"Stop it, you two," Sango ordered, indignant. "Discussing Kagome-chan and Inuyasha's love life like it's common gossip--that's so rude!"

"They don't _have_ a love life," Miroku said. "At least not yet."

"But how do we know that?" Shippo asked. "I wasn't with them the _whole_ time."

"So it's true?" Miroku asked.

"Shippo, just what are you suggesting?" Sango demanded, aghast.

The little kitsune shrugged. "I'm just saying I didn't see everything, so how do we know they aren't--?"

Ginnezu, who was listening above, was growing more and more irate with every word they spoke. Finally, with Shippo's comment, her temper snapped, and she leaped down from the roof.

"You stupid humans!" she snarled. "You're pathetic if you think Inuyasha-sama will fall for a weak little ningen wench!"

While everyone stared at her--and Shirokiba rubbed the bridge of his nose in half-embarrassed annoyance--she growled, then dashed off toward the woods again.

"Is she jealous?" Miroku asked of Shirokiba.

"You have no idea," the youkai muttered in reply.

* * *

Life proceeded normally--or as close to normal as it got--for a while. Ginnezu had vanished. Shirokiba took her place dozing on Kaede's roof. Sango and Kirara went out to make some money exorcising youkai. Miroku hung out with a few female groupies from the village who thought he was cute--not very pretty girls, but it was female attention, nonetheless.

Shippo annoyed Inuyasha, who was following Kagome around rather like a lost puppy. Kagome was generally enjoying some fresh air and pleasant conversation with Kaede, all the while puzzling over the inu-hanyou following her about with a somewhat forlorn expression on his face.

Later in the afternoon, when the day reached its hottest, Kagome announced that she was off to take a dip in the river that ran near the village. Miroku tried not to act interested, while Shippo bounced up and down at the prospect of trying out his new swim trunks again. Kagome went to change in Kaede's hut and left the menfolk to their own decisions.

Inuyasha decided to tag along with Kagome, waiting for her to emerge from the hut. Shippo and Miroku opted to head straight for the water.

On the way to the river, Shippo spotted Ginnezu in the tree above Kaede's hut, obviously listening to what was going on. He jumped on Miroku's shoulder and yanked the monk's ponytail for attention. "Hey, look," he whispered.

Miroku also noticed the Silver inu-youkai. "What do you suppose she's up to?" he wondered softly.

"I betcha she's spying on Inuyasha 'cause she's jealous, like Shirokiba said," Shippo replied. "Do you think she's gonna bother Kagome?"

Before they could wonder further, Ginnezu slunk off, heading for the woods in the direction of the river.

"There she goes!" Miroku hissed. "We'd better follow her and keep her out of trouble."

They moved out. It wasn't long before Ginnezu realized she was being followed, and they noticed she altered her course away from the river. "She's not going to let us know where she's going," Shippo commented as they crept along. "I bet she'll lead us around in circles and try to lose us. I was right--she wants to get to Inuyasha alone, and since he's where Kagome is..."

"She'll try something, like Shirokiba told us. Well, just as long as she's leading us and not bothering Kagome-sama, we'll keep this up," Miroku sighed, then continued to hike after the crafty inu-youkai. "Ah, the beautiful sights I give up in the interests of helping my companions..."

"I hope we don't lose her," Shippo murmured. As long as they followed her, she wouldn't be able to enact whatever plan she had.

So they stuck to her like...well, like fleas on a dog.

_To be continued..._


	16. Gather at the River

((LEGAL STUFF: Inuyasha and Co. are property of the sole ownership of the wise, witty, and wonderful **Rumiko Takahashi**! I am not making any profit whatsoever except my own enjoyment in writing this. I do not own nor claim any rights to her characters and concepts. However, the original characters in this story belong to _me_, so please do not copy them or use them without _my express permission_.)) 

**The White Dog**   
_by Becky Tailweaver_

**Chapter 16: Gather at the River**

Kagome let Inuyasha follow her down to the river without complaint, glad to have someone tag along to watch out for youkai. One never knew when such things were likely to pop up, and the much-too-peacful atmosphere lately was ripe for trouble, like an over-filled balloon ready to burst. 

When they reached the water, Kagome set down her bag of bathing supplies and dabbled her toes in the water, keeping the towel wrapped around herself. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Inuyasha fiddling with the edge of his sleeve and shifting his weight, as though he were gathering the nerve to speak. Deciding to make it easy on him, she opened the conversation. "You don't have to come in if you don't want to. I'm...sorry about last time--if swimming's not your thing, it's fine." 

"Oh. Okay." The hanyou cleared his throat and tried to speak with his usual disinterested tones. "But if you want me to...I will." 

Kagome stared at him in surprise for long moments. Given his reluctance the last time, she was caught in disbelief that he'd just suddenly be so willing. It was as if he were trying to make up for their argument about it. "Did...you just say...?" 

"Yeah, I did," he muttered. 

"You're _serious?_" 

"I just _said_ I was, didn't I?" Inuyasha growled, unable to hide the faint blush high on his cheeks. "I'll swim with you." 

"You mean it?" 

"Yes!" He fidgeted for a second. "But...I don't have anything to swim in..." 

Kagome smiled. "Oh. That's okay." 

Inuyasha abruptly spluttered, his eyes going wide and his face flushing completely crimson. 

Kagome couldn't help laughing. "Baka! I didn't mean you'd have to swim naked, you poor thing! I brought a pair of boys' swim trunks that I picked out for you. That's really...part of the reason why I wanted you to swim the other day--I thought you might enjoy it so I bought these for you at the same time I made Shippochan's." 

"Swim...trunks?" Inuyasha cocked an eyebrow. "Like yours?" 

Kagome giggled at his naive question. "No, no! Boys wear shorts." 

"Shorts? Like Shippo's?" 

Nodding, she reached into her backpack, rooted around, and pulled out a package wrapped in decorative green paper. "I even had them all made up like a present for you," she said, a slight pout to her voice. "Here, go take everything off and put them on." 

"_Everything?_" The poor hanyou looked extremely nervous now. 

Kagome sighed. "That's what swimwear is for--so you don't get your regular clothes wet. Just be sure to put them on right. The little white tag goes in the back, okay?" 

"Uh...okay..." His cheeks still faintly pink, he snuck off behind the bushes to change. 

With him gone, Kagome undid her towel, spread it on the bank, and slid into the water. It was wonderfully cool and refreshing on such a hot day, just as welcome as the little creek had been before. 

For a moment, she wondered where Shippo and Miroku had gone--usually the monk made every effort to peep and see if she was bathing naked, and Shippo never missed an opportunity to play, but the pair was nowhere to be found. 

There was the shuffle of footsteps on the riverbank, and Kagome turned. 

It was all she could do to keep her mouth from falling open as she watched Inuyasha carry the bundle of his clothing over to her pack and set it down next to her things, carefully arranging the precious Tetsusaiga on top of the pile. He wore only the modest pair of red swim trunks that Kagome had given him, and carried the blue and white beach towel that had come with the swimwear, which he set down with the rest of his things. 

With his belongings settled, he tiptoed to the water's edge and frowned at it, his arms crossed nervously over his chest as though defensive. Slowly, his eyes crept up to hers, and something in her surprised gaze made him blush even more and drop his eyes again. 

Kagome gulped, feeling her own cheeks heat. She had never really seen him without his all-encompassing red kimono, which engulfed his form and kept it from observation. But now that he wore next to nothing--just a pair of shorts--it was such a sudden change she couldn't help but stare. 

He was lean, but not thin; loose, but not awkward. Sinewy like a cat, almost, corded with lean muscles. Not bulky, not like a strongman or bodybuilder, but just enough to add definition to his form and offer only a small hint of the raw strength he posessed. His body seemed just disproportionate enough to look slightly odd, but it was only due to his inu-youkai blood; despite his too-long arms and slightly short legs, he carried himself with an air of balance--a sense of lanky, careless canine grace, full of easy strength and quick precision of movement. His skin was pale and smooth, which only highlighted the clean, strong lines of his physique--and he had not a single scar to show for all the horrible wounds he'd received even since she'd known him. 

Even with everything that was different about him, he was still strikingly handsome in her eyes; other boys she'd had the opportunity to see couldn't even begin to compare--and none of them held her feelings in a way that made looking worthwhile. Looking at him made her breath grow short, and meeting his eyes brought about an odd fluttery feeling in her stomach and made her legs go shaky. 

"Come on in," she managed to say, once she was sure her voice wouldn't go weird on her. "It's...a bit brisk at first...but you get used to it." 

Inuyasha chewed his lip a moment, then stepped forward without complaint, striding into the river up to his waist and watching her where she stood chest-deep. "Not so bad," he mumbled reluctantly, relaxing his arms to dabble his fingers in the water. 

"I told you it's not," Kagome laughed shyly. "Come on, get in out of the heat. Just standing there isn't going to do you any good. Get wet!" 

Feeling brave, she sent a splash in his direction. It fell short, but it made his ears cock in her direction and an odd look come onto his face. 

"Are you trying to start something?" he asked, something almost mischievous in his voice. 

"Maybe a water fight," she replied challengingly, splashing at him again. This time, a bit of the sprinkling landed on him; his ears flicked away moisture, sending crystalline droplets scattering. 

"You're asking for it," he said with a slight grin, and sent a sheen of water in her direction with a lazy wave of one hand. 

"_Eeep!_" Kagome ducked to keep the spray from hitting her, then returned fire. She had to scuffle backwards while she splashed; Inuyasha came at her unafraid, his palms sending jets of cold water at her with unerring accuracy. He had a cocky grin on his face as he chased her in deeper; she was shrieking with laughter and trying to see well enough to splash _him_ instead of the general surroundings. 

Inuyasha was grinning toothily at her soaked visage while she tried to splash him--but he was abruptly surprised when she suddenly vanished underwater, apparently stepping too deep and losing her footing. Jumping closer to her, he had to duck himself under to reach her and drag her back to the surface. 

Kagome didn't have time to breathe when she slipped, so when she went down she nearly inhaled. For a moment she floundered, finding neither ground nor surface--then she was breaking through the water and into sweet air. Gasping, she found herself clinging to two strong shoulders--shoulders attached to arms that supported her waist as she coughed up river water. 

"You're not supposed to drink it," Inuyasha said, faint humor in his tone. He was standing in water up to his chin, water that was nearly over her own head, holding her up so that she floated eye to eye with him. 

"Baka! That's unfair!" Kagome coughed. "You're taller!" 

"What's unfair?" he asked innocently. "Chasing you in over your head or winning the water fight?" 

"You--!" 

Her cheeks were pink and her eyes sparkling, and his expression was set in an amused grin--but then they both realized their relative positions and flushed. Inuyasha pulled her to shallower water and released her, stepping away; Kagome gazed at him as he averted his eyes, looking suddenly embarassed. 

His cloud-white hair was streaming wet and plastered to his head, flattened and hanging into his eyes, making his ears appear much larger than usual. This close to him--and also having touched him--Kagome found herself noticing more of the little things that were different about him; besides the differing dimensions in his limbs and trunk, his body also sported a thin sheen of white hair. 

It spread over every part of him she could see except for his face and hands, and he had no thicker concentrations of hair besides his head. The thin, downy hairs that covered his entire body were almost like a vestigial coat of fur--obviously nonfunctional, since it was far too fine and offered no protection or warmth whatsoever. She briefly wondered if it thickened and shed with the summer and winter, despite its apparent uselessness. 

Inuyasha withdrew from her curious gaze by diving under the water and swimming a distance away, coming up to backfloat out toward the middle of the river. When he heard Kagome splashing around, he tread water and watched her paddle out to him. 

"Having fun yet?" she asked breathlessly as she came abreast of him. 

"Sort of," he admitted. "It's more fun to soak you, though." 

She glanced at him, then giggled when she spotted the mischievous twinkle in his eyes. "Oh, quit it, you!" 

He grinned and flicked water on her; she _eep_ed and tried to grab him. When she missed, she dove. "I know you're down there," Inuyasha muttered, fishing around with his hands. He was unprepared for her to pop up _behind_ him, place both hands on his head, and dunk him under. 

By the time he surfaced and swiped his too-long bangs out of his eyes, she was swimming madly for shore. "You're not getting away!" he snarled after her, giving chase. 

Kagome _almost_ made it to where she could touch when a hand caught her ankle and dragged her back. She was somewhat thankful they were swimming--on land, she couldn't have escaped him for even this long. She barely held her breath as he dragged her under, then fought to the surface when she was released. She came through, once again, with him lifting her up. 

"Gotcha," he growled softly, with a cocky grin. 

This time, they stood like that for a while, staring at each other. Kagome's cheeks flushed pink while she just floated there, clinging to his arms. The spell broke gently this time; Inuyasha cleared his throat, blushed a bit, and set her free. 

"Um...I'm going to get cleaned up..." Kagome said hesitantly, backing away once she could touch. "Uh...did you want to...borrow some soap?" 

Inuyasha shrugged. "If you like." 

Despite his noncommittal tone, he was actually willing to try some of the stuff people did in Kagome's world. The food was good--why not other things? Obviously, people from her time valued cleanliness quite highly, for Kagome was always bathing. If she preferred clean...well, he didn't mind being clean. Just so long as he didn't end up smelling girly. 

It took Kagome only a short trip up the bank to bring her bag of bathing supplies to the water's edge. She lathered her own washcloth with the bar of soap and tossed her spare cloth to Inuyasha, who simply stared at it as though puzzled. When she lobbed the soap at him, he caught it in one hand, but it popped up from his grasp like a live fish. 

"Dammit--slippery thing!" He dropped the washcloth and grabbed at the soap; it slipped out of his grip several times before he finally skewered it with his claws, grinning proudly. "Got it!" 

Kagome giggled and pointed downriver. "Your washcloth's floating away." 

"Huh...? Shit!" He pulled one set of claws free and snagged the waterlogged cloth before it drifted out of reach in the river's lazy current. Carrying both items, he came up near Kagome, knee-deep, to mimic her process of soaping the washcloth and scrubbing down. Once he was smeared with frothy bubbles, he watched her finish scrubbing herself. 

She looked up at him and giggled. "You're white all over." 

"I _am_ a White Dog, Kagome" he sniffed imperiously, teasing. "Now what?" 

"Now we rinse off," she replied. 

Inuyasha got an odd look on his face, followed by a grin. "Like this?" 

"Like what--? _Hey!_ No! Stop! _Aaaagh!_ Put me down! No--not like that! _Not like that! Don't--!_" Kagome didn't stop screeching when Inuyasha scooped her up, carried her in, and tossed her. She landed with an awkward _splash!_ and came up spluttering. 

When she looked up, the hanyou's expression was completely unrepentant. "Inu_yasha!_" 

"Well...you're rinsed," he said, not quite sheepishly. She had _that tone_ in her voice, and despite her promise she might just sit him for that. He drew back a fraction as she came closer, stalking around him until his back was toward the deep side. 

"I really ought to say you-know-what," she said with a half-mocking glare, enjoying his sudden nervousness. "However, I know it was all in good fun, so I'm just going to..." 

"T-to what?" he stammered, leaning back as she came closer, his eyes wide. She was so close he could feel her warmth. 

"Do this." She poked a finger into his chest, and the already unbalanced inu-hanyou flailed--then keeled over backwards, landing just as awkwardly as she had. 

When he sat up, she gave him a smug female replica of his own cocky grin. "Gotcha." 

"You little...!" he growled. 

"Aw, did I scare you?" she said slyly with a giggle. "Poor baby..." 

He grumbled--_almost_ good-naturedly--but she was already heading back to the bank. He followed her, curious, as she pulled a bottle of something out of her bag. She poured a bit into her hand and began to scrub her dark hair, making a much bubblier lather than the soap had. 

Inuyasha picked up the bottle, sniffed, and made a face. "What's this stuff? It smells like your hair." 

"It's shampoo, silly," Kagome explained. "A special hair soap. I use it often, so the perfume is in my hair a lot. I didn't know you'd noticed how my hair smells." 

"I'm half inu-youkai, Kagome. I know how _all_ of you smells." 

At Kagome's odd look, Inuyasha mentally kicked himself for the statement--it hadn't quite come out quite the way he'd wanted it to. "Uh...that is..." 

"It's okay," Kagome assured him, smiling. "I know what you meant." 

She walked back out to rinse, drawing his gaze for a moment to the sleek curve of her back and the smooth lines of her thighs as she bent to flush the last of the soap from her hair... 

Inuyasha shook his head and determined to redirect his attention. By the time Kagome returned, he had poured out a small drop of the shampoo and was inspecting it, mooshing it between his fingers and sniffing it more thoroughly. 

Perhaps, Kagome wondered, he would let her wash his hair? It was something she would love to do, just to be able to touch a part of him. She adored his long white hair--it was so beautiful, so unusual. Sometimes when they were simply traveling and she rode on his back, she would finger the silky strands without his knowlege, relishing how soft and smooth it was. 

Did she dare give in to temptation now, and brave his scorn? 

"Um...Inuyasha...do you want your hair washed?" she asked tremulously. 

Inuyasha did not miss the fact that she asked, "Do you want your hair washed?" instead of, "Do you want to wash your hair?" So, she wanted to play with his hair, did she? He hesitated to answer; he knew she sometimes fiddled with his hair while riding him, but he figured it was just boredom on longer trips. Did she really want to be near him that much? 

_"Please...Inuyasha...I love you..."_

It made him tremble--the emotion in those remembered words... Of course she wanted to be near him! But it was hard...so hard for him to trust _anyone_ to be near him--to touch him. He could carry Kagome and Shippo on his back when it was needed; Shippo even hopped on and off of him in play, and Kagome could come near him. But to let someone to touch him when it wasn't "work"...to allow them more intimate contact...to let them come near at his back--it was difficult. It made him nervous, jumpy--old habits died hard, and some instincts he could not ignore. 

So often in his life, when someone came that close it meant attack, claws and teeth, blood and pain... 

"Well?" 

Inuyasha realized she was still watching him shyly. "Uh, sure," he replied. He could do it for her--he already trusted her. She was safe to have at his back--no matter how close she came, she would not hurt him, even if she could. 

"Come over here, then." Kagome led him over to a larger stone in the water, while she stood behind him with her bottle of shampoo. "Right here. I can't say the word, or..." 

He got the idea. "Right." 

Once he was seated nervously in front of her, Kagome poured a dollop of shampoo into her palm. Glancing at his thick, lengthy tresses, she evaluated the blob of shampoo, pursed her lips, and increased the amount. Sudsing it a bit between her hands, she gently began to apply it to his wet hair. 

She vaguely recalled something from Sota's book about how it was uncomfortable for dogs to get soap and water in their sensitive ears, so she lathered the shampoo carefully, avoiding the area where his ears lay. 

His hair was so soft for a boy's, so pale and fine; even when wet and soapy it still seemed like white silk. As she gently and firmly scrubbed, she became acutely aware of ever more differences in his anatomy; his skull was flatter and more square, elongated and narrower--more like a dog's, built to accomodate the muscles of his ears, the length of his jaw, and the diagonal joints of his neck. 

Her ever-present curiosity made it hard for her to avoid his ears and stick to the task at hand. It had always been a sticking point for her--ears like that on an otherwise humanoid body were so unusual they practically _begged_ to be touched. It was so tempting to play with them... 

"Are you done yet?" he asked, his voice soft though the inflection was brusque. 

"Oh! Just a second..." Blushing, Kagome finished scrubbing to the ends of his hair and then released him. "Uh, yeah. Go ahead and go rinse it off. Make sure all the bubbles come out." 

He only glanced at her over his shoulder as he strode out to deeper water. Snorting, he flattened his ears and dunked himself, releasing a cloud of foamy bubbles as the shampoo slipped from his hair to be carried away by the gentle current. After rinsing himself thouroughly, he surfaced again, running his hands through his streaming hair and pushing it back out of his eyes. 

Kagome watched him move, his pale form almost glowing as his thin white fur caught the golden sheen of the afternoon sun and wrapped it around his body like an aureole. _What a beautiful creature,_ she thought wonderingly, letting slip a sigh. 

"That better?" he asked gruffly, breaking into her little haze. 

"Uh, yeah," Kagome replied with a shy shrug, blinking. "Didn't change much, I guess. Just made it more white." 

"What did you think it was gonna do--turn green?" Inuyasha snorted, half-amused by her comment. 

Kagome refrained from mentioning that a dip in a chlorinated pool from her time might do just that to his pale locks. Instead, she chose to comment on the whereabouts of their companions. "Have you wondered where Shippo-chan and Miroku-sama went? I thought Shippo-chan at least would come down here to swim--and you know Miroku-sama likes to peek." 

The hanyou's lip curled at the thought of the perverted monk snooping about. "I don't really care. Bet they're off annoying Ginnezu or something." 

"Oh. I hope she doesn't hurt them..." 

Inuyasha snorted again. "That little lapdog? She wouldn't hurt a flea. I'm still amazed sometimes that she's a full youkai." 

Kagome also refrained from saying that she knew more about the Silver inu-youkai's personality than he did, considering Ginnezu went into Ditz Mode whenever he was around and that was the only time she was really harmless. The rest of the time... 

The grammatically correct word for a female dog would definitely apply in _both_ senses. 

"Are you done here?" Inuyasha asked, breaking into her thoughts. 

"Oh, yeah--I guess so." Blinking herself to wakefulness again, Kagome packed up her bath supplies and headed for her towel, where she sat herself comfortably to sun-dry. 

Inuyasha climbed out of the river after her, planted all four limbs on the ground, and shook himself vigorously. Water flew everywhere, especially from his hair. 

Kagome shrieked, laughing as she was soaked again. "That's what the towel is for, baka!" she yelled as she hurled the wadded-up item at him. 

The blue and white towel unfurled as it flew and draped itself over his head. With a growling chuckle at her newly re-dampened condition, he swiped it off and stood there at the water's edge, wrapping the towel around himself to dry off the rest of the way. 

A crashing in the woods behind her made Kagome jump. Inuyasha's eyes widened, and he had time to yell, "_What the--?_" and crouch to attack before a flying streak of silver--just silver--hit him in the chest and sent them both into the river again, towel and all. 

Kagome sat ramrod-straight on her towel, staring in shock and disbelief, as Inuyasha and Ginnezu surfaced. Inuyasha was snarling and choking, both from swallowing water and from the stranglehold hug Ginnezu had on him. 

A very naked Ginnezu, at that. 

_Good heavens--how low can she go?_ Kagome thought, her face red with amazement and anger. 

Inuyasha realized very quickly that it was only Ginnezu, not a vengeful attacker...and that the female inu-youkai wore nothing but her own silvery coat of fur--much thicker than his own, but it still didn't cover much of anything important and left the important parts pressed against his chest. He blushed up to his hairline as he sat there in the shallows with a buxom she-dog in his lap, her tail curled around one of his legs and a low growl emanating from her chest, vibrating against his sternum. 

"Hello, Inuyasha-sama," she purred. "Might I join you in the bath?" 

"G-G-Ginnezu...!" he stammered, frozen to the spot in both outrage and mortification. His ears fluttered and his heart pounded, and he couldn't seem to swallow past whatever it was that had lodged in his throat. 

"Come play in the water with me, my Lord," Ginnezu invited, drawing back a little and giving him a full view. 

He finally managed to gulp. His eyes strayed once; his blush deepened and he forced his gaze to remain on her face. He was too utterly shocked to be angry. "Uh...G-Ginnezu...?" 

She snuggled up to him again. "Don't worry about the silly little ningen," she thrummed. "She'll go away when she realizes she's not wanted." 

She pressed closer, running seductive hands down his ribs to his hips. With a throaty growl, she let her teeth graze his chin, teasing him with her fangs. 

Inuyasha froze, all signs of embarrassment and shock vanishing in a heartbeat. His body went rigid, and a brief, doglike growl welled up from his chest as he suddenly gripped Ginnezu hard by the shoulders, pulling her closer. For a few moments he remained like that, battling instincts that flowed up like a tidal wave inside him--instincts that forcibly responded to her blatant signals. 

For that moment, Kagome thought she'd lost him completely. 

Then, with a harsh snarl, Inuyasha bared his fangs and bodily _flung_ Ginnezu away as if she were something filthy. By the time the Silver inu-youkai pulled herself out of the deeper water, sputtering and coughing, Inuyasha was back on his feet and growling at her, his face a mask of pure fury. 

"Don't ever touch me again!" he snarled, his voice so infused with the snarl that it was almost unintelligible. "I warned you!" 

Ginnezu crouched in the shallows, suddenly all apologetic and demure. "My Lord, I--" 

"If you touch me again, I'll kill you!" he shouted, his ears flattened against his head in rage. "Don't even come near me, bitch! I _warned_ you!" 

"Inuyasha-sama--" 

"_Get away from me!_" he yelled, almost a howl. "_Get **away!**_" 

Without another word, Ginnezu stood and strode out of the water, her expression unreadable and completely unfazed by her state of undress. She did not even honor Kagome with a glance. 

Kagome, still gaping in shock, could only stare after her as she vanished into the woods. 

Inuyasha didn't realize how hard he was shaking until he stepped up the bank and stood near Kagome on legs that felt like they would give out at any moment. His breath came in hard gasps, almost like sobs, and his fists clenched so hard he might have drawn blood. 

Kagome saw his trembling and moved over quickly, gesturing for him to sit with her on her towel to calm down. What surprised her almost as much as Ginnezu's arrival was the fact that he plopped down beside her without an instant's hesitation. He sat Indian-style with his elbows braced against his knees and his forehead pillowed on his fists. His ears were set halfway back, depressed and pensive, as his harsh breaths gradually began to slow. 

"What...happened?" Kagome asked softly, breathlessly, after a few minutes. 

"I don't know," Inuyasha responded miserably, not looking up. "I don't know what she did, I just...I couldn't help it. I...I don't know what she did..." 

Kagome swallowed hard. "Are you okay?" 

"Yeah. I just don't know what the hell she did to me..." He took a deep breath. "The way she smelled, the way she moved, the way she did what she did...I don't understand a damn thing about it, only...for just a second...I..._wanted_ her." 

Kagome stifled her gasp and stared at him, still in a bit of shock herself. "I hope you'll be alright..." 

"I'm _fine_," he said, almost a growl, almost his usual tone. "I just don't want her near me. I know why she's hanging around, but I don't want her to touch me ever again!" He shuddered; he never wanted to feel those forceful instincts again, especially directed toward Ginnezu. That instant of mindlessness had horrified him. 

And she had scared him. He was shocked to realize that he was afraid of Ginnezu--afraid of what she could do to him, of what she might make him do with all the strange things she did. 

Kagome hesitantly touched his shoulder. "Am I okay?" she whispered. "Can I...?" 

"I don't mind you," he confessed. "You don't...make me feel like that." 

"Thanks." She was relieved, but something deep, deep inside her cringed; she couldn't make him want _her_, could she? 

Inuyasha didn't seem to notice her tone--or if he did, he read it wrong. "Sorry she screwed up your swimming trip," he mumbled from behind his fists. 

"Don't worry about it," Kagome replied, brightening her voice. "We were pretty much done, anyway. Here--why don't you lie down on my towel and try to relax? I'll go get yours before it floats off and hang it up to dry." 

That said, Kagome left him on her towel and headed for the water and the blue and white beach towel that was drifting slowly downstream. When she got back, Inuyasha was stretched out on her towel on his stomach, his chin pillowed on his arms. His ears were swiveled backwards to listen to her approach; as she came alongside him, one of them tracked her movements as she wrung out his towel and spread it over a tree branch. 

There was a little space left on her oversized beach towel, so she sat down beside him to sun-dry while he rested. His eyes half-shut, he stared off into space, his mind deep in thought. 

"Thanks, Kagome," he said at length, his rough voice quiet and reserved. 

"Huh?" He'd just surprised her again with the gruff honesty in his tone. 

"For this. For today. It was fun." 

Kagome gazed at him for a time, blushing once again. "You're welcome," was all she could think to say. 

For a long time, she just sat beside him, feeling the tension radiating from him in palpable waves. As she watched him breathing, her eyes caught on his wet hair lying in thick tangles all over his back, both from the water and his lack of regular combing. 

"Um...do you mind if I...?" She swallowed and gathered her nerve, her eyes fixed on the ear that had turned back to listen to her. "Do you mind if I brush your hair?" 

Inuyasha raised his head and looked at her, one brow raised. "What is it with you today, huh? You just want to play with my hair." 

Kagome blushed, embarrassed at being found out. "Well...I think it's pretty," she confessed shyly. "Where I come from, _nobody_ has hair like yours." 

Inuyasha snorted, then rested his chin on his arms again. "You can if you like," he said with a jerk of a half-shrug. 

Hiding her sudden smile, Kagome fetched her own hairbrush out of her pack, making sure it was completely clean before using it. It took some work to even _begin_ to straighten his long tresses; the neglect was atrocious, and there were many knots underneath and water-tangles throughout. The only indication of discomfort from him was a twitch of an ear every once in a while as she fought with a particularly difficult snarl. 

But she could almost _feel_ him relaxing under her ministrations, his muscles loosening as her gentle hands worked in his hair, touching his scalp, brushing against his back. She enjoyed getting the chance to be this close to him--so near she could even catch his scent, instead of just the other way around. Now that he was clean of the taint of blood, earth and sweat, and beneath the lingering soapy smells, he had a clean-furry odor to him, like a very young puppy, as well as a slightly musky male scent that made her feel safe beside him. 

Her careful efforts paid off; soon, she was able to run her brush from his ears to the ends of his hair without hitting a single snag. His bangs she combed backwards with the rest of his hair; as they dried they fell forward, soft and unruly. Even though his hair was combed through, she continued to brush, just to be able to feel the feather-silk strands flowing between her fingers. She wished she could have hair so soft. 

After a while, she noticed his breathing was deep and regular, and he'd stopped responding to her brush-strokes. Slowing her rhythm, she realized with a start that he'd fallen asleep. 

Like her surprise the first morning she'd awakened to find him beside her, she couldn't believe he had dozed off in her presence. Usually the only times he'd sleep would be high up in a tree after he'd made sure no danger lurked nearby. 

She set the brush down and leaned closer to him, watching him sleep with interest. His ears twitched in response to her movements, but he didn't stir otherwise; it was as if he recognized her on some deep level, even when asleep, and his body's alert system did not register her as a threat, but as a friend. 

She was glad that he truly trusted her deep down--like he probably trusted no one else, given how guarded he was around others. 

Curiosity soon pushed its way to the surface in her brain; there were things she didn't dare even wonder when he was awake and watching her. Those wonderful ears of his were so tempting to touch even when he was alert and growling; while he was asleep they were irresistible targets. Hesitantly, she reached out with a tentative hand, ready to flee if he stirred even a millimeter. 

His ear flicked automatically when her finger brushed lightly at the thin fringe of hairs that protected the opening. She decided to avoid that--she didn't want to tickle him awake, and those guard-hairs were ultra-sensitive. Cautiously, she moved her fingertips around to the back, eager to touch the smooth hair there. 

Slowly, as he didn't wake, she grew braver and gently stroked the velvety-soft white fur. The ear was warm and alive, twitching slightly beneath her touch. 

Growing a bit bolder, she let her fingers slip to the place where his ear joined to his head--feeling it quiver, then relax under her touch. She smiled when she felt some of the tension slide out of those feathery muscles at her shy caress, the ear drooping slightly as it loosened. 

Unable to resist the temptation, she began to move her fingers in a gentle massage across the base of his ear. A soft moan of pleasure from him startled her, but she blushed and continued to rub, enjoying the low rumble that drifted up from deep in his chest--a quiet, sporadic growl that was almost like a purr. 

While awake, he was loud, rude, insensitive, and sometimes downright scary--and no way would he ever let her touch his ears; asleep, he was quiet, calm, and harmless, with all the innocuous cuteness of a sleeping puppy. His face, free of his usual surly or pensive expressions, seemed so much more innocent. 

Not for the first time, but perhaps the clearest, she noticed how young he looked; it matched how young she had discovered he truly was. He may have led a harsh life and faced dangers no ordinary boy could survive, but he was only a kid, really--just like her. With his chin resting on his arms he almost looked like any other sleepy teenage boy dozing on a summer afternoon. 

But the ears, the nose, the white hair, the varied lines of his features--all of them kept him from appearing completely normal. All of them kept him apart--kept him separate and made him _different_, unacceptable to others. 

But not to her. Even now, after all this time, she still marveled at him. He was such an amazing specimen, if she dared to think of him that way; deceptively slim yet incredibly powerful--wildly handsome yet unpredictably dangerous. All those things that made him unique--his impossible strength, his inhuman speed, his canine traits, the youki that surrounded him like an invisible shroud--all of them set him apart from normal beings. They made him special--especially to her. 

When peaceful in sleep and not twisted into surly roughness by his usual anger or contempt, his face posessed an etherial, alien beauty in its fine, well-bred features. It served as a stark reminder of his blood relationship to Sesshomaru, the inu-youkai--a reminder that he was not completely human. And that fact drove so many people away from him, before they even tried to get to know him--it left him alone and hurt to the point that he didn't even _want_ to reach out to others for fear of their rejection... 

Trying to divert her thoughts from such sad topics, she switched to his other ear, leaving the first to droop in contentment. 

_He's really handsome, especially when he's asleep,_ she thought with a sigh, trying to be girlish. _He doesn't look so angry. If only he'd smile more, or even just...not scowl all the time. He's beautiful, even more than Sesshomaru--because his beauty comes from inside him, too. I wish he could see that._

Kagome regarded the sleeping hanyou with an affectionate smile. _Poor thing...he almost thinks of himself as some kind of freak. He tries to be proud of his father's heritage, but he's so self-conscious about his ears and everything that's doglike about him. He loves his mother so much...yet he hates being half human because it makes him weaker. He can't decide what he wants to be..._

The realization was almost more sad than her first line of thought. _He's so insecure with everything about himself, but he keeps up this fierce, brave front. I wish he could realize there's nothing **wrong** with him. He can't help the way he looks but he **can** help the way he feels--he is who he is, and I wouldn't change that for the world._

_He **wants** to be accepted,_ she realized suddenly. _I'll bet no one in his life except his mother ever accepted him for who and what he is...and he won't accept himself until others accept him. It's like he's trying to be a normal boy--youkai or ningen--but he's trapped in the body of an inu-hanyou and he can't find a place anywhere. Humans are afraid of him, and youkai hate him._

_He's been hurt so badly...all his life people have been hurting him._ Her eyes burned--not just for the loneliness and confusion her friend had to face, but for the pain and grief he'd been subjected to. _It's made him afraid to trust...afraid to love. He's been hurt and chased and betrayed and beaten so much...I think it's made him deep-down scared of everyone around him. He's...he's a little like a feral animal--to him, everything is dangrous...everyone could possibly hurt him...nothing can truly be trusted. He's...**wild**._

An image came to her mind, then; that of a beautiful white dog, the former pet of a kind master--tossed aside when his master died, left to fend for himself in the wilds...beaten with sticks and stones, driven from home and humanity until he snarled and snapped at all who dared approach, fleeing any companionship out of fear and mistrust. 

Kagome slowly ceased her gentle ministrations, noting with satisfaction that the tension had left his brows and his ears were drooped in relaxation. She smiled gently at the innocent expression on his sleeping face, blinking away traces of tears of mixed sorrow and sympathy. 

_I could tame him,_ she thought in a sudden flash of raw emotion. _I could do it. He trusts me this much--I can show him that I do accept him, no matter what. I can give him a reason to believe in people again--I...I love him so much...I wish I could make him happy. I **will** help him be happy! I don't care if he's youkai, human, or somewhere in between--he's a person and he deserves to be treated like one, no matter what anybody says. No matter what he thinks about himself!_

She gazed down at the sleeping hanyou, her slim hands fisting in her lap as she made her promise. _I'll help him see how wonderful he is...how worthy of respect and love he really is. His heart is so gentle...he deserves so much more love and kindness than he's gotten in his life. I'll show him that people do care about him. I...I'll show him that **I** love him..._

_I don't really think he might...but...if there's a chance...someday...maybe I can ask him to...love me, too..._

_To be continued..._


	17. Confusing Morning

((LEGAL STUFF: Inuyasha and Co. are property of the sole ownership of the wise, witty, and wonderful **Rumiko Takahashi**! I am not making any profit whatsoever except my own enjoyment in writing this. I do not own nor claim any rights to her characters and concepts. However, the original characters in this story belong to _me_, so please do not copy them or use them without _my express permission_.)) 

**The White Dog**  
_by Becky Tailweaver_

**Chapter 17: Confusing Morning**

Presence. Tingle. Warm. Soft. Familiar.

Something large and alive near her side. Sounds of slow, rhythmic breaths. Something fluttery tickling her hand.

Kagome let her eyes gradually flutter open, pulled into wakefulness by sensations both alien and well-known. She was in her sleeping bag, beneath a familiar ceiling, the gray light of morning peeping in the windows. _Kaede's hut...how did I get here?_

The large bundle beside her sleeping bag was her answer. Inuyasha, once more dressed in his red kimono, was sound asleep--this time curled up facing her instead of directly against her. _What a sweetheart,_ she thought sleepily. _I must have dozed off on the towel. He carried me back and put me to bed..._

_To bed?_

She nearly jumped, then relaxed when she realized she was still wearing her bathing suit. He hadn't felt obligated to go so far as to change her clothes for her.

Relief or disappointment?

She slowly realized the fluttery thing on her hand was Inuyasha, too. His nose rested close to her hand, which lay outside her sleeping bag along her side. Each exhalation puffed against her skin, warm and cool at the same time; each inhalation no doubt carried the full measure of her scent to him. Now that she knew what it was, his breath made goosebumps stand up all the way up her arm.

A slow turn of her head, rustling, gave her a view of the room beyond Inuyasha. A start spun through her when she saw Kaede-baachan sitting opposite the fireplace, watching them serenely. The old miko made no sound, but smiled gently when Kagome's eyes met hers.

Kagome took a deep breath, then sat up, and as she did Inuyasha stirred, his ears pricking up. She didn't want him to wake yet; he was so peaceful when he slept and when he woke up it would go away--without thinking, she touched his head, gently stroking the silky hair between his ears.

By the time she consciously noticed what she was doing, he had calmed, his ears drooping back to restfulness again. She blushed, but continued to slowly pet him to keep him from waking. He sighed contentedly in his sleep, the sound infused with that same soft growl from yesterday.

"All night has he been thus," Kaede said softly. "With you beside him, he sleeps like the dead. He did not stir save for one ear when I arrived late last night."

"He would be _so_ angry if he knew what I was doing," Kagome whispered, red-cheeked. Her hanyou barely twitched at her voice.

Kaede gave her a conspiratory smile. "But still, he enjoys it."

"I guess." Kagome, embarrassed, noted his pleasant expression as he remained sound asleep beside her. And his hair was so smooth and light; washed clean from yesterday, it was white silk, dove's feathers, softness itself. It made her fingers tingle to touch it, to run it between them. His face was so peaceful...almost angelic.

Her gaze focused on the one hand that she could see, emerging from his kimono near his face. It rested flat against the floor, almost touching her sleeping bag--a pale hand, like the rest of him, fine-boned and slim; incongruous when one considered the grip and force that hand was capable of producing.

Four long, thin fingers were surmounted by thick, curved fingernails that formed lethally sharp claws, each one a weapon in itself--sharper than any sword of steel. The distance between knuckles and wrist was just a little longer than it should have been, and the thumb was shorter and set further back; a strange-looking hand in its own way--but again, a part of what made him so unique.

The hand blended smoothly into a strong wrist that flowed up to an arm...that disappeared into his kimono...

Kagome bit her lip and felt her cheeks heatonce again, her mind readily supplying the images of what lay under the kimono. Memories of his slim, strong physique appeared before her eyes like a holographic overlay.

"I...I should get dressed," she quavered to no one in particular, her hand abruptly pulling back from him as though his hair were dangerous. She rose from her sleeping bag and headed for her pack, hoping to get dressed before Inuyasha woke up.

No such luck.

Her sudden movement and the lack of her close presence brought Inuyasha around quite quickly. Blinking and sitting up quickly, he stared at the two women for a minute, somewhere between alarmed and lethargic, looking sleepy and a little bit silly. "Uh...is it morning?" he asked muzzily.

Kagome stared right back at him. _He must have been under **really** deep! I've never seen him look so sleepy..._ "Of course it's morning, baka. Why else would it be light outside?"

Inuyasha blinked again, beginning to clear the cobwebs from his brain. "Oh..."

Kaede chuckled, stirring the pot of porridge that stood near the fire. "Breakfast, anyone?"

"I'll have some of that, as soon as I'm dressed. Inuyasha?"

"Huh?" The semi-sleepy hanyou missed Kagome's meaningful look entirely; instead, he stared at her, puzzled.

"I'm dressing." Kagome gestured to the clothes she held in one hand. "D'ya mind?"

The hanyou blinked for a third time. "Oh!" He popped up and scuttled over to face the corner away from her. "Sorry..."

"Gee, now he's apologizing!" Kagome said, sounding at the same time amazed and exhasperated. "You're being really feebleminded this morning, Inuyasha."

"I am _not--!_" He nearly whipped around to yell at her, but halted his knee-jerk response at the last moment and remembered the Wrath of Sit that would fall upon him should he look while she was changing. "I am _not_ feebleminded!"

"I know," Kagome giggled. He couldn't see her expression, to guess whether she was joking or not. He was never sure with women--when did one know to take them at face value or go searching for hidden meanings?

"Can't I tease you a little?" she asked.

"Oh." His response sounded pretty lame, but that was all he could think of to say. Not very creative; it was the third time he'd used it.

"Okay, I'm done. You're safe."

Inuyasha carefully peeked first, just to make sure she wasn't trapping him. When he ascertained that she was sufficiently covered--if a skirt and a short-sleeved blouse was enough--he padded over to the fireplace and sat down beside her. He was a lot closer to her than usual--but didn't even realize it himself.

After breakfast, Kaede stayed to clean up and announced she was going to catalogue her herbs in preparation for the oncoming winter, when coughs, sniffles, and other ailments would increase in the village. Kagome excitedly volunteered to help, which left Inuyasha without company for the morning. He didn't dare stay--he found such things to be frightfully dull and worried that he'd fall asleep in the middle of it and make Kagome mad.

So instead he asked if Kagome felt like having fresh roast for dinner that evening--at which point she gave him an odd look as if wondering what grocery store he intended to pop into. Kaede merely nodded and said that venison sounded nice to her, and would he mind snagging a doe instead of a buck because the bucks had a sour taste this time of year.

Kagome, being the city girl that she was, missed the point of the conversation entirely; Kaede had to explain to her that the inu-hanyou was going to go hunting for them and bring back a deer for their supper. It was a great treat indeed, the miko informed her; not everyone in the village had the time or skill to put fresh meat on the table--and Inuyasha had to depart for the woods early so they'd have adequate time to butcher out the carcass when he returned.

"Oh!" Now it was Kagome's turn to look a little silly. "Well...be careful, I guess." She was surprised--he was going hunting for her again. Well...she wasn't quite sure it was truly for her sake--or merely to get out of helping.

"I'll be quick," he promised, stepping out the door.

Kagome merely watched him with large blue eyes until he was gone.

* * *

Inuyasha didn't have time to set foot in the woods before Shirokiba appeared out of nowhere almost on top of him, ambushing him at the outer edge of the rice fields. The wolf-dog youkai was panting and looking a little ragged around the edges, his eyes both wild and focused.

"Shirokiba!" Inuyasha rasped, once his heart rate and breathing were under control--his friend had arrived so quickly that Inuyasha had barely registered his youki before he was _there_. "What's the matter with you?"

"Did you sleep with Kagome?" the youkai demanded sharply, sniffing at him.

Inuyasha gaped at him. "_What?_"

Shirokiba's blue-gold eyes were hard and piercing. "You played in the water for hours, you fell asleep besde her on a towel; when she fell asleep and evening came, you carried her into Kaede's hut and did not come out until this morning--and even then you were late. You didn't..." He sniffed again, looking puzzled and alarmed. "Did you?"

Inuyasha's mouth worked for a almost minute. "_No!_" he finally yelled. "I-I _slept_ with her; I didn't sleep _with_ her."

Shirokiba cocked an eyebrow, puzzled. "I have no idea what you just said."

"I said I _didn't_ sleep with her!"

"But you just said you did--and her scent's all over you."

"Yes! No! I mean--it's not _that_ scent--!"

"You're being confusing. I thought you said--"

"I said _nothing happened!_"

Shirokiba actually growled at him, shutting his mouth in a trice. "Let me be more specific: You did _not_ mate with her?"

"_**No!**_" Inuyasha snarled, his face bright red.

For a minute they stood and glared at each other.

Finally, Shirokiba relaxed with an exasperated sigh. "Thank you for clearing that up. Now _you_ can go talk Ginnezu out of the jealous rage she's worked herself into before she does something we'll all regret."

"What's the matter with her?"

"Go find out," Shirokiba replied with a shrug. "I've babysat that petulant little she-Dog all night, keeping her from busting in on you because she and I both thought you and Kagome were...busy."

"Keh--you're such a moron!" Inuyasha growled. "Kaede-babaa was there the whole time!"

"How would I know? I didn't see any of that!" Shirokiba shot back. "I already had an insane Silver Lady on my hands when you didn't come out after an hour and a half. I've been dashing through the woods since moonrise last night, tailing her around!"

"Couldn't you hear the silence, idiot?"

"Not with _her_ whining in my ear--and she's still whining and undoubtedly plotting murder."

Inuyasha sighed with a bit of a growl. "Fine..._fine_...where is she?

"Down by the river near the place where you and Kagome swam. She took it hard."

"Stupid wench."

"Watch it, mutt--that's a Lady of the Silver Clan you're talking about. In the wrong company, words like that'll get you killed."

"Why the hell should I care? If all this lineage shit is important, it doesn't matter who she is--I'm White." Inuyasha fixed his companion with a glare. "You were watching yesterday, weren't you?"

Shirokiba shrugged. "I spotted her trying to lose the monk and the kitsune in the woods, so I looped around and got there first. I set up camp downwind across the river where I could see everything."

Inuyasha flushed. "You saw _everything?_"

"Yup." The wolf-dog looked positively smug. "All those cute little splash-and-dive games you were playing with Kagome...really, it was quite sweet."

"Shirokiba..." Inuyasha growled threateningly. "If you mention _one word_ to _anyone_ else about this, I will _personally_ kill you."

"Hey, my lips are sealed--but no guarantees about Ginnezu. She's in a serious fit right now."

"That little bitch needs to catch a clue."

"No kidding--and you're the one who needs to throw it to her."

"Keh. Keep an eye on Kagome, will you?" Still growling, Inuyasha dropped to all fours and headed for the river, leaving Shirokiba standing angrily behind him.

"You silly mutt," the wolf-dog grumbled. "I don't need another babysitting job."

* * *

Ginnezu was crouched calmly and serenely by the water's edge, nothing like the raging, screeching female inu-youkai that Shirokiba had dealt with all night. When Inuyasha approached her, he expected a crying, begging woman to throw herself at his feet and howl about her true love and devotion and other such tripe.

He didn't expect her to completely ignore him.

So he stood behind her, warily, waiting for her to acknowledge him. He gazed at her back, at her light silvery tail lying straight out behind her. As he watched her, he found himself uncomfortably recalling the events of yesterday afternoon--especially her rude interruption of his swim with Kagome.

Strangely, the image that most dominated his mind was the one of her striding out of the water after he'd yelled at her, just as calm and serene as she was now. He remembered how his eyes had focused on the dark, black-gray, tigerlike stripes that graced her thinly-furred ribs, upper arms, and thighs in distinct groups of three.

He also remembered how he thought those stripes looked familiar to him--but from where? And he remembered how Shirokiba's words had echoed through his mind--the words about Dogs with impure colors having tainted bloodlines.

_So, Ginnezu...you're not as perfect as you'd like us to think,_ he thought grimly, still staring at her back. The very tip of her tail twitched once.

"Ginnezu, what the hell is your problem?" he growled, feeling that he'd waited more than long enough.

"I have no problem, my Lord."

"Bullshit. Shirokiba told me you've been making an ass of yourself all night. I want to know what the deal is--because I really think that what's between me and Kagome is none of _your_ business."

Ginnezu still did not look at him. Her posture did not shift, and her voice was controlled and even. "I admit to some jealousy, Inuyasha-sama. However, it is your choice and yours alone to mate with the human female."

"Nothing happened, Ginnezu," Inuyasha snarled warningly. "Kagome isn't that kind of girl."

"I apologize. I must say I " Ginnezu frantically hid her smile--he wasn't committed to the human yet!

Inuyasha snorted. "Hell yeah--you've already made it abundantly clear you're supposedly in love with me. Which is a load of crock if I ever heard it."

For the first time, Ginnezu whirled--and Inuyasha could see tears welling up in her eyes. "My Lord, I--!" She swallowed, then composed herself. "Inuyasha-sama...I _am_ in love with you. I have been since I first laid eyes on you."

"And when would that be?" Inuyasha sneered. "When you came openly to the village--or when you were following us around trying to spy on me?"

"Yes...I did follow you for a time. And I began to fall for you from the first moment." Ginnezu stood up to face him, remaining composed despte her tears. "It was I who came after you into the caves and killed the rats that would have slaughtered your friends. It was I who dug out most of the rockfall to let you escape when your companions arrived. It was I who used my own teeth and claws to pull Karasuhebi away from your little boomerang-throwing friend in the middle of that fight."

"And how did you do all this without either Kagome or I sensing you? Or even scenting you?" Inuyasha demanded.

"I have my Amulet..."

"I guess that lets you be pretty sneaky, huh? Sneaky enough to try tricks to get Kagome and I to hate each other? I've been wondering--Kagome would never have left that book out; she wasn't even _reading_ it the night before..."

Ginnezu's eyes snapped up to his. "My Lord--"

"Save it. I know you're not the little innocent you make yourself out to be. You're youkai, Ginnezu, and that makes you capable of anything in my book. That's why I don't believe you love me--youkai don't love."

Ginnezu nearly bristled and snarled at him--at that awful accusation--but she marshalled her willpower and managed to look hurt and stung instead. "Inuyasha-sama, how can you say that? I _can_ love! I love _you!_"

Inuyasha didn't bat an eye. "You can also lie."

"My Lord..." She allowed tears to leak from her eyes. Her voice grew shrill with emotion. "My Lord, I am telling the truth! You say youkai are unable to love, but I tell you this--_humans_ are the ones who cannot love! They are weak, stupid cattle who care only for themselves! Nothing more than animals--all they want is to live another day with a full belly! Do you think that pretty little female you keep with you truly _loves_ you? She only wants the security of being close to you--you protect her from the youkai humans fear, so she stays beside you! She cannot appreciate who you are--she cannot love you! Not like I do!"

Inuyasha snarled, nearly blurting out that dammit, he _did_ know Kagome loved him and she'd said it with her own lips. "How dare you say that about Kagome? She's faced death for me too many times to count! You know _nothing_ about humans!"

Ginnezu abruptly subsided, startling him. "I suppose you're right, my Lord." _But I've planted the idea...haven't I? I'll put fear and doubt into him...and soon he'll hate that little wench._

"I don't really care what you think, Ginnezu," Inuyasha growled. "Neither you or your damn Dog Clans are going to decide what I do with my life, so stay out of it." _Damn, she switches around so fast it's confusing. One minute she's furious, the next she's contrite. What's up with her?_

Ginnezu bowed her head. "I am sorry, my Lord, but I have a duty to my father's clan, and to the Dog Clans, and I intend to see it carried out."

Inuyasha stepped close to her, pinning her dark amber gaze with his piercing golden one. "Listen to me, bitch--I am not bound by your stupid Clans or laws to do anything, no matter what any of you say. And even if I do choose to come back, I will not marry you. Do you understand? I _will not_ marry you. _Ever_."

Ginnezu gaped at him, stung and insulted--covering it quickly with remorse and concern. "My Lord---what about your father's will? Do you hate him so much that you would throw away his duty to the Clans--the peace and unity of your people? Everything he worked for all his life?"

Inuyasha flinched faintly, his voice cracking almost unnoticeably. "Oyaji died years ago and left me alone with my asshole of a half-brother. Why should I care about him?"

"I...I see." Ginnezu sighed, then stepped back from him, turning to the water. "I apologize for what took place yesterday, Inuyasha-sama. I am...entering my fertile season and sometimes I am...emotional. I did not mean to make you uncomfortable."

"It was damn indecent, Ginnezu," Inuyasha growled. _So that's why she smells so...enticing--she's coming into heat. This is bad..._ He was glad she couldn't see his blush. "It isn't proper for a naked woman to jump on a man--especially in the presence of others." _Hell, I sound like my mother!_

Ginnezu actually giggled. "Ah, I suppose you are not used to the way inu-youkai do things, being raised by humans as you were. We do not wear useless clothing when we bathe and swim. What would be the point?"

Inuyasha wasn't sure if she was covertly insulting him or not, with her "raised by humans" comment, so he remained silent. But her statement made uncomfortable images arise in his head; inu-youkai wore nothing when they bathed and swam--and Kagome sometimes...

_Nope--don't even go there, idiot,_ he berated himself. _Now's not the time for useless fantasies that will never come true._

"My Lord," Ginnezu continued. "I know that...many of my actions have driven you away from me. But...I truly do love you. And...even if there is no chance that you would love me in return...I hope you might at least regard me as a friend. I have your best interests at heart--really, I do. But...I cannot leave until I see my duty done."

Inuyasha eyed her warily. "And what might that be?"

"I have told you."

He gazed at her back for a while. "You've promised not to harm any of my friends or the people in this village," he stated, his voice low and tense. "Does your word still hold true?"

Ginnezu looked at him over her shoulder. "I do not lie, Inuyasha-sama, especially when I have sworn on my family's honor. Your little female is safe." She returned her gaze to the river.

Inuyasha still had one more pressing thought on his mind, and after a few moments he spoke. "Ginnezu...it's only a week until the full moon. Is what you said about your Amulet true?"

"Perhaps. I have never tried."

Inuyasha stewed for a while. He didn't dare talk to Kagome about this--she'd be upset if she knew he was thinking about it. "If...if it works...I would be willing to go with you to the Howl-Gathering."

_Yes!_ Ginnezu was glad her back was to him--it hid her involuntary dark, eager smile. _Got him hooked, now to reel him in..._ "I am glad, Inuyasha-sama," she replied, keeping her voice carefully under control. "Can you acquire a shard of the Shikon no Tama on that night?"

"I can."

Ginnezu said nothing, but merely smiled out at the water. _The last-resort trick worked..._

"Nothing strange had better happen, Ginnezu," Inuyasha warned with a growl, "or your head will be the first to roll."

The female youkai did not reply. Inuyasha watched her for a little while longer, then turned and headed back into the woods with a snarl.

Ginnezu stood still for a long time, her smile broadening into a wide, fanged grin. _I knew the temptation would be too much! He's **mine** now!_

_To be continued..._


	18. Panic Attack

((LEGAL STUFF: Inuyasha and Co. are property of the sole ownership of the wise, witty, and wonderful **Rumiko Takahashi**! I am not making any profit whatsoever except my own enjoyment in writing this. I do not own nor claim any rights to her characters and concepts. However, the original characters in this story belong to _me_, so please do not copy them or use them without _my express permission_.)) 

**The White Dog**  
_by Becky Tailweaver_

**Chapter 18: Panic Attack**

Kaede's herbs had only taken a couple of hours, and Kagome found herself to be of little actual help to the old woman. She knew almost nothing about healing herbs, but she learned a bit as they went along, and Kaede seemed happy to teach her. She now knew a few herbs that could help break a fever, reduce bleeding, put a person to sleep, and soothe burns.

After her lesson, Kagome ended up wandering through the outskirts of the village, wondering when Inuyasha was going to return. She found herself longing for the warm, reassuring sensation of his presence nearby, and wondered if he received any similar sensations from her. Her presence did seem to comfort him and make him stronger, but she wasn't really sure what he felt. But he was able to fall asleep easily near her, and as Kaede had said, with her beside him he slept like the dead.

The memory of him sleeping peacefully on the towel beside her came back to her; she rubbed his ears, soothing his cares away--and then she lay down beside him, close to his warmth, her skin brushing his and sending tingles through her...

Soon, the tingles turned cold and she realized a youkai was approaching. She panicked, whirling--and spotted Ginnezu strolling up the village street toward her. She said nothing as the inu-youkai passed her by.

But Ginnezu looked over her shoulder, a smug, snarling expression on her coldly beautiful face. "I win," she said softly, her voice little more than a purring growl. "See you around, _ningen_."

With that, she continued on without a backward glance, heading for her customary perch atop Kaede's roof.

Kagome felt shock thrill through her as she turned and hurried away from the youkai's presence. What had Ginnezu won? What did she mean? Her memory rewound to Inuyasha's close encounter with Ginnezu the previous afternoon--and the thought of the female inu-youkai wrapping her arms around him made Kagome frown in anger, her countenance darkening.

_That hussy!_ she mentally hissed. _Throwing herself at him like that! She made him feel so bad he was almost sick about it! Is that what she won? Is that what she's talking about?_

What was she up to--and what had Ginnezu done to make Inuyasha react like that? Whatever she'd done, it had turned him fierce and...inhuman for a moment. It had frightened Kagome as much as it had Inuyasha.

It also made her inexplicably jealous, as if Ginnezu had something--some part of Inuyasha that Kagome would never know.

_She does,_ Kagome realized, her heart twisting. _She's inu-youkai--and half of him is like her. He can be so nice; he's been so...**human** lately I've forgotten there's a whole other side to him...and **she** knows that side better than I do._

_"I win."_

Ginnezu's echoing words made her grit her teeth angrily. _No way. No way is she going to do anything to Inuyasha! Even if I have to win him for myself, I can't let her take him away!_

Her own thoughts surprised her, but how could a helpless little human girl like Kagome ever understand the side of Inuyasha that Ginnezu had such easy access to? All she could do was relate to his human half; in a way, she was dependent on it--it was her only window into the being that was Inuyasha. She knew, somehow, that to be able to understand Inuyasha, she had to understand _all_ of him.

And to do that, she had to learn.

But Inuyasha would not talk to her about such things...or else he didn't know much himself. And Ginnezu... Kagome shuddered. Ginnezu would not tell her anything useful.

The only one she could maybe depend on was Shirokiba-san. Despite the fact that he was a youkai, he was a friend of Inuyasha's and he was quite nice--at least in her experience, and she wasn't afraid of him like she was of Ginnezu. She did _fear_ him...but it was more like a respectful sort of fear--she recognized his strength and prowess and did not have any doubts that he could kill her in an instant. Her only defense was that he knew she was Inuyasha's friend, and he seemed to care about the hanyou a lot.

Dare she seek him out to ask him the questions she had? Did she even _know_ what to ask him? And was she prepared to face the consequences of reaching out to Inuyasha?

_I **want** to,_ she thought firmly. _I've made up my mind--it doesn't matter what Ginnezu says to me. I want to do this...for myself. For him. He risked hitting Kikyo for me--can I risk less for him? I want to do this because I love him, and I want to be with him...and I want to know that._

_I just wish I wasn't so afraid to tell him!_

* * *

The forest was so nice and still, Kagome mused as she let her feet lead her beyond the well and deeper into the trees. She'd found herself longing for Inuyasha's presence, for the warmth and contentment his proximity brought, so she wandered out into the woods in hopes of running across him.

Or, more accurately, that he would notice her there and come running. She didn't have a hope of locating him by herself in these woods.

_I wonder if he's still hunting?_ she thought with a shiver.

She hadn't actually _seen_ him hunt before. Sure, she'd seen him in a fight, ripping youkai to shreds--but that wasn't like hunting; that was battle. She imagined hunting was more like what she'd seen on the nature channel back home--fast and quiet while running the prey into the ground, dragging down a moose or something like the timber wolves on television.

She was deep in the woods, now, far beyond the safety of the trails--and if she didn't find him soon, she was most likely going to end up lost. And that would be _really_ irresponsible of her--plus it would make him mad.

He always got mad when he was worried.

She shivered again, apprehensive. _Did he already go back? Am I just wandering around here for nothing?_

The forest's quiet became suddenly oppressive. The tiny cheeps of birds and rustles of squirrels faded out, making her footsteps loud in the silence--and a sudden flicker of movement caught her eye.

A small brown deer browsed near a thicket in clearing not seven meters from her. She stopped, almost holding her breath, to watch in silent wonder as the beautiful animal delicately plucked leaves and chewed on twigs. It was a fine young doe, relaxed but alert as she fed on the rich foliage of the thicket.

Kagome let herself smile as she watched, admiring; the doe seemed to glance at her, unconcerned, then return to eating.

There was no warning--no sound, no sensation, no hint of presence until movement blurred through the bushes. The deer had no time to leap, nor even to bleat in fear. There was no growl from the hunter, no noise at all--merely the _thud_ of bodies colliding, the sharp _crack!_ as fangs bit deep and broke the deer's neck with a single twist of the hunter's head. The doe did not suffer--she was dead far too quickly.

Kagome could only brace herself weakly against the tree behind her, her hands clasped over her mouth in shock so great her stomach turned. Finally, she had to gasp for air--startling the hunter, who crouched fiercely over his kill like a falcon mantling its prey.

Inuyasha jumped up, whirling with wild golden eyes to spot Kagome staring at him--her eyes huge and almost glassy with some kind of horror. He glanced at the doe at his feet and realized with some alarm that she'd seen him make the kill.

Suddenly self-conscious, he wiped blood from his mouth on the back of his sleeve and stepped in front of the deer, hiding it from her view. "Kagome--what are you doing here?" he demanded, half gruff and half startled.

"I...I came looking for...you," she quavered, slowly getting over her surprise. It had been so sudden, so shocking--and despite the warmth of his presence, she found herself a little afraid once more as she approached him. She had been reminded once again--harshly--that this was not an ordinary boy that she was walking up to.

Inuyasha was half youkai--powerful, dangerous, a fierce fighter and deadly predator. Compared to his viciousness in battle and the brutal efficiency he'd demonstrated in dispatching the doe, it was clear that he treated her quite gently when he dealt with her.

"I found a deer," Inuyasha announced lamely as she came close. "I...uh...thanks for your help."

Kagome blinked. "Help?"

"I wasn't approaching right--I wasn't all the way downwind," the hanyou admitted. "But it was watching something else instead of me."

Kagome wasn't sure she felt proud or guilty. "You mean I...distracted her?"

"Well...yeah." Inuyasha seemed anxious not to upset her--as if the sight of one dead deer could upset her after all the shredded youkai and brutalized humans she'd seen in her time with him.

Kagome mustered a smile for him. Hesitantly, she drew out her hankerchief and dabbed at the remaining blood on his chin. "You're a mess," she scolded shyly.

Inuyasha flushed. "I...um...we should get back." He turned to the deer and hoisted the still-warm carcass over his shoulder. As he headed out, Kagome falling in beside him, he chewed his lip and marshalled his courage. "I'm sorry I...scared you."

"Oh--you didn't scare me," Kagome was quick to reassure him. "I was just startled--I didn't know you were there."

"Some people...get upset if they see me hunt," he confessed, looking almost ashamed. "Ofukuro...she understood, but she never wanted to watch me do it."

"It's okay--I've seen animals hunt before. On the television, you know?"

He glanced at her. "Then why were you so scared?"

"I guess it's...not the same as being there." She looked up at him, meeting his eyes. "I told you, I'm not going to be _scared_ of you any more."

"Hm..." He could never tell her how much it relieved him to hear her say that. Despite the fact that he _knew_ she'd been a little frightened--and it was probably not the last time--their last big talk had obviously strengthened her resolve. She had agreed, they were supposed to be _friends_...

It seemed to take a lot less time to get back to the village than it had to wander all the way out into the woods. Kagome noticed the villagers watching them curiously--perhaps even enviously, at the sight of the freshly-killed deer on Inuyasha's shoulder.

Shirokiba met them outside Kaede's house, and went around back with them to help butcher and hang the carcass. Kagome didn't want to stay for the "gross part," so she headed inside to help Kaede finish preparing lunch.

The two youkai prepared the deer with remarkable efficiency--their claws were faster, sharper, and more dextrous than any knife of steel. No cuts were botched and the butchering was absolutely clean. They could skin the doe perfectly without leaving a mark on the hide; Inuyasha folded the fresh pelt and set it aside, a contemplative look on his face.

The two youkai talked, laughed, and joked as they cleaned out the carcass, reminiscing about happy times or having a chortle or two at Ginnezu's expense. Often one of them would pop a particularly tender morsel into his mouth--after checking to see that no humans were watching. The meat itself they did not touch--that was for their picky human friends--but the tender organs were tasty delicacies; large bites of warm liver or fresh heart were frequently snacked upon by the two hunters.

Once the deer was hanging, Shirokiba and Inuyasha ensured that the remaining unpalatable entrails were properly disposed of before they attracted any unwelcome scavengers. They were just washing their hands in a bowl of water when Kagome poked her head out the door to announce that there was hot soup on the fire ready to eat.

Inuyasha was more than happy to enjoy a hot meal despite his nibbling, and readily followed Kagome inside. Shirokiba was particularly hungry, as he'd spent a long, frazzled night watching after Ginnezu.

They all talked pleasantly as they entered, but Inuyasha became unsettled as soon as he walked in. There was a smell in the room--one that made the hair on his body prickle and stand up. He stood immobile just inside the doorway as he sniffed the air, his gaze both distant and focused, and the others quickly noticed his hesitance.

Kaede crossed the room in front of him on her way to her storage chests, where she was putting away the last of her medicinal supplies. She carried a folded handful of bandages as she stopped near him, a look of concern on her face. "Are you hale?" she asked, seeing his pale face.

"Wh-what's that smell?" he asked hoarsely.

Kaede raised a brow. "Fairy thyme and bloodberry," she replied simply. "Some of the village girls brought some in for me this morning. The plants are very rare--I haven't had any to use in years--but some of the best healing poltices can be made from..." She trailed off as Inuyasha swallowed hard and stared at the bandages in her hand, something dark and horrified flashing through his eyes.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked curiously from her place by the fire.

Inuyasha began to back away, his voice cracking. "I...uh...I have to...to go..." With one last helpless look at Kagome, he turned and fled out the door, his feet pattering down the hard-packed street outside.

Kagome and Kaede stared after him, both of them frankly surprised. "What was that about?" Kagome asked confusedly, cradling her bowl of soup.

"Excuse me," Shirokiba said politely, setting down his meal and following after Inuyasha at a more sedate pace. He, too, vanished without explanation.

"That was...weird," Kagome spoke up for the third time, still puzzled--and beginning to grow very worried.

Kaede sighed wearily, setting the bandages in her medicine chest. "Inuyasha might have some memory associated with fairy thyme and bloodberry. Perhaps he was injured badly and someone healed him, and the scent brings memories of that time. However..."

"However what?"

"Only Kikyo-oneesama, myself, and a few other holy folk know the way to prepare the two herbs to make a healing poltuce. In truth, they are used mainly by youkai in their healing remedies--few humans know of them."

"Then it must have been Shirokiba-san who--!" Kagome gasped, her heart suddenly wringing. _The rat pit! The herbs make him remember how he was hurt in the rat pit!_

His face had been so pale, his eyes so large--it seemed like he'd shrunk from a confident hanyou to a quivering puppy at the sight of the bandages in Kaede's hands, combined with the scent of the herbs. Kagome wondered how the mere scent had the power to do that to him, when he'd held out so well against the rats they'd faced.

* * *

Inuyasha sat at the edge of the fields, hidden from view by the tall, grassy sledges that bordered the croplands. His knees were folded up to his chin, his arms wrapped around them, and he simply stared into space, his ears set pensively.

Shirokiba came silently through the tall grass, moving smoothly to crouch beside him. "Are you alright?"

Inuyasha lifted his chin from his knees. "It all came back. For a minute it was all back again..."

Shirokiba sighed and sat down. "You can't keep running away from it, mutt. Sooner or later you're going to have to confront it."

"I can't." Once again, the hanyou buried his face in his knees.

"If you don't, you're going to explode. I know what happened to you was terrible--I can never even begin to fathom what you went through. But you have to let it out someday, or it'll eat you alive."

Inuyasha said nothing.

"Even if you can't talk to me, there's a very concerned young lady back there who cares about you very much. She could help you, if you let her."

"She can't understand."

"No, maybe not. But she can listen."

"She'll never understand. No one can!" Inuyasha's voice was heavy and choked. "It all came back in there, and it's in my head now, running backwards and forwards again and again... I barely got through with the rats in that damn cave and that big rat-bastard you killed--I managed to keep it down through all that shit that happened. I thought since I made it through all that stuff that I had it under control--maybe I'd never have to feel it again. But...that one little thing--just those stupid herbs...they brought it all back even worse than the rats did..."

Shirokiba didn't pry, not wanting to press him into speaking more than he chose to. He did not look in Inuyasha's direction; the young hanyou did not want anyone to witness his tears, even though he hid his face. "Look, mutt...you can't hide from everyone forever. Sooner or later, this is going to come to a head. Like the smell of the herbs--you can't predict when something will trigger it. Like the first time with Kikyo, when Naraku set you two off on each other--do you want Kagome to have to see something like that? Huh?"

"No," Inuyasha replied miserably.

"Then I suggest you find a way to resolve this. I know it was horrible--I know what was done to you was wrong and painful and nothing can ever change that. But you can't keep it bottled up inside you like a festering sore--it will only get worse." The wolf-dog leaned a little closer, his voice as gentle as ever. "You've pushed everyone away for so long that you're starting to harm yourself. I know Ginnezu's been no help, but honestly...she's the _least_ of your worries right now. You should be more concerned about what you're going to do if you boil over again."

"But how do I get away from this? It's in my head again and it won't stop..."

"Don't let it get to you," Shirokiba urged. "Be calm; give yourself some time to let it subside. It's just a memory, Inuyasha--it isn't happening now. It'll never happen again."

"I know that!" Inuyasha hissed, still not raising his head. "I _know_ but I can still feel it and see it and smell it...fire and Ofukuro's blood and those freaking rats...!"

"Easy there, kid...easy," Shirokiba soothed gently, with a light touch on his shoulder. He couldn't hope for more; Inuyasha's experiences had made him painfully shy of physical contact. "Have you had any nightmares lately?"

"Not...for a couple months."

"Good. That's good."

"But...this'll bring them back," Inuyasha husked, sounding almost...terrified. "It always does...worse than ever. Just a whiff of some damn herbs--!"

"Shh, it's alright," Shirokiba murmured, squeezing his shoulder. "What makes it worse is when you get upset. Relax, kid...I'm here, and it isn't happening. You're safe."

The wolf-dog youkai's gentle whisper was infused with a low, comforting rumble--one that had once lulled a frightened hanyou pup back to sleep after nights of torturous dreams. It was soothing even now, calming to Inuyasha's anguished mind, and the two sat in stillness for a long time, letting the afternoon's breezes ruffle their hair and warm their skin.

"I can't go back there right now," Inuyasha said softly, after a while. "Tell...tell Kagome I'm sorry. I'll...wait for the air to clear...or something. I just...can't go back right now."

"I understand." Shirokiba got to his feet. "I'll tell her--but you think about what I said."

The wolf-dog strode away through the grass, as silent as when he arrived. When his friend was gone, Inuyasha raised his head at last, revealing a face that was streaked with the trails of a few hard-fought tears. "Kagome," he whispered, his expression still painful, but softening. "Kagome..."

* * *

Shirokiba could immediately sense Ginnezu in the trees across the street from Kaede's hut. He paused there on the packed earth, not looking in her direction but fully aware that she knew he perceived her.

"Leave him alone, Ginnezu-sama," he called out. "If you persist, you'll only make things worse."

There was no reply.

"Ginnezu-sama, if you push him too far, you won't like what will happen. He will snap, and you will die. He'll kill you."

Finally, a response--a silver-haired form dropped out of the tree, eyes alight with rage.

"Do not presume to order me to cease anything, Hunter," Ginnezu said coldly. "No half-Wolf bastard like you can challenge me. I will not be dissuaded from my prize--I _will_ posess him." Her amber eyes glittered. "Damn you, I'll have this--I've been thwarted at everything I've wanted throughout my entire life--but this time I'll have what I want! I will have _him!_"

Shirokiba gazed evenly at her, his expression both angry and pitying. "So be it," he said wearily. "But be warned--Inuyasha is already unstable, and a large part of it has to do with your arrival and your attempts at manipulating him. For you to continue would be disastrous. For you...and for him."

Ginnezu continued to glare, her head high.

Shirokiba sighed, turning away. "So be it," he repeated. "I will not caution you again, Silver Lady."

In a moment he was gone, returned to Kaede's hut to finish his meal.

Ginnezu gazed after him for a time, her eyes hard, before leaping back into her tree to continue her meditations. She snorted disdainfully; what did _she_ have to fear? She was getting what she wanted--and no one could stand in her way.

_To be continued..._


	19. Nightmare Memory

((LEGAL STUFF: Inuyasha and Co. are property of the sole ownership of the wise, witty, and wonderful **Rumiko Takahashi**! I am not making any profit whatsoever except my own enjoyment in writing this. I do not own nor claim any rights to her characters and concepts. However, the original characters in this story belong to _me_, so please do not copy them or use them without _my express permission_.)) 

**The White Dog**   
_by Becky Tailweaver_

**Chapter 19: Nightmare Memory**

Late in the night, while everyone was sound asleep in bed, Kagome was awakened by something jostling against her. 

She quickly realized that Inuyasha had simply moved in his sleep, so she turned over and tried to drift off again. 

Then she was nudged again, and this time a soft, sharp yelp jerked her completely awake. 

_Did that...did that come out of Inuyasha?_ She sat up suddenly, turning to find the hanyou in his familiar place next to her. 

But what she saw shocked her. 

Inuyasha was sprawled out on his side, not curled, his limbs twitching and jerking as though he were running, or even struggling. His claws gouged the wood floor, and his ears were pinned flat as they had been in the deep caves beneath Hitai Mountain. His face was wrenched in torment, his mouth open as he panted raggedly, emitting small, pained cries. 

The pitiful whimpers were so unlike him that she stared in bewilderment for some time. He seemed so agonized, so angry, so afraid. Sometimes his sounds almost seemed like words, but they were so garbled by doglike cries of pain that she could not distinguish them. 

She realized that her friend was trapped in the throes of some horrible nightmare he could not escape, and her heart beat fast at the thought of his torment. She reached out to him, to pull him free of the dreams, and was about to touch him when the presence of a youkai tingled in her perceptions. 

"Don't touch him." 

Shirokiba's half-whispered voice startled her away from the hanyou. The wolf-dog youkai stepped silently through Kaede's door, emerging out of the darkness to crouch beside her. Gently, he grasped the edge of her sleeping bag and pulled her away, sliding her across the wooden floor until they were a good meter away from Inuyasha. 

His voice was a mere husky whisper. "If you startle him now, he may strike you." 

Kagome gaped at the wolf-dog in confusion, her mouth open to ask why. 

"He has nightmares sometimes," Shirokiba told her softly, reading the question in her eyes. "Dreams...in which he lives what was done to him over and over." 

"I've never...seen..." Kagome tried to say. 

"He's never slept so close to you when it's happened before," he stated. "When he was with me, he had them almost every night. Gradually, they became less frequent as time passed...but still, every so often, they return." 

"What is he seeing?" Kagome whispered, almost horrified. 

"I'm not sure," Shirokiba replied softly, regretfully. "Kaede-san's herbs triggered a memory in him this afternoon--something about the time he lay healing in my den. Somehow, any memories of that time spawn recollections of his darker past before it--some things I think he cannot even remember when awake. Even I don't know exactly what happened before I found him." 

"What..._do_ you know?" 

"Listen...I'm only going to tell you this because I know he trusts you." Shirokiba remained still, thinking, for long minutes before beginning to speak. "I know that his parents died not long before I found him...and I know that Sesshomaru did more than just toss him in a rat pit. Beyond that, the details...I don't know. He never spoke of it to me. You have to ask him yourself...if he remembers." 

Kagome stared at Inuyasha's twitching form, wincing as he yelped softly again. "It must have been...so horrible," she breathed. 

"When I found him," Shirokiba continued in a husking whisper, "I couldn't believe anyone could have done that to a child. He was almost unrecognizeable. If I hadn't been able to smell him...I would not have noticed he was anything but a dead animal. I've seen some horrifying things in my time, but...what Sesshomaru did to him made me sick." 

"He told me a little," Kagome confessed. "He said Sesshomaru threw him in there...and the rats bit him. He said...they even chewed on his ears..." 

"I don't doubt it," Shirokiba replied. "But there was more than rat bites on him. That was just his head and arms. He was so much worse..." The wolf-dog swallowed hard. "It was the first time I'd felt pity like that in my life--the first time I'd ever cried." 

Kagome stared. For a creature such as a youkai to be moved to tears... 

"Inuyasha was...shattered," Shirokiba whispered, his tones raw. "Half the bones in his body had to be broken. How he survived so long in that water--and then climbed out of that pit with his hands so damaged--I'll never know. He was a mass of bruises, and those damn poison claws of his brother's had nearly taken all the skin off his body--lacerated to the bone in places." 

Kagome's breath caught painfully. 

"I couldn't believe he was alive when I found him all curled up in the mud under a bush," the youkai told her, his voice cracking. "He was so tiny...so torn up...like a little blind wolf cub mauled by a bear..." 

Kagome's cheeks were wet with tears. She was crying silently, her eyes fixed on the sleeping hanyou trapped in the throes of a nightmare--horror memories in which he relived the torture, the abuse, the abandonment. And he'd been just a child then--just five years old... 

"Oh...oh...Inuyasha..." She could not get anything else out. It was ever so much worse than what he'd told her before. 

Shirokiba emitted an almost silent growl. "The worst part...was I could see that the wounds had not been made with the intent to kill. None of them were lethal. I could tell that whoever did it had not intended for him to die...but to live and suffer. It...infuriated me. It made me _sick_ that any youkai could stoop so low. He was only a child, Kagome--little more than a baby. I'd never cried in pity for anyone before in my life, but I did when I brought him home and began to realize what had been done to him." 

Kagome could do little more than try to stem the flow of her own tears. Her heart ached to know such awful things had been done to her Inuyasha. "How...how did he survive all that...?" 

"I don't know...he was nearly dead when I took him in." Shirokiba settled back against the wall, his blue-gold eyes glowing softly in the dim moonlight from the window. "Almost frozen from the rain, starved for days, sick with disease, half-drowned with his own blood... He got the coughing sickness from the water, the cold, and the injuries, and he could hardly breathe..." 

"Pneumonia?" Kagome breathed, stricken. 

The wolf-dog shrugged, not recognizing the word. "I just know he was horribly sick...I bandaged his wounds, kept him warm...it was all I could do. He was so sick he couldn't eat--couldn't keep anything down--and there were nights I thought his shallow, ragged breaths would just _stop_...he was so weak...but they kept on, one after another. It was a week before he even opened his eyes." 

She nodded, still crying, listening raptly to every painful word. 

"I didn't know who he was when I took him in," Shirokiba confessed. "I didn't know who'd done it to him, or where he'd come from--the rain took care of any trails. I had to wait three weeks before he was once again recognizable as a child, or anything at all. It was more than a month before he could even sit up." 

"That's good..." 

"But he wasn't _awake_, Kagome," Shirokiba whispered. "Even after he did sit up, all he did was...stare. While his injuries were healing...for weeks, all he did was stare at the wall. He never acknowleged me--I put food in front of him and he'd never even look at it. I had to force-feed him broth, but there was nothing else I could do. He was like a living doll; moving, but...dead. He was still so in shock that his mind was..._gone_...far away." 

Kagome could hear the crack in Shirokiba's voice. She knew the wolf-dog youkai cared a great deal for Inuyasha; this had to be a horrible memory for him as well. "How did he ever...?" 

"How did he ever come out of it?" Shirokiba sighed. "I don't even know. It's a miracle he isn't still that way...or even a raging lunatic after what happened. All I know is one night he just...woke up." 

"How?" 

"I awoke to his screams in the middle of the night," the wolf-dog went on. "It was the first sound I'd heard him make other than gasps and whimpers while he lay sick. It might have been a nightmare--or he might have just jolted out of his stupor. I still don't know. I just found him sitting in his bed, ripping at his remaining bandages and crying. But...there was finally awareness in his eyes...and _so much pain_. He saw me, and he was scared--so scared. He was struggling in the bed, against the bandages, away from me. When he saw me he kept screaming, 'Who are you? Where's my okaasan? Where am I?' He couldn't remember anything about me or my help to him." 

"So he just woke up? After more than a month?" 

Shirokiba shrugged sadly. "After all this time, I still don't know how. I told him I was a friend, that I'd found him in the forest and I wanted to help him. Finally he stopped struggling, so I held him--rocked him while he cried. It was all I could do. He sobbed for so long, crying for his mother...it was all he did that first night. He cried for hours, until he fell asleep again." 

"How did you find out who he was?" 

"The next morning, he was a little calmer, and I managed to get his name out of him, and a little of what happened," the wolf-dog replied quietly. "I finally realized that not only was he a White Dog--he was Seibunishi-sama's hanyou son...and his own brother had done this to him. I was outraged...I can't even tell you how angry I was. So I kept him with me--I left the central Western Lands and lived in secret, where Sesshomaru couldn't find us. I kept him safe...I taught him to hunt, to fight, and to survive." 

Shirokiba cleared his throat, hesitating before pressing on. "To this day, Inuyasha does not remember what happened between his encounter with Sesshomaru and the night he truly awoke. Those weeks he lay sick to death with fever are forever lost to him, and even parts of his life before it happened are gone. He only seems to remember in dreams. But his memories of the trauma itself are always fresh, like a wound that never heals. It is his one scar that never faded." 

"Why?" 

"It's a hurt that he won't share, out of either fear or shame," Shirokiba told her. "It is festering inside him, pressed deep down within and never allowed to surface. He's never let it bleed, to become clean and heal. Look...when I first knew him, when he awoke, he was shy and quiet, very gentle and unobtrusive. I managed to tease out that he'd lived peacefully, with his mother--a normal...human sort of life. He was totally unprepared for the kind of brutality he suffered." 

Kagome sniffled. "No child could be prepared..." 

"As he stayed with me," the wolf-dog went on,"and as he healed, he began to change. He suffered horrible nightmares--he'd awaken screaming two or three times a night. During the day, the sight of a rodent or the smell of human blood could send him into a mind-halting flashback. He was horribly marked for a long time--at first, he was afraid to leave my den because his features were so scarred. 

"Gradually, though, the scars faded...and with them the quiet, gentle child he'd been. Months passed, and the nightmares and flashbacks became less frequent; Inuyasha became more withdrawn, sullen, and moody. To survive, to cope, he was pushing everything down--all his emotions, all his memories. He didn't want to feel the pain any more, so he forced it away. And with it, everything else--every recollection, every emotional bond, every person who tried to approach." 

Kagome went very still, remembering her own realizations just the very day before. 

"He trusted no one, talked with no one," Shirokiba continued. "I was the only person he shared even two words with. It took a long time before he'd speak much to even me. I think...he'd just gained back enough confidence to function--even in his withdrawn state--when he discovered the Shikon no Tama and decided to leave." 

"And he found Kikyo," Kagome said quietly. 

"Not immediately," Shirokiba explained. "He wandered for about four, years searching for the Jewel. For four years, he became the horror you might have heard the humans whisper about--Inuyasha who seeks the Shikon Jewel, the white wolf, enemy of all...the golden-eyed demon of terror parents frightened their children with." 

Kagome shuddered, closing her eyes, remembering the harsh-voiced, hateful hanyou she'd first met, who threatened to kill her and take the Shikon no Tama from her dead hands--a violent, snarling tangle of anger and betrayal. 

"For four years, he unleashed all the hate and pain and rage that had been bottled up inside him while he stayed with me," Shirokiba told her, his voice quiet and grim. "He let it out in the form of power, battling youkai twice his size and age and tearing them apart. For four years, he was truly a monster, even while he was still a little boy. Back then..." The wolf-dog's eyes went distant, sad. "I didn't know what hurt worse--knowing that the abuse he'd suffered had caused a sweet, gentle child to become that monster, or knowing that I'd kept him alive to become the very thing he once hated." 

"So he was...like Sesshomaru...for a while?" 

"For a while...probably worse...though I never heard of him slaughtering any humans. But by the time he located the Shikon no Tama, Inuyasha was essentially the same as how he was when you first met him--sullen, withdrawn, aggressive. He snarled at anyone who dared approach and was truly dangerous to everyone around him. He packed away all the emotions and memories from his experience with his brother, and used his cruel, surly attitude as his wall against hurt from both inside and out." 

"He still does..." Kagome whispered. 

"And when he found the Jewel, and Kikyo," Shirokiba concurred with a nod, "he found something he'd never encountered before--someone who could beat him without hurting him, someone who treated him fairly as an opponent instead of a monster. He found in her a friend, a thread of trust, a way to reach for a new life. He found in her someone who would _listen_. I think he told Kikyo far more than he ever told me. In some small way, he was able to find his heart again--she helped him a great deal, to find...hope." 

"And then the worst possible thing happened," Kagome realized, swallowing hard. "All the trust and friendship he'd worked so hard for...all of that was ripped away again..." 

Shirokiba nodded angrily. "I'm surprised he didn't go utterly mad then and there. Or maybe he did, for a little while--invading the village and attacking the townsfolk in his search for the Shikon no Tama. It was like his wandering years all over again. These people were lucky Kikyo trapped him when she did, before he could use the Jewel in his fit of rage." 

The wolf-dog paused, and glanced down at her. "And it must have been _you_ that kept him from going over the edge when he awakened again...somehow, he anchored himself in you. I still think it's a miracle that Inuyasha is not completely mad now--it must have been you..." 

"I can't believe he...survived all of that," Kagome finally confessed, gulping down the hard lump in her throat. 

"His will to live is powerful," Shirokiba said, brushing her shoulder gently. "It's the only thing that kept him alive and sane at first. Even after he met Kikyo...Kagome, it took him two years to learn to trust even _her_. He's learned to trust you so quickly...I think he's found new purpose in you--something special he's never had before. The strength to fight off the demons that torment him--to stand firm against the madness for one more day...you give him something to live for, something to protect, something to find meaning in. Kagome, for his sake...don't ever leave him." 

Shirokiba's voice became so soft, pleading. "Don't go away--and don't die. I...I don't think he could take it again..." 

Kagome wiped her eyes, unable to stop the tears; she looked over at the huddled, twitching form she'd left alone in the middle of the floor. She wanted so badly to help, to free him from the monsters that tortured his mind. "What can we do for him?" she asked, her voice tremulous. 

"I don't know," Shirokiba answered sadly. "Nothing. He's reliving his mother's death, Sesshomaru's abuse, and his weeks of pain. During his nightmares he's very hard to wake--and if you do manage it, he's violent and might not recognize you." 

"He's so alone," Kagome said, her tears welling anew. "He's hurting, and all we can do is sit and do nothing? Shirokiba-san!" 

The wolf-dog youkai looked pained. "Kagome, there's nothing I'd like more than to free him of those awful dreams, and those horrible memories, but only one person can do that--and it's him. He has to work through what happened." 

"He hasn't yet," Kagome asserted softly. "He can't...not alone. He's feeling it all again--over and over, because it's trapped inside him and he can't let it out by himself. He needs help, Shirokiba-san." 

"I know," the wolf-dog replied, helpless. "But I...I don't even know how to start..." 

Kagome turned her gaze back to Inuyasha, who let out a particularly sharp yip and writhed, his breathing hard and irregular. Her eyes softened, but her jaw set. "I do." 

"Kagome, don't--!" Shirokiba hissed. 

She was already out of her sleeping bag and crawling across the floor--pausing only once to smile back at him. "He won't hurt me." 

"Kagome...!" 

She lay down facing the hanyou's dream-sprawled form, taking him into her arms and holding him despite his jerking limbs and helpless cries. "Inuyasha," she murmured softly, close to his ear. "Inuyasha, it's me. I'm Kagome. I'm here with you...right beside you. Hear me?" She pulled him close, tucking his head under her chin in a motherly manner and keeping her lips near his sensitive ears. 

Despite his twitching, one ear became still, oriented toward her voice. "I'm here," she continued softly, despite her tears. "I'm right here, and I'm not leaving. No matter what happens, I'm still here." 

Shirokiba sat still in utter amazement as Inuyasha actually reached out to her, holding her quickly and tightly as if Kagome were his only lifeline. Those hands could easily snap bones, rip flesh--he could easily destroy the girl's body in his panicked grip. Yet he only held her firmly, as if he knew it was her--as if to reassure himself that she was there. The wolf-dog found himself frozen in wonder; Kagome was reaching the hanyou even through the nightmare--reaching him and comforting him and bringing reality back to him. 

"I'm here. I'll always be here, and I'll never leave you. I promise with all my heart I'll stay beside you no matter what happens." Kagome's soft tones went on, and though he might not have understood the words, Inuyasha heard her voice, and his sharp yelps soon stopped. He nuzzled close to her throat, holding her tight, his only cries now small, pitiful whimpers like a child awakened from a nightmare--like a puppy reunited with his mother and eager to be reassured. Both Kagome and Shirokiba were surprised to see tears leaking, ever so faintly, from the very corners of Inuyasha's eyes. 

"Masaka..." Shirokiba breathed, awed. "He's calming. I never knew...I never thought he'd be able to break the cycle. It was you...your voice..." He stared at the girl, his eyes wide with realization. "If he's that close to you...it's a bond--isn't it? You two children are...actually...?" 

Kagome didn't dare ask what he meant; it would require her to take her attention from Inuyasha and she had a feeling that Shirokiba wouldn't tell her anyway. So she continued to hold the distraught hanyou in her arms until his last trembles ceased and his breathing grew normal once more. 

However, when Kagome tried to leave, Inuyasha would give a small puppylike cry, grip her tighter, and prevent her from pulling free. He needed her--he wouldn't or _couldn't_ let her go. So she stayed in his arms, knowing he shared her warmth and presence openly tonight. For once, he needed her utterly, and she could not refuse him. 

Moving silently, Shirokiba unfolded Kagome's sleeping bag and placed it over them. With a small, amazed smile, he looked down at the two heads that peeped out from the impromptu blanket--one black and one white. As different as night and day, yet each as essential to the other as water, needing each other on a level few beings--mortal or immortal--could ever comprehend. 

"Kagome?" he whispered. 

"Yes?" the girl replied softly. 

"Before you leave tomorrow, would you meet with me in the woods...alone?" Shirokiba asked hesitantly. "I need to talk with you about Inuyasha. It's...important." 

"Then I'll be there," Kagome said firmly. "Your tree?" 

"Yes. Good night." 

"Good night, Shirokiba-san. Arigato." 

There was no more sound. The wolf-dog youkai had already gone, disappearing into the night without a trace. 

_To be continued..._


	20. Basic Needs

((LEGAL STUFF: Inuyasha and Co. are property of the sole ownership of the wise, witty, and wonderful **Rumiko Takahashi**! I am not making any profit whatsoever except my own enjoyment in writing this. I do not own nor claim any rights to her characters and concepts. However, the original characters in this story belong to _me_, so please do not copy them or use them without _my express permission_.)) 

**The White Dog**  
_by Becky Tailweaver_

**Chapter 20: Basic Needs**

From the moment consciousness took hold of him again, Inuyasha was intensely aware of the warm softness in his arms and the sweet scent that filled his nostrils. It was _Kagome_, pure and simple--her touch, her scent, her very aura. It surrounded him as he lay warm and content beside her, basking in the feelings as though lying in the warm sun. For the first time, a night of horror dreams had not left him weak and drained come morning.

Slowly, his sleepy eyes fluttered open; he really didn't expect to see Kagome's slumbering face only inches from his own. Shocked, he uttered a tiny, breathless yelp and pulled away--but found his backward process halted by the fact that his arms were wrapped around her, her arms were wrapped around him, and her sleeping bag was around them both.

Trembling amd nervous, he tried to slow down and assess the situation. They were both still clothed, and Kagome didn't appear injured at all--in fact, she looked very peaceful, lying there next to him. It would be very easy just to remain where he was, looking at her...enjoying the warmth and closeness, the peace she gave him...

Mentally, he shook himself, and began to carefully extricate his arms from about her, thankful that he hadn't been touching any improper places. Just as carefully, he gently pried her grip off of him and drew himself out from under the sleeping bag.

And for a minute, he just sat there dumbly, staring at the sleeping girl and wondering what to do next.

Inuyasha knew that Kagome had somehow, impossibly, helped him through last night's terrors. There was no other explanation for her presence, for his feelings of peace despite the nightmares. Her voice...he remembered her sweet tones speaking to him from out of the agony, reaching him from beyond the veil. He couldn't make out what she said, only that she was there--calling him, soothing him from just beyond the curtain of blood and pain. She had somehow pulled him through, like a hand reaching down into that watery hell-hole full of rats and lifting him up into warm, safe arms.

Involuntarily, a tender smile stole onto his lips. Gently, he tucked the sleeping bag around her once again, making sure she was warm in the cool dawn air. Catching himself, he stopped his fingers just millimeters short of smoothing her bangs or brushing her forehead. Abashed, he settled instead for shyly touching a lock of her hair with the one nervous finger.

He glanced around, embarrassed; Kaede-babaa was nowhere to be seen and Shirokiba's scent, though present, was many hours old. No one else was there to see.

_What a precious girl,_ he thought, watching Kagome sleep. _She pulled me out...she saved me from my own darkness. I never realized...just how much I need her..._

When the nightmares encroached, thoughts of her could drive them back. His mind was already busily suppressing the memories dredged up last night, so unless he actively thought about it they would not return except in dreams. And he never tried to think about it--for now, he just focused on Kagome.

_I need her like I've never needed anything,_ Inuyasha realized desperately. _What would I do without her? Kagome...please don't ever leave..._

Suddenly grimacing, Inuyasha scolded himself for being sappy. Of _course_ she had to leave--she was supposed to leave this very evening. She had her own home and family to go to.

He would have to survive without her until she found some time to return. Frowning, he rose from her side, and with one last regretful glance at the sleeping girl, he headed outside into the gray dawn light.

Kagome had to go home, he reminded himself firmly as he headed for the woods. She was going back to her school and tests and friends. She was going back to her normal, happy life, far away from youkai and monsters and shards. She was going back where that human boy could reach her.

The thought of the human boy made him rumble softly--but what could he do? Hang about her like a bodyguard and growl at other males? In his time it worked, but in hers...she would be furious, and people would be frightened.

And besides, he'd already promised himself that no matter how much it hurt, he and Kagome would remain friends. He couldn't stand having her hurt or killed because of him, like Kikyo had been. It was better that Kagome find a nice, polite, friendly human boy to date, rather than a scruffy, uncouth, half-breed inu-youkai.

They could stay friends, and Kagome could settle down and get married to a nice human boy, and never have Naraku and other bastards like him chasing her because of a stupid hanyou.

He could live with that. He _would_ live with that.

Even though it made him feel sick...even though it made his heart hurt so bad...

* * *

Later that morning, Kagome trotted toward her rendezvous with Shirokiba. She knew she would not find Inuyasha beside her when she awoke, and she couldn't help but feel disappointed--even though she knew he rose with the sun most mornings and was active long before she woke up. She sort of missed having his warm, strong form curled up beside her when she awoke.

Once again, she wondered what Shirokiba-san was calling her out to talk about. The wolf-dog youkai had indicated some surprise about something last night, when she'd managed to calm Inuyasha during his horrible dreams. He seemed fairly determined to speak to her, so when she awoke she joined Kaede-baachan and Sango-chan for breakfast at a neighbor's, then headed for the forest. Inuyasha was nowhere around, so she could only hope he wasn't following her--Shirokiba wanted to see her in private.

Kagome shook her head in confusion and kept walking, right up to the base of the tree she sought. It was a gnarled old tree a few yards from the Goshinboku. "Shirokiba-san?" she called up into the branches. "Shirokiba-san, are you here?" He had to be; she felt his presence--chilly youki--filling the grove.

"Finally decided to come, little girl?"

Kagome gasped and jumped around. The voice came from right behind her--and there stood the wolf-dog youkai, his blue-gold eyes staring impassively at her. For a while, all she could do was stare back, her throat dry from surprise and her mouth open.

Shirokiba rolled his eyes and chuckled. "Relax, miko-chan, I'm not going to eat you."

"Um, Shirokiba-san...I came like you wanted."

"Yes. Thank you."

"A-about Inuyasha...?"

"Come with me." Before she could protest, Shirokiba had scooped her up and was flying through the air--or so it seemed. In one breathless moment, his leap had borne them to the upper branches of the tree, where a comfortable nest of boughs waited. He set her down on the springy platform and stood back, looking amused at her wide-eyed expression. They were so high she dared not look down.

Shirokiba sat down on the branch across from her, folded his arms, and gazed at her for a long time--so long that she began to fidget. Then he chuckled shortly, grinned, and winked at her. "So, would you like me to help you hook yourself a hanyou?"

"_Huh?_" Kagome blushed furiously, gaping, unsure of what to say. "Well..."

"I called you out here because, against my better judgement, I'm going to try to play matchmaker." This Shirokiba was a far cry from the saddened, vulnerable one who'd spoken from his heart about Inuyasha last night. Now he seemed jovial--and almost devious.

Kagome stared. "M-matchmaker? Wh-what--?"

Shirokiba cut her off. "Look, I don't exactly approve of ningen-youkai pairings, but I approve even less of Inuyasha going with Ginnezu. She's been pulling some low-down dirty tricks that I never taught Inuyasha about, and I don't appreciate her using his ignorance against him. She's been far too forceful with him and _she's_ upsetting his balance more than anything else right now--so I need something to keep Inuyasha from being manipulated by her. I'm going to use _you_ to even the score a bit."

"L-let me get this straight," Kagome tried again, attempting to gather some authority to her tone. She didn't exactly like the idea of being _used_ like a pawn in the youkai's plans. "You called me out here to ask for help because...you don't want Ginnezu to seduce Inuyasha?"

"That's _exactly_ what I called you out here for," Shirokiba replied, grinning happily. "Smart girl. _You're_ going to be the one seducing him--it'll keep his attention off of her."

Kagome gaped, somehow paling and blushing in the same instant. "M-me? S-s-seduce...?" Eventually, she swallowed the stammer and got her tongue back. "I am _not_ that kind of girl, Shirokiba-san!"

"I don't mean the same kind of seducing that Ginnezu's doing." The half-wolf inu-youkai regarded her amusedly, one eyebrow cocked. _Little miko-chan, he's already so in love with you it's pathetic. Getting the rest in line should be easy._ "She just wants physical posession and a good roll in the hay. I think you appreciate him for a little more than that, don't you?"

"Well--of course." Kagome was terribly embarrassed--but undeniably intrigued. "What _do_ you mean?"

"I want him to pay more attention to you, girl, so he's not stuck with Ginnezu crawling on him all the time." Shirokiba took a deep breath. "Isn't a bit of affection from him what you want?"

She didn't reply.

The wolf-dog sighed. "Alright, work with me here. Has he made any overtures? Anything specific you could tell me--anything he's done that's seemed odd to you? I need to know so I know where to start."

Kagome was blushing bright red--and she knew she probably would be the entire time. "Well...um...not really. I mean, he's done some little things for me like bringing food, giving me rides, swimming with me--he's even slept next to my sleeping bag every night since we went out shard-hunting last time. But...nothing really big."

Shirokiba cocked an eyebrow. "Nothing at all? Nothing he said, nothing really physical?"

"Um...well...there was one time..." Kagome looked down, almost wringing her hands. "He did bite me once...on the nose, during a...difficult situation."

Now _both_ the wolf-dog's brows were up. "He did? What else did he do?"

"J-just that." Kagome gulped. "He didn't _hurt_ me..."

"Of course he didn't," Shirokiba chuckled softly. "Well. It's already begun--that makes the rest easier."

"I...begun? What...?" Kagome looked puzzled.

"He's made one very obvious overture already, but you didn't understand him. You'll need to try to communicate what you feel in ways he will comprehend _very_ clearly." Shirokiba folded his arms and thought for a minute. "We have to be clear on this; I want you to be the one to do it, because you're the only female he really trusts."

Kagome nodded faintly, hesitant. "If I agree to this--and that's _if_, remember--what are you going to want me to do?"

"You're going to be his," Shirokiba replied simply, pinning her with his blue-gold gaze. "This isn't going to be easy, Kagome. Some of this might even frighten you. I'm going to be frank with you."

Kagome's eyes widened. "Um...okay." She was reluctant, yet...at the same time, she couldn't help being interested.

"Good." Without waiting for her to prepare, the wolf-dog jumped right in. "Inuyasha has already made some moves on you, in a youkai way. He protects you from harm, he guards you from the approach of other males, he brings you food--and he's even inadvertently tried some inu-youkai communication with you. So to begin with, you should let Inuyasha be the alpha, instead of trying to call all the shots yourself."

"Excuse me?" Kagome was confused--and still a bit miffed that he was practically ordering her to seduce Inuyasha. "What do you mean?"

"Your group of friends," Shirokiba explained carefully, a bit exasperated, "is like a pack to him. Right now, you're the acting as the alpha--the leader--of that pack. Let him take that role from now on."

"But--!"

"This isn't a matter of female pride, girl," Shirokiba interrupted firmly. "Becoming the true alpha will give him more confidence when dealing with you--and with others. It will help him feel stronger--and that in itself will help him when dealing with both Ginnezu and his nightmares."

"But he's such a--"

"Let him have the little things, miko-chan," Shirokiba chuckled. "Once he's certain he is the alpha, in the big matters you can speak up and he'll listen to your counsel--don't worry. And besides, he may be a rough, untrained kid, but he's actually got his father's head for leadership. Let him try."

"Oh...okay..." Kagome nodded reluctantly, feeling more uncertain by the minute.

"Be a little more demure, and let him make decisions--it'll boost his confidence, and get him interested. Being submissive is feminine to inu-youkai," the wolf-dog explained, leaning back. "Listen to him when he makes decisions, don't demand things, don't make eye contact until he invites you to. He'll wonder what's up and why things are different, but it'll get him to notice you're deferring to him."

"_Will_ he notice?"

"Oh, he will--after he gets over the surprise," Shirokiba replied with a chuckle. "And then you might find him acting a bit imperious--sitting up straighter, being more agressive and strong-willed--but don't start screeching at him about it. Once he gets himself settled into the new order of things, he may even get a bit more posessive about you. You'll probably see him hovering around you a lot, being more concerned and jealous."

"He's already bad that way," Kagome admitted softly, twin spots of pink on her cheeks.

"It's because he already likes you," the wolf-dog informed her frankly, truthfully. "He can't help it--it's just a part of what he is."

"You sound like you know exactly what he wants in a girl," she got up the nerve to say, blushing even more.

Shirokiba shrugged. "I don't know everything about what he wants--but I do have some experience with what inu-youkai like. After all, I _am_ a Dog...at least by half."

Kagome wrung her hands again, and couldn't bear to look up, but managed to ask her most pressing question. "So...um...what...what will he like?"

"A kindred spirit," the wolf-dog replied easily. "Physical beauty doesn't matter quite so much--it's more the soul that holds fascination. But there are physical things to consider."

Kagome only stared at him with wide eyes.

"To any canine youkai, scent is vitally important," Shirokiba stated, his tone as precise as though he were reading the information from a textbook. "Your scent is replete with information that you as a human have no concept of. Don't wear perfumes--Inuyasha is more attracted to your body's natural scent than to synthetics, like human males are, and false smells will only cover up your body's invitations."

"Is smell...really that important?" Kagome quavered.

"It's the first sense young inu-youkai learn to use from the moment of birth," Shirokiba replied, nodding, "and the one we use the most to tell us about the world around us. Inuyasha can discern many things about you by your scent alone--your gender, your approximate age, your physical condition...even your emotions, to a degree. Your scent can betray your deepest secrets; it can even tell him the precise details of almost any of your body's natural occurrences."

"So he'd...he'd know if...?"

"If you were in your woman's time of renewal, if you were receptive to him, if you were fertile at the time, if you were pregnant...he would know."

Kagome gulped, flushed and staring.

Shirokiba softened a little, seeing her comprehension. "He can read you like a book with only one of his senses, to say nothing of the other six. But it's nothing to be afraid of--"

"_Six_ senses? I thought there were only five."

"For humans, maybe, but not youkai. We have the senses of taste, touch, smell, sight, hearing, instinct, and energy. Seven in all--each one quite powerful, and quite useful."

"I...I see." Kagome hunched her shoulders a bit. Some of the things Shirokiba said sounded just plain embarassing--Inuyasha could really know if she were on her monthly cycle? Sheesh, that was supposed to be private!

"When it's quiet, he can hear your heartbeat from several yards away," Shirokiba continued quietly, evenly. "It helps him read your mood; if you two were bonded closely, he might be able to sense your emotions through your ki if you were near enough. You have to realize this, Kagome--we youkai have senses humans can't even dream about." He didn't want to frighten her, but she needed to understand. "Inuyasha is aware of you on levels that you cannot comprehend."

"What am I supposed to do with all this?" Kagome said, her voice sounding meek, almost squeaky. It was all so complicated and confusing--and just a bit frightening. But she was almost scared to refuse Shirokiba--she still wasn't _quite_ sure about his intentions, and she really did want to help keep Inuyasha safe from Ginnezu...

"You can do just what I've told you," Shirokiba replied succinctly. "It's what will level the playing field. You'll know how to do what Ginnezu does--and because he trusts you, it'll work much better."

"What will he do?" She was nervous--it was all so much, so fast! Shirokiba was giving her a crash course in inu-youkai courtship, and she wasn't sure if she could handle it. She wasn't sure if she _wanted_ to handle this much of it.

"As soon as he's sure he's the dominant male, he'll probably begin to initiate more intimate physical contact," the wolf-dog went on with doctor-like candor. "In fact, you might want to be careful just _how_ dominant you let him be--he may push things too far without even realizing it. Show him firmly where your boundaries are--but that's pretty much up to you, girl. You can invite him to be as close as you want him to be."

Kagome folded her hands in her lap, resigned to hearing this out, if not actually doing it. "Is there something specific about that, too, Captain?"

"You're too smart for your own good, miko-chan," Shirokiba replied ruefully, with a snort of laughter. "Oh well...I started it. If you're sitting together, keep your head and eye level below his. You can even lean toward him a bit, just to give him a hint. If you're reclining, stay on your back and let him remain above you." "

"It's all body language." Shirokiba shrugged, finding it almost difficult to explain what was so basic to him. "I'm just trying to help you reach out to him in a way that's more effective. Hell, if you want to, you can force his instincts to respond to you, even if his mind is hesitant."

"How...how can I do that?" Kagome stuttered. She was terribly embarrassed to even ask--but far too curious not to. Shirokiba's lecture had sparked a piece of her imagination she hadn't known existed--the thought that she could hold that kind of power with Inuyasha; like Ginnezu had, not just the Sit. Like a woman--a real woman, not a girl.

"Remember when you said he bit you?" Shirokiba asked amiably. "I'll bet he was trying even then to say, 'I'm the alpha--obey me.' By showing his dominance, he was trying to tell you your place in his pack--that you are important and he wants to take care of you. A gentle nip like that can mean the same as a kiss to a male inu-youkai."

Kagome blushed all over again, staring up at him. "R-really?"

"You'd better believe it," Shirokiba chuckled, amused by her girlish embarrassment. "Body language and physical contact are very important parts of communicating with inu-youkai, Kagome. And the closer he lets you come, the more you know he trusts and cares. You two are already pretty snuggly, from what I've seen."

Red-faced, Kagome looked down, embarrassed to have Shirokiba comment on the way she'd held Inuyasha last night.

"Do you want to know what he probably likes?" the wolf-dog offered gently.

"Um..." Kagome diverted her eyes to the floor once again, wringing her hands--too self-conscious to answer.

Shirokiba smiled gently at her while she wasn't looking--but his face returned to its frankly amused mask the moment she glanced at him. She was quite a trooper, this little human girl. The fact that she wasn't intensely resisting him betrayed the fact that she was intrigued by the information.

"To start with, he likes his ears rubbed," the wolf-dog sstated simply. "Even I know that from when he was a kid. Don't let him scare you off with his growling--he's just afraid to admit he loves a good scratch."

"I know..." Kagome admitted, hiding a smile. "I figured that one out a while ago..."

"Uh-huh." The wolf-dog grinned. "Then there's his head and neck--he'll like getting petted there. I'll bet he just loved it when you brushed his hair for him."

"Oh..."

"It's a wonderful relaxer--puts him right to sleep, doesn't it?" Shirokiba chuckled. "And if he's even half the canine I am, his chest and belly are sensitive--he'll love it if you touch him there."

"Oh." Kagome reddened.

"And _your_ hands will be the most pleasurable of all." The youkai got a rather sly look. "Just a finger or two in the front of his kimono, tickle his fur a bit, and he'll be clay in your hands."

Kagome actually giggled at that one.

"And...I suppose whatever you do for human boys would work, too--he's half human, after all." He shrugged vaguely. "Sorry...you're kind of on your own in that area."

"Oh...okay." _Except I don't know much about that, either. I've never even kissed a boy!_

"Oh, one more thing--you can send him a message that will be completely impossible to ignore. A female inu-youkai would know what to do by instinct--Ginnezu sure as hell did--but you're just a human so I guess I'll have to tell you straight out."

Kagome looked up at him shyly. "What?"

"That whole 'bite-on-the-nose' thing? Well, part of that includes his signal of posession. And if you want to tell him in no uncertain terms that you're his--that you're accepting his claim--you can return the gesture."

"I-I don't know if...I...but...how?"

"Bite him back."

"Huh?"

"Like Ginnezu did at the river--that's what I mean."

"_Oh...!_"

Shirokiba laughed outright at the absolutely shocked look on her face; he figured some of this was going to be a little bit mature for her--or at the very least, a bit appalling. Humans didn't usually understand very well--though this little miko-chan was doing an admirable job of _trying_.

"I guess you don't have to do it exactly the way we do," he admitted, letting her off the hook a bit. "But...the key spot is his chin and jaw. Put your teeth there gently, or at the very least kiss him there. That's a _big_ sign to him that he can't ignore--even if he doesn't consciously know what it means."

"How do I know...if I'm...if he's...ready?"

"Be close to him," Shirokiba replied softly. "_Let_ him be close to you--let him hold you, and don't be angry with him. Be gentle to him, believe in him. You can try to nuzzle his throat, and he'll let you if he really trusts you. It's a vulnerable area--and to the instincts of a youkai, he's letting you get your fangs near his weak spot. That can be your test."

"I understand...I think," Kagome whispered. "Trust."

"It's _all_ about trust," Shirokiba said. "Remember, he's inu-youkai; you're dealing with a predator--and beyond that, a creature who has lived his entire life alone, without Clan or Pack. To survive, he's remained vicious and untrusting of everyone around him--you've seen it. You've got to be able to earn his complete trust in order for him to open up to you. And that's something Ginnezu can _never_ do--which is why you're going to win."

"But...he's also human..." Kagome tried.

"That's true," Shirokiba admitted. "And to be honest, I really _don't_ understand that part of him very well--and neither does Ginnezu, which will give you another advantage. And I know his human blood is what's made him grow kind and trusting so much faster."

"Inuyasha's...kind and trusting?" Kagome said disbelievingly.

"For him, yes," Shirokiba nodded. "I'm amazed how much he's improved--it must be since he met you. When he was living with me, he was surly and ill-mannered once he got over his injuries--just like I told you. Now he's even relatively pleasant to be around--more open, and actually friendly. In the river with you...it was the first time even I've ever seen him smile like that--his shadows were gone for a minute."

"I hope I've been able to help him...even a little."

"Believe me, you have. And I thank you for it." With a deep breath, Shirokiba glanced at the sky through the boughs of the tree. "And...I've probably told you _way_ more than you ever wanted to know, miko-chan. But it's necessary for what I want you to do."

"What if...what if I don't want to...go that far?"

Shirokiba regarded her evenly with those piercing gold-blue eyes. "You really don't want to?" he snorted. "I think I know better. Besides, I'm not about to take no for an answer. Not when Inuyasha's future is at stake."

Kagome gulped and looked down. "I'll...think about it."

"You'll do more than that if you want Ginnezu to lose miserably," Shirokiba retorted, rising to balance effortlessly on the branch. "You've been here long enough. Inuyasha's likely to try and track you down if you're missing too long. You should head back."

"Okay..." Kagome rose, and Shirokiba took her into his arms and dropped through the branches with her, landing easily and soundlessly as though he'd just stepped off Kaede-baachan's front porch. He set her lightly on her feet in the grass, without even a jostle.

"There you go. You'll have some time when you return to your world to think about this. You should do as I've told you," the wolf-dog said, his voice rumbling just a bit. "I don't want Inuyasha hurt because of Ginnezu's thoughtless selfishness. Be ready to begin as soon as you return--and I hope you return quickly."

"Shirokiba, thank you for...telling me all that," she said softly, daring to touch his arm, as he gazed expressionlessly at her through the dappled shade of forest light. "I know you care a lot about Inuyasha and...I'd really like to help him. I just don't know...if I'm ready to go so far."

"You're a good kid," he admitted, smiling faintly. "If you weren't hesitant, I wouldn't trust you with him. I'm sure you'll know how to handle it."

"I...I hope so," Kagome aceded.

"Inuyasha's a lucky mutt," the wolf-dog youkai said firmly. "He's a good kid, even if he is pretty rough around the edges. I'm just sorry I've got to give you such a kick in the ass to make you go for it--and I admit to being completely selfish with this plan. I know it's going to be hard on you, but honestly...I'm more concerned with Inuyasha. I want him to have what he wants."

For just a moment he paused, gazing at her, a wistful half-smile touching his features. "You're a beautiful girl, Kagome...and damn decent for a human. You know...I'd almost think of having you for myself if you didn't already belong to my best friend."

Kagome flushed for what felt like the millionth time that morning. "I don't belong to him--not yet."

Shirokiba chuckled and tweaked her nose. "Silly girl. I think you were his the moment he saw you--even if neither of you knew it. A bond is sacred--even among the Dogs, not even the lowest of them would touch you. Especially since you belong to Inuyasha."

Kagome could only stare at him, eyes wide.

Shirokiba grinned predatorily. "Go on, human--get lost before I get hungry," he rumbled--but his eyes remained good-natured, and he nudged her in the direction of the village. "Tell Inuyasha hello for me--and keep this conversation between us."

"Uh...ah...hai. Goodbye, Shirokiba-san."

"See you around, miko-chan."

Kagome turned and hurried away, her mind full of whirling thoughts and emotions that were both eager and hesitant--because as embarrassing and new and scary as it was, Shirokiba's plan was actually exciting. Armed with her new information, she felt...charged, as if she had the power now to actually fight Ginnezu on equal terms. It would be her own way to strike back at the arrogant female inu-youkai, and drive Ginnezu right out of Inuyasha's life without ever touching her.

She actually managed a grin; maybe Shirokiba's plan wasn't so bad. After all, she knew how much she cared about Inuyasha. She could sacrifice a little pride to help him.

_Watch out, Ginnezu,_ she thought with an shyly eager smile. _Here I come!_

It would certainly be an unforgettable battle.

_To be continued..._


	21. Unwelcome Arrival

((LEGAL STUFF: Inuyasha and Co. are property of the sole ownership of the wise, witty, and wonderful **Rumiko Takahashi**! I am not making any profit whatsoever except my own enjoyment in writing this. I do not own nor claim any rights to her characters and concepts. However, the original characters in this story belong to _me_, so please do not copy them or use them without _my express permission_.)) 

**The White Dog**  
_by Becky Tailweaver_

**Chapter 21: Unwelcome Arrival**

"_There_ you are!"

Kagome jumped around, startled, nearly tripping over a root at the edge of Inuyasha's Forest. The hanyou himself dropped out of a tree almost on top of her, causing her to lose her balance as she nearly ran into him.

Inuyasha caught her before she overbalanced too far, pulling her back upright. "Oi," he mumbled. "Clumsy girl."

"You scared me! Don't sneak up on me like that!" Kagome accused, trying to calm her pounding heart. So familiar was she with his strangely warm youki that she hadn't paid attention to his approach, and was thus caught off-guard when he appeared.

"I wasn't sneaking," Inuyasha retorted, not quite as gruff as usual. "Where were you?"

"Talking to Shirokiba-san."

Inuyasha's brows dropped a fraction, _almost_ looking suspicious--or jealous. "About what?"

"Just...some things," Kagome replied, praying he wouldn't pry.

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed briefly, but he shrugged it off. "Fine, whatever. Don't disappear on me--Ginnezu's stalking around in a weird mood. It's not safe."

Was he actually being concerned for her safety? Kagome watched him for a while before some of Shirokiba's words came back to her, making her frown slightly. _Should I try a bit of it now? Ginnezu's out and about, and I could practice. I could do it just a little--ust to see what happens._

"I'm sorry," she said softly, averting her eyes from his face. "Shirokiba-san just wanted to ask me some things before I left."

She watched him shift his weight; she could almost _feel_ him cock his head slightly. "I said it's fine. Let's go back."

"Okay." Obediently, Kagome followed Inuyasha across the fields. She watched the back of his head, seeing one of his ears turned a little back toward her as though he'd become suspicious of her walking behind him. She began to wonder how her initial foray had gone over with him, because he didn't seem to have noticed anything.

Kagome noticed that he'd dropped his pace and was drawing alongside her, so she turned her eyes to the path in front of her, lowering her head a bit. She could feel his gaze on her as he watched her from the corner of his eye; he clearly thought something was up.

"Are you okay?" she asked, giving in to an incredible need to break the silent tension. "I mean...after last night..."

In the corner of her eye, she saw him redden. "Oh...uh, yeah. Just a...a bad dream. I...thanks for...for being there."

"I was glad to help," Kagome replied, her tone quiet. "It wasn't any trouble."

"Did Shirokiba want to talk about that?" he asked, his voice growing just a bit surly.

"Only a little," she responded truthfully.

"What did he tell you?"

Kagome had to resist a strong urge to look at his face, to read his expression. Instead, she settled for deciphering his tone of voice and kept her eyes on the path. "Just some things about your time with him."

"How much?"

She debated how much of the truth to give him, since it was a very sore subject with him. "He said you'd been hurt when you were little. He said it was bad, and you still have nightmares sometimes. I'm sorry..."

Inuyasha snorted, brusque again. "Don't be. It was a long time ago."

"Oh..."

Still trapped in strange silence, they walked on toward Kaede's hut. Kagome could still tell that Inuyasha was watching her, his eyes narrowed almost suspiciously. But he seemed more _puzzled_ than anything else, as if there was something different about her that he couldn't quite put his claw on.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Inuyasha carried Kagome's backpack for her as he and the schoolgirl headed for the Bone-Eater's Well. Kagome had packed all her things and said goodbye to the others--including Ginnezu, to whom she gave a secretive smile and received only an expressionless glare in return.

"This is quite a switch," Kagome commented as she trotted along behind the hanyou. "Usually you're the one chasing _me_ as I run to the well with my stuff."

Inuyasha snorted.

"It's nice to do it this way, though," she continued pleasantly. "We can part on better terms, without argument--and it's nice not to have to say you-know-what just to escape."

They approached the well. Inuyasha stepped over to jump in, but Kagome reached out to stop him. "Wait a second. I wanted to ask...when do you want me back?"

Inuyasha thought for a minute, then shrugged, looking away. "Whenever you come," he said, his voice a little odd.

Kagome realized she'd forgotten to avert her eyes, so she dropped her gaze and concentrated on her clasped fingers. _What if...I do what **he** wants instead? What would he do then?_ "I can come back to visit for a little while after school, if you like," she offered. "When do you want to go on another shard hunt?"

Inuyasha cocked his head to look at her strangely again. "I want to go now, but--"

"Okay, let's go."

The hanyou nearly fell over, staring at the schoolgirl standing near the well, his fanged jaw slack. "Wh--why now? I thought you were--?"

Kagome shrugged shyly. "You said you wanted to."

Inuyasha's eyes bulged. "You--because _I--?_" He gulped. "Who are you and what have you done with Kagome?"

She giggled; the way he'd reacted to her acquiesence was actually funny. "Nothing! I'm still me, silly."

"Then why are you acting all strange?"

"Strange? What do you mean?"

"You actually _want_ to go after a shard even though I'm letting you go home? You've been being weird all day. And you won't..." The hanyou stepped a bit closer. "Kagome."

"Hm?" Her eyes flicked up, only briefly, before dropping again.

"_Kagome_," Inuyasha repeated, a little more forcefully.

"What?" Still her eyes did not meet his; she was proud of herself for resisting that reflex. However, she was more than shocked when he dropped the pack and his clawed hand touched her cheek, firmly grasping her chin to pull her gaze up to his.

"_Look_ at me! What's the matter with you?"

Finally, she looked into his eyes; he had come very close to her--close enough she could feel his warmth--and his strong fingers continued to hold her chin up...so close his breath tickled her cheeks...

"I...I..."

"Don't hide your eyes from me," he said softly, his expression focused, intense, and a bit concerned. "I want to see your face when you talk to me. Why are you...?"

"I-I don't know," Kagome said, just a bit breathless. He was so close...

Inuyasha continued to gaze at her for long moments more--then, abruptly, seemed to shake himself and stepped back, releasing her. "How long are you going to be?" he grumbled, covering his ruffled feathers with his customary gruff facade.

"How long...?" Kagome gulped, still off-kilter from the little interlude.

"How much time do you need?"

"_You're_ asking _me?_" Her eyes went wide with astonishment once more. "You've...never _asked_ me..."

"If you need time," Inuyasha said, turning away, "I suppose I can occupy myself with locating more shards for us to find when you return."

"I...I guess...a week. Two weeks, tops," Kagome replied reluctantly. "I need to study but I can come during afternoons if you want--"

"Don't bother," he barked, picking up the pack again. "Get done what you need to get done. Then I can have your undivided attention."

"Yes, sir," Kagome replied smartly, hiding a smile--and the urge to salute. Her tone earned an odd look from him.

"Just get on," the hanyou grumped, crouching. "I'll take you through."

* * *

After Inuyasha and Kagome disappeared through the well, Ginnezu dropped out of the tree above and peered into the hole, perplexed. Curious, she hopped in, landing easily and looking around for any signs of a secret door or other sort of passageway.

There was nothing, no matter where she searched; not a door, nor a portal, nor even a teleportation scroll or a warping seal.

_Damn. How did he do that?_ Ginnezu wondered. _**Was** it him? Or was it the girl's power? How could he just vanish like that? It's just like before..._

Growling softly to herself, she leaped out of the well and headed off to contemplate this new mystery.

* * *

The hunter paused among the trees, stopping as though he'd hit a wall. He tested the air carefully, expression intense as he searched for the source. He sniffed briefly near a sapling, then a bush a few meters away, his nose wrinkling as he rumbled softly.

_Feh. Inuyasha's territory,_ he thought with a disgusted snort. _Stupid dog-stink makes me sick. But at least I know I'm in the right place._

The hunter went silently on his way, leaving no trace save a whirl of dust and a few disturbed branches. However, he avoided the invisible barrier of scent-marks, never crossing the line; instead, he traversed the border until he could find a place where it turned in his intended direction once more. His speed made that a short venture, and once again he was on his way.

* * *

Kagome had not been gone ten minutes, and Inuyasha already depressed as he trundled out of the woods. He wandered into the village like a lost soul, growling to himself, and Shirokiba quickly noticed his downcast mood and tried to cheer him up.

"Say, mutt, why the long face?" the older youkai said with a cheerful cock of his head, striding alongside his friend. "It's a nice afternoon--you feel like hunting?"

"No."

"Aw, come on. You used to love it when we went out and coursed a buck or two. Aren't you hungry?"

"No."

"Kid, you need--"

"Would you just shut up? Stop being so damn cheerful." Inuyasha hopped up to Kaede's roof--where Ginnezu was conspicuously absent--and flopped down to mope.

Shirokiba sighed and dropped down beside him. "I give up."

"So get lost."

"Sheesh, what's with the attitude?"

"My life sucks."

"And that's because...?"

"It just does."

"My, you _are_ in a funk."

"Deal with it."

"Sometimes you're so depressive you make _me_ moody, mutt."

"Piss off."

Shirokiba abruptly turned and cuffed Inuyasha in the head, nearly tumbling him down the incline of the roof. "Snap out of it, you petulant little puppy!" he barked, while the hanyou stared at him in shock. "She's not dead and she's not gone forever, so pull yourself together and quit taking your loneliness out on everybody else! Act like a man for once instead of a whining cub!"

Recovering, Inuyasha rubbed his head and gave his friend a surly glare. "That is _not_ the reason I'm sulking!"

"Then what the hell is it?"

The hanyou opened his mouth, blinked, shut it, then opened it again. This time he blinked twice before clicking his fangs shut once more.

"I thought so," Shirokiba rumbled smugly.

"Shit." The hanyou turned away from his friend, trying to shift the focus of the conversation away from his embarrassingly obvious longing for Kagome's presence. "You were talking to Kagome about me this morning."

"Uh...yeah." _And I am one dead wolf-dog if she gave in and told him what I said!_

"What about me?"

_Whew._ "Just...a bit of general stuff."

"That's what she said." Inuyasha fixed Shirokiba with another glare. "Don't talk to her about me. Don't tell her anything."

"I already did."

"Dammit, don't tell her any more!" Inuyasha exploded, fangs bared. "She doesn't need to know about any of the shit that happened a long time ago. It's over and done with, and I've got it under control now. That's the end of it!"

"What about next time?"

"What next time?"

Shirokiba didn't waver under the golden stare. "What about the next time you have a nightmare? Or the next time your fear pops up? Or the next time your panic reaction gets triggered? What then?"

Inuyasha seemed to coil up defensively, without actually moving. "Then _I'll_ deal with it. She doesn't need to be involved."

"She's already involved," Shirokiba reminded him. "Did you forget last night entirely? Do you remember what she did for you?"

Inuyasha stared into the distance, sullenly refusing to reply.

"She won't _let_ you be alone," the wolf-dog continued. "She cares too much. She's going to stay right beside you no matter what happens. If you have another nightmare, she's going to be there. If you get scared again, she'll stay with you. If you break down, she's going to be right in the middle of it. I think you should tell her everything, so she can understand and help you."

"I don't want her to know," Inuyasha growled, his brows tense with distress. "I don't want her to pity me."

Shirokiba bopped him again, lightly and affectionately this time. "You're incredibly dense sometimes, mutt. You seem to forget that there are times everyone needs a little sympathy--even tough-guy White Dog lordlings like you. If you weren't such a hardcase all the time you'd realize that she's sorry for you because she _cares_ about you, and she feels awful that such horrible things happened to you."

Inuyasha snorted, but had no real retort.

"Stop being so sensitive," Shirokiba continued. "You need to be a little more--"

Abruptly, Inuyasha whirled to his feet with a snarl, his back-set ears flicked up to alertness and his body tensing in alarm, claws ready. Nose twitching, he stared into the distance with a fierce expression on his face.

Shirokiba went serious immediately. "What is it?"

"It's _him_," the hanyou growled, his voice low and dangerous. "And he's the _last_ problem I need to deal with right now!"

"_Who_ is it?" In the next moment, Shirokiba understood--there was a rush of wind and a rapid pattering of footsteps, along with the scent of a youkai. "What the--?"

"One of the more annoying assholes in my life," Inuyasha informed him tersely, hopping down from the roof. "I just wonder what the hell he's doing so far from his territory."

The blur of wind and dust approaching over the fields resolved itself into a humanoid form that skidded to a stop in front of Kaede's house, eye to eye with Inuyasha.

It turned out to be a young Wolf with cat-slitted blue eyes and black hair pulled back in a high ponytail. He wore a battered chestplate, a sword, and mottled gray-brown wolfskins that wrapped around him in such a way that it was difficult to tell where the pelts ended and his own fur began. He also posessed a tail of the same brindled color, and he exuded chilly youki as well as an air of arrogant confidence.

"Well hello, Inukkoro," the newcomer greeted mockingly.

Inuyasha bared his fangs. "Kouga..."

The ookami-youkai laughed unkindly. "Nice to see you again, hanyou."

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Whatever I want," Kouga snorted in reply. "Where's Kagome?"

Inuyasha growled aloud. "Home. Far away. You can't reach her."

"And why not?" Kouga appeared puzzled for a moment, then angry. "You trying to hide her from me, dogshit? You've got no right--it's not like she's _yours_."

Kouga's comment bit deep. Inuyasha snarled low in his throat and advanced, itching to rip the Wolf's guts out--but a loud, jubilant voice from the rooftop stopped him in his tracks.

"Kouga! You mangy little cub!"

The young ookami-youkai's eyes suddenly became wide blue saucers as he stared at the second youkai just jumping down from Kaede's roof. "Sh--_Shirokiba?_"

"Hah! I looked all over the mountains for your little Pack of vagabonds before I came here, and couldn't find hide nor hair of you!" the wolf-dog chuckled openly, smiling. "So where have you been hiding out all this time?"

"I...uh...ah..." Kouga was at a complete loss, his fanged mouth gaping.

With a mocking grin of his own, the wolf-dog grabbed the Wolf in a headlock and noogied him.

With a protesting growl, a very unbalanced Kouga hurriedly shoved him off with an air of ruffled dignity. But the Wolf did not attack or retaliate--instead, he groomed his mussed fur and studiously ignored Shirokiba's smug chuckles, looking terribly embarrassed.

Inuyasha was at a loss as he watched the exchange. "You...you two..._know_ each other?"

Shirokiba shrugged. "Sure we do! What a coincidence, eh?"

Kouga and Inuyasha glanced at each other. "You know him?" they both asked in unison--then looked startled.

"How the hell does an inukkoro like you know him?" Kouga demanded.

"How the hell does a yaseookami like _you_ know him?" Inuyasha retorted.

"All right..." Shirokiba sighed as he noted the stiff-legged, bristled posture that both younger youkai adopted as they faced each other, and placed a hand on both chests to push them apart. They resisted at first, until he became more forceful. "All right, pups, break it up!"

Amazingly, both backed down--although they continued to rumble at each other.

"I take it you don't get along," Shirokiba observed with a shake of his head. "That's sad, you know--I have so much in common with both of you."

"What?" Inuyasha demanded. "What the hell does he have to do with you?"

"Kouga and I share the same problem that you and Sesshomaru do," Shirokiba chuckled. "Only we manage on somewhat better terms."

Inuyasha blinked, then gasped. "You mean _he's--?_"

"My half-brother." The wolf-dog affectionately ruffled Kouga's hair again, earning another protesting snarl. "We share the same sire--one of the big northern Wolves from a Pack in the snow-capped mountains there. Kouga's mother is an Alpha Wolf in one of the local Packs, while mine is a Gray Dog."

"Gray Dog my ass. You're still a half-breed like this inukkoro," Kouga growled stubbornly. Despite his usual violent reaction to those who displeased him, the younger youkai was not aggressive toward Shirokiba in any way other than empty displays.

Inuyasha stared from one brother to the other, startled that he had never seen the resemblance between his rival and his mentor. Both full youkai shared similar heights and builds, as well as the same facial features through the cheekbones and jaw.

"So why is Inukkoro so important to you?" Kouga grumped, staying on the opposite side of Shirokiba from his rival.

"This is the pup I told you about, ahou," Shirokiba informed him. "The one I was looking after years ago--the White Daimyo's son."

This time, it was Kouga's turn to gape. "You mean this hanyou inukkoro is--?"

"The son of Seibunishi-sama of the Dog Clans, heir to the Taiyoukai of the West. Don't you remember anything I told you? He's the boy I raised a while back--part of the reason I stopped hanging out with you, you selfish cub."

"No...howling...way." Kouga stared blankly at Inuyasha for long moments, as if seeing him for the first time. "He's just a hanyou! _He_ can't be the White Daimyo's heir! You never said it was Inuyasha!"

"So I didn't tell you his name. I left out a lot on purpose, you stupid cub--the poor boy deserves _some_ privacy. Otouto, have I ever lied to you?" Shirokiba sighed; the two younger youkai were glaring at each other with violence in their eyes, not really listening. "Egads, you two! Stop bristling at each other. I won't have two of my best friends fighting like a couple of idiot cockerels."

"Kouga's the idiot," Inuyasha growled.

"Inukkoro, you--!"

Shirokiba suddenly cuffed Kouga, just as he had Inuyasha previously. "Don't forget who you're talking to, Kouga. Don't forget who he's descended from. He holds blood-right over you too, young Wolf--remember that." His voice was suddenly cold, suddenly full of hard warning.

Visibly startled by the wolf-dog's change, Kouga stared at him for a half-beat. "Aniki...?"

Inuyasha hadn't a clue what Shirokiba was talking about--but at least it made Kouga shut up. The Wolf stewed as his brief instant of surprise turned to grumbling and glaring, while Shirokiba fixed him with a wolf-dog's blue-gold gaze.

"Don't be a fool, Otouto," Shirokiba continued to his younger half-sibling, softly and more gently. "He could kill you, despite what you might think about hanyou. I don't want to lose you to some stupid, pointless rivalry _and_ have it cost me my friendship with him."

He let silence hang in the air for a minute before he stood back and took on his usual tones. "I suggest you go cool off before you come back here again, if you have some important business. If you're just here to start a fight I'm going to have to kick your tail to the Windcliffs and back--and that goes for both of you!"

"Like you could!" the two younger youkai snarled in unison, startling one another again.

"I'll go now...only because you said to," Kouga growled reluctantly, scowling at his elder half-brother.

"Good riddance!" Inuyasha barked, folding his arms.

"But I'll be back," the Wolf continued as he began to walk away. "Don't think this is over, Inukkoro. Just because you're hiding behind my brother doesn't mean we're finished."

There was a splash of dust as the ookami-youkai kicked into high gear, dashing off through the fields toward the southern forests.

"What a thickhead," Inuyasha spat when the other was gone--only to receive a cuff from Shirokiba. "_Ow!_ What the hell was that for?"

Shirokiba chuckled. "That's my little brother you're talking about, mutt. I'm the only one who gets to call him names."

"Why, you--!"

The wolf-dog ducked Inuyasha's first slash, faked him out for another dodge, then feinted around him, taking off at a dead run for Inuyasha's Forest, the hanyou right on his tail. The boy was well overdue for a good game of chase, and though he was mad now he'd be laughing by the time Shirokiba was done with him.

_He'll absolutely **kill** me when he catches me!_ Shirokiba thought with a breathless chuckle. _But at least this gets his mind off of pining after the girl for a while. It'd be good for him to have fun more often--I wonder if Kagome likes to play..._

* * *

In a tree at the edge of Inuyasha's Forest, Ginnezu's meditations were interrupted by the cacophony of the two youkai below her dashing through the trees like a pair of gamboling pups, Inuyasha snarling like a tiger and Shirokiba hollering as if his tail was on fire.

Growling in annoyance, she shook her head, bemoaning the idiocy of all men in general and the hopelessness of her race because of it. With a groan, she wondered why, oh _why_ could she never find a moment's peace with that stupid wolf-dog around?

_To be continued..._


	22. Blood Right

((LEGAL STUFF: Inuyasha and Co. are property of the sole ownership of the wise, witty, and wonderful **Rumiko Takahashi**! I am not making any profit whatsoever except my own enjoyment in writing this. I do not own nor claim any rights to her characters and concepts. However, the original characters in this story belong to _me_, so please do not copy them or use them without _my express permission_.)) 

**The White Dog**  
_by Becky Tailweaver_

**Chapter 22: Blood-Right**

Inuyasha stared up through the branches with a pensive frown, tired and lonely and generally cranky--compounded by the fact that the moon was high in the sky and he was still not sleeping. With one ear cocked in annoyance, he glared at the bright, full crescent and sighed resignedly.

He missed Kagome's scent. He missed sleeping near her. He missed her soft heartbeat in his ears lulling him to sleep like a rhythmic song. He couldn't even get _comfortable_ without her now.

Weary, he sighed again.

"Can't sleep, huh?" Shirokiba said quietly, his voice just carrying from the tree across from his own. "Can I come over?"

Inuyasha snorted.

Shirokiba took that as a tentative yes, making an easy, silent bound over to a branch near Inuyasha's. He settled himself against the trunk and waited--but the young inu-hanyou didn't speak, so Shirokiba took the initiative.

"Nice night."

Inuyasha continued to stare at the stars, not responding. It took a long time for him to decide what to say; he almost thought Shirokiba had nodded off by the time he finally opened his mouth to ask a question that had been nagging him since Kouga left.

"Shirokiba?"

The wolf-dog's reply took a few moments. "Mm?"

"What did you mean earlier--what you said to Kouga? What blood-right were you talking about?"

Shirokiba was silent for a while. "Seibunishi-sama's. And Yuki-Inu's."

"What's that?"

"Yuki-Inu had Wolf blood in him," Shirokiba explained after a yawn, "as did most of the Dogs in that time. The Dog Clans have old ties to the Packs."

"I knew _that_. But what about my father?"

"The Alpha Pack," Shirokiba said softly, almost reverently. "They're giant white Wolves that live further to the north than you can imagine--beyond the northern mountains where my father's Pack dwells, beyond the northmost forests on the mainland...far away, in a land where the snow never melts and the sky stays dark for months on end. They are the Alpha Pack over all the Wolf Packs--the _kings_ of Wolves. Though no Dog could ever match their strength...there are fewer of them left than even the White Clan."

"Giant wolves, far away, really strong...with you so far," Inuyasha grumbled. "What's it have to do with Oyaji?"

Shirokiba snorted at the hanyou's impatience. "Yuki-Inu, the first White Daimyo, was descended from them. Through that line you're a distant cousin to the white Wolves, which gains you a good chunk of status with the Packs."

"Oh. Well...that's nice."

Shirokiba took a deep breath. "And...Seibunishi-sama..."

"What?" Inuyasha demanded, almost eagerly, surprised to hear there was more.

"He was a wolf-dog, like me," Shirokiba said softly. "Half White Dog...half white Wolf."

It took a few moments for that information to register with the inu-hanyou--and when it did, he glanced up at Shirokiba quickly. "Oyaji was...half Wolf? So...I'm...?"

Shirokiba nodded, chuckling ruefully. "You've got Wolf in you too, little mutt. And not just any Wolf, either--the white Alphas themselves. It's what made Seibunishi-sama so powerful--a living combination of the strongest of two races. And you do take after him..."

Inuyasha sat and stared for a few minutes, rendered speechless by the shock.

The wolf-dog beside him chuckled at his expression. "There's more to you than you thought, eh?" he said ironically. "Ningen and youkai, Wolf and Dog--you're practically a prince."

"Don't...don't say stuff like that," Inuyasha barked, but his shocked state made for a complete lack of conviction in his voice. "Why didn't you ever tell me any of this? All of it--why didn't you say anything when I stayed with you?" As his shock faded, his tone became accusatory.

Shirokiba frowned, shrugging almost guiltily. "I didn't think you'd need to know any of it yet. I didn't think it would become important for a long time."

"It's important to _me_," Inuyasha snapped. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"If I'd have told you then, your head would have swelled so big you'd have floated away," Shirokiba retorted quickly, his voice rough. "I taught you what you needed to survive! I didn't think you'd need to know until _much_ later in your life that you're the single most pivotal person to the major Houses, Clans, and Packs of _three_ different races! Forgive me if I thought teaching you to stay out of danger and fight off enemies and _feed_ yourself was more important than--!"

Catching himself in his outburst, the wolf-dog growled softly and looked away--while Inuyasha stared anew, once again trying to digest Shirokiba's information.

"I...didn't mean to..." the hanyou stammered, a lame attempt at apology.

"Never mind," Shirokiba told him, gentling once more. "It's not your fault, mutt. I didn't really mean to hide it...it just...never really came up, and then you left. It's all going to come up now anyway, with Ginnezu and the Clans raising a fuss..."

Inuyasha glanced down, still wondering. "Shirokiba...how do you know so much about my father, anyway? I didn't think you were _that_ close to the Clans."

Shirokiba sighed, staring at the stars. "My mother met my father when he was on the rebound; he'd just lost his lifemate, he was grieving, and it was easy for her to manipulate him. He meant nothing to her, and still doesn't...but the way of Wolves isn't like the way of Dogs. A Dog father may not know or care how many pups he has; he may have several mates and never love any of them. Among Wolves, when you take a mate, it's for life--and if you sire cubs, they are your responsibility no matter what."

"You're not answering my question," Inuyasha growled, shifting on the branch.

Shirokiba glared at him. "I will if you shut up. You want to know about your heritage--keep your jaws clamped and let me finish."

"Fine, fine...sheesh, sorry..."

"Thank you," Shirokiba muttered sarcastically, then continued in a clearer voice. "Dogs are the only class of youkai who are born of a creature that is not wild," he stated. "Unlike every other animal-based youkai breed, Dogs are...how shall I put it? _Domesticated_."

Inuyasha sat up off the branch, ramrod-straight. "_What?_"

Shirokiba laughed softly at his reaction. "Like the first wolves who came in from the snow to sit by the fires of man, so too did a few of the Yourouzoku of millenia past bind themselves to humankind and become inu-youkai."

"_Humans?_"

"They served humans."

"How in the seven hells--?" Inuyasha snorted. "Why...?"

"It was a partnership of sorts," Shirokiba explained quietly. "For reasons long forgotten, a few Wolf Packs allied themselves with humankind, and went with them into battle--each Wolf with his Man, lifelong companions, bound by a link deep in their souls. When they rode forth, they rode forth as one, the Man on the back of the Wolf, to conquer their enemies. These ningen tribes became very powerful, and the Wolves--who became Dogs--prospered alongside them."

Inuyasha was honestly enthralled, but he managed a snort in his usual fashion. "Sure don't see that today."

"No...there was some kind of falling-out, long ago," the wolf-dog continued, shrugging. "No one knows what happened. However, the Dogs were so changed by their centuries of alliance that they could no longer rejoin the Wolves, so they remained forever apart from their wild cousins."

"So what's this have to do with my father?"

"It could mean everything, if you understand it properly," Shirokiba replied. "I think your birth depended on it."

"Huh? How?" Inuyasha set his chin in his hands, listening raptly.

"There are some who call the Dogs 'mind-blind'--and rightly so; compared to the Wolves, Dogs have few and frail powers of telepathy and sensitivity." Shirokiba fought off a yawn, keeping his voice steady. "Humans, on the other hand, have great capacity for that sort of power, but in most cases they lack the ability to _actualize_ it. It was the mental symbiosis of a Dog and his Man that created a formidable warrior on all planes--not just the physical. Together, they could achieve feats that alone they could never accomplish. This relationship helped give the Dog race its great strength, and their power prospered far greater than the Wolves."

"Is that why Dogs are so much bigger?" Inuyasha asked curiously.

"Hm. Greater in size, in strength..." Looking up at the stars, Shirokiba at last gave in to the yawn that nagged him. "But even today, many Dogs live their lives in destructive viciousness because they have no human with them. There is an emptiness, a loneliness within each of them--a hole seeking that which will fill it, and their constant hidden pain prods them to violence. And _that_, little mutt, is the truth behind what I referred to as _domestication_."

"Like a cur needs his master," Inuyasha snorted, half disgusted. "So the Dogs--inu-youkai like Sesshomaru--act like vicious bastards and slaughter things because they don't have a human partner? What a laugh!"

"Oh? I seem to recall that you were a rather vicious bastard until you met Kikyo and Kagome."

Inuyasha's head snapped up, struck speechless.

Shirokiba sighed again and went on, ignoring the hanyou's reaction. "Wolves form similar mental bonds with their lifemates, not a battle partner--and the Wolf's bond is much stronger. Wolves can't usually form a bond outside their own species, so wolf-dogs like Seibunishi-sama and I are rare--because most ookami-youkai will not mate with anyone but their bonded partner."

"Guess it only happens when somebody gets desperate enough," Inuyasha grumbled unthinkingly.

Shirokiba only snorted in response. "Wolf-dogs bear the Wolf's ability to form powerful, soul-binding links...yet they still have the Dog's need for _human_ companionship." He sighed again. "Most wolf-dogs I ever heard of ended up taking human mates--and they bond to them with more intensity than either of the two races. I've long since resigned myself to that, unless I'm lucky enough to find a youkai female my soul decides to latch on to."

Inuyasha blinked in sudden realization. "Ofukuro--!"

"Your mother was human," Shirokiba agreed. "Your father bonded with her, and took her to be his lifemate. She was his soul-bond and his partner--his mate and his other half. She gave him strength and stability, while he protected and provided for her--a Dog and his human, a Wolf and his mate."

"But...but...what about Sesshomaru?"

_That_ query certainly came out of the blue; Shirokiba laughed aloud, surprised that the hanyou would even consider his half-brother. "You're never gonna believe this--Yukishima-sama _won_ him."

"_Won_ him? What the hell does that mean?"

"Centuries before your mother was ever even born," Shirokiba related, "Yukishima challenged Seibunishi-sama to a duel--it was something done back then amongst ruling families...but usually about policies of state or questions of status. Anyway, the wager was that if he won, her House would forever swear fealty to the White Daimyo's line and never challenge them again. But if _she_ won, Seibunishi-sama would be obligated to sire her a pup."

Inuyasha blinked and stared. "And...Oyaji _lost?_"

"Well," Shirokiba chuckled ruefully, "it was back when your father was a young hot-head--a lot like you--and not as powerful and experienced as he thought he was. So yeah, he lost--Yukishima-sama was much older and stronger at the time. I heard stories that your grandmother Seiyuki-sama was _seriously_ pissed about it, especially since Seibunishi-sama accepted the challenge without consulting her--but it was an honor-bound oath. He put Yukishima off as long as he could, but almost two hundred and fifty years ago, she finally held him to it."

"Holy shit!" Inuyasha breathed. "You're right--I almost don't believe it. She won Sesshomaru like a prize in a coin toss!" He bit his lip to keep from laughing aloud. "That arrogant bastard...!"

"Rumor has it she _thought_ she'd be able to get her claws on Seibunishi-sama's position by bearing his firstborn," Shirokiba chuckled, "but she apparently didn't know that the White Dog Daimyo alone among all the other Clan leaders has the right to choose his heir out of _all_ of his get. Seibunishi-sama was not required to pass his title to his eldest son...and Sesshomaru didn't have what he wanted to see in a leader of his people."

"So...he chose me...?"

"When you were barely minutes old and your cubfur was still wet," Shirokiba replied quietly. "I was there when he held you up before all the Clan Daimyos and declared you his true heir. You should have seen Yukishima's face--there was murder in her eyes that day. I think she'd already set herself to get rid of you, and you weren't even an hour old."

Inuyasha blinked. "How did you get in to see the ceremony? I thought you had to be...uh, important."

"Don't you remember? My mother is the Gray Daimyo's youngest daughter. I was there with the Daimyo of the Gray Clan, the head of my mother's family," the wolf-dog told him. "And beyond that, Seibunishi-sama himself invited me. I waited outside the chamber door with the other Daimyos; we were there as witnesses--we all heard your first cry when you were born, and then Seibunishi brought you out to us." Shirokiba's eyes went slightly distant with memory, and he smiled. "I wasn't allowed into the Council Chamber to see the _official_ ceremony, but Seibunishi-sama was so excited he was proud to tell everyone there."

Inuyasha glanced sideways at him. "Just how well did you know Oyaji?"

"Well enough," Shirokiba chuckled. "He let me hold you after the ceremony."

"You knew me before you found me," Inuyasha stated, wide-eyed.

"I did," the wolf-dog admitted sadly. "For only a short time, before Seibunishi-sama had to send you and your mother away. And when I found you again, and realized who you were...I couldn't believe it was you. I...didn't even know that Seibunishi-sama had died. He was so strong when I'd last seen him...I couldn't believe he had just...wasted away..."

Inuyasha saw Shirokiba's bleak expression. "You must have been friends."

"I heard that my father tried to be there for me, as he felt obligated," Shirokiba explained darkly, "but he was driven out by the Gray Dogs--I never got a chance to see him when I was a pup. To my mother, I was the inconvenient side-effect of her short-term amusement--a nuisance that she left to be raised by servants, hidden away in the Gray Clan's stronghold so that no one would know of her shame. I would never dare to say that she loved me."

"That's..._cruel_," Inuyasha gulped. He had known pain and loss and hatred in his lifetime--but never could he imagine being tossed aside like that, unwanted by his own mother...

"There is little love among the Dog Clans, Inuyasha--kindness is rare indeed." Shirokiba glanced away, clearing his throat to continue his tale. "I lived for years hidden in the Gray Clan's halls--until my grandfather learned of my existence, and commanded that I at least be given a name and acknowledged as a scion of his House. But as soon as I was old enough, my mother cast me off and I was alone in the Clan halls, living with the scorn of being half Wolf. But I was lucky--my grandfather was one of the kind ones, and when he saw how I was treated in the Gray territory, he brought me with him to the High Stone, and there introduced me to Seibunishi-sama himself."

"I was just a teenage pup when Seibunishi-sama took me under his wing," Shirokiba continued. "And I lived there at the High Stone with the White Clan from then on. We were close; we shared a lot in common--both wolf-dogs, and I had to learn how to live with that. He was the one who really taught me everything I know--everything I taught _you_. He was the one who taught me how to be a true Dog--showed me what courage and loyalty meant, how important honor is, the things that are really worth fighting for..."

Once again, Shirokiba's eyes were distant, his face touched by a fond smile. "He was the one who helped me find my father, and let us know each other--my father was _never_ driven away from the High Stone, and knowing him helped me understand the other half of myself. From him, I learned how to be a Wolf--I ran with my father, with our Pack, and they welcomed me as one of them, and I discovered that, despite their wildness, their ideals of family, pride, and valor weren't all that different from what Seibunishi-sama had taught me.

"But...even if I did know my father," Shirokiba went on softly, when his reverie was finished, "I still owe the most to Seibunishi-sama. He damn near raised me himself...and...when I found you, I thought that the very least I could do was return the favor."

Inuyasha stared at his old friend and mentor, shocked beyond belief at the depth of history between his own past and Shirokiba's--at how his life had intertwined with the wolf-dog's even before his birth. Shirokiba had raised him not because of pity, but out of love and respect for Seibunishi, because the White Daimyo had been a parent and mentor to him.

"So...why didn't you tell me any of _this?_" he husked at last.

Shirokiba shrugged uncomfortably. "It was past--over and gone. You were too young to burden with my history back then--and I have my own painful memories too. You're not the only one who's suffered in the past century; Seibunishi-sama was the nearest thing to foster-father to me--it _hurt_ to lose him. And I'm not the only one, either--hell...if you knew half of what Sesshomaru went through because of you, your mother, and Yukishima, you'd spare a little pity for him. He carries the same Wolf blood you do--but he has to bear a different kind of stigma."

"Keh! I'll never understand him."

"You may think Sesshomaru is horrible, but you've never met many other inu-youkai," the wolf-dog told him warningly. "There are a _lot_ of other Dogs _much_ worse than he is. Take Yukishima--she was pissed as hell when the Dogs found out you were still alive, and _that_ was a scary day in the halls of the High Stone. If you had been dead, her son could claim the title of Taiyoukai of the West _and_ White Daimyo simply by blood-right alone."

"But I'm still alive," Inuyasha snorted. "Pity."

"Yes, you're alive," Shirokiba agreed. "And in her way. She's dangerous--even now, she's still dangerous. The only thing keeping her away from you is the fact that the Clan Daimyos would have her hide if they found out she harmed you. Seibunishi-sama's word is powerful, even after all this time."

"I hate politics."

Shirokiba snorted in laughter. "So do I, little mutt."

Inuyasha grimaced. "'_Mutt_.' I always hated you calling me that--I thought it you did it just because I'm hanyou. But...I guess it's because I'm part Wolf, too--a _real_ mongrel."

"You can't look at yourself that way," Shirokiba said softly, reassuringly. "You're much more than you think--the offspring of Dog and Wolf is said to be more dangerous than either parent. That's easy to understand--Dogs have fierce hearts but are human-oriented; their fierceness shows toward animals, other youkai, and even their own kind. Wolves have gentle hearts but are not human-oriented; a human means no more to them than does a kitsune, but they are much more tolerant of other species, even of prey species when they're not hungry. You're a wolf-dog, too--not exactly like me, but you take strongly after your father's blood, and the white Wolf in him."

Inuyasha gazed at his friend, eyes wide with curiosity.

Shirokiba looked up at the stars, his voice calm and serious. "If the combination occurred of a Dog's fierce heart and a Wolf's indifference, that youkai would be ruthless."

"Sesshomaru," Inuyasha breathed, swallowing.

"But the opposite combination is possible, too--a Wolf's solicitude, intensity, ability, and intelligence, combined with a Dog's human orientation, unbending courage, protectiveness, and loyal heart. Then you get a youkai that has the spark of greatness." Shirokiba's blue-gold eyes trapped his gaze and held it. "Like you, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha's breath caught, and he stared at Shirokiba with something akin to amazement. _Greatness?_ He, Inuyasha--a mongrel whelp, half human and part Wolf? The only name had was a forgotten title passed down from a long-dead sire, and the shameful label of _hanyou_; the only name he could make for himself was written in blood drawn by his own claws, stained red by the lives--the deaths--of his enemies. There was no real greatness in that.

His inner turmoil must have shown on his face, for Shirokiba regarded him kindly, understandingly. "You're more like your father than you know, kid--I see more of him in you every day. That's probably half the reason the Dog Clans fear you--they know that if you ruled them you'd make them do what's _right_, like your father did. You have his heart--I know it. You've just tried to bury it under years of hate and pain."

"But...Oyaji..."

Shirokiba chuckled softly. "He'd be pleased with you, despite what you've done in the past. What you're doing now, for Kagome and for this land...if he were here now, I know just what he'd do--he'd take you by the shoulders, look into your eyes, and say, 'I'm proud of you, son.'"

Inuyasha swallowed, reisisting the sudden, inexplicable tears that attempted to rise in his eyes. He tried hard--_so hard_--to imagine what it might be like to feel his father's strong grip on his shoulders, to see the kindness and love in his eyes, to hear the warmth and pride in his voice. The tears he held back nearly welled up on him when he realized he could not picture his father at all--he had no memory of him, no knowledge to draw upon.

"I wish...I'd known him."

Shirokiba heard the broken catch to the young hanyou's voice. "I wish you had, too--he did that so many times for me, and it always meant so much. He was such a good father that I couldn't believe Sesshomaru turned out the way he did...but Yukishima raised him herself; she didn't let Seibunishi-sama get too close."

Inuyasha managed a disgusted snort. "To hear _him_ talk, he's the precious golden child and _I'm_ the blot on the family record."

"I think part of Sesshomaru's hatred of you is a deep, abiding jealousy of what you had," Shirokiba explained patiently, almost sadly. "Seibunishi-sama held you in his arms and rocked you, he sang to you and carried you with him when he went about--he loved you so much it was joyful to see the two of you together. Sesshomaru never had that, even if he wanted it--and ever since his mother cast him off, he's had no one. I can understand a bit of where he's coming from."

Inuyasha found it hard to grasp that Sesshomaru might be jealous of him for something other than the Tetsusaiga. Yet at the same time, he longed to remember his days of infancy, whether or not Sesshomaru was present in those memories--f only to recall a shadow of his father's face, a whisper of his voice. "So...Oyaji sang, huh?"

Shirokiba took a deep breath and hummed softly--a slow, deep, haunting melody reminiscient of the wind at night and the glow of the moon, with rough overtones that gave voice to the race that created it. When he opened his mouth and broke out in song, the lyrics told of a safe warm den on a cold night and the assurance of pack and love.

Through Shirokiba's dusky voice, Inuyasha found his mind supplying him with the words to the song, though he was sure he'd never heard it before...and then another voice was singing, far inside him--a deep, low voice full of gentle canine roughness and thrumming warmth.

Inuyasha gasped, realizing that the faint thread was his father's song--but his noise of surprise and joy broke the spell; Shirokiba stopped, and the sliver faded.

"I--I remember..." Inuyasha whispered.

Shirokiba gazed at him for long minutes, letting the young hanyou stare off into space--watching him desperately try to grasp that wisp of memory and hold on to it. His heart wrung in pity once more as he saw the kaleidoscope of emotion play across the hanyou's face--grief, regret, abandonment, loneliness. Inuyasha wanted badly to have known his father's love.

When the hanyou finally sighed, giving up, Shirokiba cleared his throat and spoke--to change the subject, hopefully to something less painful, and preferably back to what they'd started on. "You know," he began lightly, "you still ought to understand how Wolves pair-bond. Dogs never do, and you're mostly inu-youkai, but there's enough Wolf in you to make a bond permanent. But you've got ningen in you, too, and I don't even know what that might do."

Inuyasha sounded scornful, but his face was still pensive at the events surrounding Shirokiba's short song. "What's so special about this bonding crap?"

"Most sentient creatures with higher-than-average mental abilities form bonds when they take a mate. The general population of inu-youkai are one of the few exceptions to the rule--along with most humans."

"But you just said--"

"The humans who once paired with the Dogs are the ancestors of most ningen with supernatural ability," Shirokiba informed him. "I'd have to guess that Kagome and your old friend Kikyo are probably both descended from those Dog allies, who spread out over the land with time and used their gifts to become miko, houshi, taijiya--all manner of things."

Inuyasha frowned, looking down without speaking. He knew only a little about that sort of thing--mostly from his mother.

"You'll find someone that you will bond yourself to--and instinct won't give you much of a choice," Shirokiba told him flatly. "Whether she's human or not, you'll be connected to that woman--heart, mind, and soul. With your mixed heritage, I'm not sure how strong it will be or how deep it might go, but there's little you can do to stop it...and from what I've heard, it's irrevocable--save in death."

Inuyasha didn't reply; he could easily guess what Shirokiba was silently asking: _What about Kagome?_ The hanyou himself didn't know--what he felt for Kagome, and for Kikyo as well...it was all very, very painfully complicated. "Is it because of the Wolf?"

"Pretty much." Shirokiba shifted to a more comfortable position on the branch. "Wolves always bond with their lifemates."

Inuyasha didn't look up. The conversation was becoming entirely too scary; the idea of helplessly bonding to some female--human or otherwise--was making him nervous, on top of his roughed-up emotions from talking about his father. So he cleared his throat and boldly changed the subject, hopefully to something Shirokiba would be willing to shift the topic to.

"You know, I've never seen Kouga act like that before. How did you get him to retreat, anyway?"

"Act like--? Oh...I guess that's my influence," the wolf-dog laughed. "I'm one of the few people he doesn't talk back to...well, seriously, anyway. The whole big brother thing, you know."

"Heh."

"What's your problem with each other, though?" the wolf-dog asked. "I don't understand why you two were so hostile."

"He just _is_," Inuyasha grumbled, miffed that his subject-changing had turned around on him.

"Seems to me you were, too--"

"Look, I don't know why I get so freaking mad when he's around!" Inuyasha exploded, sitting up off the tree branch. "I just can't stand him being anywhere near me--or Kagome! Besides the fact that he insults me every damn time he shows up, he pisses me off just by existing!"

Shirokiba turned his head to look at the irate hanyou. "Jealous, huh?"

Inuyasha's anger turned to splutters.

"You _do_ know why you hate him--you think he's going to get between you and Kagome," Shirokiba said shrewdly, trying not to smile at the growing blush on the hanyou's cheeks. "After all, he _is_ a perfectly viable candidate for her affections--and he looks like me, which means she couldn't _possibly_ resist--"

"Shut up! Shut the hell up!" Inuyasha's snarl was dangerous.

"Easy, kid, easy! I was just teasing!" Shirokiba said quickly, with a placating gesture. He hadn't really meant anything by his little jest, but the hanyou's intense sensitivity confirmed his suspicions.

Inuyasha growled at him and leaned back against the tree trunk again. He didn't know how, but Shirokiba had just deftly steered the conversation right back to where it had been before, to a subject he wanted to avoid--_women_.

"What are you worried about, anyway?" Shirokiba asked softly. "I don't think Kagome's that fickle."

"She was _nice_ to him," Inuyasha grumped. "And she wouldn't let me kill him."

"I'll have to thank her for that," Shirokiba said dryly. "Kagome's nice to _me_, and I don't see you trying to tear _my_ throat out."

"You're different. You didn't say you loved her."

Shirokiba actually looked surprised. "He said that? To her?"

Inuyasha growled. "Repeatedly."

"Did she reciprocate?"

"No."

"Then what's the problem?"

Inuyasha thought for a second, his growl vanishing into contemplation. "Oh...I dunno. I guess...seems to me I don't have to worry anymore, because Kagome said she--" He cut off abruptly, blushing and swallowing hard.

"Kagome said what?" Shirokiba leaned forward. "What did she say?"

"She...she said...she loves me."

It was the faintest of whispers, yet Shirokiba caught everything. "Congratulations, mutt--you don't have to worry about Kouga at all, and--"

"But she was only talking in her sleep. _Dreaming_," Inuyasha said plaintively. "I don't know if..."

Shirokiba regarded the young hanyou sympathetically. "Then it's even more certain. Inuyasha, dreams don't lie. You should know that."

The hanyou flinched. "But..."

"Besides, pup, you claimed her. You have the right to tell Kouga to back off."

Inuyasha looked at him. "What are you talking about?"

"Everything--how you made her part of your Pack, how you protect her and feed her...even the nose-nip in the cave."

Inuyasha's breath caught. "She _told_ you about that?"

"Not voluntarily. I asked her."

"I...I didn't...even know...!"

"You didn't know what you were doing?" Shirokiba smiled gently. "Simple--you were claiming her. It can mean a lot of things, but basically you were telling her that she belongs to you and you're going to take care of her."

"But...!" Inuyasha's face was crimson as he drew away from his companion.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of," Shirokiba said with a dismissing wave of one hand. "You're male, she's female, you both like each other--it's well within your rights to make a claim."

"But...she's human!" Inuyasha finally managed to blurt. "She can't understand that kind of stuff! She'd think I'm...some kind of _animal!_"

"You'd be surprised, little mutt--I'm fairly certain she understands more than you think," Shirokiba retorted wryly.

"Since when do _you_ know everything?"

Shirokiba just chuckled.

"Bastard," Inuyasha growled. "Why are you so stuck on me and Kagome?"

Shirokiba's laugh cut off--had the hanyou caught on to his gambit? "Am I? I'm sorry--I guess I just want to see you happy. Trying to be a parent and all...hell, am I turning into a matchmaking old biddy?"

"Keh." Inuyasha turned away and leaned back on the tree-trunk. "I have three women after me--one wants to drag me to Hell, one wants to show me off and screw me, and the other...just loves me."

"And Kouga's on your case about Kagome," Shirokiba sighed. "I'm sorry he's making your life difficult. I'll talk to him tomorrow."

Inuyasha found the wherewithal to smile at that thought. "Heh. I'd love to see the look on his face when you chew him out."

"Chew him out? Hell no--I don't need to do that. I'll just tell him she's yours."

"No!" Inuyasha glared at the wolf-dog. "That asshole doesn't need to--"

"Stop." Shirokiba's firm tone made him clamp his fangs shut. "This is going to degenerate into a pointless argument if you continue. I'm going to talk to my little brother when he gets here tomorrow morning--I have a feeling he's going to show up--and I want you to stay far away from it. Do you understand?"

"But--!"

"Do. You. Understand."

"Yes," Inuyasha growled sullenly, pouting as the wolf-dog's sharp tones forced him to obedience. "Fine. Go play with the yaseookami. I don't care. I don't even _want_ to be around when you do."

"_Thank_ you."

"Keh."

Shirokiba yawned widely, rubbing at a weary eye. "And now that I've stayed up far too many hours to educate you, mutt, I'm going to sleep." He rose from his branch and walked out along its length, the limb swaying slightly beneath his weight. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Shirokiba..."

"Hn?"

"Thank you for...telling me all that..."

"No problem," the wolf-dog replied easily. "Anything else you need to ask, go ahead--but do it tomorrow. I'm bushed."

Inuyasha snorted. "Get off my tree."

"G'night, mutt," Shirokiba laughed softly--and with that, he leaped back to his own tree and settled in to his platform nest for the night.

Inuyasha turned on the branch, seeking a more comfortable position, gazing at the stars once more. What with Kagome being absent and all that Shirokiba had told him, sleep still remained far away. With a disgusted rumble, he realized he'd probably be staring at the moon all night long, tired or not.

He silently cursed his own heart for missing Kagome so much.

* * *

Hurrying away through Inuyasha's Forest, her Stealth Jewl thrumming with undetectable power, Ginnezu smiled in predatory satisfaction. What useful information! So...the mighty wolf-dog had a soft spot for a baby brother, did he?

She'd left right after she heard that--the rest was unimportant. What a wonderful opportunity this presented! Now she had some leverage on the wolf-dog--someone he cared about, someone she could hurt. She couldn't touch Inuyasha...but the younger brother was fair game--and through him she could take her revenge on Shirokiba for butting into her affairs.

And if she only _wounded_ the little Wolf, that would keep Shirokiba away from the village trying to save him--at least long enough for her to make her move. What a strategy she had--it was all just so perfect.

Grinning like a mad tiger, Ginnezu continued on her silent way. Tonight would be a busy night; she had plans to make, allies to round up, and a whole lot of damage to do.

_To be continued..._

_(Some of the wolf-dog characterization concepts were inspired by Lois Crisler's Arctic Wild. Read it!)_


	23. Trouble Brewing

((LEGAL STUFF: Inuyasha and Co. are property of the sole ownership of the wise, witty, and wonderful **Rumiko Takahashi**! I am not making any profit whatsoever except my own enjoyment in writing this. I do not own nor claim any rights to her characters and concepts. However, the original characters in this story belong to _me_, so please do not copy them or use them without _my express permission_.)) 

**The White Dog**  
_by Becky Tailweaver_

**Chapter 23: Trouble Brewing**

Shirokiba just watched Inuyasha for a while, observing the young hanyou's activities with the gentle gaze of a parent. Inuyasha had taken out the doe skin, so carefully hidden from his previous hunt, and brought it into the forest, where he was trying to use the rusty edge of Tetsusaiga to flesh the hide--scraping bits of fat and membrane from the skin side of the pelt in an attempt to clean it for tanning.

The wolf-dog watched in amusement for a few more minutes before taking pity on the little mutt and approaching with the tool he'd brought back with him.

"I thought that's what you were doing, running off with that hide," Shirokiba said wryly. "You might have better luck if you use this, and put the pelt on a round log."

Inuyasha looked up, frustrated, then focused on the two-handled fleshing blade that Shirokiba offered. "Oh," he said lamely, staring at it as if it were something he'd never seen before. "Thanks."

He hefted the new tool aside, then cleaned the Tetsusaiga and sheathed it. When his beloved sword was safely away, he picked up the fleshing tool and the hide and headed off to look for a fallen log to use.

Shirokiba followed him. "I take it you didn't sleep well last night, huh?"

Inuyasha regarded him through red-rimmed eyes. "Give the wolf-dog a prize," he muttered crankily.

"Sorry. Did you have nightmares again?"

"I didn't sleep at all--how the hell am I supposed to have nightmares?" Inuyasha plopped down on the first fallen log he found--a nice large one, too; a good size for the deer skin. Spreading the pelt on the log, he inspected the fleshing blade before deciding on an angle of attack--and once again, he began to scrape the skin clean of waste.

Shirokiba delicately decided to continue the conversation. "So...what are you doing, exactly?"

"None of your business."

"Well, excuse me! I just never saw you as being very domestic--and here you are doing women's work."

"Shut up. I don't want anyone else to do this." The tired hanyou's tone was dull, but strong.

Shirokiba drew back and crossed his arms. "Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

"I asked around. Don't worry about it."

"Ah." Somehow, Shirokiba didn't really feel too confident about that, but if the boy insisted, well...who was he to judge? The deer was his kill, anyway. "Okay, mutt. But...try to get some sleep, would you? Take a nap this afternoon or something. I'm going to head south and try to pick up Kouga's trail--see if I can't intercept him before he comes to bother you."

"Whatever."

Shirokiba trotted off, shaking his head. _Hell, he must be tired. He's being pretty damn antisocial, even for him. Maybe he **does** need Kagome to visit in the afternoons._

* * *

"Kagome! Kagome, over here!"

"Hi, Yukari!" Kagome greeted, rushing up to her small group of friends. "Good morning, all of you! How's it been? What did I miss?"

"Nothing but Tanaka-sensei's ultra-boring Sengoku Jidai history section," Yukari replied.

"Oh, yeah," Kagome agreed quickly. _Only you guys don't know how exciting the Warring States period really is!_

The schoolyard was full of bustling students hurrying in for their first classes of the morning. Kagome and her friends gathered just outside the front doors, giggling and greeting; they were all quite happy to see Kagome after more than a week's worth of absence, and she felt rejuvenated and ready to face a day of school.

"So you finally got over the Mexican Flu, huh, Kagome?" Keiko asked, smiling brightly.

Kagome's grin faltered for less than a second, but she picked up the cue and nodded quickly. "Yup. I'm all better now--and don't worry, it's not contagious any more! I was sick so bad, too--you just wouldn't believe it."

"Oh, don't worry," Yukari assured her with an understanding pat on the shoulder. "Your grandfather told us all about it."

"Did he now?" Kagome said, with a good attempt at a fake smile. _I swear I'm going to throttle that old man someday._

"Higurashi?"

Kagome whirled, startled. "Hojo-kun!"

"Hello," the tall boy greeted sweetly, smiling in his usual pleasant way. "I'm glad to hear you're feeling better. I had these for you, but your grandfather wouldn't let me give them to you. I suppose since you're better you won't need them, but...I guess you can keep them for next time you don't feel well." He handed her a small package.

Kagome peeked into the bag, spotting packets of healing herbal teas. "Oh...no problem. Thank you, Hojo-kun--this is very sweet of you."

"Uh...Higurashi..." Hojo began nervously. "By the way, um...would you...?"

"Oh! I'm sorry--look at the time! I'd better get to my first class. I'll see you around, Hojo-kun! Thanks for the gifts!" Kagome smiled brightly and waved at him before scuttling off after her friends.

Hojo sighed, gazing admiringly after her. "Such a wonderful girl. She's so devoted to her schoolwork, even though she's always in such poor health. I'll just have to ask her out later." With another lovelorn sigh, the cheerful boy hitched up his backpack and entered the school building.

* * *

Inuyasha was just about through with scraping half of the deerskin when he smelled Ginnezu.

A few seconds later, he heard her coming by behind him. With a stony frown, he determined to ignore her; she was just passing by, anyway--and she'd better not bother him, either, if she wanted to keep her head where it belonged.

Her footsteps stopped about ten feet behind him. He scowled, rolling his eyes in annoyance as he continued to scrape the hide. _Just keep moving, Ginnezu. Don't even try._

He heard her shift her weight, and take a breath, her heartbeat quickening.

"Inu_ya_sha-samaaa..."

Something in her voice made his spine go rigid and his hackles stand on end.

* * *

Shirokiba had no trouble locating Kouga's trail from the previous evening; the young Wolf had taken a straight path south toward one of the major rivers in that direction. He didn't think he'd missed his younger brother's return trip, even as broad as the forest was, but he didn't want to pass him by; he had to be sure that Inuyasha and Kouga didn't get into a major fight.

_What a couple of hotheaded pups,_ he mused to himself while tracking. _Bristling and snapping over that girl like she's the last bone in the den. I don't understand why Kouga's so set on having a human, anyway. Kagome's not such a bad girl--it's just that she's...well, **human**. Inuyasha I can understand--but Kouga? What on Earth put the idea into his head to...?_

Shirokiba froze mid-thought, his nose twitching. A smell had begun to pervade this part of the woods--a thick, musky smell that meant only one thing.

Inu-youkai, and lots of them.

Shirokiba's lip lifted unconsciously. _What are they doing out here, so far from the Clan territories? Five or six, at least...big ones, too--Blacks or Grays._

He knelt beside a faint footprint in the duff--a footprint he could have crouched in, roughly a meter in diameter. Cautiously, he advanced further, not liking the fact that some very big inu-youkai might be lurking close by.

_What the hell could they be doing here? Helping Ginnezu to take Inuyasha? Keeping an eye on Ginnezu herself? Or just operating under their own Daimyo's orders? Hmm...if they're helping Ginnezu, they can't be Grays--Grays **hate** the Silvers, so it would have to be the Blacks. But...if they're here to screw up Ginnezu's plans, then it would have to be the Grays--and **them** I can talk to._

Another scent suddenly drifted to him over the faint breeze through the trees--a scent that made his hackles raise.

_Blood._

The scent was frighteningly thick--which meant there was a lot of blood.

Blood that was many hours old--someone had been killed by the Dogs last night.

Someone whose blood smelled just like...Wolf.

**_Kouga!_**

Shirokiba's blue-gold eyes went wide, and he dashed blindly through the woods toward the source of the blood-scent. It grew stronger and thicker as he went, rank with fear and pain, choking him with panic. _Too much blood--too much blood!_

"_Kouga!_" he roared through the forest, not caring who might hear. "Kouga, answer me _now!_ It's me! _Kouga!_"

He rounded a tree and crested a small hillock in the woods, coming to a tiny clearing. The stench of blood was heavy in the air--and a too-familiar figure was sprawled there on the grass, gray-brown fur soaked crimson; the ground around him was smeared red with blood, so thick that the earth there had turned to mud.

The still form did not move.

"Kouga!" Shirokiba bounded down the hill, panting with the effort of his headlong sprint through the woods. "_Kouga!_"

With a small stir, the young Wolf managed to raise his head with a pained grimace. "Shirokiba...Aniki..."

"You're alive! Kami-sama..."

"Bastards...they..." Kouga grunted with an effort.

"Shh, it's okay." The wolf-dog took the younger youkai's torn body in his arms ever so gently, as if he would break. "I've got you now, Otouto...take it easy...I'll get you back to Kaede-san's place--she's a healer."

"Aniki...the Dogs..." Kouga tried again, before passing out once more.

"Kouga?" Shirokiba's brow creased with worry--and with anger.

For a moment, he glared at the woods around him, daring any of the Dogs to show themselves, vowing he would slaughter any of them--though he knew in his heart he would be hard-pressed at his very best to defeat even a Black Dog. But his challenging eyes received no reply.

_You bastards, this time you've gone too far! I don't care if you kick me around for being a half-breed, but damn you...you brought my little brother into this! He's not even a Dog, you selfish, conniving--!_

Shirokiba snarled aloud many of his thoughts becoming highly unrepeatable. _When I find the rat-faced, yellow-bellied bastard responsible for this...I'm going to rip his guts out and **feed** them to him! Then I'm going to tear his **heart** out and make him watch **me** eat it! I swear...those Dogs...!_

His low rumble reverberated through the clearing, a dangerous warning to any trespassers nearby. But without another moment of hesitation, Shirokiba began to run frantically back to the village, cradling his younger half-brother's battered body in his arms.

* * *

Inuyasha sat up straight and absolutely still at the sound of Ginnezu's voice. It annoyed and disturbed him so much that his hackles bristled from his lower back all the way up his neck, prickling against his clothing. Even his ears felt tingly as he turned them back to track her every move.

"Ginnezu, if you take one more step toward me...I promise you _won't_ live to regret it," he growled softly, his voice cold, gravelly, and dangerous. He was tired, irritaed, cranky, and in no mood to deal with her shit. "And if you so much as speak one more word in _that_ manner, I'm going to take your vocal cords out--along with the rest of your throat. _Go away_."

"I-I-I'm terribly sorry, Inuyasha-sama," Ginnezu squeaked contritely, taken aback by his icy tones. Very hastily, she tried to cover her tracks. There was something about him today that said, _You bother, you die_--and for once, she actually believed it. He was apparently still upset at her for her previous...boldness. "I was, ah, only coming to see if you had accquired a shard of the Shikon no Tama yet." _Damn it, I'll have to wait on this one..._

"Hmph. No, I haven't," the hanyou replied evenly. "Piss off. I'll find you when I have a shard. Don't bother me."

"Hai, Inuyasha-sama!" she yelped--and without another word, Ginnezu's footsteps pattered rapidly away.

With a smirk, Inuyasha slowly relaxed. Shortly, he peeked over his shoulder to reassure himself that she was gone. For some reason, running her off like that had rejuvenated him a little.

"Well, whaddaya know, I scared her." He smirked again with a short, barking laugh. "I ought to do that more often--it was kinda fun."

A desperate sound suddenly echoed through the woods, reverberating between the trees and jolting Inuyasha to alertness. It took him a startled second, but he quickly registered the noise as a Wolf's howl. Quickly, he deciphered the meaning of the pitch and tone.

_::Dogs--trouble--hurt--hurry!::_ he realized. His eyes widened. "_Shirokiba!_"

Leaving the deerskin behind, he burst off the log, pelting toward the source of the howl. Something had happened--something _bad_, if Shirokiba was willing to shout out his presence to everyone in the middle of the woods. Had inu-youkai attacked him?

The howl sounded again, this time closer to the village. _::Wounded--coming--prepare!::_ he translated quickly. The wolf-dog was rapidly on his way to the village--but if that was the case, how badly hurt could he be?

Inuyasha flew out of the trees at full stride, streaking across the fields like a red and white comet. He heard Shirokiba howl out the same pattern again, and veered his course toward the treeline south of the village.

He heaved a sigh of relief when Shirokiba emerged hale and healthy, hurrying across the field. However, he carried in his arms...

_Kouga? Injured?_ he wondered briefly, before pulling alongside the hurrying wolf-dog. "What the hell happened to him?" he called out.

"Dogs attacked!" Shirokiba replied sharply, breathlessly. "Run ahead and tell Kaede-san to get ready to help!"

"Right!" As a child, Inuyasha had never questioned his mentor's orders in times of trouble--and he wasn't about to start now. Rivalry with Kouga was one thing, but now he knew that the Wolf was Shirokiba's brother--and in his condition, there was no room for petty argument.

Putting on another burst of speed, Inuyasha bolted ahead toward Kaede's hut.

* * *

Kagome sighed, leaned back at her desk, and tried not to yawn. After spending so much time with Inuyasha, being back in her own world and her own routine seemed...indescribably dull. After all the excitement of the past couple weeks, her own normal little life in the modern era was really rather boring.

The teacher's voice droned on until the bell rang for lunch, and as soon as class was out, Kagome hurried to meet with her friends to picnic outdoors. The air was warm and fresh in the schoolyard, barely hinting at the crispness that would come in the autumn even in the afternoon.

Keiko and Yukari greeted her from beneath a tree where they waited with their lunchboxes.

"Hi guys!" Kagome said breathlessly as she trotted up. "How was your class?"

"Oh, as entertaining as ever," Yukari replied. "The math teacher's lectures are always such a drag."

"Just like today," Keiko agreed as the three set out their lunches and dug in.

"I didn't have time to worry about how exciting class was," Kagome said, sighing in resignation. "I have so much make-up work to do it's not even funny."

"You poor girl," Keiko said sympathetically. "Well, if you need any help studying, you be sure to call me."

"Oh, yeah, Miss Study Queen here will be a big help," Yukari joked.

"So I'm not a genius like you!" Keiko retorted, miffed. "Just because I got a C on my spelling test doesn't mean--"

"Please, please, don't fight on my account," Kagome pleaded, waving a hand between the two of them. "I'll be glad for any help from either of you--"

A noise behind her startled her, and a faint, strange sensation made her shiver.

"Uh, excuse me..." The three schoolgirls started at the soft male voice that hailed them. "Would any of you happen to have a little extra change? I'm a couple coins short to buy a meal at the cafeteria."

Kagome turned around to see a tall boy with unruly auburn hair and soft blue eyes standing over her. He had pale features and a gentle smile as he gazed imploringly at them--but his face was...disconcertingly familiar, somehow.

"Oh! Tomogaki-kun, are you broke again?" Yukari demanded, almost exasperated. "Jeeze, you're _always_ a couple coins short."

Keiko laughed as well. "Yeah--can't you count your piggy bank better?"

The boy put a hand behind his head and laughed embarassedly. "I guess not. Sorry."

Yukari gasped, remembering their friend. "Oh! I'm sorry, Kagome. This is Tomogaki Kobi. He just moved here this summer and he's in my class this year."

Tomogaki-kun bowed politely. "You must be Higurashi Kagome. Yukari and Keiko talk about you sometimes." He smiled disarmingly. "I hear you're unwell a lot."

"Uh...uh...yeah..." Kagome agreed quickly, still staring at him, even as he sat down beside Yukari and smiled again. As the two girls began to converse with him, she gazed at him carefully. She was certain she had to have seen him around campus before--that must be why he looked familiar. He was in her friends' class, after all.

And why did he keep looking at her like that? Even though he was talking and joking with Keiko and Yukari, his eyes kept flicking back to her, something...longing? Imploring?...in his gaze. Like he knew her somehow. Like he was begging her to recognize him...or say something to him...or...something...

"Hey, Tomogaki!" called a rough, surly voice. "If those gals have spare change for you, hows about they share some with me, too?"

Tomogaki-kun suddenly winced. "Oy...he followed me."

Yukari and Keiko rolled their eyes, even as Kagome turned to look at yet another newcomer--and gasp.

For a mind-numbing moment she thought it was Inuyasha walking up to her, in his human form wearing a boys' uniform. His posture, stride, expression, and voice matched her hanyou's typically abraisive moods.

But then the more logical part of her brain took over and she realized that this was just the school tough she'd heard about, the one who was also in Keiko and Yukari's class--when he decided to show up.

He didn't look much like Inuyasha at all--what had made her think he did? He had black hair and a surly expression, but his eyes were dark brown, his hair was short and slicked back, and his face was completely different--his nose was rather puggish and his cheekbones were too round.

Kagome shook her head--it was probably the fact that he shared Inuyasha's attitude that was making her think like this.

"Nikumarekko Akudou," Yukari said disdainfully, as the bigger boy plopped down near Tomogaki-kun. "What made you decide to grace us with your presence?"

"Hey, where there's handouts..." he said with a shrug. "My buddy Tomogaki here is good at kissin' up to you ladies, ain't he?"

Tomogaki-kun gracefully plucked Nikumarekko's arm from his shoulders. "Look, Nikumarekko-san, I'm only your study partner because I have to be--and I'm certainly not your 'buddy.' I'm asking a favor of these girls, not a handout."

Kagome stared at Tomogaki-kun once again. The auburn-haired boy's entire demeanor had changed from shy hesitance to a firm, quiet confidence she'd rarely seen in a teenager. Apparenly it worked; Nikumarekko backed off and left him alone.

"Hey, ladies, how's about a couple extra snacks? Got anything you don't want?"

"Not a chance, Nikumarekko," Keiko replied succinctly.

"Go beg food elsewhere, loser," Yukari added, turning away.

"Whoa, talk about ice princesses. Jeeze." Nikumarekko certainly didn't waste his time where he wasn't wanted. Instead, he turned his attention to Kagome. "Hey, ain't you the chick who lives at that little shrine on the hill? Sunrise or Sunset or somethin' like that?" he asked, his roughly handsome face twisting into a rakish grin. "You're pretty cute for a miko."

Kagome blushed suddenly at his unexpected compliment. "Uh...thanks, Nikumarekko-kun, but...I'm not exactly a miko..." she stammered.

Nikumarekko laughed. "Hey, okay. You're pretty cute, period. And call me Akudou--sounds too formal otherwise."

"Nikumarekko," Kobi said sternly, warningly.

"_You_ wouldn't happen to have a spare tidbit for a starving fella, would you?" His dark eyes shone imploringly, but though his mouth didn't quite _smile_, there were edges of mirth in his expression.

Kagome shyly offered him a pickle, quite at a loss. For what she'd heard of him, he was a lot nicer than she'd expected. His handsome roughness made her think of what Inuyasha would be like if he were bit more nice.

"Thanks," he said, taking the pickle with an obeisant, _almost_ mocking bow. "I owe ya one, cutie."

The three others rolled their eyes.

"Well, I ain't gonna stick around here with losers like you," Akudou-kun sighed, glaring at them. "I gotta scoot."

"Please do," Tomogaki-kun drawled.

Akudou-kun stood and dusted himself off, then winked boldly at Kagome. "I'll see ya sometime, cutie--when you ain't got this dull crew hangin' around. Later!"

The others merely shook their heads when he was gone, but Kagome was left blushing and staring after him, mouth still open.

"Whoa, don't even think about it, girl," Yukari cautioned, seeing her expression. "He's _very_ bad news."

"I would be careful around him, Higurashi," Tomogaki-kun cautioned, once again a shy, hesitant, respectful fellow that vaguely reminded her of Hojo--though far less bumbling. "He's something of a major troublemaker, and very much known for his habits with girls."

"I--I know!" Kagome said defensively, coming back to herself. "He just...reminds me of someone."

"That violent two-timing boyfriend of yours you keep pining over?" Yukari teased.

"_Yukari!_" Kagome blushed again.

The two girls giggled, while Tomogaki-kun gazed at her wistfully once more.

Finally, Keiko took pity on him, reaching into her pocket and pulling out a few coins. "Here you go, you poor beggar, you," she said with a giggle, putting the change into his hands. "Go get something to eat before you waste away."

"Huh? Oh!" Tomogaki-kun shook himself. "Thanks. I'll, uh, pay you back when I get some allowance or something."

"Sure you will," Yukari laughed.

"Stay out of trouble," Keiko told him.

"I promise. Bye!" Tomogaki-kun got up and trotted off toward the cafeteria, only looking back at Kagome once. When he was out of earshot, Keiko and Yukari turned to Kagome.

"Do you know him or something?" Keiko asked.

"No!" Kagome replied quickly. "I've never seen him--well, I mean, I've never _met_ him before."

"Oooh, I think Kobi-chan is in _looove_," Yukari cooed. "Did you _see_ the way he was staring at you?"

"Um..."

Keiko giggled as well. "Yeah, Kagome--he was _totally_ enraptured. I've never seen him that way about a girl. Now I'm jealous."

"You know, Kagome, if he's interested, you could go with him instead of Hojo-kun," Yukari commented. "I mean, Hojo-kun's sweet--and he's cute, too--but he's just not the brightest bulb in the chandelier. Kobi-kun's sweet too, and _I_ think he's cuter than Hojo, but he's also smart."

"Uh...yeah," Kagome agreed, a little embarrassed. _Yeah, just what I need--a boyfriend who's smart. It's hard enough keeping my secret from Hojo-kun and my friends--what if I date someone who's **really** on the ball? He'd find out about the well for sure!_ "I don't know if I'm...really interested in dating."

"Well, we know that," Keiko said.

"It's kind of obvious," Yukari added, "by the way you keep putting poor Hojo-kun off."

Kagome blushed. "Sorry."

"It's okay, girlfriend," Yukari said, patting her shoulder. "I can remember when I was boy-shy, too."

"Were you _ever_ boy-shy?" Keiko interjected slyly.

"_Keiko!_" Yukari all but screeched.

Kagome laughed aloud as her friends squabbled. Why was she worried about boy troubles again? She really didn't need a date.

It was good to be back among her modern friends. At least here she was safe and understood--no monsters and youkai threatened. The most looming terror ahead was the history test she hadn't studied for--but hey, the test was on the Sengoku Jidai! If anyone knew _anything_ about that time, she sure did. No problem!

Right?

_To be continued..._


	24. Math and Vanilla Frosting

((LEGAL STUFF: Inuyasha and Co. are property of the sole ownership of the wise, witty, and wonderful **Rumiko Takahashi**! I am not making any profit whatsoever except my own enjoyment in writing this. I do not own nor claim any rights to her characters and concepts. However, the original characters in this story belong to _me_, so please do not copy them or use them without _my express permission_.)) 

**The White Dog**  
_by Becky Tailweaver_

**Chapter 24: Math and Vanilla Frosting**

Shirokiba paced restlessly outside Kaede's hut, waiting for the verdict on Kouga's condition. Miroku, Shippo, and Inuyasha sat on the porch, watching the wolf-dog fret and fidget. He hadn't stopped for hours--ever since his younger half-brother had been taken in to the hut to be treated by Sango and Kaede.

"I'm sure he will be alright," Miroku offered yet again. "Kaede-sama is a wise healer, and Sango has a great deal of experience with youkai-inflicted injuries."

Shirokiba barely spared him a momentary glare as he continued to stride back and forth.

"Kouga's tough," Shippo added meekly. "He's really hard for even Inuyasha to hurt. I bet he'll be fine."

Shirokiba gave a warning growl--the first either of the two well-wishers had ever heard from him. "Stop patronizing me," he rumbled--sending the kitsune scurrying to hide behind the monk.

Inuyasha leaned back against the porch rail, not looking at any of them. His expression was disinterested, as if he didn't care that Kouga's life hung in balance--but one of his ears remained tuned to Kaede's door, betraying his concern. "You're such a worrywart about these kinds of things," he commented lazily. "Would you quit? You're making me dizzy, going 'round and around like that."

Shirokiba didn't honor him with a glance.

"I just ran my ass off to save a Wolf I don't even particularly _like_," the inu-hanyou went on. "You _could_ be a little more appreciative."

"And a little less dangerous," Shippo muttered.

Shirokiba continued to rumble and pace.

"This isn't like him," Miroku whispered in Inuyasha's direction.

The hanyou shrugged. "Naw...you've just only seen the calm side. He _always_ turns into a basketcase whenever his friends get even the slightest bit hurt."

Shirokiba stopped his pacing and planted himself in front of the hanyou, glaring down at him. "Inuyasha," he began, forcing his voice to remain in its usual calm, instructive tones. "I am always concerned with the well-being of the people I care about. Kouga is very badly injured and has lost a lot of blood. I know that there is a slim chance he may die." He leaned closer to speak directly to the young hanyou. "You were hurt many times as badly back then. How do you think I felt about _you?_ If you please, show a _little_ more respect for my concern."

Inuyasha seemed to have shrunk a little, pinned to the porch rail with his ears flattened. "O-okay," he quickly agreed. Though Shirokiba's tone was amiable, the look in his eyes was _not_--but lucky for Inuyasha, the wolf-dog went back to his pacing, leaving the hanyou to breathe a sigh of relief.

The entire group jumped to attention when Kaede finally stepped out of her hut, wearily wiping her hands on a cloth. Shirokiba whirled and froze instantly, eyes wide and expectant.

"He is out of danger," the old miko announced simply, before trundling tiredly off to wash up.

Sango emerged a second later, looking just as haggard as Kaede had. There were bloodstains on the lower half of her kimono, as there were on Kaede's, but she sighed wearily and tried to smile cheerfully at the others.

"How is he?" Shirokiba asked, stepping close to her.

"He's asleep right now," the taijiya replied honestly. "He has a lot of bad gashes, a few deep punctures, some broken bones...but he's healing nicely already--he's a youkai all right. I believe he'll be just fine in a few days."

The wolf-dog let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding--the first deep breath he'd taken in hours. "Good. I'm glad to hear it. _Thank you_, Sango-san--and please tell Kaede-san I'm grateful as well."

"You're welcome--and I will," Sango responded with a tired smile.

"Can I see him?" the anxious wolf-dog asked.

Sango nodded. "You can go in--but let him rest. Don't wake him up and get him excited."

"Hai, hai." Amazingly, he seemed to be back to his old self, ducking his head obediently with a wry smile as he scuttled indoors.

Sango headed off after Kaede to wash, and Miroku--with his kitsune shoulder-guard--followed her to ask questions. Inuyasha remained on the porch.

Inside Kaede's hut, Kouga lay on blankets spread in one corner--cleaned of blood and grime, swathed in stark white bandages. Hours ago, Kaede had sent his bloodstained clothes and armor to be cleaned; now, his only covering was a warm blanket and his own mottled fur. He was very still, though his breaths were deep and even and his heartbeat sounded strong.

Quiet and subdued, Shirokiba padded over to sit by his younger brother's side. Lying there thus wounded, Kouga looked helpless and young--young like Inuyasha was, even though the Wolf was decades older. Shirokiba smiled softly and touched the younger youkai's long black hair where it lay fanned out on the pillow, free of its restraining band.

The straight strands were dark black, tempered with a sheen of wolf-brown and cinnamon that was only visible when the sunlight touched it. Kouga was a darker version of Shirokiba, without the Dog-gray; both had received their coloring from their Wolf father, though Shirokiba's hues ran to platinum and pastel rather than black and shade. Kouga had his father's black-sprinkled coat, while Shirokiba had been shaded pale with his mother's gray.

"Otouto..." Shirokiba bowed his head. _All the good times we had together...so long ago, when we romped and hunted together, with your little bachelor Pack of rowdy fellows. You and your Pack would help me bring down youkai-bulldeer for a fine supper, and you'd always get a laugh out of me chasing Wolf bullies away for you, since I'm so much larger..._

_It's always so different with Wolves,_ he thought in fond memory. _You've never cared that I'm half Dog--I was always your brother. You were barely a teenage cub when I left you behind to care for Inuyasha...and when my little White pup was gone, and I'd finished wandering and returned, I found you were a man, leading your own Pack. I should remember now that you're a grown Wolf, not a cub--you're nearly eighty now, after all...but I'm still Aniki, and I still worry over you. We've drifted apart sometimes...but we've always been **brothers**._

Sadly, he gave a deep sigh. _But I have to tell you when you wake--I don't want you and Inuyasha to fight and destroy each other. I don't want to lose my two favorite pups to selfish, petty rivalry over a female. Kouga...Otouto...how are you going to take it? Will you hate me if I tell you the girl you want is already claimed? Will it be a wedge between us? Please understand...you're my brother and I love you, and I don't want to see you hurt..._

_But I sent you away yesterday because of that--it's my fault...I sent you right into their jaws..._

"I promise I'll get those Dogs for you, Otouto," he whispered aloud. "They won't get away with this. I don't care if they hurt me. I'm one of them, and I'm used to it--I can bear their abuse. But you have nothing to do with any of this...they've gone over the line attacking you...!"

A faint footstep behind him made his hackles bristle involuntarily. "Inuyasha," he hissed, mentally kicking himself for not noticing the hanyou's approach. He'd been so intent on his half-brother he'd become oblivious to his surroundings--a foolish mistake for a hunter to make in the presence of other predators.

Inuyasha looked the fallen Wolf over, his expression cool and slightly annoyed but his ears again betraying him with their intent focus. "He looks fine," he said uncaringly--but hesitant, as if offering gruff comfort for Shirokiba.

"Yes. He'll be alright now, thanks to Kaede-san and Sango." Shirokiba gently smoothed his brother's bangs over the bandages around his head.

Inuyasha looked away, as if jealous of Shirokiba's tenderness toward the Wolf. "Are you sure you know what did this to him?"

"It was definitely inu-youkai," Shirokiba replied, his voice hard and tight. "He tried to tell me--and the forest out there reeks of them."

Inuyasha's brows pulled down. "Dogs, huh?"

"Blacks or Grays, or even Silvers. They were big ones. If I knew who they were I could tell you why they're here, but I couldn't see any of them and I don't know their scents." "

"If they were Gray Dogs--my Clan--then they're here to foil Ginnezu's plans somehow," Shirokiba said thoughtfully. "I might be able to talk to them--find out why they harmed Kouga. They would be an asset to us; Grays have long hated the Silver Dogs. However...if they were Black Dogs--or Silvers--then they're Ginnezu's allies and we're _all_ in trouble."

"Well, whoever they are," Inuyasha snorted with a cocky grin, gripping Tetsusaiga, "you want I should go out and prowl a bit? I'll put the fear of Seibunishi into 'em!"

"Not in the shape you're in," Shirokiba said sternly. "I don't want to have you end up here beside Kouga. You're so tired you're barely on your feet right now--and besides, I doubt those Dogs are still out there."

"Keh." Inuyasha tucked his arms into his sleeves and leaned against the wall. "So what should I do? I don't want to sit around and do _nothing_."

Shirokiba kept his back to Inuyasha, keeping his expression a secret. "I think you should go to Kagome and tell her what's happened. She'd probably like to know about Kouga--and you should warn her not to come here right now, at least until we figure out this mess with the Dogs."

"But...she's..."

"Just because she isn't coming _here_ doesn't mean you can't go _there_," Shirokiba said, with a hidden grin. "I don't think she'd mind a visit."

"Uh..."

"It couldn't hurt," Shirokiba added. "And she needs to be told, anyway, so she knows what's going on. If you don't, what if she comes back to visit and blunders into something nasty?"

"Oh...well...yeah," Inuyasha agreed reluctantly. "I guess I should go."

"You do that," Shirokiba said, turning to smile at him at last. "And do try to be polite about it, at least."

"Keh!" Inuyasha merely snorted and headed out the door.

"Silly pup," Shirokiba chuckled fondly when he was gone. He turned back to his unresponsive brother. "Well, he fell for it."

For a long time, he sat and thought about the Dogs, his brother, the attack, and their current situation--trying to puzzle out the meaning of recent events. What were a bunch of large, dangerous inu-youkai doing all the way over here in Musashi's Domain--outside of Clan territory, far from the Western Lands? And why had they attacked Kouga--had he challenged them, or merely gotten in their way? Or...had he heard or seen something he wasn't supposed to?

Abruptly a thought struck him. "Where's Ginnezu?"

"I haven't seen her today," replied Miroku, making Shirokiba jump yet again.

"Miroku!" _Shit, I'm getting careless if a measly **human** can walk up on me!_

The monk held up his hands placatingly as Shirokiba calmed his ruffled nerves. "I apologize...but as for Ginnezu, I thought she'd be with Inuyasha, anyway," the monk added. "However, I didn't see where he went."

"You should tell Sango, Kaede-san, and the villagers to be cautious," Shirokiba informed him. "There's some inu-youkai lurking about, and it's not wise to tangle with them. Inuyasha and I are the only ones who should take them on."

"I doubt we would have too much trouble...but if you advise against confronting them, I will tell the others," Miroku aceded. "Oh, by the way--where _is_ Inuyasha?"

The wolf-dog gave a secretive, knowing smile. "I sent him to get some rest."

* * *

When Inuyasha hopped out of the Bone-Eater's Well and into Kagome's world, he was once again bombarded with the scents and sounds of modern-day life and the city all around. One one breath, he was in his own land, where the air was fresh and foresty--on the next, he was in Kagome's, and suddenly plunged into a near-overload of all-pervading _smell_.

Though Kagome's home was distant from the worst of it and situated pleasantly on a hill amongst trees, he still inhaled a screaming jangle of abrupt and varied odors with every breath--car exhaust and tarry asphalt, rancid grease and mowed grass, trash-smoke and sour-sweaty indistinct humanity.

To say nothing of the utter _madhouse_ of noise Kagome's world could be. Though her home was far from the screeching, grinding, banging, roaring, chattering cacophony that was the "downtown" of her enormous village, there was still a great deal of cluttered sound--grumbles and squawks from the horseless carts, blaring music, rattling construction, high-pitched electronic noise, yammering dogs who had nothing useful to say...

And most especially, the ear-splitting, skull-cracking, jaw-grinding sirens that sometimes happened by--so shrill and endless and loud that they hurt and hurt and _hurt_ until he wanted to _scream_ at them just to drown the clamor out.

He was lucky today; there seemed to be nothing but the usual background din of distant cars and neighboring houses--not a single emergency vehicle in sight. He approached the back door of the Higurashi residence, ears pricked, but he could tell that there was no one home--he heard nothing but silence within.

"Just my luck," he growled to himself, feeling like a fool. "Now what am I supposed to do?"

He couldn't very well try to track Kagome down; she was at school now and if he intruded she would be furious. Besides, there was far too much of Kagome's world between the house and the school, and far too many people--to say nothing of all the noise and stink.

And those few times he had dared to venture beyond the Higurashis' yard had made him very, very nervous, and even more self-conscious of his inhuman appearance. Kagome had explained many times that the people here would probably have an even worse reaction to him than those in his own world.

Having been on the receiving end a few times when he'd sneaked out, he knew--it _was_ worse. People here didn't look at him and run screaming--they just _stared_. Some in bland interest, others in morbid curiosity, still others in a horrified sort of fascination; some openly, some only from the corner of their eye, and some even turned to whisper--not knowing that most times he could hear them clearly.

No, there was no running and screaming here; no violence he could react to, no scorn he could scoff at, nothing to build a wall against--just _eyes_ that made him feel intensely uncomfortable in his own skin.

_I'll just wait for her here,_ he considered morosely, staring across the yard toward the gate and the steps that led out of Higurashi territory, into the city beyond. _She doesn't need me to come rushing to her now--this is her world. It's safe for her here._

With a shake of his head, he trotted up beneath Kagome's window and leaped to the sill. He was in luck--it was open a bit, so he nudged it wider and slipped in. He landed soundlessly, guarded, on all fours, and carefully crept forward to sit in the center of the room, ears twitching restlessly.

Her scent was so thick and rich here--so bright in his sense of smell that he could almost _see_ it. He tilted his head back and breathed deeply, letting his eyes drift shut as her gentle scent comforted him, making it seem almost as if she was really there.

But he knew she wasn't; without her presence, the scent was colder--stale, old. If she were there in the room with him, it would be warm and soft and overpowering--so sweet; he wished she were beside him so that the rest of his senses could partake of her. Breathing deeply, he felt like just drifting...

His head snapped up, his eyes flying open. _Idiot!_ he snarled at himself. _This is no time to be falling asleep in her bedroom!_

Giving a snort, he padded over to the door and nosed it open, heading out into the hall. The scents of the rest of her family drifted there as well, also many hours old; her little brother's most recent trail led from his bedroom, while their grandfather's smell led down the stairs and probably to the shrine itself.

At the top of the stairs, Inuyasha paused again, ears twitching. Noises came from the front entryway below; a low rumble sprang up in his chest at the thought of someone invading Kagome's home. The front door clicked open, and light, clattering footsteps sounded in the entryway, along with the sound of shoes being removed. He analyzed the information his senses were giving him, sniffing--as a scent reached his nostrils and a voice made his ears prick up in sudden excitement.

"Tadaima!" Kagome called from the front hall, her soft sock-clad footsteps heading for the kitchen.

Inuyasha dove down the stairs, his claws clicking on the wood as he darted in her direction. Not used to varnished flooring, he skidded coming around corners and nearly slammed into the walls, skittering almost comically on his way--but he still managed to skid to a seated stop at the kitchen door, hop to his feet, and step inside, all without crashing.

"Kagome!"

Already startled by his clattering run through the house, Kagome whirled to face him, her eyes wide. She stared at him a moment, agape at the almost goofy half-grin on his face as he gazed eagerly at her. That brief racket she had heard--which had sounded like a pack of wild animals thundering through the house--had only been Inuyasha rushing to the kitchen. "What are you doing here?" she demande, for lack of anything better to say.

Inuyasha seemed to realize what expression he wore and quickly changed it to a more customary one, drawing himself up to face her. "I was waiting for you. What else?"

Her eyes widened even more. "You're not...here to take me back--are you? Even after you--?"

"Keh--stupid girl," Inuyasha snorted. "I told you you could stay here and finish your business."

"Then why--?"

"Shirokiba sent me," the hanyou explained gruffly. "Kouga came looking for you yesterday. Then he got hurt real bad last night, and Shirokiba wanted me to tell you--"

"You got in a fight with him, didn't you?" Kagome accused, eyes flashing. "Oh, I just knew you'd get into trouble without me to--!"

"Now wait just a damn minute!" Inuyasha growled. "I never laid a finger claw on him!"

Her tirade petered out. "Oh. Then what...?"

"He was attacked by inu-youkai," Inuyasha stated. He then proceeded to fill her in on the events of the previous day, ending with the arrival of the wounded Kouga that morning and the tense wait to ascertain his survival. Kagome got more and more angry about the Dogs as the tale went on, and immediately wanted to go herself to see that Kouga was all right. Inuyasha had a hard time dissuading her, but in the end, Shirokiba's sage advice won out.

"So now we have some new youkai prowling around--and gosh, I _still_ can't believe Kouga-kun is Shirokiba-san's little brother!" Kagome exclaimed again. "Who would have thought?"

"Aren't we all thrilled--and that's not counting some of the _other_ things I found out last night..." Inuyasha muttered.

"Like what?"

"Just...um, stuff." The hanyou shrugged and turned away to hide the slight reddening of his cheeks. "I...I'll tell you sometime..."

"I guess I shouldn't worry about Kouga too much," Kagome went on, not dwelling on his hesitance. "He's a youkai, after all, and it takes a whole lot to hurt you guys."

Inuyasha fidgeted at her indirect praise.

"Mama left a note--she's out shopping and she'll pick up Sota from school. It's just us and Jiichan here this afternoon--and he's out napping in the shrine," she added with a wink.

Inuyasha's brows promptly shot up. "Uh..."

"Do you want a snack?" the schoolgirl offered. "Mama said she made cupcakes today. You want one?"

"Um...yes?"

"Don't worry--cupcakes are delicious," Kagome giggled as she went for the covered tray, pausing to look at him over her shoulder. "Are you okay? You look tired."

Kagome's mention of "tired" made him suddenly remember that he _was_, as he leaned against the counter. "Didn't get much sleep last night," he grumbled. A yawn attack hit abruptly then, forcing him to comply.

Kagome just giggled softly and shook her head at his gaping fangs and curled tongue; the yawn was very broad and exceedingly long. "Goodness, you _are_ tired," she commented, opening the tray of goodies and looking in. "Oh! She made chocolate ones this time--chocolate with vanilla frosting!"

He leaned forward a little, looking uncertain. "What are those?"

"It's okay--go ahead," she coaxed, holding a cupcake out to him. "Try one. They're good."

He raised an eyebrow skeptically, hesitating, but took it from her hand almost gingerly. The first thing he did was sniff delicately at the cupcake and make an odd face.

"Smells...sweet," he commented, still looking it over.

"It _is_ sweet, silly," Kagome responded, laughing. "It's frosting and...well, chocolate bread."

She continued to watch what he did, curious; he continued to inspect the cupcake as though it were a potential attacker. He sniffed again, regarding the little cake seriously--then squished it a little, testing its consistency. Finally, he licked at the white frosting atop it, catching a tiny dab on the tip of his tongue and tasting it carefully.

He blinked, his brows raising. Peeling back the paper, he took a large, fanged bite of the cupcake--apparently no longer afraid of having it leap out and assault him. Kagome giggled at his far-too-serious expression as he chewed thoughtfuly and swallowed. "Pretty good," he finally admitted.

Kagome's giggle burst into full-fledged laughter, earning an odd look from him--and his odd look turned to a glare when she continued to chuckle. "What?"

"You've...you've got frosting on your nose!" Kagome managed to get out between breathless chortles.

"Eh?" The hanyou crossed his eyes and spotted the offending bit of vanilla creme. With a soft _slurp_ and a flash of pink tongue, the dollop of white on the end of his nose was gone.

"Whoa..." Kagome was left staring, too surprised to laugh. "You've got a very long tongue."

"What about it?" Inuyasha growled with a grumpy shrug, feeling suddenly defensive, finishing the cupcake in another gulp.

"Well, _I_ can't lick frosting off the end of _my_ nose," Kagome retorted, miffed at his surly tone--she'd just been trying to make a rather impressed observation. Putting the cover back on the tray of cupcakes, she rose from the table and put her back to him.

"I have studying to do," she announced, heading upstairs with her backpack. "Are you coming, or are you going back to the well?"

_What's the matter with her all of a sudden?_ Inuyasha wondered with a brief rumble, following her by way of answer.

Once in her room, Kagome set herself up at her desk with her books--and the brand new piles of homework--while Inuyasha watched her from the doorway, hesitant. After a few moments, she looked over her shoulder curiously. "What are you waiting for? Come on in."

"I didn't know if you really wanted me to."

"That's never stopped you before."

Glaring, they stared at each other stubbornly for another few moments before Kagome's face softened. "It's okay. You can come in."

Now feeling a little more welcome, Inuyasha padded forward and stood for a minute, watching her. As she resumed her work, not glaring at him or scolding him, he grew bolder and looked over Kagome's shoulder as scratched out symbols on the paper with her little wooden writing stylus--the pen-sill. "What is that?" he asked.

"Mathematics homework."

"Mathematics?"

"Yeah--you know, numbers and calculations."

"I know what it _is_," Inuyasha grumbled at her, nearly insulted. "That just doesn't look like any math _I've_ ever seen."

Kagome glanced at him for a second, uncomprehending--before she realized what was confusing him. "_Oh!_ These are new symbols for the numbers. They're a little less bulky than the old way." To demonstrate, she proceeded to write out the equation using the old-fashioned kanji method.

Inuyasha's face flashed comprehension. "Ah. But...what're _these_ symbols?"

"Those tell me what function needs to be done for each problem," she explained patiently, pointing to each symbol in turn. "This one means addition, this one means subtraction, and this one means multiplication."

"Hn." Inuyasha scanned the open face of the textbook, narrowed eyes studying the expanse of numbers and symbols. "Even if those new numbers are 'less bulky,' those ones look complicated. What are all those drawings? Maps?"

Kagome looked where his claw pointed. "No, silly," she giggled, not unkindly. "I'm learning some advanced algebra and basic trigonometry. It's very complex math that has to do with numbers that are missing, and with finding angles and stuff... But if I were going to teach you math, I'd have to start with the basics."

"Basics?"

"Um...easy stuff, like what I started with learning. Simple computation--like thirty-two added to seventy-five."

"One hundred seven," Inuyasha replied blandly, almost as she finished speaking.

Kagome caught her breath, staring at him for several beats. _No way! He does **not** know how to do mental math that fast! It couldn't be more than a lucky it?_ "Are you sure?" she ventured cautiously.

"Positive," he snorted disdainfully, crossing his arms and glancing away. "Any idiot can do 'simple computation.'"

She raised an eyebrow skeptically. "Let me see," she insisted, snatching up her calculator to checked his figures--sure enough, it was 107 on the dot. "Wow. No way..."

"What is that?" he asked, unable to stifle a second yawn that had snuck up on him.

"Oh--this? It's a calculator," Kagome told him patiently. "It's a machine that can do math very quickly, and it helps me do my homework a little faster."

"Hn. Makes sense--you've got machines for just about every other damn thing you people do here--"

"Okay, okay," she sighed, hiding a laugh at his defensive scorn for so many of the complicated devices that she considered everyday objects. "How about...eighty-three plus sixty-six?"

"Eh...one hundred forty-nine."

"Jeeze--how do you _do_ that?"

The inu-hanyou shrugged. "Ofukuro taught me how to read, write, and do figures when I was little--she said it was stuff I should know whether I was hanyou or not. It didn't take much effort to learn it, anyway--putting numbers together is easy." _It's figuring **you** out that's hard._

"Oh? Then try this one." Kagome's eyes took on a challenging gleam. "One hundred fifty-six plus two hundred seventy-three."

He cocked an eyebrow, and there was the briefest of pauses. "Four hundred twenty-nine," he replied quickly.

There was a glint in _his_ eye, too--he found himself enjoying this demonstration of his mental skill. It was a chance to show her there was more to him than youkai muscle--and it wasn't every day he got to impress her with his prowess in something other than wielding his claws.

"Five hundred ninety-one plus three hundred eight," Kagome went on, choosing bigger and more difficult numbers.

"Uh...eight hundred ninety-nine."

And apparently she was going to have to go all-out to stump him. "All right, here's a big one--twenty-nine _times_ thirty-four."

"Hn..." He was silent for merely a few seconds, his eyes distant--and Kagome could almost hear the abacus clicking in his head. "Nine hundred eighty-six," he answered at last, succinctly.

"Wow!" she all but gushed, after checking his response. "That is _amazing!_ Inuyasha, the human calculator!"

He scowled, looking away again. "I'm not human."

Kagome winced, sharply reminded of one of his many his sore spots. "I'm sorry. I meant--"

"I know." Finished with showing off, Inuyasha stepped back from her desk and sat down on the floor. Despite the twinge from her unintentional comment, he felt...settled once more, as he had been earlier; Kagome's scent was around him like a blanket again, and now that she was there with him it was as alive and sweet as the drifting perfume of flowers in the spring. He took a deep breath, closing his eyes, and savored it for a moment. "So that's what you have to study all the time," he grunted, dragging his mind away from particular desires to curl up next to her and snuggle himself to sleep. "Doesn't seem like much."

Despite the almost insulting quality of his words, his tone was merely sleepy, not really gruff. Kagome, back to poring over her homework once more, gave him only a slightly sharp reply. "I'm doing _much_ more complex stuff than just addition and multiplication. _And_ some of us don't have calculators in our heads. _And_ I have other subjects to study, too--like writing, language, history, and science. We know a lot more about the world in my time, so all students have to learn it."

Inuyasha snorted at that idea, folding his limbs to curl comfortably on the carpet. "_Some_ of us don't live in giant villages where there are free schools for every person. I'm lucky to know what I _do_ know." He yawned widely again and lowered his head, which felt inexplicably heavy.

She paused, instantly regretting her sharp words. He was quite right--in his world, things like education were hard to come by, unless one was rich or noble. She was fortunate to be living in her era; most average girls in Inuyasha's time were illiterate peasants with dull, dangerous futures ahead of them--and many were already married at her age, with at least one child.

"So..." she began hesitantly, her tone apologetic and curious, "what else did your mom teach you?"

"Mm..." His voice was _definitely_ growing sleepy. "'Sides reading and writing, she taught me some cooking, court etiquette, a little bit of flute, an' some of her spells..."

Kagome turned quickly in her chair to face the sleepy hanyou. "Her _spells?_"

Inuyasha's head was pillowed on his arm, but his eyes forced themselves open at her insistent tones. "Yeah. Ofukuro was...like Kikyo, only...a healer, not a warrior. And...not so strong..." His sleepy golden eyes drifted shut again. "'Snice 'n quiet in here..."

Kagome opened her mouth to ask him more, but paused when she saw his tired ears drooping, and heard his slow, even breaths. Sitting back in her chair, she smiled gently at him, content just to watch him rest. "You poor thing," she whispered softly, affectionately. "They're wearing you out over there, aren't they?"

With a fond, sympathetic sigh, she let the young hanyou sleep.

_To be continued..._


	25. Olfactory Investigation

((LEGAL STUFF: Inuyasha and Co. are property of the sole ownership of the wise, witty, and wonderful **Rumiko Takahashi**! I am not making any profit whatsoever except my own enjoyment in writing this. I do not own nor claim any rights to her characters and concepts. However, the original characters in this story belong to _me_, so please do not copy them or use them without _my express permission_.)) 

**The White Dog**  
_by Becky Tailweaver_

**Chapter 25: Olfactory Investigation**

As Shirokiba emerged from Kaede's hut, he immediately spotted Ginnezu sauntering by, looking like she hadn't a care in the world, as if nothing bad at all had happened--entirely too smug for Shirokiba's tastes.

Something in him reacted violently to her self-satisfied expression; the image of Kouga lying bloody and broken in the woods flashed through his mind.

His hackles bristled and he growled. In one bound he was on her, hoisting her up by her tunic front. "Where have you been?" he demanded, his voice a snarl. "Who are those Dogs that are roaming about? What have you got to do with this?"

Ginnezu's eyes were, for a few moments, wide with shock and fear. This violence and anger was totally unexpected, especially coming from him. "Shirokiba...!"

"What were you doing last night? Where did you go?" the wolf-dog snarled again, and shook her. "Tell me!"

Seeing that he knew nothing definite, Ginnezu quickly regained her composure. "You will unhand me, Hunter," she said coolly, expertly masking any shake in her voice and any fear on her face.

His long white fangs still bared, the wolf-dog youkai lowered her to the ground and took a single step back. "_Tell me_."

Ginnezu made a great show carefully of straighening her clothing and smoothing her mussed hair. Then she turned her attention to the angry wolf-dog, with a good mask of offense and barely-concealed disdain. "Hunter Shirokiba, if you _must_ know where I was last night, I was sleeping in a tree at the edge of Inuyasha's Forest. I have no alibi--unless you wish to question the tree--and I have nothing to dow with any vagabond Dogs that may roam here, unless they are from my Clan. Only in that case do I have reason or authority to step in."

Shirokiba rumbled at her again, angered that he could find no holes in her presentation of authority. _Damn it, unless those Dogs were Silvers I can't really hold her responsible! I know she did something--she **has** to have something to do with it. I just can't prove it!_

"And just what has you so upset, Hunter?" Ginnezu asked, a concerned--if miffed--expression on her face.

"Do you know what happened last night?" he gritted out.

"Really, I haven't the foggiest."

"A Wolf was attacked by inu-youkai last night. An ookami-youkai of my Pack."

"Oh...!" Ginnezu managed an expression of shocked sympathy. "Oh dear. You have my condolences, then. Is your...kinsman all right?"

At long last, Shirokiba finally managed to get a bridle on his temper, hiding his fangs and cooling his gaze. "He is," he replied, his tone still dark but his inflection and expression beginning to return to his usual polite indifference when dealing with her. "He survived. What I wish to know is what those Dogs were doing here in Musashi's Domain, and what you have to do with it."

"Nothing, I assure you," Ginnezu said. "I have had no contact with my people since I arrived. I came here alone."

"That you did," Shirokiba responded, gazing at her with narrowed eyes. Then he bowed, a quick short nod of his head--hiding further upset to avoid tipping her off. "My Lady. I beg you forgive my errant temper. My kinsman's condition has made me overly emotional."

Ginnezu smiled politely--a bright and pretty smile, but her eyes behind it were dead cold. "I understand completely. Apology accepted, Hunter. Good day."

Shirokiba stood aside to let her pass--watching her go with hard, dangerous eyes. Scowling, he turned to go back to his brother's side. _Shit--this situation is just shot to hell,_ he thought angrily. _I was an idiot to send Inuyasha away before this was finished. But he's so damn out of it with Kagome gone that he's no use at all--unless getting some rest at her place actually does him some good._

Growling softly, Shirokiba ducked back into Kaede's hut. _Hurry back, you lovesick little mutt--I need your help here..._

* * *

Inuyasha awoke feeling extremely at ease, with Kagome's quiet scent billowing soft and sweet all around him. He found himself lying sprawled out on his side instead of curled up as he had been--relaxing in his sleep to a degree he hadn't dared in years. A warm, soft quilt had been laid over him--probably by Kagome; it had her scent on it faintly.

When he sat up, he felt rested and refreshed--recovered from a long sleepless night. But Kagome was no longer present, and her books had been put away; with a frown, he cast about with ears and nose to see where she had gone. He heard voices speaking pleasantly downstairs, then the sound of footsteps coming up.

Kagome opened the door. Inuyasha, sitting in the middle of the floor still halfway wrapped in the quilt, drew himself up and stared at her for a second.

She blinked, then smiled at him. "Oh, you're awake. Sleep well?"

"Uh...yeah, I guess." Flushing slightly, he rose to his feet, leaving the blanket on the floor. "I didn't mean to fall asleep on your floor. How long has it been?"

"About three hours, I think," she told him, made a brief shushing gesture. "It's okay--I could tell you were tired. But Mama's downstairs and she doesn't know you're here. Maybe it's best if she didn't know you came up here to my room while she was gone."

"Kagome..."

"Yes?" Pausing, she looked at him pleasantly, smiling in a way that made him feel all fluttery.

Inuyasha looked down, struggling for words. "Thanks for...uh...inviting me in, and the snack, and...um..."

Kagome giggled, sparing him the torment of trying to be eloquent. "You're welcome--it was fun. I still can't believe you can do math like that."

He gave her a surprised look. "What--you can't do figures in your head?"

"Yes I can!" she protested, before lowering her voice. "Just...not as fast as you can. How do you do that, anyway?"

Inuyasha raised his eyebrows. "There's no trick to it. It's just because I'm hanyou. You know I'm faster than you anyway. My muscles and reflexes are quicker than yours. The math is the same--I can just think faster, that's all."

"Ah! I see..." Kagome frowned thoughtfully; she should have made that connection in the first place. Being half youkai, he _would_ need faster mental response and processing times; to move as fast as he did required some quick thinking. Suddenly his mental math didn't seem quite so mystifying--only more incredible. She remained still, considering the implications of this.

"I really should get back..." Clearing his throat, Inuyasha picked the quilt off the floor and bundled it up, tossing it on her bed to keep his sleeping place from being a total mess in her room. "Shirokiba and I have some investigating to do about those youkai."

"Yeah," Kagome agreed, frowning. "I still think I should come and help you..."

"No!" His bark was sharp and almost loud in the stillness of her room, making her jump. "No," he repeated, more softly. "These are inu-youkai, Kagome--I've never faced them before, except for Sesshomaru, and he's trouble enough. I don't know what _they_ might do. I don't...want you to get hurt."

Kagome sighed in slight exasperation. "I know, I know. I'll wait until you come for me."

"Good." soon?"

He glanced back at her, seeing the half-hidden pleading in her expression. He shivered; her tone nearly matched the one she'd used that fateful day--that day when she'd said, _"Inuyasha...I love you..."_ in the quiet depths of sleep, turning his world upside-down and making everything feel _perfect_ for one single moment...

He turned away to the window, mostly to hide his expression. "I will," he promised softly.

Kagome took a deep breath, sitting on her bed. "Inuyasha, can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"About what you said earlier..."

"Eh?" He glanced back at her.

"You mentioned...that your mother was like Kikyo?"

His breath hissed in surprise, as if he'd been caught doing something bad. "I said that?"

She nodded. "Yeah. You were tired, and I kinda asked you, so..."

"Oh." Inuyasha shrugged, trying to look uncaring as he perched himself on her desk chair. His expression looked to be a cross between grudging and embarrassed. "Yeah...she was. But Ofukuro practiced the art of healing and defense, not the craft of a warrior-miko like Kikyo. And she wasn't nearly as powerful."

"But she had _some_ power," Kagome insisted. "So she could use it to protect you and her."

"Not really," Inuyasha said, with another shrug. "I hardly ever saw her use it. Just a little, sometimes."

"Why?"

"Because of me," he confessed, looking down. "She didn't want to hurt me. That kind of power is dangerous for a youkai--even a hanyou. I still...wonder sometimes why Oyaji bred with a woman like her..."

Kagome gazed at him for a while, gathering courage. "Um...Inuyasha...can you...?"

"Can I what?" he grumbled

"Can you... do any of those things?" she asked, shyly curious. "Like Kikyo and I...sometimes...?"

"I...have it in me somewhere," he admitted, almost as if it was shameful, hunching his shoulders defensively. "But not as much as you and Kikyo do. Not even as much as Ofukuro."

Kagome was still staring at him. "But still...it's an advantage. Why haven't you ever used it?"

Inuyasha all but glared at her. "Use your brain, Kagome."

"What?" she asked, startled at his gruff response.

He growled, as though it were obvious. "Miko power is anathema to youkai. Why do you think you can fire arrows that burn and destroy youkai, or revert Tetsusaiga? If I use that power...I could kill myself."

"Oh!" she gasped, feeling suddenly foolish. "Oh, I'm sorry...I didn't realize. But...I guess I understand." She frowned a little, thinking. "Inuyasha...isn't there any way you could learn to use it without...harming yourself?"

"No," the hanyou retorted, snorting. "Ofukuro tried when she taught me a few defensive spells. When I try to make it...uh, come out...it hurts. It burns...from the inside out. The youkai part of me just can't take it."

"Oh..." She looked down, feeling rather stupid--and very sympathetic. It seemed so sad that Inuyasha had a gift of power from his mother, yet was unable to utilize it. His youkai half--which, given the genetics behind it, was surely _more_ than exactly fifty percent of his DNA--kept his mother's power locked away deep inside him, unable to be brought forth for fear of destroying him. A source of salvation so close at hand--yet so very far away from possibility.

Or...was it? Suddenly, her eyes grew wide. "Wait! Inuyasha--can't you use it when you're human?"

He actually turned to stare at her, blinking in surprise. "Um...I dunno."

"You _don't know?_"

"I've...uh...never tried it..." he admitted grudgingly, scowling.

Kagome laughed. "Inuyasha, you silly goose, you probably _can!_ Just think--all those New Moon nights that went by when you had to sit there as a helpless human against all those youkai...when you really weren't that helpless at all!"

He gaped at her, swallowing hard. "I...I never thought of that..."

She was still giggling softly. "We're going to have to find out if it works this coming New Moon, aren't we? Maybe we could even get Shirokiba to be our guinea pig..."

"No way!" Inuyasha protested, eyes suddenly wide. "Even _if_ it works--which I _doubt_--no way am I going to harm Shirokiba. Not with any stupid miko power."

"Okay, okay--I was just kidding." She smiled and winked at him. "But we're still going to try it, aren't we?"

"Um...I don't know if..."

"We can get Kaede-baachan to help," she went on. "I'm sure she knows lots about that kind of thing, so she can help you remember. And me, too--we could even practice together!"

Inuyasha sat still and let her bubble, looking a little overwhelmed. She seemed excited to have found something she actually shared in common with him, even if it was something a bit supernatural.

Although...he wasn't too keen on the idea of accessing a force within him that, in his memory, had always been a source of pain and discomfort--plus miko power was _supposed_ to be a girl thing, and he was most definitely _not_ a girl. He didn't know how he'd ended up with it--with a tiny candleflame of the same hot-white stuff that burned like a bonfire inside Kagome--but the idea of telling Kaede-babaa or even Miroku that he was even more of a freak...

All he knew was that he was not like other male wielders of the holy power; he was not bound by the use of spells, nor helpless without ofuda. It was something his mother had seen in him somehow, and tried to help him learn to understand--but his youkai blood prevented him from ever daring to touch what was hidden away in a safe little corner of his human blood, wrapped under layers and locked down to keep him from destroying himself from the inside out.

Even trying to make a small, simple shield-ward had cost him badly burned hands and a horrible, feverish trembling that lasted for hours afterward as his body ached with bone-deep agony. His mother had held him and rocked him as he cried, until the pain and terror went away...

"I don't want to," he finally stated, brave enough to interrupt her happy chatter.

"Huh?"

"Whenever I did that, it hurt," he told her, cringing internally at the way her eyes changed from bright to concerned. "It always hurt."

"Don't worry," Kagome assured him, understanding. "We can just try a little, can't we? And if it does hurt, we'll stop right away."

He snorted, regaining some of his typical grumpy composure. "I need to go--Shirokiba's waiting and it's been three hours already."

"I know." She smiled again, brighter this time--but with faint worry. "You take care over there--I don't know what you're going to do without me to keep an eye on you."

He snorted his opinion of that, hopping to her windowsill. "Come on--it's _me_, Kagome. No lousy inu-youkai's gonna take _me_ down."

"Tell the others hello for me," she giggled. "I'll see you later."

He actually grinned--and without another word, Inuyasha pounced down from her window and darted across the grass, a red streak blurring into the wellhouse and down the dark hole before anyone else in the house saw him.

"Thanks for the visit," Kagome whispered softly, staring fondly after him.

* * *

"Oi, Shirokiba!"

The wolf-dog youkai looked up from his vigil at Kouga's side, his whole face brightening at the sound of the voice outside. _He's back--and he sounds like he's his old self again!_

Leaving Kouga still peacefully sleeping, he hurried out to meet the younger hanyou on the porch. "Hey, mutt! Took you long enough."

Inuyasha glared at him, barely hiding his smile. "You _planned_ that, didn't you?"

"Who, me?" Shirokiba asked innocently.

Inuyasha scowled, lowering his voice so that passersby wouldn't hear. "You _know_ I turn into useless mush when _she's_ around!" he hissed. "Why'd you have to send me over there to fall asleep if you need my help here?"

"You're no use to me when you can hardly walk in a straight line," Shirokiba replied dryly. "Now that you're somewhat rested and recovered, do you think we can get on with business? I really hate to leave Kouga here alone...but let's go get some investigating done before he wakes up."

"So you actually _liked_ my prowl idea, huh?"

"Only when you're in the condition to _go_ prowling, mutt. Ginnezu's told me she's ever-so-innocent in this--swears she had no idea--but I think I know otherwise. I just need your help to prove it." Shirokiba grinned. "Let's go scare some Dogs."

With twin grins, the two headed out of the village at a steady trot, southward to the woods. It didn't take them very long to reach the site of the attack; the scent of dried Wolf blood led them in like a road map. It made Shirokiba's hackles bristle in memory as his mind pictured Kouga once again, lying in that puddle of crimson, torn by inu-youkai.

"Settle down, will you?" Inuyasha snapped quietly.

Shirokiba glanced at him, cutting off the rumble he hadn't realized was building in his throat. "Eh...sorry. So, can you catch any scents that I didn't?"

"You're the full youkai here," Inuyasha reminded him tersely. "If _you_ can't find anything, what makes you think _I_ can?"

"Just because your brother has a better nose than you doesn't mean you have a weaker nose than _every_ youkai." Shirokiba sniffed briefly about. "Besides, the blood-scent's too thick here--it's distracting me too much."

The smell of Kouga's blood didn't faze Inuyasha at all; he wasn't as close to the Wolf, so he could ignore it easily as mere background noise. Kagome's blood, however...

Inuyasha shook his head, concentrating on the matter at hand. Dropping to all fours, the hanyou proceeded to sniff around the site in ever-increasing circles, discerning the direction and intensity of the scents, reading every nuance and pheromone as he tracked in a widening spiral about the clearing.

"I've got six inu-youkai," he reported after a few minutes, pausing to crouch and glance back at his companion, who watched him with interest. "Five males, one female, youngish, pretty strong..."

"And from the size of the prints, I'd guess they're not Silvers--not big enough. Can you tell what happened?" Shirokiba asked.

Inuyasha shrugged, then trotted around the area a couple more times--this time criss-crossing the attack site. "Hn--looks like four guys and the one girl did most of the beating," he grumbled, reading the smells and the physical indications on the torn-up ground. "The last one's scent doesn't come in too close--he stood out here...and watched, or directed."

"A leader?"

"Seems like it..." Inuyasha sniffed intently at the spot he'd found. "He's an older youkai. Much stronger. The five who did the deed are just pups."

Shirokiba raised an eyebrow, impressed. "That's a lot more than I got, mutt--you're good. Are they still around?"

"Seems like they ran." Fidgeting from the brief praise, Inuyasha headed out along their quarry's trail--going roughly southwest, with Shirokiba striding on two feet behind him. "Yeah...and I can't sense them either. They left--or at least they're outside my range."

"Well then, what's your range?"

Inuyasha stopped, sat, and contemplated the query. "I dunno...I guess about two hundred meters or so, depending on what I'm looking for. Outside that it's iffy."

"That _much?_" Shirokiba exclaimed, a little awed--then paused, thoughtful, for a few moments. "Although if it's Dogs we're dealing with, two hundred yards may not be enough if they decide to jump us."

"If there was a damn wind blowing in the right direction, I could get a scent from a hell of a lot further than I can sense," Inuyasha grumbled, briefly pinning his ears in annoyance. "It's too dead still out here."

Shirokiba suddenly froze. "Wait...wait a second..."

Inuyasha glanced at him. "Eh?"

"It _is_ dead still." The wolf-dog looked about quickly, ears and nose twitching.

"You're right," Inuyasha said quietly, standing upright to free up his claws. "Not a bird, not an insect..." He growled, a low dangerous rumble deep in his chest. "They're still here."

"They must be further away, though--if you can't sense them."

"No...they're close." Inuyasha was on full alert; beneath his red kimono, the fur-hair all the way down his spine was bristled up. His teeth were bared, displaying his threatening white fangs as his eyes darted about the forest around them. "They're here somewhere--the animals wouldn't be silent if they were that far away. I don't understand how, but they're close--_too_ close."

Shirokiba felt his own fur prickle as if he was being watched. "You want to try to find them--find out who they are?"

"Didn't you say that they might be Gray Dogs?" Inuyasha said softly, still rumbling. "If they're watching us, why haven't they come out? Shouldn't they know you, their Clan's famous little Wolf?"

The wolf-dog hissed in a breath. "You're right...! Dammit, I should've thought of that from the first. They've got to be Black Dogs--the Silvers' allies!"

Inuyasha grinned, suddenly ferocious-looking and eager, flexing his claws. "Ginnezu's been lying about being alone--and that means I get to--"

"Take it easy," Shirokiba cautioned, touching his shoulder. "If you just up and shred her, you'll have a whole Clan of very angry Dogs on your doorstep. That is, if you even _have_ a doorstep by the time they're done with their revenge."

The hanyou growled. "Bring it on."

Shirokiba smiled rather devilishly. "I think I know how to go about this. If you and I can corner her by using her own words, and prove that she willfully deceived you, you can exact a blood-price from her and I'll stand as your witness. Then you can send her packing back to her Clan in pain and disgrace--and the Silvers won't be able to take cause against you and come looking for trouble."

Inuyasha cocked an eyebrow. "I'm not sure what the hell you just said, but...I think I understand--trick Ginnezu into showing what a lying bitch she is, and you'll vouch for my word. Can you do that?"

"I've got enough pure Gray blood, plus I'm of the Daimyo's House, so I can be a legal witness." Shirokiba didn't drop that conniving grin, despite his seriousness. "Shall we?"

"Yeah." Inuyasha cracked his knuckles, his claws tingling eagerly. "I'm looking forward to this..."

* * *

Not very far away from the blood-soaked clearing--just barely out of immediate earshot--two enormous dark shapes huddled in the shadows of the forest, their glittering amber eyes focused on the two humanoid figures just visible through the trees. A low, bass growl emerged from the smaller of the two shapes, a deep rumble that earned a swift cuff from the larger.

"::Silence!::" commanded the bigger shadow, in a soft, sibilant bark.

"::We could take them, Chichiue,::" rumbled the smaller shadow, fangs bared with bloodlust despite its brief submissive cower. "_Rrrrr..._ ::There are only two. The Wolf was so easy--::"

"::You will not move,::" the first snarled in command. "::Are you blind, pup? Do you not see who accompanies the Gray half-breed? That is Inuyasha. A _White Dog_--son and heir to Seibunishi-sama himself.::"

"::He is only a hanyou!::" the smaller canine-shape protested, its fanged jaws dripping saliva in eagerness to taste bloody flesh. "::The Great Lady wants him dead, does she not? What better--?::"

"::Desist!::" snarled the larger shape, snapping at the ruff of the smaller in warning. "::You are a fool. That White pup defeated Sesshomaru-sama in single combat, when the elder brother was at full strength in his true shape. How well do you think you will fare?::"

Cowed by the rebuff, the smaller shadow crouched in hesitation.

"::I agree that the methods of little Silver she-Dog and her sire are too round-about, wanting to breed with that hanyou pup,::" the larger continued. "::But to move against him now is pure folly. There are not enough of us to kill him.::"

"::Chichiue!:: _Hnnnnn..._"

The larger shape's eyes narrowed. "::I will let you go, foolish pup, if you still wish to attack. But I will not avenge your bloody remains when the White Dog tears you to pieces with his bare claws. I will merely laugh at your stupidity.::"

"_Yurf!_ ::I could take him!::"

"::You would be dead before your fangs touched him.::"

"::Just a hanyou pup...::" the other rumbled, a mixture of disgust and awe. "::No wonder she wants that one dead. If he is to be as powerful as Seibunishi-sama...::"

"::Let us depart,::" the bigger shadow growled. "::We must bring word to the others, and to the Great Lady. The White pup and the Wolf-cub were able to identify us, which requires a change in our plans.::"

The smaller panted eagerly, watching the two humanoids hurry out of the woods. The spittle that hung from the long jaws dripped to the forest floor, accompanied by a hungry whine.

The other bared white fangs in a canine grin. "::You shall have your chance, pup. When our numbers are greater, I am sure you will have the privilege of tasting his blood. And it will be a day to remember; it is not every century our Clan has the honor of shedding the blood of a White Dog.::"

With identical toothy, gaping smiles, the two huge dark shapes bounded away through the forest--silent and black, like living pools of shadow.

_To be continued..._


	26. A Brother's Love

((LEGAL STUFF: Inuyasha and Co. are property of the sole ownership of the wise, witty, and wonderful **Rumiko Takahashi**! I am not making any profit whatsoever except my own enjoyment in writing this. I do not own nor claim any rights to her characters and concepts. However, the original characters in this story belong to _me_, so please do not copy them or use them without _my express permission_.)) 

**The White Dog**  
_by Becky Tailweaver_

**Chapter 26: A Brother's Love**

As Ginnezu sat comfortably on Kaede's roof, her usual sunning spot, she gradually became aware of two cold youki signatures nearby. At first, she hadn't noticed--she was too sleepy and complacent.

Stupid of her.

When the presences finally registered and the scents seemed to spring into her nostrils, her heart _thump-thumped_ in her chest as she slowly opened her eyes, trying not to let her inner startlement show--though she knew the two perched near her could hear her heartbeat perfectly well.

_Now what are they doing back so early...?_ she wondered as she turned her head one way, seeing Shirokiba crouched on the edge of the roof, staring icily at her. Wary, she turned her head the other way and was even more startled to see Inuyasha _grinning_ at her, his eyes hard like orbs of yellow diamond. _This does **not** bode well..._

"Can I help you?" Ginnezu asked as she sat up, sounding annoyed as she glared at the upstart wolf-dog.

"Indeed, Lady, you can," Shirokiba replied evenly.

Inuyasha chuckled softly to himself, further alarming her. It was a throaty, bloodthirsty sound, rather like the panting cackle of a jackal.

"Well, what is it?" she asked impatiently, sitting up. "I was enjoying my rest, until you so rudely interrupted it."

"Would you be so kind as to tell us about those Black Dogs that attacked my brother?" the wolf-dog asked, his voice polite--but with a hiss of steel.

For a bare moment, Ginnezu floundered. How could they know that the Dogs had been of that Clan? How could they have made the connection to her? Clearing her throat, she stood up to her full height, imperious--but it didn't ease the threatened feeling she had, boxed in between the two barely contained half-Dogs. "I have nothing to do with the Black Clan," she huffed.

Inuyasha snorted darkly. "I'll bet. They're your Clan's allies, Ginnezu. You sent them to do your dirty work."

"I had nothing to do with them!" she protested again, looking back and forth at both of them. "Why would I need to attack your little brother, Shirokiba? I am only here for Inuyasha-sama, nothing more."

"You sent them, didn't you?" Shirokiba demanded, also standing.

Inuyasha was already on his feet--had been since the moment she stood. "You wanted Shirokiba and Kouga out of the way for something. Tell me the truth, Ginnezu!"

Ginnezu let a few artful tears brim in her eyes. "How could you suspect me of such a horrendous thing? I don't have the authority to order the Blacks to do anything--and besides, I would never do something so underhanded!"

Inuyasha all but spat in disgusted disbelief.

"I could _never_--oh!"

"What?" Inuyasha barked.

"It...it might have been Otousama..."

"Ginpatsu-sama?" Shirokiba snapped, skeptical.

"My father must have sent them to watch me--but they attacked your poor brother..."

"Ginpatsu would never do something like that," Shirokiba began, but his voice had lost some of its conviction. "You're trying to cover your scent, Lady."

"I swear I am not!" Ginnezu cried. "The Black Clan doesn't take orders from just anyone, you know! It must have been Otousama! He could have sent them as spies, bodyguards--any number of things!"

Inuyasha's steam seemed to be failing in the face of Shirokiba's hesitance. "But...!"

Shirokiba snarled softly to himself. At this rate, their argument was going to melt; he should have known she'd cover her tracks well if she'd plotted this--so well, in fact, that she'd have an out even in the event of discovery. And the idea that Ginpatsu-sama had sent them was not entirely implausible, either; Old Man Silver was just as crafty, if not more so, than his cunning and selfish young daughter.

"Dammit," Inuyasha growled, equally disgusted. "What the hell is going on here then?"

Ginnezu managed to dry her tears. "It must have been Otousama," she sniffled cutely. "I'd never do something so horrendous!"

"Aw, _shit_." Inuyasha flattened his ears in irritation and confusion, a frustrated half-snarl on his face as he whirled and paced away over the roof.

"Lady, you are on borrowed time," Shirokiba stated flatly, icily, before he turned to hurry after the younger hanyou.

On the other end of the roof, Inuyasha and the wolf-dog held an impromptu council. "This claws our whole idea to pieces," the hanyou grumped quietly. "It was supposed to be _simple_, Shirokiba."

"She's a wily bitch, mutt," Shirokiba growled. "There's no way she'd let herself get tripped up so easily."

"She _did_ trip," the hanyou insisted. "Somewhere--I know she did. She's just really good at hiding it."

Shirokiba snorted a bit at that. "That's the whole point. We didn't catch her tripping, so we're going to have to catch her with the results."

Inuyasha grinned, glancing at the female inu-youkai who was pointedly ignoring them. "We'll wait until she has to brush the dust off her knees."

"Shirokiba-san!" called Sango's voice from below. "Kaede-sama says you'd better come down here!"

The wolf-dog's eyes widened in instant realization. "Kouga!" he hissed, doing a somersault off the roof.

Inuyasha leaned down over the porch to watch him dart up to Sango. "What's happened?" he demanded.

"Kaede-sama wasn't expecting Kouga to wake up so soon," Sango replied, startled a bit at the wolf-dog's sudden descent. "She needs your help."

"He's up?" Inuyasha asked darkly, peering down at them, his hair falling about like a pale curtain--but no one answered him as Sango led Shirokiba into the hut. Snorting in annoyance, he dropped off the roof and went in as well.

In the corner, Kouga the ookami-youkai was stirring vaguely, healing much quicker than even Inuyasha had expected. Sango stood aside to let Shirokiba approach the rough futon and the miko that attended it. The humans might not be able to see it, but Inuyasha could tell that his mentor was unsettled and nervous about something.

_Probably that "talk" he wants to have with Yaseookami,_ he thought grouchily, remembering what that would entail. _I dunno why he insisted on that. It's not any of **his** business._

Shirokiba knealt near Kouga's side, looking to Kaede for instruction. The old miko nodded in greeting to him, then rose to let him take her place. "He is a strong lad, Shirokiba," she said in her gruff way. "He will be healed in only a few days. As it is, he will wake very soon." With that, she tucked her hands into her sleeves and sedately left the room.

"I'll leave you two alone for a while," Sango said, smiling at Shirokiba before heading out as well.

That left Inuyasha standing uncomfortably in the corner across from the two brothers. He crossed his arms and leaned against the wall near the door, trying to affect an air of boredom--but only managing to look sulky and impatient.

Shirokiba ignored the young inu-hanyou's discomfort, reaching out to touch Kouga's arm, surprisingly gentle. "Hang in there, cub..." he whispered, half to himself, using his old, affectionate name for his baby brother--or rather, for the chubby little blue-eyed Wolf-cub Kouga had once been.

At his brother's kind, soft tones, Kouga's jerky movements slowed, and his eyes fluttered slightly open. "Nn...Aniki...?" he groaned softly, recognizing the elder wolf-dog's voice.

Surprised, Shirokiba leaned closer. "Kouga--am I glad you're awake! You gave me a scare with this stunt you pulled."

Kouga chuckled shortly, painfully, coughing. "Did you think you'd get rid of me that easily?"

_I wish,_ thought Inuyasha unkindly, sulking in the corner.

"I'm just glad you're in one piece," Shirokiba replied. "What happened?"

Shadows seemed to grow across the Wolf's face. "Inu-youkai," he rasped, his face taking on a dazed, angry look. "Dogs. I haven't...I've never..."

"I told you, didn't I, cub?" Shirokiba said softly. "You've never fought anything like them before."

"'Cept you," Kouga snorted, falling back into his somber state.

"Let this be a lesson to you, Kouga," the wolf-dog said, half in jest and half dead serious. "Don't tangle with the inu-youkai."

Kouga snorted disdainfully. "I can handle myself."

"I know you can--but you're lucky to be alive after an attack like that," Shirokiba scolded. "Five Black Dogs used you as a chew-toy, you lunkhead. And I hope you've learned you can't take on a grown inu-youkai like that."

"I didn't take them on." Kouga frowned and turned his head away. "They just got the jump on me..."

"All that aside, though--what happened?" Shirokiba asked again, gently. "Did you see who they were?"

"Not really," Kouga confessed raspily. "They were all in their true forms--just big black..._shadows_ coming out of the dark at me..." He took a breath. "I've never seen youkai so terrible before. I tried to stand and fight but I couldn't even make a dent--and then I couldn't outrun them...they pulled me down, just kept biting and slashing and laughing..." The young Wolf's fangs bared as he fought his anger over the Dogs' mockery. "_Laughing_--like I was so easy to toy with..."

Shirokiba gritted his teeth in sympathy. "To them, you are--if they had wanted you dead, cub, you would be."

With a grunt, Kouga mustered his strength and sat up, swaying slightly. Quickly Shirokiba reached to steady him, but the Wolf shrugged off his helpful hands. "I'm not a cub any more, Aniki, no matter how often you call me that," he growled softly, a little resentfully. "I can take those Dogs. They won't get the drop on me next time."

Shirokiba shook his head with a gentle chuckle. "I'm sure."

"Sneaky bastards!" Kouga snarled roughly. "Ambushing me from cover, five-to-one odds--reminds me why I hate those lousy, stinking, self-important inu-youkai." He blinked, glancing at his brother. "Eh...sorry, Aniki."

Shirokiba was actually laughing softly, but a low snort behind him made Kouga start. His eyes traced past the wolf-dog to the hanyou standing against the wall across the room. Shirokiba seemed to notice the hanyou then as well.

"Don't look at me," Inuyasha grumped sullenly. "I'm just a lousy, stinking, self-important inu-youkai."

Kouga growled. "Inukkoro..."

Shirokiba laughed aloud this time. "Come on now, mutt--I'm sure he didn't mean you."

"The _hell_ I didn't," Kouga retorted in a snarl, his eyes flashing ire. "Stinking little dogshit _hanyou_--just like all the other ass-sniffing Dogs, 'cept he's _weaker_."

"Care to prove it?" Inuyasha snapped with a growl, flexing his claws.

"_That's enough!_" Shirokiba snapped, loudly and forcefully enough to startle both of them into silence. "I will _not_ have this ridiculous fighting, especially not here and now. Inuyasha, take it outside."

"But--!"

"Kouga and I need to talk." His eyes pinned Inuyasha coolly. "Out. _Now_."

The young hanyou bristled visibly, defiant and irate, his face pinched with anger at the Wolf's words--but in the end, he turned on his heel and stomped out the door with a low snarl.

"Don't you have a deerskin to take care of, mutt?" the wolf-dog called after him.

Just outside the door, Inuyasha paused, remembering the project he'd been called away from. _Oh shit! Some damn animal's dragged it off by now!_ Darting off of Kaede's porch, he hit the ground running and scampered in the direction of the pelt he'd left in the woods, the Wolf's problems forgotten as he recalled the importance of his work.

Back in Kaede's hut, Kouga was laughing at Inuyasha's forced exit. "Did you see the look on his face?" the Wolf chuckled. "Damn, I wish I could do that--it'd be nice to see Inukkoro grovel on command for me, too."

Shirokiba glanced at him sharply, cutting off his humor. "Inuyasha does not _grovel_ for me. He respects me...as much as he can respect anyone." Kouga grumbled, while Shirokiba's face became set and sad. "Cub...you and I have something we need to discuss."

Kouga sighed sullenly and slouched--wincing a little as his irritable motion caused his broken ribs to twinge painfully. "Che! Now what? Are you going to tell me off for calling your precious puppy names?" he growled.

"No," the wolf-dog replied softly. "It's about the girl. Kagome."

Kouga glared sharply at his older brother. "It's none of your business, Aniki."

"I know. And under ordinary circumstances, I know I should just let you and Inuyasha resolve it on your own, however unpleasantly you might do so. But...it's become much too big for that--much too important."

The Wolf snorted. "Are you telling me to lay off 'cause he's a White Dog _and_ a white Wolf? Or is it just that he's more important to you than me--your own brother!"

Shirokiba abruptly snarled at him, eyes bright as that stinging barb struck home. Kouga felt a shiver run up his sore spine, reminded of the awful power of the Black Dogs he'd faced--power that his Gray half-brother shared quite a bit of.

"Don't," the wolf-dog warned, his voice rumbling dangerously. "If you weren't in such bad shape I'd knock you through the wall for speaking like that. Don't you _ever_ say something like that to me again. Why can't you understand that you and Inuyasha are equally important to me? I want what's best for the two of you. I'm not trying to run your lives, but I _am_ trying to keep you from getting hurt. It's what older brothers _do_, Kouga. I care about you both too much to let that happen."

"Then don't get in my way," Kouga growled, trying to regain his composure. "I can get what I want on my own."

"Don't be stupid," Shirokiba snapped. "Listen to me--that girl belongs to Inuyasha. If you step between them, the consequences will be worse than when those Dogs chewed on you."

Kouga glared at his brother. "I love her, Shirokiba. Nothing's going to keep me from her--not you, and not _him_. When the time is right, she'll come to me."

"You stupid cub!" the wolf-dog snarled, growing exasperated. "Are you _blind?_ Haven't you seen what's going on between them? She'll never run with you! Kagome is his--both in their hearts and by every law in our Pack. He's chosen her, dammit--he's claimed her and she's accepted him! You can _never_ have her!"

Kouga's eyes went wide, shocked into slack-jawed silence. For a moment, he simply gaped, his mouth working, trying to gather his wits enough to speak. Finally, his throat opened and his fangs were bared, a deep growl of rage and frustration welling up in his chest. "No. _No_. He cannot..."

"Kouga...cub...they've both told me. It's a line you can't cross. Please, Otouto, just walk away--"

"_**No!**_" Kouga roared, rising in a burst of strength and tottering feebly on his scored legs, forgetting even that he was hardly dressed. "How _dare_ he--that bastard...hanyou..._Dog!_ He _knew_ she was mine by right and he still dared to touch her! I'll kill him! I'll tear him into so many pieces--!"

Shirokiba jumped up beside him, cuffing him upside the head--rather gently, not hard enough to knock him over, but just enough to make him stumble against the wall, cutting off his enraged tirade.

"That's _enough_," the wolf-dog said coolly, blue-gold eyes hard and bright with anger. "You're being so selfish and thickheaded it's making me sick! I know you care for her--Kouga, believe me, I understand. But Inuyasha loved her first, and claimed her first...please, don't break the laws--don't break their _bond_ for your own wants. Kagome...loves _him_. Not you. If you love her, let her be happy--let her have what _she_ wants, not what _you_ desire."

Kouga leaned against the wall, weakened, several wounds reopened from his rough and premature movement. Aching both in body and spirit, he bared his fangs silently and vowed vengeance for this evil. "You're wrong..." he choked, half-incoherent in sorrowful rage. "She doesn't...she can't...he'll never...I've always..."

"Kouga...please don't do something foolish because of this," Shirokiba said softly, coming closer, his entire demeanor changed to sad entreaty. "_Please_...let her go. If this goes further, it will only hurt all three of you far more, and if you try to take her by force I think...I think Inuyasha would kill you...and I don't want to lose either of you. Otouto...I'm begging you, don't..." He reached out to touch the young Wolf's shoulder.

"Get away from me!" Kouga snarled, striking Shirokiba's hand away even as he leaned against the wall. "How could you choose to side with _him_ over me? He's not a real Wolf--not Pack at all--!"

"Kouga!" the wolf-dog gasped, stung by the accusation. "This is _not_ about choosing sides--and Inuyasha has been Pack to me since I took him in years ago."

"How dare you. How _dare_ you...that stinking _dogshit_ is no Pack--no blood of ours...and you choose _him--!_" Kouga's eyes bored into the wolf-dog's with an intensity born of hatred and grief. "You choose him, side with him, _betray me_ for him...!

"Kouga...I..."

"Get away from me, _Dog_," the wolf growled, low and breathless. "You...you're not my brother."

Shirokiba jerked in sudden, startled pain, his breath catching tight in his chest "Kouga--"

"Get out of here! Go play with your precious pup!" Kouga snarled viciously, painfully, not even bothering to hide the shade of crimson rage in his eyes. "Go back to the Dogs, half-breed! You're Pack no longer!"

"Kouga--!" Shirokiba's voice was nothing more than a faint rasp.

"Get out!" the Wolf howled, eyes closed tight as he pressed his forehead to the wall in anguish and rage. He pounded a fist against the wall, cracking the planks without remorse. "_Get **out!**_"

Shirokiba backed away, helpless, his face twisting in absolute sorrow. He swallowed hard, almost speaking again--then stopped when he heard the thick gasps coming from the young Wolf's taut form. With a pained, quavering breath, he lowered his head in defeat, turning to leave the hut.

One last anguished glance back, and then he was gone.

When the wolf-dog's footsteps disappeared entirely from his ears, Kouga finally raised his head. Eyes bright with unshed tears, his long white fangs were bared fiercely in a face terrifying to behold. Gazing out the door after the vanished demon, his blue eyes narrowed in focused rage.

"Inukkoro...dogshit bastard..." he rasped, his voice barely more than a speaking snarl. "_I'll kill you_."

* * *

Out in the woods on his trusty log, Inuyasha continued to scrape the deerskin with the fleshing tool Shirokiba had brought him earlier. Luckily, possibly thanks to the inu-hanyou scent around it, his prize had not been molested during the hours he'd been gone.

As he worked, his nose tickled and he sneezed--a short doglike snort that made him blink and shake his head.

"Keh! They _are_ talking about me," he grumbled, scratching his nose irritably.

Looking down at his handiwork, he let out a smug, satisfactory smile. It was coming along well; once he'd finished cleaning it, he could take it to the village tanner. He had no money, so perhaps he could pay for the job with another kill. Maybe the tanner would work for some fresh venison and a deer pelt of his own.

His smile breaking into a grin, Inuyasha set to work again. It felt good to be industrious, to work with his hands. And the surprise he had in store--he just couldn't wait!

_To be continued..._


	27. Broken Bonds, Missing Pieces

((LEGAL STUFF: Inuyasha and Co. are property of the sole ownership of the wise, witty, and wonderful **Rumiko Takahashi**! I am not making any profit whatsoever except my own enjoyment in writing this. I do not own nor claim any rights to her characters and concepts. However, the original characters in this story belong to _me_, so please do not copy them or use them without _my express permission_.)) 

**The White Dog**  
_by Becky Tailweaver_

**Chapter 27: Broken Bonds, Missing Pieces**

Later that evening, after the sun slipped beneath the rugged horizon, Inuyasha had carried his project in from the woods and was heading for Kaede's hut at a relaxed walk. Spotting Shippo pacing nervously on Kaede's porch, he tucked his deerskin under his arm and hailed the little kitsune. "Shippo, what's up in there? Is Shirokiba done having his little heart-to-heart?"

The youkai-child's eyes were fixed worriedly. "Well, we don't know..."

"Don't know?" Inuyasha asked incredulously.

"Kaede's inside with the others," Shippo confessed. "Um...we think Kouga's run off somehow. And...there's...no sign of Shirokiba, either."

"_What?_" A sudden thrill of panic running through him, Inuyasha shoved past Shippo to burst into Kaede's home. "What's going on here?" he demanded, interrupting the three humans by the fire.

"Kouga's taken his things and disappeared," Sango replied tersely. "I don't see how he could have gone off alone. I'm sure he wasn't even ready to walk yet! And whoever attacked him is still out there."

Gritting his teeth angrily, Inuyasha let out a low growl and tossed his deer pelt in the corner. "And Shirokiba?"

"No one's seen him since earlier, when he went in to talk to Kouga," Miroku replied. "Do you think _he_ carried Kouga away?"

Inuyasha crouched by the fire, thinking quickly. "No, I don't think he would. The safest place for Yaseookami to recover is here, and Shirokiba knows it. Stupid Wolf probably took off and Shirokiba went after him." The hanyou snorted in irritation. "Shit-head Wolf...trotting right back out there so those Dogs can finish eating what's left of him..."

"Don't you think you should go after him, Inuyasha?" Kaede asked softly.

"Why the hell would I do that?" he grumbled. "He's Shirokiba's problem, not mine."

"You owe your mentor at least that much," the old miko replied evenly. "And what if Shirokiba himself runs into those Dogs?"

Inuyasha's head jerked up. The thought of Shirokiba--the one who had been his father, brother, playmate, and teacher for half of his childhood--left broken and bleeding like Kouga made the hairs on the back of his neck bristle in agitation. "No...he'll be fine. He's half inu-youkai himself, he can handle..." He trailed off, swallowing, and rose from the fireside. "I...I'll be back later..."

Leaving three very puzzled humans behind, the young hanyou strode back out the door, past a perplexed Shippo. None of them had been able to read the expression on his face.

_

* * *

_

It's too damn dark in these woods, Inuyasha thought sourly as he trotted slowly through the thick foliage, following Kouga's distinctive musky Wolf-scent. _Even though the moon's nearly full, hardly any light gets down here._

Inuyasha thought sourly as he trotted slowly through the thick foliage, following Kouga's distinctive musky Wolf-scent. 

It was very odd, he reflected, that Shirokiba's scent did not follow Kouga's; in fact, the wolf-dog's trail had taken off in a very different direction. Either Shirokiba had very suddenly lost his nose--or for some reason...he had chosen not to follow his younger brother.

_But that just doesn't seem like him. I mean, he's usually so concerned when his friends are hurt...and Kouga's scent is so full of blood..._ Grudgingly, he admitted that there was enough blood on Kouga's trail that even _he_ was a bit worried--but only for Shirokiba's sake, he reminded himself. His friend and mentor would be very grieved if the Wolf bled to death.

The bloody trail led in a mostly straight line, heading back toward Kouga's territory--the territory of the Wolf Tribes. Inuyasha was reluctant to pass into their lands alone, given how he was already on bad terms with their leader and they'd be none-too-happy to see him. He debated with himself whether or not he needed to follow Kouga that far; if the Wolf's packmates found him, he'd be fine.

The point abruptly became moot when he picked up Shirokiba's scent--faintly at first, and then stronger. The smell of his mentor appeared to be growing nearer--and then, surprisingly, Shirokiba's trail intersected Kouga's and began to follow it. Inuyasha paused in surprise, his trot loosening in relief at the wolf-dog's familiar, reassuring scent.

_Heh, so he circled around,_ the hanyou thought with a short snorting chuckle. _I knew he wouldn't abandon his yaseookami-otouto..._

As he paced on, something loomed out of the darkness before him. He was so intent on the scent trail that he almost didn't see it--but the youki suddenly chilled him and he glanced up, startled, jumping back from the large shape. He stood rock-still for a moment, on-guard and fangs bared, his only movements the quick perking of white-furred ears and the rapid twitchings of nostrils questing for scent.

It was a big creature, easily half the size of Sesshomaru's true form--shaggy and dark, with only a few hints of mottled gray showing where bits of moonlight struck the youkai's back. The shadows of two triangular ears were perched on a broad head, above two glittering blue-gold eyes that glowed their deepest colors even in the darkness of the forest.

As quickly as he'd shied away, he relaxed once more, his night-seeing eyes recognizing the big, shaggy shadow standing in the deeper darkness of the trees. "Don't _do_ that!" he growled. "You scared the shit outta me!"

Blue-gold eyes shone dimly in the shadowy night. A deep rumble filled the air--a short, interrogative noise.

Inuyasha frowned. "Me? I'm busting my ass out here looking for you and Kouga. Where is he anyway? Aren't you going after him?"

The growl that came next was shorter, lower, followed by a soft bark.

"Why the hell not? He's hurt bad and those Dogs are still out here somewhere. You don't want him to get lost somewhere and bleed to death, do you?" Inuyasha demanded.

The giant shape remained silent, its heavy breaths the only sound coming from it.

The young hanyou snorted. "Hell, I don't even _like_ him and I'm out here in the cold and dark looking for him. What's the matter with you? I thought you _cared_ about that stupid Wolf, so why aren't _you--?_"

The sudden sharp snarl made the hanyou take an involuntary step back in surprise.

"But...?"

The shadowy form continued to rumble dangerously--a longer, varying tone, punctuated now and then with barks. The blue-gold eyes glowed hotly, and long, gleaming fangs could be seen bared in the darkness. The final short series of snarls were so harsh that Inuyasha took yet another step back in retreat, his ears suddenly flattened and his expression stunned and hurt. His jaw hung slack, his claws limp at his sides, in a thick silence that hung between the trees like a strung corpse.

Finally, striding on four powerful limbs, the massive dark shape turned away with one last low rumble, almost a sigh. Gasping, Inuyasha took a single step forward, one hand almost reaching out--hesitant, almost afraid. "Shirokiba...!"

The youkai paused, glancing over his furry shoulder. The catlike eyes glittered, betraying no emotions.

Stung by the hard gaze, unable to meet those eyes, Inuyasha lowered his head, ears pinned in pain and contrition. "I...I'm _sorry_..."

When the great shadow finally vanished noiselessly into the black woods, Inuyasha sat down right where he was, hurt and shocked at this sudden awful twist.

_Something happened,_ he thought dazedly. _I've never...**ever** heard him say anything like that before. Something happened...with him and Kouga, to make him this upset...this hateful..._

Never in his memory had Shirokiba spoken to him that way--never had the one who raised him struck him with such cruel words. It was as unexpected as the arrows long ago that had been shot by someone he'd thought was Kikyo...

It was not the same kind of betrayal...but his mind was awash in sudden loss and anger and pain--as if he'd been hit, out of the blue, by an arrow once again.

_What did that stupid Wolf **do?**_ his anguished thoughts railed, almost a cry. _Why is Shirokiba like this? How could he suddenly hate me? Why did he say...those horrible things...?_

He crouched there, drawn into himself, for a very long time. He did not cry--Kami forbid--but could only hide there in the underbrush, arms wrapped around his knees, hunched there much like he had when Kaede-babaa's herbs had sent his mind spinning in terror.

He did not know how long he sat there, his thoughts chasing themselves and his breaths harsh and gasping--driving back the burning in his eyes. It might have been minutes, or it might have been hours before he was able to push to his feet, unsteady, and begin to lope back toward the village.

It was a hard journey this time, somehow--something deep inside him was broken, painful, and ached with every jagged breath he took.

* * *

Sitting on her bed in her pajamas, Kagome brushed her hair out, preparing for bed. She was quiet, her mind turned inward, contemplating the events of the day.

She had seen that dark-haired boy again--the one named Nikumarekko Akudou--when school had let out. He had smiled at her...well, more like _grinned_ at her, and waved cheerily, calling out a "Halloo, cutie!"

She had blushed, ducked behind her friends, and hurried on while they giggled and nudged her and called her a coward.

Thinking back on it, Kagome thought with a small smile, she probably _was_ a coward. She could have at least waved back--it was only polite.

The abrupt clatter outside her window startled her badly, bringing to mind memories of the Noh-mask that had attacked her home. Her heart thudding in her chest, she jumped to her feet in dismay--seeing for a moment only the lambent glow of catlike golden eyes right outside the glass.

Limbs trembling, she stared wide-eyed for a heartbeat before a familiar warm-tingly aura made her gasp in recognition. "Inuyasha!" she hissed, stepping quickly to the window and sliding it open.

The white-haired inu-hanyou all but _fell_ into her room as soon as the opening was wide enough. He stood shakily in the middle of the floor as she stared at him--body taut, fists clenched, his breaths hard and rough. "Can I stay here?" he rasped out quickly, biting his lip as he stood, head low, before her.

Kagome gasped when she saw his face--it was bleak, pained, and his eyes were so full of grief, desperation...and a strange fear. She stared at him, startled into silence for a moment, and she had to swallow hard to find her voice at last. "Inuyasha...what's the matter?"

"Shirokiba..." he choked, suddenly losing whatever composure had allowed him to stand before her this long. He slumped into her desk chair, eyes dulled and ears lowered as he turned away from her. "I saw him, and he said...it's all my fault--he and Kouga fighting..."

Kagome blinked, almost unable to believe what she was hearing. "Did...did you and Shirokiba-san have a fight?"

"No, but..." Inuyasha was trembling, hardly able to continue. "He said...if he hadn't saved me when I was little...if he'd just left me to die...then he'd still have his brother. He said...Kouga disowned him because he chose to help me...cast him from their Pack..."

Kagome drew a breath in disbelief. How _could_ Shirokiba have said something so cruel to Inuyasha? It seemed utterly impossible for such things to have come from the friendly wolf-dog; for a youkai, he was so kind, almost gentle.

Something truly awful must have happened to make him lash out at the poor hanyou that way. Whatever had happened between Kouga and Shirokiba must have hurt the wolf-dog a great deal--so great, that in his pain he would turn around and hurt Inuyasha as well.

"He said...he said..." Inuyasha choked on his own words, unable to express the pain he felt at his friend, mentor, would-be brother's words.

Struck by sudden impulse, Kagome stepped up behind him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He tensed sharply, ears flipping back in alarm, his eyes wide and surprised in the corner of her vision. "Kagome...?"

"It's okay--you can stay here," she told him softly, holding on tight. "I'm so sorry this happened...you must feel awful."

The young hanyou drew a deep, quavering breath, relaxing visibly; one hand reached up to grip her wrist gently, squeezing briefly in mute gratitude.

They remained still like that for several moments, Kagome listening to him breathe, feeling the residual trembling in his muscles; Inuyasha listening to her heartbeat and feeling the warm comfort of her aura and scent. Gradually, he began to calm; perhaps this wasn't the end of the world--_someone_ still cared...

"I'm sure Shirokiba-san didn't mean it," Kagome said softly, squeezing his shoulders a little.

Inuyasha swallowed hard. "He doesn't lie...he _never_ lies..."

"But...if he and Kouga had a fight, I'm sure he was probably upset," she insisted gently, still holding on. "I'll bet he'll be alright soon, and then you'll be able to patch things up. He doesn't hate you--he _couldn't_." _He can't hate Inuyasha...not with what he told me then..._

"How can I know that?" The hanyou closed his eyes, afraid. While many youkai seemed cold and empty, in truth their emotions ran stark and intense, deep and powerful. The tides of feeling could overwhelm and sweep aside all reason, leaving nothing behind but passion and instinct...which was exactly why so many kept their emotions so perfectly in check.

It was so easy to lose control--even Inuyasha knew that. And Shirokiba showed much more emotion than most youkai--and felt things so much more deeply because he _cared_ so much...

"Because Shirokiba-san really cares about you," Kagome replied, unconsciously mimicking his thoughts. "I don't know him as well as you do, but...from what I've seen, he loves you like a little brother."

"Brother?" Inuyasha snorted derisively. "He had a brother _long_ before he found me--and now because of me he's lost that. Kouga means so much to him..."

"And you don't?" Kagome didn't want to ask what the fight had been over--she didn't think that Inuyasha could spare the effort to tell her; he was far too broken up inside just then. "You mean just as much, Inuyasha. That's why he'll need you," she insisted. "Since he and Kouga are fighting, he's hurting too. You need each other."

Inuyasha shook his head, lost. "He's a _real_ youkai, not like me. He doesn't need anything."

"It'll be okay," she insisted quietly, hopefully, praying that her earnest promise would not be broken. "You'll see."

Inuyasha remained silent, still aching inside from Shirokiba's scalding words--but Kagome's gentle presence was balm to those wounds, soothing the pain he felt at being torn from someone so important to him. It seemed she was all he had left, now--he had done himself in with Kikyo, with Shirokiba, with everyone else in his life; everyone who mattered was gone or dead, and Kagome was the only one who still cared.

She was _there_, she loved him, and she was still holding on to him...so he held on to his hope.

Later, when the lights were out and she went to bed, she held true to her word and allowed him to stay. He slept on the floor as he had earlier, curled up under the very same blanket--the one that held traces of her comforting scent. Her presence, so near, was enough to hold at bay the terrible nightmares that would normally plague him--so he spent the night in fitful dreams that shifted from hurt and fear and Shirokiba's sharp angry gaze, to warmth and comfort and Kagome's gentle blue eyes.

* * *

The days between Kouga and Shirokiba's departure and the upcoming Full Moon Howl-Gathering were, Inuyasha would later reflect, some of the most miserable in his entire life. While they certainly didn't take _first_ place in that category, they ranked quite high and would remain in his memory as a period of time in which everything was irrevocably dismal.

During the day, he lurked about the village, frequenting Kaede's roof and snarling at Ginnezu whenever he happened to see her--which, thankfully, was becoming ever more rare as his mood worsened. Stupid she-Dog that she was, at least she seemed to have enough brains to stay out of his way. Shippo and Miroku found themselves on his bad side more often than not, the kitsune becoming the victim of several merciless thumpings when he tried to cheer the hanyou up--and the monk gaining several bruises and snarling diatribes when he tried to inquire as to what had put Inuyasha in that state.

Sango, having always been the more intelligent of their little band, stayed out of the line of fire completely. She did not seek out the sullen hanyou, nor did she pointedly demand answers; the most she did was pass him his bowls of food during their suppers at Kaede's, or ask if he had caught wind of any malicious youkai near the village, looking for the Shikon no Tama.

Inuyasha couldn't bring himself to go looking for his mentor, nor even to venture out into the woods--almost afraid to run into the wolf-dog again, to face those angry, painful, accusing eyes. He put up with nagging from the monk and the kitsune, and sat sulking on the old miko's roof away from everyone, while he made do with well-water and Kaede's cooking, instead of fresh creek-water and his own kills.

At night, he went to Kagome's world. Trying to sleep in his own land had become impossible, and while he no longer went into her house--which would risk her mother's displeasure if she knew a male was frequenting her daughter's bedroom at night--he would sleep on the roof above her room or the tree outside her window. Just close enough to soothe him to sleep.

He knew she sensed his presence those nights, and had even tried to invite him into her warm home, but when he repeatedly refused she seemed to grasp his need for solitude and let him be. She would smile and offer him a kindly "Oyasumi" or "Ohaiyo" when she happened to see him, but for the most part she held off further contact unless he initiated it. He was grateful for her gentle understanding, her quiet sympathy--glad that he had at least one friend left he could turn to.

His only bright spot in those days--besides Kagome--was the fact that he had indeed convinced the village tanner to take on the pelt he had procured. It took a bit of work; the hanyou had never before requested services from any of the villagers, and none of them were expecting it, so the tanner wasn't exactly sure how to respond.

Refusing Inuyasha's grumbled request was certainly not an option, in the middle-aged, balding human's mind; one did not simply turn youkai customers down without dire and deadly consequences. It was further surprising when the hanyou demanded to know what the tanner wanted in return for his work--though he made it clear he had no money with which to pay him.

The tanner quickly realized that his new would-be client was offering some service or goods as compensation, and was rather stunned by the notion that the hanyou was trying to be _fair_. Impressed--and not desiring to push his luck too far--the tanner was inspired to be reasonable in return; without monetary payment with which to buy food, he would need some other source. So the tanner hesitantly asked for a wild boar--the meat could last his family for weeks, he himself was not a very good hunter, and buying a slaughter-aged pig from one of the village farmers cost more than the worth of a single tanning job.

At his rather timid request, the hanyou shoved the well-cleaned deerskin into his arms and barked that he'd return presently with the boar. Leaving the startled tanner standing in the doorway of his workshop, Inuyasha leaped off in a blur--and true to his word, returned with the promised pig in less than an hour. Standing once more in the doorway with the dead boar on his shoulder, he ordered the deerskin be tanned with the finest work the tanner had ever done.

His glowering seemd to have worked; while Inuyasha generously butchered the fresly-killed wild pig for the lady of the house to prepare and store--the family's children daring to gather about and peek at the near-legendary hanyou--the anxious-but-pleased tanner hurried to get started on the deerskin.

Word got around the village quickly, as usual; though the villagers were startled, they did remark on the hanyou's apparent fairness--few expected youkai to give payment for their demands, and Inuyasha's actions were seen as a deviation from the norm. But the gossip did help change his gruff and dangerous reputation somewhat--the people were more inclined to accept him knowing that he seemed to be just and honest in his dealings.

All the while, the moon continued to grow fat and round in the sky--and Inuyasha often found his gaze drawn to it each night, both dreading and anticipating what was to come.

Ginnezu, when he did see her, seemed to smile and simper all the more--which annoyed him, given how often he'd told her to flat-out get lost. However, one night--just as the moon had begun to rise, as he was walking to the well--she dared approach, and despite his warning snarl informed him that the gathering of the Dogs was to be the very next night. He growled at her for presuming to speak to him, but mentally catalogued the information.

Inuyasha was found himself more reluctant to go than ever before--but he felt that somehow this was something that he _had_ to do. He had to face the inu-youkai, his father's people, not just to prove to Ginnezu that he was no cowardly pup, but to find out if what she spoke was true--that they truly _did_ want him to return, and that he might actually be welcomed, as impossible as it seemed.

Now all he needed was a shard of the Shikon no Tama...and he knew exactly where one friendly, trusting human girl kept an entire bottle full of them.

* * *

Kagome was restless.

She didn't know why, but she felt like _something_ was wrong--something she just couldn't put her finger on.

Inuyasha had not been himself when he'd come this evening; he had arrived quite early--though he was strangely distant and his ears were twitching as if he were nervous. And for once, he'd actually come in her window instead of hiding on the roof--perching on her desk chair, watching her do her homework on the bed, talking to her.

Uncharacteristically, he'd asked her about school--how things were going, if she was going to be finished with her studies soon--as well as her family and friends, frowning when she mentioned the dark-haired boy who'd been hanging around her so often and calling her "cutie."

Normally, he was gruff, short-spoken, and to-the-point--and never wanted to know about "pointless" or "frivolous" things like her education or her social life. Little alarm bells had gone off in her head at his unusual interest--had he actually been making small-talk?--but she pointedly ignored them; the young hanyou was already upset enough over Shirokiba's anger, and he didn't need her nagging him and making it worse. So she didn't say anything--didn't ask any untoward questions.

Now, she reflected as she watched the setting sun, she wished she had. Something had been _wrong_, darn it, and she hadn't tried to find out _what_.

She flopped backwards on her bed with a sigh, throwing her arms out on the blankets. It was only seven--much too early to sleep--and she wondered what Inuyasha was doing, intending to turn in at this hour...and asking her about school, about her family, about how many Shikon shards they had...ye gods, what was wrong with him tonight? He had never been so...chatty.

And when she'd gone downstairs to answer her mother's summons, poking her head back in the door to warn him to be quiet, he'd had such a guilty look on his face as he glanced at her. What on earth had he been up to?

That restlessness just wouldn't leave; she felt on-edge, hollow, as if something were missing, misplaced. Something familiar, just on the edge of her perceptions--something she knew she should see but just couldn't yet grasp...

Her eyes fixed lazily on the glittering bottle of Shikon shards that sat out on her desk. Prone as she was, it appeared sideways in her vision, and she stared at it for several moments, just thinking--wondering what it was that was missing from her heart. Something warm that had always been beside her was gone...

Frowning, she abruptly sat up, no longer able to bear the stillness! All but stomping, she went to her window and drew it open, poking her head out and craning her neck upward. "Inuyasha!" she called softly toward the roof, knowing his sharp ears would hear her even were she to simply _breathe_ his name. "Come down here, please. I need to talk to you."

No answer.

Kagome frowned, pursing her lips and raising her voice just a bit. "Come on, I just need to ask you something. Are you asleep already? Inuyasha!"

Okay, this was going beyond the bounds of even _sleeping_--even zonked out twenty feet up in a tree, he would still wake in a heartbeat if she so much as _breathed_ wrong. So even had he been asleep, he should have responded--unless he was simply being rude and sulky, which might have been a good sign that he was returning to his old self.

"Inuyasha, last warning!" she called firmly.

Nothing. For a long time, nothing. That did it.

"_Osuwari!_"

Kagome waited for the expected _thump_ and "Argh, you wench! What the _hell_ was that for?" that usually followed a rather unfair Sit. She was oddly surprised that, again, nothing happened.

He wasn't there.

With a cold tightness in her stomach, she realized that it was his youki, his _presence_ that she had been missing. That warm-tingly feeling whenever he was near--a sensation that was, by now, so comforting and familiar to her--was gone, and there was nothing left but fear's cold grip on her heart.

_He's gone! But...after all that talking we did...wouldn't he have waited to tell me he was going back...?_

She hadn't seen him after she'd gone down to answer her mother's call; she'd assumed he'd gone up to his usual rooftop perch since she hadn't seen him in the tree outside her room. Something _had_ to be wrong--he'd taken off back to the Well without even telling her! What on earth...?

As she stood near her desk at the window, her hand brushed against something cold that scraped a little on the tabletop as she bumped it--and she looked down at the little bottle of Shikon shards, left vulnerable near the open window. Picking it up to slide it into her desk drawer, she suddenly paused, staring at the bottle--a slow, horrified suspicion growing in the corner of her mind.

Swallowing hard, she jerked the bottle open and sat at her desk, carefully spilling the shards out into a little pile. Carefully, quickly, she counted them, one by one--then she frowned, confused, and counted again more slowly. Counted a third time just to be sure.

There was no mistaking it. One Shikon shard was missing--one of the littlest ones, unnoticeable unless one checked how many there actually were in the bottle.

With a faltering breath, she sat back in her desk chair, eyes wide with shock and disbelief--unable to comprehend how this could happen, struck by sudden fear and apprehension.

Inuyasha was gone--and he had taken a shard of the Shikon no Tama with him.

_To be continued..._


	28. An Earnest Plea

((LEGAL STUFF: Inuyasha and Co. are property of the sole ownership of the wise, witty, and wonderful **Rumiko Takahashi**! I am not making any profit whatsoever except my own enjoyment in writing this. I do not own nor claim any rights to her characters and concepts. However, the original characters in this story belong to _me_, so please do not copy them or use them without _my express permission_.)) 

**The White Dog**  
_by Becky Tailweaver_

**Chapter 28: An Earnest Plea**

The burning sunset painted the horizon in beautiful, fiery tones as Inuyasha ran through the woods for all he was worth, following a laughing, leaping silvery shadow. The western sky ahead of him shone brilliant orange and fading yellow, while the cooling clouds behind dimmed to soft violet as the sun began to touch the hills. Soon, the fire would drain away with the sun, and the indigo blanket of twilight would surge westward like a tide, cloaking the sky in moonlit night.

Inuyasha loped swiftly along, his eyes locked on the half-flying, half-bounding figure ahead. He was only just beginning to run--but if he remembered correctly, the heart of the Western Lands was still far, far away from here.

But he couldn't go back--not now, not yet.

The stolen Shikon shard seemed to burn against his skin, even though it was wrapped in a ragged bit of silk, then in a small linen bag, and _then_ secured safely inside his inner robe. He could still feel it glimmering, pulsing there--seducing and accusing him, beckoning and reviling him. He'd dared not touch it for long, fearing the stain of his youki would blacken it--and if Ginnezu was true to her word, he'd be tainting it more than enough later on

Part of him wondered why he had not asked Kagome for permission to use a shard--wondered why he'd kept all of this Full Moon Howl-Gathering a secret from her.

_Why is it any of **her** business what I do? It's not like she owns me,_ his ego retorted with a snort as he ran. _I'm a hanyou--I go where I damn well please. And if I want to go be with other youkai--well, dammit, she's just gonna have to live with it._

Then why, oh _why_ did he feel so guilty for his subterfuge?

"Oi, Silver bitch!" he called gruffly between pants, forcefully tearing his mind away from the subject of Kagome. "Just how long...until we reach...the damn place?"

Ginnezu slowed down to bound at his side, deerlike, with a cute-eyed smile. "I'm not sure, my Lord. At this slow pace, I doubt we would make it before moonrise."

"_Hrrrrr_..." he grumbled. _And at this pace, I'll wear out **long** before then. I may be half youkai--_ He frowned and snarled at the thought of his limitations. _--but even **I** can't run that far in a night._

"Inuyasha-sama, perhaps..." Ginnezu began shyly, "...perhaps I might carry you there. I can transform, and I would be proud to--"

"_What--?_" Inuyasha stopped so abruptly that Ginnezu overtook him by several yards. By the time she skidded to a halt, the hanyou was already back on two feet and glaring hard at her, his expression incredulous--and suspicious. "What the hell? No inu-youkai would _ever--!_"

Ginnezu blinked at him, then laughed. "Oh, don't be silly, Inuyasha-sama!" she giggled, waving a dismissive hand at him. "I wouldn't mind at all. I'd be honored if you would allow me to bear you quickly to our destination. And my Lord...I _can_ run so much faster than you that way..."

Inuyasha scowled at her, weighing it in his mind, trying to decide if he wanted to risk allowing her the opportunity to transform into her true shape--and if he wanted to be that close to her when she did. But she _did_ say she could get them there faster. "No tricks, bitch? None of your wily games?"

"Oh, Inuyasha-sama, I wouldn't dream of it!" she insisted sweetly, hiding the gleam in her eye. "Tonight is _far_ too important for _that_ sort of nonsense. All of the Clans will finally get to meet the long-awaited heir of Seibunishi-sama!" _Tonight **is** very important...it might be my last and only chance..._

One of his ears twitched. "Fine, Ginnezu--you can do it. But I'm warning you--one _bit_ of trouble from you and I'll tear you apart, true form or no...true...form..."

He broke off, eyes growing wide and surprised; she was already transforming, growing larger and more glisteningly silver with each passing second. He stumbled back several steps to get clear, jaw hanging slack as the more logical portion of his mind wondered if it had been a good idea to let her do this.

She was huge! Not near as big as Sesshomaru--but still, large and frighteningly imposing in the fire-bath the sunset brought. She stood a span shorter than his elder half-brother, and lacked his slim, refined profile; her muzzle was blockier, her legs shorter, her body rounder--but she had the same silky fur, soft ears, and long, bushy tail. The thunder-gray stripes on her legs and flanks were there--the same as they had been when she'd accosted him at the river.

He found himself gulping, wary, and stubbornly held his ground--on-guard, since he didn't know what she might do next. But her eyes remained the same dark amber--not changing to the glowing blood-red of battle rage.

A short, questioning bark brought him back to his senses; he shook himself and looked into those eyes, seeing the same cute-but-crafty Ginnezu behind them. He'd have to watch her every second--Shirokiba's warning still rang in his mind, and he was taking no chances.

Still...he wondered yet again if it had been a good idea to leave the Tetsusaiga behind with Kaede. Even if Ginnezu had said the other youkai wouldn't react well to the deadly weapon, having it at his side in times like these would work wonders for his confidence--not to mention it would make it a lot easier to kill a giant inu-youkai if he had to.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming," he grumbled, striding cautiously over to her and making the easy leap to her lowered shoulders. "Watch it, bitch--I'm in a real good place to take your head off right here if you pull anything."

Ginnezu snorted at that, with a light, airy bark as she rose to her full height, and Inuyasha gripped the pale silvery fur as he felt the massive muscles pull and bunch beneath him. She leaped into motion, traveling as only a full-blood inu-youkai could, covering dozens of yards with every powerful bound--and Inuyasha clung tight as she picked up speed, leaping through the night.

With every giant leap, every increasing stride, the wind roared in his ears and the world rushed by in a dizzying blur of sunset sky and shadowed treetops. It was almost like really _flying_--and for a moment, just a moment, he envied her.

But then the moment passed--and they continued hurrying westward.

* * *

With an enormous effort, Kagome finally hauled herself over the lip of the well--scratched, tired, dirty, and dearly wishing Inuyasha was there to help her out. There was no ladder on this "side" of the well's time portal, and without Inuyasha it was an arduous climb to reach the opening. Heaving a sigh, she stepped to the grass beside the well and sat against the edge to catch her heaving breath.

She didn't rest long, however. Finding Inuyasha was still the first priority in her mind. Even though he had told her about the dangerous Dogs--even though she _knew_ she could be putting herself in danger--something had been wrong with Inuyasha and she was determined to find out what.

And she was either going to Sit him into next year, if he deserved it--or she was going to help him get out of whatever trouble he was in.

Since it was growing late, she had changed her out of her school uniform before she left her house; now she was wearing her jeans and a warm sweater--all the better to shield against the evening chill and stumbling through the dark woods if she was going to be out looking for her hanyou companion. Pushing off the edge of the well, she moved at a hurried clip through the forest, heading for the village where her friends--and hopefully Inuyasha--waited.

"Kagome-chan!" Sango greeted in surprise, as the girl from the future trotted up to Kaede's home. "What are you doing here? I thought you weren't coming back for a week."

"Um, something came up," Kagome replied, panting as she pulled to a stop beside her friend. "Have you or Miroku-sama seen Inuyasha around?"

"Sure," the taijiya replied with a shrug. "He was here about an hour ago, as rude and sullen as always. But wasn't he with you? When he left I was sure he was going to see you..."

"No," Kagome replied, her worry increasing. "I haven't seen him for _more_ than an hour. Where was he when you saw him?"

"Heading for the well--or at least I _thought_ he was," Sango replied, catching on to the younger girl's concern. "He was on his way to the woods. Kagome-chan...is something wrong?"

By this time, Shippo and Miroku had heard the commotion outside and were coming out the door of the hut. "Kagome! You're back!" Shippo yelped, jumping from the monk's shoulder and into her arms.

"Hello, Shippo-chan," she greeted absently, hugging him on reflex alone.

"Is something amiss, Kagome-sama?" Miroku inquired curiously.

"Inuyasha's disappeared, apparently," Sango replied, annoyed that the hanyou was putting Kagome through such worry for his sake.

"Not only that, he's taken a Shikon shard," Kagome added--which immediately got the undivided attention of all three of her friends.

"_What?_" they demanded in unison.

"I counted!" Kagome said plaintively. "He came to see me earlier, then snuck out when I wasn't watching. And he took a shard! Shippo, Miroku-sama, have either of you seen him?"

"No," they both replied, Miroku looking contemplative while Shippo scratched his head.

"What would Inuyasha want with a single shard?" Sango wondered aloud. "I thought he wasn't as stupid and shallow as all those other youkai. He knows we're getting the whole Jewel--why would he suddenly steal only one, and then run?"

_Yeah--why?_ Kagome wondered, holding Shippo tight and thinking furiously. _Oh no--he hasn't taken the shard to try and fight with Shirokiba...has he? Oh, Inuyasha...! No, he wouldn't do that, he **couldn't**...!_

"Shouldn't we go find him?" Sango asked.

Kagome snapped out of her reverie. "How will we know which way he's gone?"

Miroku gestured to Shippo. "We do have at least one nose that can track him."

"And I can call Kirara and ask her to help," Sango said. "We'll have him found in no time."

"Thank you," Kagome sighed gratefully.

"It is imperative that you find Inuyasha as soon as possible," spoke a new voice. They whirling to as the Kaede emerged from her hut, holding a very familiar object in her hands.

"Tetsusaiga?" Kagome breathed. "But why...?"

"Inuyasha left this in my home, under my care," Kaede replied, terse and troubled as well. "He would not say why--but if he is not with Kagome, and he has taken a shard, it is possible that he is in some danger. You must search for him quickly, for it may already be too late."

"This is getting weirder and weirder!" Shippo complained. "Inuyasha would _never_ just up and leave his sword here for no reason! And with that Jewel shard he has--what the heck is he thinking?"

"I wish I knew..." Kagome sighed, pensive.

"Let's go!" Sango said firmly. "Kaede-sama can keep watch here in case he comes back. We'll go to the woods and see if Shippo and Kirara can pick up his scent."

And so they went. The sun was mostly gone by now, and the woods were shrouded in the yellow-gray shadows of evening. With Miroku guarding Kagome and keeping an eye out for those marauding inu-youkai, Sango used her tracking skills to look for sign while Kirara and Shippo cast about for any clues to Inuyasha's whereabouts.

It didn't take them long to come up with a trace of him. The young hanyou's scent turned up beyond the well, in the woods near the Goshinboku. Unfortunately, Shippo reported with some disgust that Ginnezu's scent was tracked all over under his, as if he were following her.

Kagome did not take this news well, and at her concerned insistence, the small party began to follow the trail left by the two Dogs. The scent-path turned slightly north, forming a large arc that circumnavigated the village, then struck out dead west.

Half an hour away from the village, Kagome and her friends were still hurrying along Inuyasha's trail, calling out to him--and even occasionally to Ginnezu--but getting no response whatsoever. Kagome was beginning to wish she'd brought her pack along--beginning to guess she'd be here for a while--but she did not want to turn back to get it.

So the group pressed on, deeper into the western forests--deeper into danger.

They were far, far west of the village, all but lost in the woods, when they finally came across something--but not what they were following. Just as the sun slipped beneath the horizon, Kirara stopped her tracking, hissing--and behind her Shippo froze and bristled, suddenly afraid. The humans in the party paused as well, breaking off their calls, watching their two youkai companions with some consternation.

"What's wrong?" Kagome whispered, stepping a bit closer to Miroku--who, thanks to the sudden tension of the situation, forgot to try for a grope.

"Something's coming," Shippo reported softly, sounding frightened.

"Youki," Miroku whispered, confirming what Kagome had already begun to sense.

The small group scanned the forest around them, wary. With the passing of the sun, visibility was hugely reduced; the trees and bushes had become gray shapes in the half-darkness, concealing any number of possible dangers. In the growing dark, they no longer felt so safe; without Inuyasha beside them, this little evening jaunt into the woods had suddenly become a deadly gamble on their lives.

They were all acutely aware of just how much they truly needed their powerful hanyou companion.

Swallowing her nerves, Sango reached up a hand to her boomerang, ready to throw at the slightest hint of danger--while Miroku raised his staff in one hand and fingered the beads of his sealing rosary with the other. Shippo began to retreat, as Kirara growled low at the dark shape they could just begin to see in the shadows ahead.

"What is it?" Kagome breathed, trembling, wishing for Inuyasha's presence.

"A youkai!" Shippo cried, launching himself backwards into her arms and shivering violently.

Kirara snarled and stepped forward, her ruff bristled, determined to defend them. The figure paused, just in the shadows, and they could almost see the dangerous flash of its luminous eyes in the dimness.

"Call off the sabrecat, taijiya," said a low, familiar voice.

"Shirokiba-san!" Kagome's knees went weak with relief, at least at first--until the wolf-dog came closer, and she could see his expression. It was set and cold, almost like Sesshomaru, and the hardness of his blue-gold eyes made her gasp and cover her mouth, wondering if her relief was justified--or if they had all sealed their doom.

"Call her off, taijiya, before I do it myself," Shirokiba snapped, with uncharacteristic ire.

"Kirara, come here," Sango ordered, trying to steady her voice, concerned for her pet-friend's safety. Reluctantly, Kirara ceased her warning growls and stepped back to Sango's side--but she did not return to her small form.

"Shirokiba-san...?" Kagome spoke hesitantly.

"What are you fools doing out here?" the wolf-dog demanded, his voice low and harsh. "Don't you know the wilds are death for humans at night?"

"But...Inuyasha's gone and..."

"I know." The wolf-dog youkai looked over his shoulder, in the direction the scent-trail led. "They've gone to the Western Lands."

"Will you help us find Inuyasha?" Miroku asked, gathering his nerve to speak directly to the youkai.

Shirokiba glanced sharply at the monk. "Why should I? He makes his own decisions--and I am no longer his caretaker."

Kagome stepped past Miroku--despite her friends' gasps of protest--setting her jaw and looking the cold-faced wolf-dog straight in the eye. "But you _do_ still care about him, don't you?" She quailed when those glittering blue-gold eyes focused on her, but she tried not to show it--strengthening her voice as she made her demand. "Well, _don't you?_"

Something flickered across Shirokiba's face, fast and unreadable. A quick grimace, a flash of a snarl, the shadow of a frown--she couldn't tell.

"I know you and Inuyasha had a disagreement," Kagome said, mustering enough courage to continue. "I know that...whatever was said between you and Kouga-kun was painful. And...I know I'm involved somehow--Kouga-kun and Inuyasha have always hated each other because of me. So...for what it's worth...I'm very sorry." She bent at the waist, bowing humbly to him--and because of this, she didn't see the faint trace of surprise on his face.

Taking his silence as acceptance, she straighened and continued hesitantly. "I'm sorry that you and Kouga had a fight because of me. And...I'm very sad that you and Inuyasha had a fight too. But...I think you should know how upset he was when he came to me after that. I've never seen him...so _hurt_ before, not even when Kikyo did her worst to him."

The others listened silently, respectfully, wonderingly--they'd had no idea what had happened--as the coldness slowly, almost imperceptably melted from the wolf-dog's expression.

"He was almost broken down when he came to see me," Kagome went on softly, the beginnings of tears in her eyes. "I'm sure he thought he'd never see you again. He told me what happened, and...I thought he was about to cry when he told me what you said to him. I think...what you said..."

She swallowed hard, gathering her nerve--and the words came out in a rush as she locked gazes with him and spoke before her courage ran out. "I think what you said was wrong and unkind, and he didn't deserve it. This argument between you and him and Kouga-kun--you should hold it against me, not him, since I'm probably the cause of most of it. He needs you, and he cares about you, and you shouldn't be angry with him--not for something that's really _my_ fault."

Her tears were coming silently, openly now. "I'm very sorry that I've caused this between you. I can't ask you to forgive me, but I want to ask if you'll do this for him. I know I can't do anything to appease your anger right now...but Inuyasha might be in trouble." She bowed again, even lower this time. "_Please_. Shirokiba-san...will you help me find him?"

The wolf-dog was staring at her now, the surprise and regret written plainly across his face. He just stood there for long moments, gazing at her bowed form with a sort of awe--and as he watched her, two crystal tears fell from her lowered cheeks; his youkai sight could trace them as they fell to the ground, glittering in the dim starlight that filtered through the trees.

The silence drew on so long that Kagome almost wondered if he'd left. But she held her bow, and tried to hold back her tears, waiting for his response.

"How can I refuse such a request?" came his soft voice, the harshness gone from his tones to be replaced by sadness. He lightly touched her shoulder, bringing her gaze up to his--and the friendly wolf-dog youkai she had known was back, pushing aside the cold stranger he had been. Though small, that same wry smile was on his face again. "You ask this of me so earnestly...and you shed tears for he and I, not yourself..."

Gently, one clawed finger brushed her cheek, catching one of her escaped tears.

The others breathed a heavy sigh of relief, feeling that somehow, a disaster had been averted. The power that Kagome had--the power to reach and touch even a youkai heart--had once again worked its magic.

Kagome almost broke down in tears of gratitude herself, her eyes shining up into his. "You'll help us?" she asked breathlessly.

"My words to Inuyasha were spoken in anger..." the wolf-dog responded, his head lowering. "I know I cannot hold him responsible for what is not his fault...just as I cannot blame you for what is not yours either. What is between Kouga and I should remain so. Those words I spoke to Inuyasha...I spoke in grief and anger, and I already regret them...but the damage is done..."

Kagome touched his sleeve hesitantly, her expression hopeful. "He won't hold it against you--I _know_ he won't! He knows you were upset then. He'll be glad to see you, and I know you want to see him too..."

Shirokiba let out a breath, his voice a soft shadow. "I fear I have forever broken something which cannot be mended."

"Then we _have_ to find him!" she insisted, almost tugging at his arm. "How else will you make up with him?"

"You said you knew which way he's gone," Sango stated, breaking in to remind them of their mission.

"I do," the wolf-dog replied. "They've gone to the Western Lands. And if I am correct, tonight is the night of the Autumn Howl-Gathering, when the moon is full and all the Clans come together as one."

"A 'Howl-Gathering?'" Sango inquired curiously. "I've never heard of such a thing, even among the youkai my family keeps--_kept_ track of."

"I'm not surprised," Shirokiba replied. "The Howl-Gathering is for the Dogs alone--no other youkai dare approach their territory at this time, and any taijiya would be suicidal to be anywhere near that area at this time."

"Isn't howling something only wolves do?" Shippo asked innocently.

The wolf-dog actually chuckled. "Indeed. But this traditional meeting has existed for so many millenia that the first Dogs to take part were still very closely related to the Wolves," he explained. "Though the Dogs can truly Sing no more, still they feel the pull of the moon as their ancient ancestors did--and thus they gather at the High Stone to bay at the stars. Almost a cry for their lost heritage..."

"The High Stone--is that where Inuyasha has gone?" Miroku asked.

"The Howl-Gathering festival is held there once every season, at the first night of the full moon," Shirokiba stated. "The High Stone is the ancient stronghold of the inu-youkai, and the home of what remains of the White Dog Clan. Few as they are, they still live there to this day; it is their castle, so to speak--a vast clifflike rock in the side of a great mountain, and in it and beneath it are the grand caverns that form their dens."

"If that's the case, then...we needn't worry about him so much, right?" Sango said, half-encouragingly.

"Not necessarily," the wolf-dog observed with a frown. "He's stepped into the tiger's jaws now. If they decide to destroy him, there's little any of us could do."

"And in addition, the fool went and left the Tetsusaiga behind," Miroku said disapprovingly.

"Then his chances are even worse," Shirokiba responded.

"And Ginnezu is with him!" Kagome blurted suddenly, remembering all the cruel and cunning things the female youkai had said and done. "I don't know what she might be doing to him--"

Shirokiba looked tense, and grieved. "In all honesty, miko-chan, she probably plans to seduce him once they're among all the other youkai. Whether or not he holds out against her...depends entirely upon you, and how well you used what I told you." He glanced meaningfully at her.

Kagome blushed. "Um, I _have_...sort of...but..."

The others only looked on curiously, having no clue what she was talking about.

"Inuyasha has also taken a Shikon shard with him," Miroku spoke up again. "Do you know what this could mean?"

Shirokiba looked genuinely surprised. "A shard of that cursed bauble? I have no idea why he would. Perhaps he plans to use its power to enhance his own, to ensure his safetly among the other full-youkai--or perhaps Ginnezu has managed to seduce him enough that he brought one for her alone--"

"_No!_" Kagome interrupted, perhaps a little more forcefully than she had intended. "I mean, I doubt he'd do that. He doesn't like her at all--and besides, he's always so defensive about the Jewel, he'd never give it up to anyone for a silly reason..." She caught herself running on and halted, blushing even more.

"Either way, it doesn't bode well," Sango said, speaking for all of them. "When the Shikon no Tama is involved with youkai, only ill has ever come of it."

"True, from what I've heard." Shirokiba frowned again. "Very well; I will go on ahead to the Western Lands. But I have not attended a Howl-Gathering in some time, myself--since I met Inuyasha--so I do not know what the Daimyos intend."

"Do you think he'll be alright?" Kagome asked quickly.

"I cannot say," the wolf-dog responded softly. "I believe that he will have allies in at least the White and Gray Clans--his father's friends. However, I can't be certain what Ginnezu may have planned for him. I will try to find out..."

"Then I'm coming with you!" Kagome blurted.

The entire gathering stared at her in surprise. Sango and Miroku were shocked speechless, while Shippo cried "_No!_" and clung to her even tighter.

Even Shirokiba looked stunned for a moment, before he found his tongue. "Not a chance, girl! You would not come back alive!"

"But--" she began to protest.

"Those youkai would rip you to pieces, and there isn't anything I could do to stop them," the wolf-dog explained firmly. "I cannot protect you from Dogs twice my size and strength! And even _if_ one of them had the gall to leave you alive long enough to rape you, you wouldn't live very long afterward--he'd kill you and eat you just for fun, once he's done with you."

Kagome paled and gulped. "I...I'm willing to take that chance," she quavered, her heart strong where her body was weak.

"_I'm_ not," Shirokiba retorted, shaking his head. "Stop and think of what it would do to _Inuyasha_ if you were killed! He's almost been lost to grief two times already--and now nearly _thrice_ because of my foolish temper! I would lose all hope of reconciliation if I let you come to harm--and he would go mad with sorrow if you died!"

"That's nothing compared to what Ginnezu might do to him!" Kagome replied.

"Girl," the wolf-dog rumbled, distressed by her vehemence. "I am not strong enough to protect you from them..."

"Kagome-chan, _please_," Sango pleaded. "Come back with us, and let Shirokiba-san--"

"_No!_" she cried, pulling away from the humans. "Even if you leave me behind, Shirokiba-san, I'll still be heading west tonight--until I find Inuyasha!"

"Kagome?" Shippo quavered softly, his lip trembling. "Please don't go. I don't want them to eat you..."

Kagome paused, looking down at the little kitsune. "I _have_ to go, Shippo-chan. Don't worry, I won't let them eat me--I'll come back when I find Inuyasha."

"Human girl, you are as stupid as you are brave," Shirokiba said, shaking his head in wonderment and exasperation, amazed that she was willing to walk blindly into certain death--all for the sake of a coarse young hanyou, who at this point was proving himself unworthy of her pure, strong heart and earnest devotion. "But I commend you for your courage."

Kagome set Shippo down--despite the kitsune's continued pleas--and faced Shirokiba. "So you'll take me with you?"

"As you said--if I don't, you'll just go off alone and get yourself killed even sooner," the youkai replied with a sigh. "I might as well see how long I can prevent that from happening."

"Oh, _thank you_, Shirokiba-san!"

Shirokiba held up a hand. "Thank me when I get you back home safely--if that has a chance of happening."

"We can accompany you on Kirara," Sango said firmly. "That way, we can provide at least _some_ defense."

Shirokiba regarded her calmly. "Against the inu-youkai? Taijiya, you and your pet would not last a minute. Even you, human monk--you would be killed before your cursed hand could pull in more than a dozen of them. And there will be many more than a dozen--nearly every inu-youkai in the surrounding regions will be there. Have you not seen Inuyasha's strength, or Sesshomaru's? And _they_ are only pups--_children_, compared with some of the ancient Dogs who will come tonight."

There was tense, awed silence for a moment, as they digested what he told them. Even Miroku looked disquieted, and he was quite used to taking down even oni with his Kazaana. Sango, pale-faced, remembered that she had never tried to exterminate a true-blooded inu-youkai such as Sesshomaru--only Mountain Dogs, who were yapping mongrels by comparison.

Still, Kagome-chan was going into danger--and that was something she could not stand. "Couldn't we at least--?"

"No." Shirokiba's gaze passed steadily over the group. "The rest of you should stay. I will be hard-pressed to hide _one_ human--much less three humans, a sabrecat, and a kitsune kit. I don't like risking even one life--much less five, and my own should the girl and I be caught."

"We're willing to take the same risk Kagome-chan is!" Sango protested. "If she's going off into such circumstances, I want to be right beside her to--!"

"No--Sango-chan, he's right," Kagome interrupted quietly. "I don't want you guys to get hurt because of me. Please do as Shirokiba-san says."

"But Kagome--!" Sango and Miroku tried, almost in unison. However, the look on the young girl's face froze their words in their throats.

"Good luck," Sango mumbled, worried and sad. "If it helps any..."

"I will pray for the Buddha's protection on you both," Miroku said offered firmly, still reluctant to let her go. "Though I wish I could face the danger by your side, Kagome-sama."

"Thanks, you guys," Kagome replied honestly, then looked to Shirokiba. "Ready?"

The wolf-dog youkai sighed. "Come with me, then."

He turned on his heel and strode away, leaving Kagome scurrying to catch up. She turned and waved to her friends as she hurried, keeping her face and voice cheerful despite the fear she felt. "Bye, guys! I'll be back--I promise!"

"Goodbye, Kagome-sama!" Miroku said. "Our thoughts go with you!"

"Be safe--and hurry back!" Sango called. "And Shirokiba-san--you take care of her, you hear me? If she doesn't come back I'll hunt you down for the rest of my days!"

Kagome hurried after the departing wolf-dog, trying not to giggle at Sango's bravado. Shirokiba merely snorted amusedly at the thought of the taijiya hunting him, and walked on.

_To be continued..._


	29. The High Stone

((LEGAL STUFF: Inuyasha and Co. are property of the sole ownership of the wise, witty, and wonderful **Rumiko Takahashi**! I am not making any profit whatsoever except my own enjoyment in writing this. I do not own nor claim any rights to her characters and concepts. However, the original characters in this story belong to _me_, so please do not copy them or use them without _my express permission_.)) 

**The White Dog**  
_by Becky Tailweaver_

**Chapter 29: The High Stone**

When Kagome and Shirokiba were well out of sight of Miroku and the others--far enough to be out of even Shippo's earshot--the wolf-dog youkai stopped so suddenly that Kagome almost ran into him.

She stumbled back, startled at his abrupt halt. "Shirokiba-san? What's wrong?"

"Kagome, we won't make it there tonight if we go this way," he stated quietly, turning to face her. "The place where the Gathering is held is many miles from here, deep in the mountains to the west. It will take me hours to run there, while Inuyasha is an hour or more ahead of us--and even at my utmost Ginnezu is still faster. Unless we make extreme haste, we will not reach them."

"So you'll need to carry me?" Kagome asked simply, not very worried about the prospect. After all, Inuyasha carried her all the time.

"Yes, in a way." The youkai looked down, as if thinking, as if searching for words. "You must understand--I have to return to my true form if we're to get there in time to do anything useful."

Kagome nodded easily, surprising him. "Oh--that's no problem."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "I...see. I didn't want to frighten you or your friends--that's why I didn't do it earlier."

"I've seen Sesshomaru transform before, so you don't have to worry about that," she told him. "It was scary, since he was so huge and he was trying to kill us...but I know you're much nicer than he is."

Shirokiba actually chuckled. "I'm not nearly so large as he, but...the other reason I'm telling you this is because once I have transformed, I will no longer speak in a human tongue--because I won't have one, really. Do you understand this as well? If you ask me something, I won't be able to answer in a way you can understand."

Kagome seemed taken aback, as if being unable to "talk" in his true form was something she had never considered. "Um, I guess that's okay too. I don't think we'll have much time for chatting."

"Very true," the wolf-dog observed wryly, stepping several yards away from her. He paused, turning to her as if remembering something. "One last thing, miko-chan. When I am transformed and we are traveling, you must be quiet. Especially when we reach our destination--then you must be utterly silent. Your life will depend on it."

Taking a deep breath, Kagome nodded. "I understand. I'll do as you say."

Shirokiba gave her a half-smile. "Prepare yourself--and don't be frightened when I change." _You are very brave, miko-chan. Were I in your place, I doubt **I** would have such courage._

Kagome stepped back even further when Shirokiba began his transformation, remembering the sheer size of Sesshomaru's gigantic dog form. Just like Inuyasha's older brother, the wolf-dog's familiar face melted and elongated into new, unfamiliar features--and he grew continuously larger, his posture shifting to drop to four legs, his thin fur coat becoming a rich pelt even as she watched.

She had to stare in awe as the transformation completed. He was not so big as Sesshomaru--perhaps only half the White Dog's size--but he still dwarfed her by far, an imposing sight in the glitter of the starlight. He looked like a giant wolf in the night, her eyes picking out the familiar brown-gray mottling of his coat--it still matched his hair from his humanlike form. His back and ruff were grizzled with a touch of black, like all wolves, yet his face and flanks were steely gray, the only places not mottled with the brownish wolf-color. Aside from his coloring, only the his blockier legs, the width of his chest, and the squareness of his muzzle served to indicate his Dog heritage.

"Wow," she whispered, impressed.

Familiar blue-gold eyes turned to her. It reassured her, somehow, that his eyes remained as they had been--not the bloody, terrifying red she remembered from Sesshomaru. She felt safer somehow; she knew that this giant creature, despite his fearsome size and appearance, was still the same kindly Shirokiba-san that she'd known.

"Well..." she began softly, looking up at him. "I admit...after seeing Sesshomaru...I _did_ expect you to be bigger."

He gave her a wry look and a low snort that sounded almost like a chuckle. Good; she had almost been worried for a moment that he wouldn't understand her like this.

_Don't be silly,_ she reminded herself. _He's still Shirokiba-san--why wouldn't he understand me?_

She was a little surprised when he crouched very low before her, dropping his head, politely offering her transport. She got his message and stepped forward, carefully gathering a handful of his ruff, wondering insanely for a moment if she might hurt him. "Is it okay if I climb like this?" she asked hesitantly. "Can I put my foot on your leg?"

Tentatively, she took his short "_huff_" as a yes and put her weight on his foreleg, using it as a step. Keeping her hold on his fur, she pulled herself up to his back, seating herself gingerly just behind his shoulders. Still worried that she might make him uncomfortable, she shifted until she felt steady and got a good grip on his ruff. "I think I've got a hold," she informed him. "Is this okay? I'm not pulling too hard, am I?"

She gave a little "_eep!_" of surprise when he slowly rose with that same low snort--and she was sure it was as if he were laughing. He took a few steps forward, one ear tilted back to her as if asking, _"Are you ready?"_

"I think you can go now," she said, leaning down and tightening her hold on his fur. She was already quite nervous about this; she had barely even ridden a horse before, and rarely on Kirara--and now here she was riding a wolf-dog youkai!

But there was no longer time for thinking; Shirokiba moved forward again, this time at an ever-increasing pace, considerately giving her time to adjust to his stride as he increased his speed to a canter, then a lope--while she ducked low on his shoulders to shield herself from passing shrubbery. With her face buried in his fur as she hung on, his scent was strong enough that she could pick it up--cedar, ferns, something spicy and wild...and a musky, doggy smell that faintly reminded her of Inuyasha.

_Inuyasha..._

Gripping the big wolf-dog's thick fur, she held on tight as the forest blurred by in the dark.

* * *

Inuyasha's legs were beginning to cramp, and his rear end was taking a rather unpleasant beating from the long ride. He said as much to his steed, earning little but the canine equivalent of a giggle in response.

Then, miffed that she was not taking him seriously, he wondered aloud--and loudly--when they were going to get there. He was getting damn tired of riding, and Ginnezu was a poor excuse for a horse if ever he'd sat on one.

As if in response to his growling statement, Ginnezu slowed her pace to a walk as they crested the next ridge.

"_Aarrrg_," Inuyasha groaned, sitting up straight to stretch his spine, rubbing his sore tailbone. The night was slowly growing brighter as the full moon began to peek above the horizon; its gentle light cast a silver-blue glow over everything, making the deeper shadows of the woods stand in stark contrast to the milky-pale patches that shone through.

"Are we there yet?" Inuyasha demanded for the hundredth time.

Ginnezu barked shortly in reply; Inuyasha paused, ears pricking. "Yeah, I can hear it. Is that..._them?_"

Another bark.

Inuyasha's brows went up in surprise as he sat up even straighter, snow-furred ears straining forward to listen. He caught the sounds of voices ahead; inu-youkai voices--sonorous barks, low bellowing growls, sharp snarls, articulated baying, all blending into a full, distant roar that promised to be quite a cacophony close up. "We're almost there, aren't we?"

Ginnezu let out a cheerful yip and sprang into motion again, almost dislodging her passenger. "Hey, watch it!" he snarled, but he was too busy grabbing handfuls of fur to do anything else.

The Silver inu-youkai's rapid bounds brought them ever closer to the source of the continuous noise. Inuyasha quickly forgot his ire as he leaned forward, willing her to run even faster, straining to see over the next rise and through the trees. The sounds ahead rose to amazing levels--and then the Dog and her passenger were bursting from the trees, out into the growing moonlight on the slope above the broad, shallow valley.

Inuyasha sat still upon Ginnezu's silvery back as she confidently strode forward into the melee. He said nothing, and couldn't move--could only stare out across the valley, awed by the incredible sight before him.

Inu-youkai.

They were _everywhere_, crowding the valley below, filling the air with their rumbling speech. They were all in their massive true forms, mingling and flowing around each other in crowds and packs, all different sizes and shapes. They were a rainbow of Dog colors, each Clan represented--and a myriad of hues within each, varying from House to family--all milling about like a town full of ningen on a festival day.

The groups were amazingly diverse; here Ginnezu passed a trio of males guffawing about a hilarious hunt, and there was a gathering of elderly females lounging and gossiping as if they were human crones in a bathhouse. A passel of pups skittered across Ginnezu's path, yipping and squeaking--while a gamboling flock of young adults nearly ran into her as they raced off toward the woods to play.

Inuyasha had never seen so many inu-youkai--hell, he was fairly certain he'd never seen so many _youkai_ in one place in his entire life. He still sat in amazement on Ginnezu's back, his head cranking this way and that, ears and nose twitching, trying to take it all in. It awed him, scared him, exhilarated him--seeing all of these frighteningly magificent creatures in the light of the rising moon.

All of them youkai. All of them Dogs. All of them..._his own kind_.

No one seemed to have noticed yet that Ginnezu had a rider upon her back; they continued about their business as if nothing was amiss. The scents were overwhelming with so many Dogs all in one place--male and female, young and old, strong and weak--and many of them loomed over even Ginnezu, making him feel quite small and insignificant. The roar of all the shouts and conversations--and was that music he heard as well?--drowned out the individual voices, but Inuyasha could pick up snatches of comments from those they passed about the likely entertainment tonight, who was courting who in some particular House of the Red Clan, the possibility of a grand hunt later on, a nasty oni in somebody's territory...

All of it, sight and sound and scent--it was almost too much for him to take in all at once.

Ahead of them, looming in the moonlight, was the huge, blocky shape of the High Stone. Like a low, squarish pillar it rose into the night, set firmly into the side of the mountain above, surrounded by the crowds of inu-youkai. Ginnezu pressed through the throng toward the great tower, and as they drew closer Inuyasha was surprised to realize how large it truly was.

The ground began to rise as Ginnezu approached the huge rock. It sat against the mountainside, low and leaning, the craggy face of it overhanging the entrance cut into the sheer rock--where the ancient claw-marks of those who had carved it could still be seen. Two huge bonfires burned high into the night, one on either side of the cave's mouth, while and incongruously fine-looking banner hung above the entrance, embroidered with ancient symbols and the kanji for each Dog Clan.

At the base of the hillside, there seemed to be an invisible line; none of the common Dogs dared approach the slope below the entrance, keeping a respectful distance from the feet of the High Stone. But Ginnezu strode up the gentle incline without pause, leaving the crowds behind, stepping fearlessly up to the four dark shapes that stood guard in the bonfires' light.

Inuyasha gaped.

The sentinels were four giant, steel-gray Dogs--and not only that, but these Gray Dogs stood a half-size again larger than Sesshomaru, massive and powerful. Their amber-brown eyes glittered in the firelight as they snapped out a command to Ginnezu.

"::Halt there, Lady of the Silver Clan,::" barked the largest Dog; the speech he used was harsh and formal--sharp, but civil. "::Name yourself, and state your purpose here.::"

"::I am Ginnezu, daughter of the Daimyo of the Silver Clan,::" she replied evenly. "::I have brought the Great White Daimyo's heir, as the Clans had requested.::"

Inuyasha tried not to squirm as four pairs of glittering eyes turned to him and four sets of nostrils twitched, examining him by sight and scent. He bore their scrutiny silently, nervously; their stares were intent, almost startled, and inwardly he braced himself for the sound of their scorn.

To his intense surprise, it did not come.

"::Very well, Ginnezu-sama,::" answered the lead guard, without a change in his tone. He looked over his shoulder and barked another command, and one of the smaller Brown Dogs that had been waiting in the shadows went scurrying into the cave. "::I have sent a messenger to announce you. You may pass.::"

Inuyasha stared at the Dogs, shocked that they had not laughed, nor mocked him, nor even attacked him. Something about them had changed upon learning his identity; they looked almost astonished, but he could not be sure.

But then Ginnezu swept by the guards to enter the cave, not looking back at them. The entrance itself was a massive gape in the huge expanse of rock, large enough for all four of the Gray Dogs to stride through it abreast. They passed within the huge entrance tunnel, which widened even further into a giant corridor, lined with great wooden pillars--each so large it was a tree unto itself.

There were fourteen pillars in all, seven on each side, and between them along the walls burned decorative braziers--on stands that were statues of youkai and other strange creatures carrying bowls of ceremonial flame, and each one looked to have been claw-carved from stone or even metal. The tall, rough-hewn timber pillars were hung with flags that bore the emblems of the Clans, each one facing its partner across the wide hall. Upon the first pair of pillars hung the Yellow Dog banners, then on the next pair the Red, then the Brown--all the way up to the far end of the hall, where the last and largest silken flags bore the mark of the White Clan.

Inuyasha remained silent as Ginnezu passed beyond the hall of pillars, awed by the sheer size of the rock-and-earthen halls, the Dog-sized corridors that led them deeper into the mountain. During their short trip, the tunnel sloped slightly upward, passing other, smaller divergent corridors; ignoring these, Ginnezu continued to follow the grand main route, where an occasional decorative torch lit the way--or perhaps not so decorative, since they were now deep underground even youkai eyes needed light.

At last, Ginnezu stopped at the entrance to a huge nexus area--even broader than the pillar hall--which was lined with many heavy wooden doors, each large enough for a Dog to pass through easily. Inuyasha could smell that many, many youkai had been in this giant room very recently, but had since vacated--all but a few; in the middle of the expansive space ahead, several humanoid figures awaited them.

He could easily tell they were inu-youkai--but they had shed their true shapes, choosing to appear in their two-legged, humanlike forms.

"::My Lord,::" Ginnezu said softly, her tone surprisingly respectful as she lowered her shoulders. "::You may dismount. Those ahead are the ones who have awaited your coming.::"

Still rather in a state of awe, Inuyasha slid off of Ginnezu's back, staring around at the giant hall and the youkai ahead--still feeling very, very small. When he at last turned back to face Ginnezu, he was surprised to find her already returned to her humanoid form. The nervousness must have shown on his face, for she smiled and giggled at him.

"It's alright, Inuyasha-sama," she told him sweetly. "They won't bite. But..." She lowered her voice, glancing beyond him at the other youkai. "I do need the..._item_ we discussed, so that I can prepare it."

Inuyasha immediately gave her a sharp look. "Can I trust you with this?" he demanded quietly, eyeing the ones who were waiting for him.

"Inuyasha-sama, I give you my word," Ginnezu replied, blinking innocently.

He gazed at her for a moment longer, torn--then reached into his haori and pulled out the bundle in question, handing it to her quickly before he could change his mind. "If I don't get this back by dawn, I'll know who to come kill for it," he whispered harshly. "You have _my_ word on that."

Ginnezu gazed at him solemnly. "I understand, my Lord. Now, you'll have to excuse me--I must go pay my respects to my family, given the occasion this night..."

Inuyasha fought off a sudden sense of panic at the thought of her leaving his side; he didn't particularly _like_ her--not by any stretch of the imagination--but she was the only familiar presence he had in this place. However, he steeled himself, drew up straight, and nodded once; Ginnezu smiled at him and was gone in a flash, the wrapped Shikon shard clutched tight in her hand.

_I swear, if she doesn't bring that back to me when this is over..._

But the other youkai were already approaching him, breaking him out of his dark thoughts as he faced them. He forced himself hold his ground, to remain standing straight and to keep his claws relaxed at his sides--no matter that his first impulse was to snarl at these inu-youkai, who had him both outnumbered and possibly outpowered.

The procession that approached consisted of two men and several women, each of them finely dressed in a rich array of kimono or other formal attire apparently to match their Clans. They came closer, and though he tried not to draw back, his apprehension must have been obvious; the elderly-looking man in the lead suddenly stopped, smiled, and held up his hands. Inuyasha was startled to when his mind finally realized that this elder had long, pale hair--snowy white, like his own.

"Be at ease, young one. We mean you no harm," the old youkai said, his voice deep and rough, sounding quite aged. He was a youkai indeed, but by far the most ancient that Inuyasha had ever seen--with the possible exception of Totosai, but the old swordsmith was so shriveled that it was impossible to tell. This youkai elder's upraised hands were rough and gnarled--though the claws were still sharp--and his face was creased with centuries, rough and wrinkled like old leather.

Though most inu-youkai never did grow facial hair, this one was so old that his cheeks and jaw had begun to sprout a pale half-beard, which made his face look even more wolflike, evidence of his great age--but his eyes were sharp, colored a bright pale amber, burning with awarness and intelligence. Despite his advanced age, this old youkai was far from senile.

Inuyasha drew himself up, trying to find his tongue. "I...I'm..."

"We know," the elder said with another smile. "Inuyasha-sama, the chosen heir of the Great Daimyo, Seibunishi. I am honored to meet you at last."

The whole procession bowed to him--which deeply startled him; he'd never really been _bowed_ to before. He couldn't seem to think of what was proper to say in a situation such as this one; it was rather uncomfortable, and he felt more like a penniless, unkempt ruffian of a hanyou than he ever had before. "I...uh..."

"I am Byakugata, of the White Clan," the White elder said simply--then gestured to his companion, a man with hair the color of a dark thundercloud who seemed to be in his mid-sixties--but was in truth probably centuries older. "This is Kaishika-sama, the Daimyo of the Gray Clan and a good very friend of your honored father's."

Inuyasha regarded the gruff-looking, grizzled Gray youkai curiously, seeing a hint of friendliness in the hard, amber-brown eyes. He nodded briefly to the Gray in what he hoped was a respectful greeting, then glanced back at Byakugata.

"I'm...not sure...what to do here," he confessed hesitantly, trying not to look like what he felt--like a clumsy, ignorant clod of a boy.

"When the moon grows high, you will be brought before the Daimyos," Byakugata informed him gently. "A Council is usually held here upon this night, but it came as some surprise when the Brown messenger brought word that the young Lady Silver had led you back to us. So we have dispatched more messengers to inform the honored Damyos that the original agenda for tonight's Council has been changed."

"Eh..." Inuyasha awkwardly scratched his head. "You really didn't have to do that just for me..."

"Nonsense!" the Gray Daimyo spoke up for the first time, startling Inuyasha with his gravelly tones. "The heir of the Great Daimyo comes home for the first time since he was a wee pup, and we're supposed to do nothing in recognition? Keh!"

Inuyasha still didn't know quite what to say to all of this, so he remained quiet. Byakugata seemed to sense his discomfort, and spoke up to ease the tense silence.

"Young Inuyasha-sama, if you would accompany these ladies, they will see that you are made presentable for the Council. I hate to sound so forward, but as this is such an auspicious occasion..." He let it hang in the air, his stern yellow-amber eyes emphasizing the importance of tonight's Council meeting.

Inuyasha nodded quickly, almost afraid to refuse as he counted the odds against him. Kami-sama above, what _had_ he gotten himself into? Ginnezu had dropped him off in the middle of this underground castle, she'd taken the shard with her, he'd been stupid enough to leave Tetsusaiga behind--how much worse could it get if he refused to play along with these youkai? These were older, more experienced inu-youkai--and probably much more powerful than Sesshomaru, considering their relative ages.

Byakugata smiled encouragingly again, nodding to the three women behind him. They were two Browns and a Gray judging by their hair color, and they bowed very low before Inuyasha and gestured that he should follow.

He slowly stepped after them, glancing back at the elder White Dog as he passed, unable to conceal his hesitation.

"Don't worry, young one," Byakugata reassured him. "I shall come to meet you presently, when your preparation is complete."

Leaving the two Dog nobles behind, Inuyasha followed the ladies toward one of the doors, this one in the center of the far archway and marked with a near-runic symbol he did not recognize, though it seemed similar to those on the flags in the pillar hall. They led him through this heavy door and down the large corridor beyond, while he marveled at everything they passed.

Most of the halls this far into the mountain were hard, packed earth instead of carved rock--reinforced with massive timbers and stone blocks, set with many large doors; here and there an ornate paper lamp flickered cheerfully, lit from within. They wound around corners and even up a passage that was rather more like a ramp than an actual staircase, every turn revealing a new surprise.

Sometimes a beautiful piece of sculpture or pottery stood in an alcove or a corner, lit by some intricately cut lantern. Periodically, he would pass large wall scrolls depicting fierce Dogs of many colors in heroic exploits against ningen and oni and myriad creatures he had never seen before. There were smaller pictures, paintings of peaceful scenes or of portraits--even poetry and calligraphy displays. He wondered if they were all of inu-youkai make, or merely taken as spoils from other conquered beings.

The ladies leading him through the halls were rather nondescript, as youkai women went--not of the same showcase caliber that Ginnezu seemed to strive for, they were more conservatively and traditionally dressed, and comported themselves properly. They were pretty enough--but in his opinion, nothing at all like Kagome.

Inuyasha thought he could recognize the traits common to the various colors of Dogs--or at least guess. The Gray Dogs seemed to have darker amber-brown eyes and hair that ranged from steel to thundercloud gray, while the Brown Dog ladies had coppery eyes--and where one had earth-colored hair, the other was the shade of darkly polished oak.

Again, he observed the variety within the types of Dogs, just as he'd seen the many hues and colors outside. Even among the Whites there was variation; he'd noticed that while his own eyes were deep brilliant gold, Byakugata's were paler yellow-amber.

The inu-youkai women led him around another corner, then slowed to a stop before a polished oaken door. Inuyasha blinked at it for a moment, wondering why this particular door seemed out-of-place--when it occurred to him that this was the only door he had yet seen that was _not_ scaled to fit a Dog in his true form. Instead, it seemed to be more of human proportions--though it was large, no full-sized inu-youkai could have passed through it.

The youkai ladies opened the heavy door with little effort, and with bowed heads respectfully showed him in--into a room that looked like the parlor of many of the well-to-do human homes he'd been in before.

There was a low table with enough room to seat several guests, with silk pillows piled neatly nearby, ready to be sat upon. There were even several larger cushions of a make he had never seen before--almost chairs unto themselves, possibly something the inu-youkai had designed. A small iron stove heated the room from one corner, the fire within burning cheerfully as it kept the cave-chill at bay; a pot of what smelled like green tea sat atop it, warming.

The room was lit gently by softly-colored paper lamps, and the walls were paneled to cover up the earth behind--giving the room the look of a normal human house, complete with the well-made tatami on the floor. The tapestries and screens on the walls were decorated more softly than others he had seen outside--with flowers, trees, cranes, deer, and other depictions of nature. One picture drew his attention, the one hanging on the wall near a corner--a simple watercolor painting of a young noble girl in a pretty spring yukata playing with a large white puppy.

He didn't have long to study the picture, however; the ladies were politely gesturing him onward, further into the chambers. The door at the back of the room slid aside to reveal a small, square hallway--the walls still paneled--with several more doors leading off of it. The door on the right was open, and a youkai youth was preparing a hot bath in the small room beyond. Upon seeing him, the boy set down his bucket and bowed, as the ladies politely stepped out and slid the door shut.

"If Inuyasha-sama would be so good as to allow this unworthy one to assist him during his bath..." the young youkai began.

Inuyasha blinked at him for a moment, then let out a short breath of relief, feeling a little more confident when he was only dealing with someone close to his own age--or at least _seemed_ to be close to his own age. "Look," he began, interrupting the youth, "you don't have to bow and scrape for me. In fact, I'd rather you didn't--it gets on my nerves."

"My Lord, this unworthy one..."

"You can stop with the 'unworthy' stuff too," Inuyasha told him gruffly. "And I'd rather you just call me by name. I guess you can tack on Inuyasha-_Lord_ if you think you absolutely _have_ to."

The young man looked surprised--in fact, almost terrified. "My Lord, I--I mean, this...er..."

"What?" Inuyasha asked nonchalantly, already starting to remove his outer clothes. "Didn't you say something about a bath?"

"I...er...um...hai, Inuyasha-sama..." Worried and confused, the youth hurried to comply.

This particular room was rather ingeniously designed as an indoor bath; the floor was raised, with a rim running about the edge to catch spills, and there were troughs in the floor leading to waiting containers which could be carried out and emptied. These richer, more influential youkai were obviously way ahead of humans in the area of amenities--and it stood to reason; most higher-class youkai could actually be quite fastidious.

Inuyasha took care of his hygine himself, pointedly disdaining the youkai boy's assistance--which further alarmed the youth. He scrubbed himself thoroughly, trying not to think anything about the last time he'd had a bath.

He really did miss the gentle touch of Kagome's hands washing his hair...

_Idiot!_ he scolded himself. _Now's not the time to be daydreaming about that girl!_

Closing his eyes, he firmly banished those thoughts from his mind. When he was respectably clean, he settled into the large wooden tub for a final soak, and turned his head to regard the half-dazed youkai youth standing helplessly across from him, looking as though he felt quite useless.

"So...what's your name?" Inuyasha asked, his tone studiously neutral.

The other youth jumped like a startled deer. "Ah! Um...this unworthy--er...I am called...Kuroboshi."

"'Black-Spot?'" Inuyasha inquired, cocking an eyebrow. "But...you're a Brown Dog, aren't you?"

Kuroboshi flushed, dropping his eyes. "I am...of mixed color, my Lord. It's not immediately apparent, but as my name suggests, I bear...black spots."

"Huh. You work here, right?"

"I--uh...am bound to the Gray Daimyo's household. I may leave his service...if I choose to...when I am of age." His speech seemed either characteristically hesitant or else he was just painfully shy--especially in the presence of the one who was, for all intents and purposes, the prince of his race. "But until that time comes...I am promised to serve here, and I may not leave."

Inuyasha turned completely around to look at him incredulously. "You mean you're a _slave_ here?"

"No...not like that, Inuyasha-sama!" Kuroboshi was quick to reply. "My dam did not wish to acknowledge a child of mixed color...so she requested a place for me here at the High Stone--where...often those like me are welcome, thanks to the late honored Seibunishi-sama. Right now I serve on the Gray Daimyo's staff...and I may choose to go my own way when I am aged of sixty years. But I...must not mention her name..."

"Whose name?" Inuyasha asked, perplexed.

"My dam..." The young youkai glanced down again, looking distressed--torn, as if he did not want to answer but was compelled by law and propriety. "My mother...I am not to speak her name. She does not wish any to...know the shame of my existence. I am...not of a highborn line...so I am not welcome in Clan or House...of either color."

"Hn." Inuyasha sat back in the water, scowling. "Treating people like that just 'cause of the color of their fur..."

Kuroboshi took his annoyed tone to mean that Inuyasha was upset with him, and scrambled to apologize, bowing profusely. "Please excuse this unworthy one's forwardness, Inuyasha-sama! This unworthy one should not have spoken so--!"

"Stop it!" Inuyasha snapped, startling the other youth into terrified silence. "I'm not gonna to get angry with you for saying what's on your mind--hell, _I_ do it all the time. So I don't care what kind of shit anyone else tells you--you can say to me whatever you damn well feel like saying. Got that?"

The mixed-color youth nodded mutely, his pale copper-yellow eyes wide.

"Besides, you and me--we're not all that different," Inuyasha said, still gruff, but a little more gentle this time. "You've probably got more right to talk than I do. So you're born of two colors--but hell, _you're_ still a youkai. I'm half _human_--did you know that?"

Kuroboshi dropped his eyes again, fidgeting nervously. "Um...yes...but...I was instructed not to speak of it."

Inuyasha blinked. "Why the hell not?"

"Ano...well...we did not wish to offend you..."

The hanyou snorted. "Keh! If you're just talkin' about it I don't care--it's when you start _picking_ on me about it that it pisses me off."

"I...I would never _dare_ such a thing...!" Kuroboshi stuttered, looking appalled at the very idea. Apparently being the son of Seibunishi--even the _hanyou_ son of Seibunishi--counted for something in these parts.

"That's good." Inuyasha grinned at him, rising out of the tub. "That way we can be on friendly terms. Got anything to dry with?"

Kuroboshi was still frozen for a moment, completely perplexed by this strange, _strange_ noble who did not seem to want title or accolade--or even to really be addressed as prince and Heir. Then at last his poor confused mind engaged, and he scurried to provide the hanyou with drying cloths.

While Inuyasha dried himself, Kuroboshi slipped from the room briefly, returning in a couple of minutes to inform Inuyasha that a set of clean dry clothes had been provided for him. The hanyou wrapped the dryest cloth around his waist and cautiously stepped around the corner to the next room, where the clothes awaited him. His beloved Fire Rat ensemble had been folded neatly and set aside on the bed, ready for him to change back for his trip home if he so chose.

Once Kuroboshi had seen him sufficiently clothed in his under-robes, the two Brown women arrived to assist him into the rest of the clothes. Inuyasha didn't particularly like being waited on hand and foot like this--but he had no idea how the fine, intricate silk garments were supposed to be put on, so he couldn't really complain.

Once he was clothed, the Gray woman came in and set to drying and brushing his hair, combing carefully and thoroughly. It took several minutes for every knot and tangle to disappear, and even after that point the youkai woman continued to work on smoothing his hair to silky perfection, coddling and primping in a manner that reminded him distantly of his mother from long ago. But he firmly declined her offer to braid, tie, or otherwise restrain his hair; he was already quite fed-up with sitting still and being fussed over.

When he was finally finished to their satisfaction, the youkai women left him there in the ornate bedroom, hurrying off to inform Byakugata of his readiness.

Finally free of the pampering servants, Inuyasha made his way to the large metal mirror against one wall--almost tripping over the silk slipper-shoes they'd provided him with, which he was sorely tempted to remove. When he reached the mirror, he peered into it carefully--and gaped in surprise, almost unable to recognize the handsome, well-dressed, white-haired youkai youth that was his own reflection.

The kimono they'd fitted him with was basically white, like the one he remembered his brother wearing--but this one bore a different pattern in crimson rather than wine-violet. The under-robe beneath it was pure white, and the obi at his waist was detailed in gold and purple--both accentuating the the color and style of the rich silk kimono. His hair, combed properly for once, was soft and straight all down his back, while his heavy bangs fell forward almost into his eyes, smooth and thick.

With his face free from smudges of dirt and his hair tamed into a silky white fall, he found himself surprised and somewhat discomfited to see that he really _did_ have a strong resemblance to his older brother--and that was indeed a strange and uncomfortable thought.

_Why the hell should I have to look like that asshole anyway?_ he grumped to himself.

"Well, what do you know?" said a familiar voice--a quiet, coolly amused voice that made his hackles stand on end. "You clean up well. They might make a half-decent Heir out of you yet."

Inuyasha whirled, bristling and snarling, claws and fangs bared in defensive surprise. "_Sesshomaru!_"

The elder son of Seibunishi regarded him calmly, a slight, uncharacteristic smile gracing his cold, beautiful features. "Hello, Inuyasha."

_To be continued..._


	30. White Brothers

((LEGAL STUFF: Inuyasha and Co. are property of the sole ownership of the wise, witty, and wonderful **Rumiko Takahashi**! I am not making any profit whatsoever except my own enjoyment in writing this. I do not own nor claim any rights to her characters and concepts. However, the original characters in this story belong to _me_, so please do not copy them or use them without _my express permission_.)) 

**The White Dog**  
_by Becky Tailweaver_

**Chapter 30: White Brothers**

Ginnezu dashed through the halls of the High Stone's deep corridors, making a beeline for her destination--and perhaps she could have traveled much faster had she been in her true form, but the precious bundle she carried was far too valuable to risk dropping.

In the more public sections of the vast underground "castle," she had passed many Dogs--most of them Silver, Gray, and the occasional Black, all of them in their true forms, the size of the halls and doors comforably accomodating them. But here where she ran now, in the back halls of the White Clan's section of the High Stone's chambers, there was no one--so very few White Dogs remained, their population dwindling to but a few noble Houses, that the halls of their ancestral home were all but empty.

She skidded to a stop at the end of darker hall way, just before a particularly ornate door--this one was quite large indeed, requiring a good deal of her youkai strength to slide it open. When she had created a small gap, she squeezed into the dimly-lit interior, quickly composing herself and straightening her clothing.

"Great Lady, I have come!" she announced, proud but courteous, into the darkened room.

At the far side of the chamber, shrouded in darkness, something massive stirred. The sound of low, deep breaths echoed through the large room, heavy footsteps making a slow, four-beat rhythm on the floor. A monstrous shadow could be seen at the very edge of the light, pale amber eyes reflecting the illumination of the single dim lamp.

Suddenly, the shadow shifted, shrinking. The huge shape--which dwarfed even the massive Gray Dog sentinels guarding the entrance--slowly dwindled to the size of a mere man, taking the form of a human being. And when the transformation was finally complete, the shadow stepped forward into the light.

The eyes had not changed; they were still cold, ruthless, dangerous, burning pale yellow-amber and full of spite. But the figure that stood now illuminated was anything but threatening--a finely-dressed Lady, very old but still beautiful, with long, silky hair and a long, white, puffy tail curled primly about her feet. She was fair and pale, moonlike white--but for the dark, almost tigerlike stripes that showed wherever skin was exposed.

She stood still, regarding the younger inu-youkai with cool welcome. "So you've returned, Ginnezu."

Ginnezu smiled warmly, happy and excited though she held her manner respectfully. "Yes, I have, and I've so much to tell you. Look, Okaasama--look what I've brought for you!"

The ancient Lady's eyes grew bright as Ginnezu raised the unwrapped shard of the Shikon no Tama into the light.

* * *

So you finally decided to come home, eh, Inuyasha?"

"Sesshomaru..." Inuyasha drew back from his elder half-brother, a low growl welling up deep in his chest. He bared his fangs and set his feet, golden eyes flashing wary anger, every muscle tensed and ready. He flexed his claws, fully expecting to have to launch into deadly combat right then and there--it was a shame about the nice kimono...

Sesshomaru only regarded him boredly. "Do quit that nonsense, Inuyasha. I'm not here to fight you."

Inuyasha didn't budge, his lip curling into a hateful snarl. He'd trust Sesshomaru just about as far as he could throw him--in his true form.

"You can stand down, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru said, raising an eyebrow. He was wearing his usual ensemble, pale kimono and elaborate obi, but his swords and ornate armor were missing. "Do you really think that I would profane my father's home by spilling blood here? And yours, no less--which is, by half, _his_ blood as well."

"I think you'd do anything if it served your purpose." Inuyasha's eyes narrowed, but he relaxed his claws carefully, still half-expecting the older youkai to jump him the moment he let down his guard. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Sesshomaru shook his head in amused exasperation. "Dolt. This _is_ the Autumn Full Moon Howl-Gathering, and it _is_ customary for all inu-youkai of the Clans to gather here on this night. Besides that, this is my ancestral home--I have every right to be here, just as you do."

_That_ made Inuyasha blink--Sesshomaru, accepting him as part of the White Clan, even admitting his right to stand in their father's house? He didn't realize that the suspicion on his face had been replaced with surprise until Sesshomaru actually chuckled at him--a startling sound, and quite unfamiliar indeed.

"You needn't look so shocked, Inuyasha. You and I may have our...differences, privately--but here in this place, among the lords of our people, I am required to treat you with...more proper consideration."

Inuyasha's expression, still a bit dazed, slid to something a little more confident. "Keh! I'll bet. You can't kill me with so many important bigwigs watching, is that it?"

"Out of respect for our father, it is unseemly of us to have our disagreements publicly," Sesshomaru answered impassively, striding toward the young hanyou. "In the eyes of our people we are brothers in the White Clan, the sons of Seibunishi-sama, and we _shall_ conduct ourselves accordingly."

His words held a tone of heavy meaning, as if warning Inuyasha not to misbehave. The hanyou held his ground as his brother approached, refusing to give in to the instinct to back away--letting Sesshomaru come almost within reach of him, where the youkai stopped and looked him up and down. "Hey, what are you...?"

"Hm. I suppose you'll do," Sesshomaru said at last, a resigned expression on his face. "Clothing proper to your station _does_ help rid you of the 'beggar' look you always sport, wearing those ridiculous red rags of yours."

"Oi! It's _armor!_" Inuyasha protested.

"Indeed," Sesshomaru replied--and was that a trace of humor in his tone?

Inuyasha was growing increasingly uneasy standing this close to his older brother, so he stepped back carefully, putting some distance between them. The older youkai was acting _odd_--so unlike himself that Inuyasha's suspicion was increasing with every moment. Sesshomaru was not attacking him, nor outright mocking him, nor any of the things he usually did when they crossed paths--and that confused Inuyasha a great deal. He didn't know how to deal with his older brother in any other manner--didn't know whether to start a fight or just walk away.

Sesshomaru ignored the retreat; instead, he tilted his head curiously and changed the subject. "I see that Kaishika-sama has seen to your needs--those were his servants I saw in the hall. And he even had the nerve to have them dress you in one of Chichiue's old kimonos...though I can't say you don't present it well."

Inuyasha's eyes widened, his hand coming up reflexively to brush the fine silk cloth. "This...was my father's...?"

"It's been taken in a bit to make it fit--but yes, I recognize it." Sesshomaru smiled a just little more, looking almost truly amused--and making Inuyasha stare even more. "I daresay you'll turn a few heads by the time this Council is over. You do look quite like Chichiue when you wash up and dress respectably. I'll bet that was Ojisama's idea, as well."

"'Ojisama?'" Inuyasha's eyebrows went up in a start.

"Byakugata," Sesshomaru explained, as if it were obvious. "He is Chichiue's uncle, and therefore our great-uncle. No doubt he and Kaishika-sama went in on this together. They were always very close to Chichiue."

"_O-Oji...sama_..." Inuyasha gulped, his eyes still wide.

"You and I are not the only living White Dogs, Inuyasha. I should think it quite obvious even to _you_ that we would have some relations among the White Clan." Finished explaining yet another _obvious_ fact to the dense hanyou, Sesshomaru paused, glancing briefly at the chamber they stood in. "Well, how do you like your mother's quarters?"

Inuyasha froze yet again--the right-angle turns were simply coming far too fast for the young hanyou. First Sesshomaru wasn't attacking him for Tetsusaiga, but was actually _speaking_ to him. Next there was his father's kimono--and then the identity of his great-uncle. And now...

"Ofukuro's...room...?" He immediately glanced around, the details of the small, cozy chamber coming into sharp focus as their importance suddenly leaped upward in his mind. "This was..._her_ room?"

Sesshomaru nodded, though he couldn't keep the dark look off his face. "Didn't you see the carving on the door outside? Chichiue had it built exclusively for Ayako-san. He even did much of the work himself." He gestured to the fine, well-crafted bed. "You were born here--in this very room, right on that very spot--on a Full Moon's eve not very unlike tonight. As I recall, you arrived rather suddenly then as well, quite unannounced, and required a change in agenda for the Daimyo's Council."

Inuyasha stared at the bed--the fine, hand-crafted design, the brilliantly patterned covers--swallowing hard as the implications of that statement struck home. This room--the place of his birth, his mother's home--where, given the chance, they might have been a _family_...

"I remember that night," Sesshomaru said, his voice oddly soft--and Inuyasha jumped when he realized that his older brother was suddenly standing _right beside him_. "When you were born...I was there, waiting in the hall, along with all the other Daimyos. It was a strange, uneasy time; everyone wanted to honor their master and his new heir, but they were afraid of what a half-human child might mean."

"I didn't want to upset anyone or cause a big mess--I just wish..." Inuyasha found himself blurting--discovering that, oddly, his brother's close presence did not frighten him as it should have. "I wish I could have known him. I don't remember anything about my father..."

Sesshomaru snorted derisively, suddenly turning to stride toward the door. "Well then," he said, his voice uncharacteristically uneven, "you're not much worse off than I."

The strange undertone in his brother's voice--something Inuyasha had never heard before--made him whirl and follow him into the hall, not really knowing why he was pressing his luck, pushing the issue. "Sesshomaru!" he called after his brother. "What do you mean?"

The older inu-youkai paused in the paneled hall--stopped, but he didn't turn.

Inuyasha dared to step closer--daring, almost yearning, because this was the first time his brother had deigned to really _talk_ with him, ever...

"What did you mean, 'worse off?'" he demanded "What do _you_ have to be so bitter about? You _knew_ him--he was your father, not just some legendary youkai you've only heard about in stories!"

"I knew him." Sesshomaru's tone was low, flat, almost angry. "And he knew me. He was my father, but I was never really his son. Why do you think he left Tetsusaiga to you? You were his favorite!"

Inuyasha pulled back from the near-bark, surprised. "But I...I didn't..."

"No, you didn't." Sesshomaru turned to the last door in the small, square hallway--the one door which had not yet been opened. Gripping its fine wooden frame, he slid it open _almost_ forcefully, stepping aside so that Inuyasha could look within. "You didn't have to do anything. He loved you anyway, from the very moment you were born. Look, Inuyasha--look well at the life he wanted for you."

Stepping carefully around his brother's rigid form, Inuyasha peered curiously into the chamber beyond, momentarily confused. It was smaller than his mother's room, and the wall screens were painted more vibrantly with active, playful scenes. Another ornate bed stood against one wall, while a polished wooden cabinet stood against the other. A small, fine silk kimono was hung on a rack in one corner, a pair of slippers sitting beneath it. Various toys were set at the foot of the bed--stuffed animals of silk and linen, little clay statuettes and wooden figures, even several brightly-colored tops and a little wheeled wagon.

It took him several perplexed moments realize that this was a child's room.

He required another full beat to realize that it was _his_.

"This was...mine...?" he croaked, stunned at the care he saw within it.

"It was yours." Sesshomaru was gazing within as well, his eyes slightly distant. "I remember the first time Chichiue tucked you in here, the very first night you slept all by yourself. I was..." He blinked, looking almost surprised at himself. "I was standing right here."

Inuyasha licked his lips, looking from the bed to his brother and back again, feeling acutely the weight of history between these walls. _So much_ of what was important in his life had taken place in these very chambers--and he could not recall any of it. Just bits of village life with his mother, and then that tragic night that turned the rest of his memories bloody and broken.

"I just don't remember..."

"Nearly everyone _else_ does," Sesshomaru replied. "You were the darling child of the Clan, doted on by all the Ladies--but a noisy little ball of fluff and always underfoot." The corner of his mouth twitched. "You chewed on everything, too."

Inuyasha almost choked, a touch of red on his cheeks. "_What?_ I did not!"

"You never could keep anything out of your mouth," Sesshomaru continued, with a touch of cruel amusement--he found himself enjoying his younger brother's embarrassment. "And as soon as you learned to walk, you were not only underfoot but in the way, and always getting into things. You drove your caretakers to their wits' end, constantly escaping them--and causing _me_ no little amount of trouble trying to keep _you_ out of it."

Inuyasha goggled at him. "_You_ were...?"

"Who else do you think had to play babysitter when your nannies lost track of you?" Sesshomaru gave him a look that was vaguely disgusted. "And you never failed to come find me whenever you got loose."

"Hell if I know why," Inuyasha snorted, disbelieving.

"Neither can I, but you always did," Sesshomaru told him, with the same slightly disgruntled tone. "You'd come toddling up with a silly smile on your face, latching on to my knees and following me about like the little lost puppy that you were, demanding that I carry you..." He shook his head. "The Ladies always seemed to find you adorable for that. I can't imagine why."

Inuyasha bristled at this, but couldn't seem to find the means to leap to his own defense. The very idea that he had been at one point in his life "little," "adorable," and "fluffy" did not appeal to his currently tough, masculine self-image. However, his elder brother had been a first-hand eyewitness, and Sesshomaru was not likely to lie about something as embarrassing as this--so he settled for a scowl and a grumble, coming _quite_ close to a disgruntled pout.

Sesshomaru gestured again to Inuyasha's former bedroom. "Chichiue had all of this set up for you back then; each piece here was either made by him or hand-picked especially for you." He frowned, that dark look coming to his face again. "He never did such a thing for me."

Inuyasha glanced at his brother, waiting for the elder inu-youkai to go on. Sesshomaru had never opened up to him like this before--hell, they'd never even spoken more than a few sentences to each other in a single meeting, and every time their paths had crossed in the past, there had been bloodshed. He knew that he would normally be turning his back on the youkai and stomping away, but something...just _something_...was holding him here.

Something inside him _wanted_ to listen...and perhaps to understand.

"No matter how I yearned for it, my father never gave me even half of what he lavished on you," Sesshomaru continued, his voice growing bitter. "I lived my entire young life trying to be the best son I could--but in the end, it wasn't enough. He tossed aside my two centuries of striving in favor of you, the moment he saw you--and you never had to do one damn thing to earn it."

Inuyasha stared at him, startled by his brief resentful tone--while something fell into place in his mind. Shirokiba's words came back to him--words that spoke of Sesshomaru's loneliness and pain, caused by Seibunishi's absence from his life.

_

* * *

_

"I wish...I'd known him."

_Shirokiba heard the broken catch to the young hanyou's voice. "I wish you had, too--he did that so many times for me, and it always meant so much. He was such a good father that I couldn't believe Sesshomaru turned out the way he did...but Yukishima raised him herself; she didn't let Seibunishi-sama get too close."_

_Inuyasha managed a disgusted snort. "To hear **him** talk, he's the precious golden child and **I'm** the blot on the family record."_

_"I think part of Sesshomaru's hatred of you is a deep, abiding jealousy of what you had," Shirokiba explained patiently, almost sadly. "Seibunishi-sama held you in his arms and rocked you, he sang to you and carried you with him when he went about--he loved you so much it was joyful to see the two of you together. Sesshomaru never had that, even if he wanted it--and ever since his mother cast him off, he's had no one. I can understand a bit of where he's coming from."_

* * *

At that memory, Inuyasha found himself feeling something for his brother that he had never felt before--_pity_. And with that realization, his mouth opened, and he found himself saying to Sesshomaru something he'd always thought he would _never_ stoop low enough to say.

"I...I'm sorry."

Apparently, it surprised Sesshomaru too--the older White Dog actually went blank-faced for a moment, golden eyes wide. It was so comical compared to Sesshomaru's normally cool, impassive expression that--had the situation not been so grave--Inuyasha might have burst out laughing. But things were far too serious for that.

"I never wanted to cause this much trouble, for you or anyone else," Inuyasha stated quietly, taking advantage of his brother's surprised silence. "I never even knew. I just want to _live_--I don't give a _damn_ about the stupid succession. I'm no Daimyo--I don't have the first clue how to run the Clans _or_ the Western Lands. It didn't even matter a damn thing to me until Ginnezu slapped me with it out of the blue."

Gulping back the lump that was trying to pop up in his throat, Inuyasha continued awkwardly, his voice gradually rising. "All I ever wanted was to live a normal life and be _happy_--that's _all!_ I didn't want to take anybody's place or be the heir of _anything!_ I never asked for it! I just wanted to _live_--but my mother was killed, Oyaji died, and _you_..." He broke off, his voice cracking harshly at the memory of one bloody night, long ago. "I've been living on the edge of Hell for most of my life--everything always went wrong, no matter what I tried to do! _You_ had Oyaji--you had a good life! And Shirokiba told me Oyaji _did_ care about you but your own mother made damn sure you couldn't see it--!"

"_Shut up!_" Sesshomaru snapped, so suddenly that Inuyasha's fangs closed in astonishment with an audible _click_.

There was silence between them for long, heavy moments, as two sets of golden eyes stared into each other, both burning hot and bitter. Inuyasha was shocked at having seen this side of Sesshomaru--a side filled with pain, anger, even regret. They were things he'd thought his cold-faced brother was incapable of feeling.

"I know about my mother," Sesshomaru informed him softly. "I've known for a very long time. Why do you think I don't live here in these halls any longer? She disowned me over sixty years ago, after I refused to kill you."

Inuyasha found himself gaping in surprise once again. _**Sesshomaru**...refused to kill **me?**_

"Yukishima has been plotting to gain control of the Western Lands for centuries, long before my birth," Sesshomaru went on. "I was born as a tool for her plans; long ago, when I was nothing but a pup, I was part of them--until I chose my loyalty to my father and began to defy her. Yet she still strives toward her goal, even to this day. Beware the Black and Silver Clans, for they serve her will alone. Most of all, beware of _her_--she is more dangerous than you can imagine."

_He's **warning** me?_ Inuyasha realized, blinking in surprise, suspicious with disbelief. "Why are you telling me this? I thought you wanted me dead. You hate me, you've almost killed me so many times, and you want Oyaji's sword--"

"What is between us _remains_ between us," Sesshomaru replied, a brief fire flashing through his narrowed golden eyes. "I may wish to kill you for my own reasons--but I will not allow another Clan or House to desecrate my father's bloodline for their own petty plots. If anyone destroys you, it's going to be me."

"Oh...okay..." Inuyasha gave him a very reluctant half-smile, feeling an oh-so-strange sense of...relief--as if here, in this place, on this night, he could trust his brother more than he could trust anyone else. "I guess you'll still be coming after the Tetsusaiga, huh?"

Surprised at his acceptance, Sesshomaru unconsciously returned the smile. "Every chance I get. One day I _will_ have it, hanyou."

"You can sure as hell _try_." Inuyasha found his smile slowly becoming a grin--rewarded by the strangest feeling of amusement and reassurance in his brother's presence. An insane idea came to him then--the oddest request he'd ever thought of, and one that would likely get him sneered at. "But...let's just fight over the Tetsusaiga, alright?"

Sesshomaru regarded him silently, one brow raised curiously.

Inuyasha dropped his eyes, embarrassed, but continued. "I don't want it to be about hate and revenge. If you want the sword, come fight me for it, but don't...don't do it because you hate me."

Sesshomaru paused, taking a deep breath. For a while, he simply stared at his younger brother--whatever responses he was processing hidden behind the blank golden veil of his eyes. When he finally spoke, it was reluctant, as if what he said was something he was loathe to admit. "I do not hate you, Inuyasha."

That statement brought Inuyasha's head up. "What?"

"I cannot say I _like_ you, but I do not hate you," Sesshomaru continued, still reluctantly. "You're just a child; none of this is your fault. Most of it began long before you were born, and most of it ended before you were old enough to remember. As much as I've wished I could hate you over the years, I've never found that I do."

Although he resented being called a child, Inuyasha didn't argue his brother's point. It shocked him to the point of near-speechlessness to hear words like these from the older youkai's mouth--as it was becoming more and more apparent that he _could_ trust his brother, at least in this.

When he finally managed to find his tongue again, he spoke haltingly but earnestly. "Well...since we're being...all honest and everything..." He scratched an ear, searching for the right words--part of him wondering why in seven hells he was still standing here talking to Sesshomaru. But with his brother's honest statement, he was almost reluctant to admit this. "To tell you the truth...I did hate _you_."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow again, his eyes becoming flat and masklike. "I see."

Inuyasha scowled when he saw it. "Listen--when I was little, I heard nothing but good about you, you know that? Ofukuro never told me anything bad about my big brother--and I believed her. I liked you, and I trusted you, and I loved to hear stories about you and Oyaji. But ever since...that night..." He swallowed hard, his jaw tense. "You betrayed that trust. And I hated you. I hated you so much I wanted to tear you apart myself, and I almost did in Oyaji's grave. But...I pulled my last strike--I just _couldn't_..."

"Indeed." Sesshomaru's face was suddenly maddeningly neutral; Inuyasha could read _nothing_ from him.

"I still hated you, you know," Inuyasha informed him, disgruntled by the other's sudden coolness. "You kept coming back for Tetsusaiga, and I thought you hated me, and you hurt Kagome--" He broke off, not wanting to bring up the subject of the human girl.

"You keep saying 'hated,'" Sesshomaru observed shrewdly. "Why are you speaking in past tense?"

"Because I _don't_ any more!" Inuyasha growled, embarrassed at having to admit it.

"I see." Sesshomaru's voice was almost wry. "And what, pray tell, brought about this amazing change of heart?"

"I just..._stopped_, somehow," Inuyasha admitted with an uncomfortable shrug, looking away. "When I was able to use Kaze no Kizu...when I could fight and win my own battles...when I had my friends to look out for and I learned to use Tetsusaiga well...hating you just stopped mattering so much. And Shirokiba told me what you went through because of me, so I figured that I wasn't the only one who had it rough." His jaw tightened again, and his fists clenched, but he pressed on through the discomfort. "I don't think I've forgiven you for...that night...and if I ever do it's gonna take a _long_ time...but I don't _hate_ you anymore. I have friends, and Kagome...and I stopped trying to...trying to measure up to you."

Sesshomaru still remained silent and unreadable.

"And just now," Inuyasha went on, awkward. "For the first time in my life--that I can remember--you actually talked to me like I'm a person, not a piece of shit." And he would not admit how good that felt, not even under pain of death. Instead, he tilted an ear curiously. "Why are you being so...so..._different_ all of a sudden?"

"I could ask the same of you, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru said, in a very slight tone of jest. "You're usually such a surly ruffian, and you can't speak two words to me without an insult."

"I'm being serious, asshole," Inuyasha snapped, glaring at him.

"Case in point," Sesshomaru sighed, then answered quietly. "Perhaps it is this place. The High Stone is my home, even if I am no longer able to dwell here--and it is your home as well, even though you may never choose to live here. This is neutral ground for us; I feel that...Chichiue's soul still haunts these halls from time to time, looking in on his people."

"Right," Inuyasha responded softly, startomg to smile again. "Wouldn't do for Oyaji to see us quarrelling--would it, Niisan?"

The older inu-youkai paused for a beat, glancing at him--for one moment truly surprised, his eyes suddenly liquid gold rather than diamond ice. But then it was gone, lost behind his impervious mask once more.

"Not tonight," Sesshomaru agreed at last, a slow smile once more beginning to touch his lips. "Tonight, I get to defy my mother openly once more. I know I have Chichiue's blessing on that--and this time, Otouto, you get to help."

Inuyasha grinned in reply. "You should know how much I love pissing people off."

"Indeed." Sesshomaru gave him a wry look--again earning a blink and a stare from Inuyasha. "And your mere presence should be just the thing to anger my mother. She's wanted me to kill you for years; I do look forward to the expression on her face when she sees you and I come before the Council together."

"Now that you mention it, didn't Byakugata say he was going to come get me for that?" Inuyasha asked, abruptly remembering his appointment.

"Don't worry about it," Sesshomaru replied easily. "I told Ojisama that I'd bring you when it was time, so he'll be waiting for us in the Grand Hall. Speaking of which, we probably should move in that direction--the Council ought to convene soon."

Mumbling acquiesence, Inuyasha ducked his head and followed his older brother's smooth strides back through the hall to the sitting room. They stepped out of Lady Ayako's quarters, closing behind them the heavy doors that protected her chambers from the rest of the castle's giant halls.

As they walked through the massive passageways, Inuyasha quickly found himself quite lost despite the scent trails--unable to tell in which direction they were traveling, or how to reach their destination. He might have been able to find his way back to his mother's rooms, but he wasn't sure if he'd be able to figure out how to get _out_ of this place.

"How the hell do you find your way around in this maze?" he asked his brother at last.

"A few centuries' worth of experience helps," Sesshomaru replied, somewhat haughtily. "And with a good sense of smell you can retrace your steps if you do get turned around."

"Ah-_hah!_" Inuyasha teased with grin. "So _you've_ gotten lost before too, eh?"

His brother glanced disdainfully back at him. "I was a young pup then."

"And were _you_ underfoot when you were little, too?" Inuyasha was almost beginning to enjoy this jesting little conversation.

"Certainly not," the older youkai responded, sniffing. "My mother instilled _some_ sense of propriety and decorum in me, even at a young age. I was not allowed to run rampant about the High Stone, disturbing the peace--like a certain young rascal I could name."

Inuyasha blinked in surprise yet again; he'd never expected Sesshomaru to call him something like _that_.

"Don't lie to our young Great Daimyo-to-be, Sesshomaru," spoke a dry, elderly feminine voice ahead of them. "You were every bit the rascal he was--and don't you dare deny it."

Inuyasha looked up in curiosity, wondering who the old lady was--somewhat astonished to note that she, too, was a White Dog. Her expression was pleasant enough, though her eyes were chilly.

However, Sesshomaru stiffened beside him, his face freezing in a strange combination of surprise and anger. The older inu-youkai drew himself up straight, cold golden eyes narrowing as he stared at the ancient White Lady that stood before them in the hall. His voice was low and rough--half in anger, half in respect.

"Hahaue..."

_To be continued..._


	31. Meet the Folks

((LEGAL STUFF: Inuyasha and Co. are property of the sole ownership of the wise, witty, and wonderful **Rumiko Takahashi**! I am not making any profit whatsoever except my own enjoyment in writing this. I do not own nor claim any rights to her characters and concepts. However, the original characters in this story belong to _me_, so please do not copy them or use them without _my express permission_.)) 

**The White Dog**  
_by Becky Tailweaver_

**Chapter 31: Meet the Folks**

The thick tension between the two full-youkai could have been plucked from the air and used as a doorstop--hell, it was heavy enough for even the massive doors the Dogs used. Inuyasha could feel it palpably; it made his thin fur stand up all the way down his spine. Consternation made him want to flatten his ears, but apprehensive alarm kept them pricked warily in the newcomer's direction. Though no one moved, the deadly animosity between the two youkai burned and crackled like a physical aura.

Inuyasha only blinked in surprise for a half a moment, before his eyes widened in realization and faint alarm. Sesshomaru's mother--Yukishima, the one both his brother and Shirokiba had warned him about. Her eyes made his hackles bristle even more; though she _looked_ like a harmless old lady, there was something in her cold pale-amber gaze that deeply unsettled him.

Sesshomaru continued to lock gazes with the ancient White Lady who blocked their path, tense and guarded--more so than Inuyasha had ever seen him, in any of their battles in the past. And he couldn't believe that he saw _fear_ glimmering faintly in his brother's eyes.

Even Inuyasha could see how _wrong_ it was--that a person should be driven to fear his own mother. What could this Lady have done to make Sesshomaru fear her so?

The youkai woman could see his fear, too--her smile sharpened, her eyes narrowed just a hair, her hands clenched in the sleeves of her colorful kimono. She was more like a coiled cobra than a proud Dog--crouched, ready to pounce.

It was indisputable that she was old, perhaps nearly as old as Byakugata, but she still retained the polished beauty of a grand lady despite her age. Her clothing was elaborate, layers of silk kimono in many Autumn colors tied with bright intricate obi, enhanced by jewels and embroidery. Her makeup was flawless, painted on _just so_ to hide her wrinkles; her hair was done up impeccably, not a strand out of place. Though her features were lined by time, it was obvious where Sesshomaru had gotten his porcelain-fine good looks; his face shared a great many features with hers--though he was spared complete resemblance by the strong stamp of Seibunishi that he shared with Inuyasha. Her eyes were pale yellow-amber like Byakugata--Sesshomaru's gaze was golden, matching his half-brother's in brilliance.

Yukishima must have been a striking jewel in her prime, probably outshining even Ginnezu--and she might have made a beautiful White Dog, if not for the harsh dark stripes that marked her body anywhere her skin was visible. She was the one who had given Sesshomaru a long, silken, flexible tail--but where his was snow-white, hers was striped from base to tip like a tiger.

"Hello, Sesshomaru," the Lady said at last, in a tone of utmost politeness. "Welcome home, my son. It has indeed been a long time since you last graced the White Clan with your presence."

"I am honored to walk the halls of my ancestors once more," Sesshomaru replied stiffly, more rote speech than earnest response.

The Lady smiled, and though her face was civil her eyes held a muted flicker of demonic glee at the younger Dog's silent suffering. Even Inuyasha could see that Sesshomaru wanted _out_--wanted to get away from her presence--and the sense of his brother's fear made him even more nervous.

But Inuyasha's worries for his brother's sake were cut short when the old woman's yellow-amber eyes turned to him. The hanyou visibly flinched, his ears flicking flat for a bare moment of startled terror; in the world of youkai, a lot can happen in the space of an instant's glance--and most of those things included blurring violence and quick death.

The woman's eyes were full of death indeed.

"Ah, and here's Ayako-chan's little boy, all grown up!" she cooed, smiling most indulgently. "My, my--I haven't seen you since you were a tiny pup! What a handsome young man you've become."

Inuyasha's mouth moved only a little; he was far too wary to speak. The woman's _presence_--as well as his brother's obvious edginess--had sealed his voice.

"What are you waiting for, Sesshomaru?" the Lady prodded. "Introduce us properly!"

Sesshomaru blinked, managing a respectable-yet-hidden glare at the woman. "Inuyasha, this is my mother, Yukishima-sama of House Kogarashi, a Lady of the White Clan." He spoke formally, his voice cold--before changing his tone to muted, mocking pride. "Hahaue, this is my half-brother, Inuyasha--the youngest son and sworn heir of the Great Daimyo Seibunishi-sama."

His tone startled Inuyasha with its vehemence--its courteous _defiance_. Sesshomaru was flinging Inuyasha's station and bloodline right in Yukishima's face, under the pretense of polite introduction.

The hard yellow _snap_ in her eyes showed that she knew it too.

And speaking of polite introduction, he'd better answer or he'd look like a quivering jackass, standing there gaping. He scrabbled for what he could remember of his mother's lessons on court manners, pulling himself up to stand straight and tall at Sesshomaru's side. Managing a shallow, respectful-yet-haughty bow, he spoke with only a little hesitation.

"I'm...honored to meet you...White Lady." The "Lady" part he tacked on only after remembering the way Shirokiba had addressed Ginnezu--he really had no clue about Dog ettiquette--but from Sesshomaru's faint reaction it was apparently satisfactory.

Yukishima's bow of reply dipped not a millimeter lower than his. "And I you, my Lord. I am pleased to see at last the one whom our Great Daimyo, Seibunishi-sama, has chosen."

Inuyasha could think of little else to say--he didn't really _want_ to stay and chat with this frightening old woman. "Eh...thank you."

Smiling, Yukishima stepped closer--three meters away, then two...then one. She stopped only when Inuyasha just noticeably drew back, just enough to keep himself out of arms' reach; Sesshomaru silently bristled, noting her triumph at the young hanyou's forced retreat. He may not have been on Inuyasha's side, really, but he hated how his mother played her little intimidation games.

She liked it when others feared her--she _reveled_ in it. It was what had made her lust after the position of White Daimyo--even Taiyoukai of the West--for so very long. She loved power--loved terrorizing those under her with that power.

Inuyasha managed to keep his ears from pinning themselves down at her closeness--damn his hanyou heritage, cursing him with ears that would betray his every emotion given half the chance! He swallowed hard, fingers curling involuntarily into claws, hidden in his sleeves. She was far too close; her terrible eyes made him want to strike, to defend himself, to _flee_.

He didn't like the feeling he got around her--not the remembered terror that sprang up in him any time he saw a rat, but a trembling nervous fear induced by her cold eyes and hateful dark youki. He knew--he would have known even if Sesshomaru had not told him--that this ancient she-Dog would kill him in an instant if she thought she could get away with it. And she _could_ do it, too; she was only deterred at the moment by the presence of witnesses and the obvious scent evidence that would be left.

At last, Sesshomaru took a small step forward, putting himself between his mother and his brother; not truly in _front_ of Inuyasha, but interposing himself just enough that it was obvious to both of them that the hanyou was, at the moment, under his protection. And by doing so he'd put himself within her claws' reach--literally flinging himself into harm's way in this silent, polite little battle.

"Hahaue," he said tightly, "we are on our way to the Council Chamber. If you wouldn't mind..."

"Not at all, my son." Finally lowering her intent gaze from Inuyasha's face, Yukishima stepped back, releasing both of them from her petrifying thrall. "By all means, go; I wouldn't want you to be late. Do give Byakugata-kun my regards and apologies--I have an unscheduled errand so I may be a little late to Inuyasha-sama's presentation."

"As you wish." Sesshomaru's expression and posture did not waver. He remained still, gazing harshly down at his mother's unimpressed face, still as taut as a drawn wire.

Yukishima smiled indulgently, her face and tone still perfectly pleasant. "Thank you, Sesshomaru. I'll be on my way now. Good luck, you two."

She strode sedately past them, unhurried, giving them a wide berth--and both younger Dogs turned to watch her go, not wanting to put their backs to her. Sesshomaru did not relax until the ancient White Lady completely disappeared around a corner--and Inuyasha remained nervously alert even after she was gone.

A moment of silence passed.

"Shit..." Swallowing, Inuyasha took a deep breath at last. "How can _anyone_ stand to be in the same room with that woman?"

"Most can't," Sesshomaru replied shortly, sourly. "Even Ginpatsu fears her." Without another word, he turned away and struck off up the passage once more, making Inuyasha trot to catch up with him.

"I can see why," the hanyou muttered. "And I thought _Ginnezu_ was bad. Damn, she must be the living, breathing definition of a--"

"_Stop it_," Sesshomaru snapped, his voice uncharacteristically rough. "Just stop it."

Inuyasha bit his lip and fell silent, glancing at his brother in strangely unfamiliar concern. There were obviously some major issues between Sesshomaru and his mother--and whatever had passed between the two in this last quiet confrontation had reopened some of those raw wounds. But Inuyasha had no clue what it could be, nor how he could help.

Whatever camaraderie he'd shared with Sesshomaru seemed to have utterly vanished in the wake of Yukishima's presence--and strangely, Inuyasha felt its absence keenly. There was a cold gap between them once again, cavernous and raw, as though cut there by the White Lady's claws.

He found himself deeply surprised that he actually _missed_ the conversation and near-banter he'd shared with his brother. There had been strange, newfound solidarity between them, even for those short, agreeable minutes. They were White Dogs, brothers, sons of Seibunishi; for just a little while, all of it had been _real_--more real than it had ever been before. During those brief moments he'd felt as if he was beginning to understand his brother; that he could, just maybe, actually _like_ him--perhaps even forgive him, found that there was indeed a real, feeling person beneath that cold, pitiless exterior...

Frowning, Inuyasha followed his brother's stiff, silent form, cursing Yukishima's interference; for whatever she'd done to Sesshomaru, for whatever she'd inflicted on Seibunishi, for the way she had frightened and intimidated him--and _enjoyed_ it--he silently snarled at her. The old hag was far worse than Ginnezu--a _thousand_ times worse! Ginnezu was young and selfish and petty, but Yukishima was clever and manipulative and downright sadistic; Ginnezu hurt people and ignored it--Yukishima hurt people and _gloried_ in it.

It didn't take a genius to figure all that out, even from a single meeting; her wickedness shone through her gaze no matter how she tried to hide it. He would never forget the brutal enjoyment in her eyes as she'd stepped up and forced him to retreat. He'd seldom seen a youkai so full of malicious mockery and gleeful hatred--in fact, he'd never seen one that had reached this level of vicious heartlessness. Well, maybe--_just_ maybe--Naraku...

Hell, if he could find a way to sic Yukishima on Naraku, all his problems would be solved. Those two were _perfect_ for each other.

* * *

The low rumble of Shirokiba's soft growl was the only warning Kagome had, startling her out of her tired half-doze as they bounded through the forests. She raised her head from his fur, astonished to realize that they were close--that finally, they had almost arrived.

It seemed like forever that they'd been running through the dark, Kagome clinging to Shirokiba's ruff as tree limbs whipped past and thorny brambles reached out to try and tear at her. She'd been holding on for hours, and her hands were cramped--not to mention her seat and legs were so stiff she wasn't sure if she'd be able to stand when she dismounted. And she'd thought she was fit enough for this sort of thing with all the Inuyasha-riding she did.

She'd also been half-frightened for a good portion of the ride; the first part had been spent getting used to the movements of the large youkai beneath her, as well as overcoming her initial terror at the sheer speed that he traveled. She was positive she'd never gone this fast even in a car.

The second part of her fear had begun towards the end, as she began to wonder if they were getting close, when they would arrive--and what would happen when they did. Finally, though, after what seemed like an eternity of hanging on for dear life as the world flew by in darkness, Shirokiba grumbled an incomprehensible warning to her--and within minutes, Kagome began to realize how close they were.

She could _hear_ them.

Shirokiba had probably been detecting the sounds of the inu-youkai for a while now, hence his cautionary growl--and if she, a mere human, could hear them now, then at the speed Shirokiba was traveling they weren't very far at all.

_This is it,_ she thought, the fear in her mind building until it seemed to freeze, turning the watery anxiety she'd been feeling into a sort of crystallized panic. Her mind was amazingly clear and focused, but she could feel her own heart pounding all the way into her throat.

Kami-sama, _she could hear them_.

Closer and closer and louder and louder, like the rats in the Hitai Mountain cave, but _these_ sounds were even more terrifying; those were no rats up ahead, but inu-youkai--monstrous beasts like the one she'd briefly seen when Sesshomaru transformed. The noise they made was _enormous_.

As Shirokiba topped another ridge, it grew even louder. It was as though she'd stepped into a giant dog kennel--the night echoed with barking and howling and yipping, a cacophony of canine voices. They were deep and sonorous, betraying the size of the creatures that spoke forth in those tones, and the chorus of noise was overwhelming.

Kagome gasped when Shirokiba's path changed suddenly; the transformed wolf-dog leaped aside of his original direction, turning a hard right and circling away. She heard _something_ enormous baying very nearby, and bit back the urge to cry out in fear. Shirokiba continued to bound, his pace even faster, until it seemed that he was circling the Dog-gathering's location.

Her mind dug for an explanation, reaching for something Inuyasha had mentioned. _He's taking me downwind...?_

She barely had time to think it before her mount slammed to a sudden abrupt halt. Nearly unbalanced, she almost smashed her nose against his shoulders--and her squeak of dismay was enveloped in a sharp bark from the wolf-dog. The surprise almost made her bite her tongue as she clamped her mouth shut, mindful of his earlier commands.

_Quiet,_ she reminded herself scoldingly. _I've got to be quiet!_

Trembling from the abrupt series of scares, she almost didn't notice when Shirokiba knelt down; it took a soft "_Wurf!_" from him to make her open her eyes. When she realized that he was asking her to dismount, she scrambled to comply, all but falling from his shoulders--her stiffened legs were little help anyway.

His order for silence still stood, but she didn't know what he wanted her to do now. He had said this would be exceedingly dangerous--but to be honest, she hadn't expected it to be like this. She hadn't expected there to be so many of them; she could tell by sound alone that she was in over her head.

_He was right--Shirokiba was right. He could've been better off on his own--Kagome why do you have to be so **stupid?** One hint that Inuyasha's in trouble and you go charging off...!_

Her eyes wide and alarmed, she gazed up at the towering wolf-dog, questioning; in reply, Shirokiba crouched back, one large paw gesturing behind her.

Kagome turned to look, spotting the gnarled roots almost immediately. A great fallen tree with tangled roots lay on the forest floor, its dirt-burled presence like an eerie, many-fingered claw in the moonlight that dappled through the boughs above.

Shirokiba stepped closer, pushing aside a few brambles near the spread of roots, revealing that the center of the old tree was hollowed out--probably the reason it had fallen years ago. The bushes at the entrance made it a near-invisible little tunnel, and it was far too small for any giant inu-youkai to enter. This was definitely a burrow scaled to human proportions.

Shirokiba _whuffed_ again, urging her in with a gesture of his head. Comprehension dawned--he was going to hide her here while he went on, to keep her safe from the vast crowds of Dogs she could hear. Suddenly flooded with relief and gratitude, Kagome dived for the safety of the wooden burrow and ducked down to enter; it was a bit cramped, but she wouldn't have to crawl, and the inside of the brief tunnel was nothing but smooth wood. It was clean and dry and safe, and once inside she could smell the strong, sharp scent of cedar.

Shirokiba lowered his head to peer into the hole, ears pricked; she caught the sound of an interrogative rumble and turned to smile at him, mute but grateful. She gave him a wave in thanks, and a nod to assure him she was all right; he gazed at her for a moment, his earnest blue-gold eyes sharpened with command as he huffed a brief growl--obviously, he wanted her to stay here.

That was quite understandable--she certainly didn't feel ready to venture out into the middle of the thundrous noise she heard just beyond the forest. She nodded again, scooting further back into the tree trunk as Shirokiba let the vines fall around the entrance once again. With a soft breath, she settled down to wait, while the wolf-dog bounded away.

Shirokiba stopped to look back only once, hoping that the thick bushes at the entrance would hide her from sharp youkai eyes--that the thick tang of cedar would mask her scent from keen youkai noses, and the cacophony in the valley would cover the sounds of her breathing. No matter how silent she might try to be--if they were near enough, the matchless ears of the inu-youkai could pick up her very heartbeat.

From a dozen meters, he could no longer make her out. He hoped--_prayed_--that his efforts were good enough; that with the party going on below no one would venture down to this dark, boggy side of the woods. If she was found by the Dogs...it was over.

He couldn't let that happen. Inuyasha's life depended on this girl.

With one last heartfelt prayer to whatever deity might be listening, the wolf-dog turned away and leaped through the trees, heading for the valley below.

_

* * *

_

_At least that ugly babaa isn't gonna be at the Council,_ Inuyasha reflected, as he continued to follow his elder brother through the wide, earth-and-stone corridors beneath the mountain. Personally, he'd rather have faced a dozen bloodthirsty youkai than that one old hag of a Dog; she was one of the first he had met in a very long time who were able to make him feel real fear like that--and it was a feeling he enjoyed.

Neither, apparently, did Sesshomaru. The older youkai had remained icily silent from the moment they'd parted ways with Yukishima, and the chilly indifference of his usual attitude had sprung up and smothered the little spark of--dare he call it--_fellowship_ that had existed for a little while between them.

Inuyasha came close to speaking several times, if only to break the cold silence--but each time, a glance at what little he could see of his brother's rigid, darkened, closed-off features clamped his throat shut like a noose.

He couldn't remember ever seeing an expression like _that_ on Sesshomaru's face.

The lighting began to change as they went--growing brighter, the torches less intermittent. On the walls, the number of decorations increased, and the formality of the depictions on the tapestries reminded Inuyasha of the finery and decorum of the youkai lords who had greeted him upon his arrival. He surmised that they must be getting close to their destination, the Council Chamber.

He was right; there were youkai ahead--and powerful ones. He could smell them even before he heard them.

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru said, quiet and abrupt--his first sound since meeting with his mother.

Startled, the hanyou blinked. "Hn?"

"We will be arriving at the Lesser Door momentarily," his brother informed him, his voice returned to the indifference Inuyasha was used to. "Several nobles are waiting to greet us. You _will_ behave as befits a son of the White Daimyo."

Inuyasha scowled rebelliously, rather indignant that his brother still thought of him as an uneducated ruffian with no manners at all. "Yeah, yeah, I know..."

Almost before he could blink, Sesshomaru turned on him. "If _that_ is your response, then you _don't_ know," the older youkai stated, his face harsh and his gaze piercing as he put them nearly nose-to-nose. "You will not shout, you will not curse, you will not leap about, you will not fight, you will use the most honorable and correct language--and you most certainly will _not_ make a fool of yourself and thus our family!"

Startled by his brother's vehemence and still defiant, the hanyou pinned his ears and glared right back, his surliness getting the better of him. "I get it already! You me to act like a pompous ass like you--"

"_Listen_ for once, idiot," Sesshomaru snapped, interrupting his growl. "I expect you should at least know how to behave as an intelligent being! Did your human mother teach you no manners at all?"

Wide-eyed, Inuyasha took a step back.

"When you step into the Council Chamber," Sesshomaru informed him tersely, "you will be standing before the Daimyos of the Clans, as well as their vassals, lords of the regional Houses, and other persons of importance. You will represent our Clan, our House, and our father before all the leaders of our people. Do you understand _now?_"

His throat suddenly rather dry, Inuyasha swallowed hard. "I...I do _too_ have manners," he protested inanely, trying to at least defend his mother from any insults. Gathering his nerve again after his brother's forceful instruction, he attempted to bring a measure of confidence back to his expression. "Ofukuro was a Lady here too, you know! She taught me about the court and the customs--so I _do_ have manners. What do you think I am, a--?"

"A hanyou," his brother broke in sharply, directing a cool gaze that cut off his speech like a knife. "A childish, foul-tempered hanyou pup--who was raised in the wilderness, speaks like a peasant, and lives as a beast in the woods. If you have such 'manners' as you speak of, I have never seen them--which makes me doubt you truly possess them."

Inuyasha growled shortly, stung. After that brief bit of solidarity in his mother's quarters, a part of him had almost expected Sesshomaru to be beyond such insults, but apparently the old heritage quarrel still remained--and right now, his brother's scorn _hurt_ a lot more than it should have.

"When have you _ever_ given me a reason to be polite to _you?_" he snarled quietly, shoving past the older youkai and striding on down the tunnel. He didn't care if he got lost--he just didn't want to face his brother's arrogance and contempt again.

For a moment, in his mother's rooms, he had allowed a tiny gap in the ironclad armor around his heart; for a moment, on a sliver of hope even _he_ didn't understand, he had let his brother reach him there. But it was the same old story--if he opened his heart, he was invariably hurt. He was the stupidest kind of a fool to expect _anything_ from Sesshomaru--the kind of fool who had faith in childish dreams and hoped for something that could never be.

Sesshomaru called his name, angered, but Inuyasha stomped on without looking back. Frowning, the full-youkai strode after him, using his cold ire to cover over any traces of anxiety he might feel. Wanting to kill Inuyasha for his own reasons was one thing; having the hanyou disgrace their Clan and their father's blood before all the lords of the Dogs was something else entirely.

He already considered his younger brother's halfbred existence enough of a disgrace to their family. To have Inuyasha go before the Daimyos, only to blow up into one of his temper tantrums at even the slightest hint of offense, would be more than dishonorable--it would be _disastrous_. And if his furor was too great, the Clans might decide to destroy him--Seibunishi's heir or not. There were more than a few of them who already thought the hanyou was either a blot on the honor of the Clans or a dangerous liability to their race.

Sesshomaru would not allow another Clan--not even another House in his own Clan--to sully Seibunishi's bloodline by killing one of his sons. Ignoring any personal reasons he might have to keep Inuyasha alive--which, he reminded himself firmly, he did not have--he quickened his step in annoyance to catch up to the fuming hanyou.

The Lesser Door which led into the Council Chambers was around the next bend; for good or for ill, whether he liked it or not, Inuyasha was going before the Council. In the very next hallway, three high lords waited to make his acquaintance, and the young hanyou was already in a huffy, angry, entirely belligerent mood--though the analytical side of Sesshomaru's mind informed him that Inuyasha wouldn't have gotten that way in the first place if he had handled the situation differently.

But now it was too late; he could only pray that the hanyou didn't make a complete and utter ass of himself before the Daimyos.

_Even **if** his human mother managed to pound some etiquette into him,_ Sesshomaru thought, scowling at Inuyasha's back, _he's not practiced it in years, and he's lived in the backwood amongst beasts and human peasants. And even if he were passably educated, a lowborn's manner will not be enough--to honor our House, he must have the bearing of a prince! But how can he, when he was raised a pauper?_

Sesshomaru frowned as he went, feeling entirely too irritated. It was partially from his own lack of foresight, for not having slain Inuyasha before he came here tonight; partially that he had allowed his brother--a member of his father's family--to have fallen to such a low station. It was a very odd juxtaposition of thought--and one that he was not used to admitting, even to himself.

Ahead of him, Inuyasha stopped so suddenly that the older youkai almost brushed into him, he was so absorbed in thought. Beyond the young hanyou stood five regal inu-youkai, waiting in front of the Lesser Door--which was, unsurprisingly, much smaller than the conventional Dog doors.

Still standing stiffly, Inuyasha gulped just loudly enough for Sesshomaru to hear it--and quickly, the inu-youkai removed all emotion from his face and stepped up to his younger brother's side. The moment they were abreast, he cast a glance in Inuyasha's direction--and found that the hanyou had fixed him with a brief sideyed glare. It was one that portrayed faint nervousness--but stronger still was the determination, and the hint of defiance.

_Just watch me, "Niisan,"_ Inuyasha thought at the taller youkai, resisting the urge to smirk. _Just **watch** me._

And as one, the two brothers stepped forward. Inuyasha could in no way mimic his brother's flowing stride, but he didn't need to; bringing his head up and his chest out, he walked as _himself_, dragging forth every drop of pride in his father that he had ever felt. To other youkai, on other days, he was just a lowly hanyou, fit only to be spit upon and slaughtered--but here in _this_ place, on _this_ day, he was a prince, and the son of a Taiyoukai, and none of the other things mattered.

As the brothers approached, the five youkai bowed--deep, respectful bows, as if to Seibunishi himself. "Welcome, sons of Seibunishi-sama," spoke Byakugata, from the head of the group of five, as he stepped forward. "Welcome, Sesshomaru, eldest born of our Great Daimyo. Welcome, Inuyasha, chosen Heir of our Clan."

Following Sesshomaru's lead, Inuyasha copied his brother's bow only a nanosecond late--a brief shallow nod of a bow to honor fellow nobles of the Clans. For a moment it was as if a breath was being held; there was a wall between them--they, the heirs of the White Daimyo, and the others, nobles of lesser Clans.

Then, it seemed, the formalities were over.

"Thank you for bringing him, Sesshomaru-sama," Byakugata said with a smile--and it was as if a switch had been thrown. The other nobles broke formation and stepped forward--the Gray Daimyo, Kaishika, whom Inuyasha had met before, as well as another Daimyo and two Ladies, who were all unfamiliar to him.

Kaishika was the first to reach him--and to his surprise, set a strong hand on his shoulder; too startled at first to respond, which thankfully stalled his first defensive instinct, Inuysha's ears flicked flat for an instant of alarm before he saw the elder youkai's hearty smile.

"There now, lad, aren't you a sight for sore eyes! Couldn't tell you so out in the entrance hall with all the gossips around--but by the good Moon, you have your father's look about you! Didn't I tell you, Noukatsu?" The Gray Daimyo turned to grin at his companion. "Didn't I tell you he's the spittin' image of Seibunishi?"

"You did, Kaishika. Repeatedly," the solidly-built Brown Daimyo replied, smiling wrylyas well--though he was less gusty than the Gray. "'Tis an honor to meet you, Inuyasha-sama. Let me say on behalf of my Clan that we welcome you home at last, and we will ever stand with the chosen heir of Seibunishi."

"Aye, and my Clan too, lad," Kaishika was quick to agree, patting him firmly on the same shoulder. "Your father and I were friends through many a battle since we were but pups. I never knew a better man--so you have my solemn word I'll stick by you as well."

It was entirely _not_ what Inuyasha had been expecting. These were the dreaded inu-youkai--the terrible Dogs Shirokiba had always taught him to be wary of and keep far away from? These people were of the same race as the cold, contemptuous Sesshomaru and the deadly Yukishima? These were _youkai_, who were supposed to revile him for his human blood just as much as his brother did?

Overwhelmed, and rather wide-eyed, he cast a glance toward that same brother--only to find himself again startled at the half-hidden look of amusement on Sesshomaru's normally-blank face. When he saw that, he remembered Sesshomaru's almost-kindness toward him earlier, and for some reason--though that had been lost thanks to Yukishima--it did a great deal to steady him.

"Come on, let me through!" a feminine voice spoke up from behind the Daimyos, as a slim hand grasped Kaishika's shoulder and tried to haul the much larger youkai out of the way. "You big oafs have had your look, now let me by. Ah!"

Chuckling, Kaishika stepped aside, snatching that same hand. "Aye, whatever you say, woman," the Gray Daimyo snorted, pulling the Lady up beside him and turning to Inuyasha. "May I introduce my mate, Kirihana of House Umibou, Lady of the Gray Clan--leader of the whole damn thing, if you ask _her_--"

"You do go on!" the Kirihana barked, with a wry glare at her mate. "Mind your tongue, you old wardog--telling him such things!"

Both the Brown and Gray Daimyo laughed, as Noukatsu took the hand of his own lady. "And this is my mate, Anjiko of House Tsuchi, of the Brown Clan."

The Brown Lady, apparently a little less forward than the Gray, gave another short bow. "I am honored, Inuyasha-sama."

Still feeling as if the world had tilted askew, Inuyasha managed a polite nod; his mother's teachings had never felt more rusty. "Eh...uh, hajimemashite, my Ladies...um..."

"Oh, you needn't be so formal!" Kirihana said, stepping forward and--to his great surprise--taking his chin in her hands. Only the remembered contempt from Sesshomaru in regards to his debatable manners let him fight the impulse to pull back--though he still remained almost tremblingly rigid, even as the Lady cooed. "You dear boy--you used to call me 'Obasan,' don't you remember?"

He almost blanched. One, at the idea of calling _anyone_ "Auntie;" two, at the fact that these people remembered him, and things he had said and done here--but he could not. "I-I'm afraid I don't remember, my Lady..." The words came out stilted, formal, as if they weren't his own.

"For pity's sake, woman, give the boy some space!" Kaishika chuckled, seeing the boggled look on the young hanyou's face. "He's not a wee pup any more--comenow, you're embarrassing him."

"Goodness, yes--you used to be such a tiny thing, and now here you are, all grown up so tall!" For a moment, as she stepped back, Kirihana looked wistful. "It seems only last year you were toddling through the halls calling after your Niisan! How the time does fly..."

_Oi...k'so...**another** person who only remembers me as a fluffy little pup._ Gathering the shreds of his composure, Inuyasha strove to reclaim both his poise and his confidence. Battles, bloodshed, and insults he could handle; youkai who actually _liked_ him were quite rare, very unexpected--and he wasn't sure how to deal with it.

And Sesshomaru _still_ had that rather humorous--if very carefully hidden--expression on his face.

"She's right, Inuyasha-sama," the Brown Lady spoke up, more softly than her companion. "We have all missed you. We could hardly believe it when news finally came that you were indeed alive--but we are glad."

"Indeed," Noukatsu agreed. "Seibunishi's will shall be done, and put an end to petty bickering between the Clans. We and our Clans are _all_ glad."

"'Twas some who weren't," Kaishika added, with his wardog grin returning, "but we soon set them to rights!"

Then Byakugata stepped forward, smiling regretfully. "Your pardons, my Lords; I hate to interrupt a happy reunion, but the Council will begin officially soon, and the Clan Daimyos must be present. Ginpatsu-sama will start the proceedings shortly, as soon as the message comes that the moon has risen."

"Aye, we must be off," Kaishika agreed, looking grumpy for a moment. "But never fear, lad--no matter what happens in there, remember that the Brown and Gray Clans stand behind you!"

With bows and waves--and smiles from the Ladies--the youkai Daimyos moved off; not into the Lesser Door, to Inuyasha's surprise, but back down the hall. Seeing his confused look, Byakugata stepped a shade closer and spoke in a low voice that would not carry.

"They depart to the Great Doors, my Lord, which are the main entrance for the Daimyos and their parties."

"'Great Doors'...?" Inuyasha frowned. "Then why am I going in the 'Lesser Door'?"

Beside him, Sesshomaru made a noise that sounded suspiciously like the word "idiot."

Byakugata smiled again, this time appeasingly. "It is not your status, Inuyasha-sama, but your size. For most Councils, only Dogs are present and the main hall of the Council Chamber is used. And, as I'm sure you know, in our true forms we are considerably larger. Entry accorded through the Lesser Door is a rare honor indeed."

Inuyasha blinked, still scowling skeptically. "An honor?"

This time, it was Sesshomaru who replied, with an almost scornful snort. "Do you think the Daimyos would step down from their rightful places in the Chamber to sit in Council with just _anyone?_"

"What are you talking about?" the hanyou demanded, stopping just short of a snarl at his brother.

"Only for special guests do we Dogs abandon our true forms," Byakugata answered evenly, unperturbed. "To honor such guests, who cannot match our size nor speak our tongue, the Daimyos and other councilmen step down to the Lesser Table, which is at the Lesser Door, so that all may hold Council as equals."

"Oh..." Suddenly, his skepticism and resentment seemed utterly foolish; Inuyasha's frown disappeared as he ducked his head briefly. Sesshomaru had said he was to remain on his best behavior--and he was quickly discovering just how much he _did_ lack, in refinement and in knowledge.

"The Council will begin soon," Byakugata went on, more seriously this time. "When the time is right, Ginpatsu will announce you. As the interim councilman of House Setsuken, I shall precede you as the announcement comes." The ancient youkai offered the hanyou a kindly smile. "Take courage, young Inuyasha. The Brown and Gray Clans are with you, as is the White Clan--and your brother also stands beside you. You have nothing to fear."

"I'm not afraid!" Inuyasha retorted, his head snapping up--but even _he_ had to admit the response sounded hollow. In truth, he was rather terrified of what might lay ahead; Kagome might call it "stage fright," or even link it to something deeper.

All Inuyasha knew was that he was stepping into something bigger than he ever had before.

Standing at the door, Byakugata tilted his head as if hearing something. "Ah, it comes! Be prepared, sons of Seibunishi. In but a moment, you will stand before the lords of the Clans!"

Quickly and smoothly, the elder youkai slipped through the door; for a moment, the muffled noise beyond became clear--a huge growling voice, speaking the ancient Dog tongue. Then the door closed, and once again Inuyasha was alone with his brother.

Moving silently as always, Sesshomaru stepped up beside him. In any other situation, Inuyasha would have adamantly refused to allow himself to be reassured by his brother's presence--but here, it was all he had. Taking a deep breath, the young hanyou drew himself up, preparing himself as best he could for whatever might lie beyond that door.

"Ojisama was right about one thing," Sesshomaru said, in a low voice that carried no emotion. "This night, and this night alone, I will stand beside you. Now--show them all the pride of our Clan, the honor of our House, and the strength of our mighty father."

"Just _watch_ me," Inuyasha said, giving voice to what he had only whispered in his mind before. He cast a challenging glance at his older brother, as well as the best smirk he could muster--and to his surprise, Sesshomaru returned the smallest of smirks as well, almost as he had before Yukishima cut a breach between them.

_Yes, I shall watch you,_ Sesshomaru spoke silently, as the door began to creep open and they knew it was time. _Let me see what you can do, Otouto--let me see if you are truly a prince of the White Clan._

The Lesser Door stood open. Side by side, the two brothers stepped forward.

_To be continued..._

_**Author's Note:** Big thanks to everyone for sticking around waiting for me to get my slow act together! I've finally gone and gotten this chapter done, and I know it's about time too! Apologies if it seems a bit different than the "old stuff;" apparently as I've grown in my otakuism, so too has my tendency toward Japanese as well as my stylistics. Hope nobody minds too much! On a further note, The White Dog itself is also in for repairs (part of the reason I never got down and finished this blasted chapter, I kept getting sucked into revisions!) so we should begin to see changes soon! (Not major story changes, just...fixerupper stuff. ) Thanks all!_


	32. Call To Order

((LEGAL STUFF: Inuyasha and Co. are property of the sole ownership of the wise, witty, and wonderful **Rumiko Takahashi**! I am not making any profit whatsoever except my own enjoyment in writing this. I do not own nor claim any rights to her characters and concepts. However, the original characters in this story belong to _me_, so please do not copy them or use them without _my express permission_.))  
_**Author's Note:** Thank you everyone for the overwhelming positive response to my previous note in this slot. I'm glad everyone's been patient with me, and I'm thankful you're still sticking around for what might be a long haul. It seems the majority vote asks that I continue to write TWD as it was originally designed, so that's what I intend to do! Please hang in there for the revised/edited edition (director's cut! updated with polish and a fresh coat of paint!) and a sparkly fresh brand new chapter as quick as I can! Thank you again, and I hope to see you soon!_

**The White Dog**  
_by Becky Tailweaver_

**Chapter 32: Call To Order**

Shirokiba did not have time to argue and do battle for his passage through the crowds of Dogs--nor did he pause to apologize to those he brushed or knocked into on his way. He leaped and dashed and ducked through the throng of much larger youkai--jumping those lying down, dodging irate snapping teeth, scooting under the bellies of the bigger Dogs. For once, he was thankful for his small size; it allowed him to slip through with fewer confrontations.

Under most circumstances, he had to fight for every step he took at one of these Gatherings; the inu-youkai could plainly smell the Wolf in him and usually made him quite unwelcome--and those who did not know of him often tried to kill him. Without the time to go slowly and make himself known, or even find an agreeable Gray to help, all he could do was run; those that caught the Wolf-scent snarled and snapped and chased, and those who didn't care to notice passed him off as a rowdy pup dashing rudely through the crowd.

There were quite a few on his tail already, taking him for an unwanted intruder--and in this situation, his only refuge was the High Stone. Several Dogs had taken up the cry, pursuing him even through the thick press of inu-youkai bodies, causing quite a stir. It was only his size and rapid, weaving path that spared him from quick capture; he darted under and through where the larger Dogs had to pause and plot their route carefully, else they smash into other inu-youkai.

He made for the High Stone with all the speed he could muster; the moon had not yet risen, so any official business of the Daimyos would not have yet begun. He had to reach Inuyasha or the Gray Daimyo before it was too late.

Some of the Dogs chasing him peeled off when he reached the hill leading to the entrance of the High Stone--those of lesser blood, commoners in their Clan. A few others dared to follow him, even as he broke free of the crowd and galloped up the slope, his eyes fixed on the yawning dark gap that was the great door to the High Stone.

Even as he approached, the four huge shapes of the official guard sprang from their posts to block his path at the edge of the firelight, all of them dark and shadowed against the orange glow of the bonfires. Their captain, the largest, stood ahead of the rest, snarling in warning.

"::Halt!::" he ordered, hackles up. "::Stop where you are, all of you!::"

Knowing well that he could never fight his way past them, Shirokiba skidded briefly in the dirt before coming to a complete standstill, half-crouched. The Dogs behind him broke off their chase, stopping in an ungainly gaggle some yards back as if just realizing they had encroached on forbidden ground.

Growling, the guard leader looked over the trespassers, his eyes narrowing as they passed over the wolf-dog and the pack of Browns and Blacks that had led the pursuit. "::What is this fracas?::" he demanded, the undertones of his bark speaking clearly that dire punishment was the consequence of frivolity.

"_Rawf!_ ::Wolf! Intruder!::" snarled one of the smaller Browns, his fangs snapping repeatedly in threat toward Shirokiba.

"::We mean no offense, Gray One!::" another spoke up, this one a Black. "::But this Wolf dares to encroach on our people's sacred Gathering--!::"

Growling low in his throat--his undertones conveying impatience and demand--Shirokiba at last spoke up, breaking into the Black's irate barking. "::I am no intruder! I come in haste to see the Gray Daimyo. Let me pass!::"

The leader's eyes narrowed, his lip lifting at the challenge in Shirokiba's snarl. "::Name yourself, Wolfbred.::"

"::You know damn well who I am, Kaishuu,::" the wolf-dog snapped, head and tail raised, throwing away all pretense of respectfulness--despite his sorely lacking size. He hated pulling rank, but at times it had its uses. "::Shirokiba, House Kaminari. Now stand aside--I have no time for this charade!::"

"_Yawp!_ ::What's your hurry, Wolf-cub?::" mocked one of the other Gray guards.

"::A matter of life and death!::" Shirokiba rumbled, his claws digging into the dirt. "::I am here to see my grandfather. So let me pass!::"

"::You forget yourself, Wolf-cub,::" Kaishuu, the guard leader, growled quietly in response.

"::I have Kaishika-sama's leave to come and go as I please,::" Shirokiba stated, unflinching. "::As well as the permission of Seibunishi-sama himself.::"

"::I will never know why our Daimyo indulges you so,::" Kaishuu hissed, claws flexing in the desire to rend the wolf-dog to pieces. "::Nor why your mother did not have you killed at birth.::"

"_Rrrrr_--::Ask her yourself,::" Shirokiba retorted, almost walking in place from impatience. "::She's _your_ sister. Now either kill me or stand aside--I will not wait here any longer!::"

Kaishuu bristled and snarled sharply when Shirokiba boldly stepped forward--but with great reluctance, the Gray Dog moved back and aside, snorting to his compatriots to let the wolf-dog through. "::If you were not under my father's protection...::"

"::I know, I know--you would tear my insolent head off,::" Shirokiba sighed, trotting through the entrance.

Kaishuu snarled again. "::Finish your errand and begone, Wolf-cub!::"

"_Hurf!_ ::Enjoy the Howl-Gathering, Jichan,::" Shirokiba tossed audaciously over his shoulder, unable to resist.

With Kaishuu's irately offended bark echoing at his heels, the wolf-dog darted into the great halls within, picking up his pace once more--leaving his very shocked former pursuers standing glassy-eyed on the hillside.

_It's always a fight,_ Shirokiba growled to himself, skidding around a corner and rushing toward the halls leading upward to the Council Chamber. _Every damn time--especially with him. Thank the kamis that it's Kaibou-ojisan who's to be the next Gray Daimyo, or I'd never survive..._

He could not see the moon here, deep in the tunnels of the High Stone; he had no idea how close it was to rising. And with the rising of the moon over the mountain, the Council of Daimyos would begin--effectively cutting him off from either his grandfather or Inuyasha. Unless he could manage to pull rank on some little guard in these halls, there was no way he could reach them in time--and if he met a Dog of higher Clan than his grandfather, he was finished.

_Dammit, I don't have time for the freaking family feud! Kaishuu no ahou...never listens to Ojiisama...I'm going to hold him responsible if something happens--no, nothing's going to happen. Nothing **can** happen. I won't let it..._

At the last corridor outside the Council Chamber, the wolf-dog swerved toward the Gray Clan's entrance, skittering across the wide hall toward the massive door--only to be stopped in his tracks by the legs and chest of the Brown Dog that swung snarling into his path.

"::Back! Away! Begone!::" barked the Brown, staccato-quick. "::Pup! Ruffian! I should kill you where you stand--!::"

Recovering from the near-collision--and once more exasperated by loud, ignorant Dogs--Shirokiba snarled loudly up at the large youkai. "::And I should have gone for your throat!::" he retorted, nearly standing on his hind legs. "::I am of House Kaminari--grandson of the Gray Daimyo! Stand aside!::"

The Brown was startled back a step, blinking down at the diminutive wolf-dog--realization weakening his confidence in the face of Shirokiba's vehemence. "::You--Gray--?:: _Yap!_"

"::That's right! Get out of my way!::"

"_Hnnnn_...::Apologies, but...::" The Brown Dog's floppy ears pulled back in consternation. "::I fear the Council has begun...::"

"::_What?_::" Shirokiba's tail fell. "::No! I must see the Gray Daimyo--::"

"::What is this commotion?::" interjected a smooth, neutral-toned rumble from behind him.

Startled, Shirokiba whirled--and found himself facing a massive pair of inu-youkai forelegs. Ears flattened in dismay, he looked up...and up...into the frowning amber eyes of the second-in-command of the Silver Clan.

"_Yip!_ ::Ginke-sama--!::" he yelped. _Shit! Not now!_

The brother of the Silver Daimyo stared impassively down at him. "::You are the Gray Clan's little Wolf, are you not?::"

"::Hai, Ginke-sama.::" The wolf-dog had to fight the urge to crouch; the Silver lord not only massively outranked him, but could crush him like a puppy. "::I apologize for the disturbance, sir--it is something of an emergency. I must speak with my grandfather--::"

"::I am afraid that is impossible,::" the Silver interrupted. "::They have already gathered within, and the Doors are closed. And not only are they convened, but Byakugata-sama and my brother had called for a Grand Council--the heads of every House are present. They are not to be disturbed.::"

Shirokiba's spirits fell yet again. "::I realize that, and I am sorry--but I _must--!_::"

"::I will not allow it.::" The Silver Dog raised his head, arching his neck to fix the wolf-dog with a pointed glare. "::It is nigh unheard-of even for legitimate heads of families to interrupt a Council. No uncouth half-son of a lastborn pup has the right to intrude in that Chamber.::"

Shirokiba bared his long white fangs. "::This is no small matter! Inuyasha's life is at stake--!::"

Ginke snorted dismissively. "::The hanyou will come to no harm here tonight. You know better than any what would happen should some filthy youkai attempt to intrude here, in our own High Stone. Nothing can reach him--::"

"::Enough! You do not understand!::" Shirokiba snarled, daring to growl in the face of the Silver Dog. "::I will pass, by the authority of Kaishika-sama himself! Let me through!::"

The guards of the other Doors--mostly Browns--watched the interplay warily; they were loathe to leave their posts, uncertain whose defense they were meant to jump to. The Gray Clan was their sworn ally alongside the White--but Ginke's authority as the Silver Daimyo's second was indisputable, and Shirokiba was only a wolf-dog.

And that wolf-dog was nearly beside himself with fury, fed up with being thwarted at every turn. _Every second that passes, Kagome comes closer to danger! Every minute I linger is one more that someone might stumble across her! And these bastards don't understand--if she dies, their precious Heir will go mad!_

_But...shit! I can't just say I've brought a little human miko for a visit--that would be throwing the torch on dry tinder!_

"::Do not presume to challenge me, Gray-Wolf,::" Ginke replied, his tone dropping to a rough growl for the first time. "::Ginpatsu himself ordered there be no interruptions.::"

Shirokiba bristled his ruff and raised his tail, white fangs gleaming. "::I will not turn aside--:: _Rawp!_ ::--not with so much at stake--!::"

Not a single Dog among them expected the much smaller youkai to make a leap for it--not even Ginke himself. Shirokiba darted away with a snarl, brushing so close to the Brown Dog that had tried to stop him before that the bigger inu-youkai was jostled off-balance. The hallway erupted into chaos, loud and abrupt, as the wolf-dog's small form slipped nimbly beneath the jaws of the guards--

--only to be cuffed sharply by a massive silver paw that spun him around and knocked him off his feet. He had barely hit the ground when Ginke's powerful jaws closed on his body, fangs piercing his sides, in a vice-grip that crushed the breath from his lungs and shattered ribs on both sides--and the howling shriek he heard was his own. He was shaken violently, like a captured rodent, then tossed aside like a dead thing--hurled high through the air, limp and ruined, to crash into the unyielding stone wall where he tumbled jarringly to the floor.

"::Stupid Wolf-cub!::" the Silver Dog snorted sharply, derisively--the inu-youkai approximation of spitting in disgust.

Fighting just to draw air into his bruised and punctured lungs, Shirokiba tried to roll up and stand, still determined to see his mission through--but his splintered ribs spiked with raw pain and his hind legs would not respond. Ginke's swift and brutal assault had broken his back.

"_Hnn_...::I must...Inuyasha::..._hnnn_... " His words little more than gasping whines, the wolf-dog struggled, his foreclaws scratching gouges in the stone floor. _I can't...won't let it...miko-chan...!_

"::Still alive? You are resilient, for a filthy animal. At least now you know your place.::" Ginke curled his lip, turning to the Brown Dog who had initially sparked the confrontation. "::You! Remove this creature from my sight.::"

"_Yip!_" Tail-tucked, the smaller Brown scurried over to the prone wolf-dog. "::Yes sir, but...where shall I take him?::"

The Silver Dog snorted again, turning away. "::I care not. Take him to the Gray halls--let Kaishika deal with his precious little pet. He has caused enough trouble here. Begone with him!::"

"::Hai, Ginke-sama!::" Obedient, the fearful Brown Dog lifted Shirokiba by the scruff--gently, to his credit--and bore him away from the Council Chamber doors.

_No--**no!** Ah, Kami-sama, I'm such a fool--!_ Despairing, the broken wolf-dog struggled for the breath to protest--or to speak more than a pathetic whimper of pain, his shattered ribs stealing his air and darkening his vision. _Should never have brought her... Bastard, let me go! I have to reach him...have to tell him, his miko-chan...Inuyasha, she's here...Kagome's in danger...!_

* * *

As Inuyasha stepped forward, side by side with his brother, he found himself walking into the biggest room he'd yet encountered in the High Stone.

And to say that it was _big_ was an understatement.

The Council Chamber was more than a room--it was an _expanse_, a great void in the solid rock; by sheer size alone it must have taken up the entire upper portion of the High Stone itself. Even the mighty Seibunishi in his true form could not have stretched across its broad, basin-like floor--and the giant chamber only grew wider as the walls rose, expanding outward like some great stadium. Massive torches--great copper bowls, nearly bonfires themselves--lit the huge room almost to daylight, casting everything in a gold-orange glow that seemed to spotlight the low center of the chamber.

In the ceiling of the huge cavity, which was painted with ancient symbols, star maps, and Clan names, was a large round gap through which the stars shone--and presumably, when the time was right, the full moon itself; already the silvery starlight blended with the gold of the fires to shine down upon the center of the room. There were banners of silk, embroidered with fine threads, precious metals, and bright jewels; some bore the signs and insignia of the Clans and their Houses, while others were there only to add color and beauty to the cool stone.

Along the high, clifflike walls--themselves polished smooth by hard work and centuries of time--were cut spacious ledges and shelves, each one sized for the comfort of a reclining giant Dog lord, bathed in flickering orange-hued shadows. And there, upon those great ledges, they sat like giant-hewn statues--the mightiest of the inu-youkai, color by color, each one more immense than the last. A multiplicity of cool, glittering eyes stared down in utter, impassive silence--all focused on the single, tiny hanyou that had come before them.

Swallowing hard, Inuyasha stared up at the gigantic chamber and the arrayed Daimyos in near-frightened awe, almost tripping over his own feet as he gaped about--until Sesshomaru's faint displeased noise beside him drew his attention back to walking. Gulping down his unease--he had never felt smaller or more insignificant in his life--he steeled himself and regained his stride, focusing his gaze on the more familiar humanoid form of Byakugata, who politely awaited them near the center of the Chamber.

Too busy staring at the Chamber and the Dogs, Inuyasha had only just noticed what lay ahead, in the middle of the expanse of stone floor. Beyond Byakugata stood a broad, round table made of what looked like a single massive slab of white volcanic glass--milky and polished, almost glowing like a pearl in the mixed starlight and torch-flame. It must have weighed tons, supported on many legs made of glossy stone that might have been marble or streaked obsidian, each carved into intricate shapes and designs.

Neatly around the wide table sat a great variety of chairs; indeed, _chairs_--items that Inuyasha had never before seen used by anyone but pudgy human landowner-lords. But these were no rough-hewn pieces of ningen furniture; each of these chairs was finely carved out of a single piece of solid wood, and each was made from a different type of tree and stained to match the color of the Clan or House whose insignia it bore. There were chairs of pale beech and white pine, of black walnut and dark polished oak, of willow and cherry, of cedar and even imported woods that Inuyasha had never seen before.

The daunted hanyou had not yet finished gaping even as they arrived at Byakugata's side; there was too much to see in this giant, beautiful room--breathtaking in its immensity, awesome in design, and populated by some of the most powerful youkai in existence. It took a slight, irritated nudge from Sesshomaru to focus Inuyasha once more--and even so, the young hanyou remained wide-eyed and undeniably tense, even as Byakugata smiled faintly in understanding.

Folding his hands within the sleeves of his robe, the elder White Dog offered the brothers a slight nod, then turned to face the table--to gaze upward at the gathering of huge inu-youkai along the walls.

"My Lords and Ladies," Byakugata spoke into the utter stillness--his ancient voice carrying clearly through the vast chamber as if he had shouted the words. "The Heir has come at last before you. By the command of Seibunishi-sama, you who witnessed the ceremony of his birth--will you now test his scent and know him, and by knowing, acknowledge him as the son of our Great Daimyo?"

"::We know his scent,::" replied the Daimyos, partaking of the observance--their voices rising as one like a peal of thunder, and Inuyasha flinched at the power of it. "::We acknowledge the son and heir.::"

"And by the command of Seibunishi-sama, will you now look upon the Heir and make him welcome this eve?"

"::By the will of the Great Daimyo,::" all the Dogs rumbled this time, completing the ritual, "::we greet his Heir, and salute him.::"

Byakugata turned back to face the stunned hanyou, smiling once again. "Inuyasha, born of House Setsuken, acknowledged by the Grand Council of Daimyos as heir to the honored Seibunishi-sama--in the name of Yuki-Inu, we bid you welcome."

"Uh...aa..." Inuyasha gulped, embarrassed by the audible squeak in his voice. At least it didn't carry around the room like his great-uncle's did. "Thanks..."

The ancient inu-youkai nodded again, apparently approving; the ceremony seemed to be done with as well. Inuyasha was about to ask what was supposed to happen next when Byakugata turned to face the Dogs once more.

"My Lords and Ladies, it is rare indeed to host one such as Inuyasha-sama during a Grand Council," he announced politely, all hints of rituality gone. "But as he is the Heir and you have named him thus, as the interim Councilor of House Setsuken I ask that the Daimyos and the Houses honor our guest, and step down to assemble at the Lesser Table."

For a moment, there was more silence--filled with rustling, as the inu-youkai stirred. Then, unannounced, they leaped as one, filling the void with giant bodies and myriad colors; the air around them fairly sang with swirling youki, a glowing rainbow of wind and energy around the massive forms descending rapidly toward the trio on the floor.

Alarmed, Inuyasha stumbled back, his hand going automatically for a sword that was no longer there--until Sesshomaru's iron grip on his elbow dragged him to a stop. Startled, the hanyou froze where he was, rigid--staring at the diminishing forms that fell toward them to land soundlessly around the huge stone-glass table. His older brother remained impassive, so Inuyasha fought the instinct to lash out defensively, forcing himself to stand straight and still.

By the time their feet silently touched the stone floor, the inu-youkai had transformed to their humanlike guises, the last swirls of youki vanishing into the ether. They stood in a perfect circle, ringing the Lesser Table; above, the vast cliff-walls were bare of giant Dogs, and the Chamber seemed empty and hollow without their huge forms arrayed on the broad ledges.

Ornately dressed in ancient kimono, arranged by color, Daimyos and heads of Houses continued to watch the nervous hanyou with their impassive, glittering gazes. He recognized Kaishika and Noukatsu at last, standing with other men and women of their Clans; surprisingly, the Gray Daimyo's half-hidden smile served to relieve much of his anxiety.

It was good to know he had allies in this. Even his brother's cool, steady presence beside him was somehow of great reassurance.

"Thank you, my Lords and Ladies," Byakugata offered with a nod-bow. "Please, feel free to take your seats; I'll hand the Council proceedings back to Ginpatsu-sama, and when we are settled we'll resume."

Once again, it seemed that the rigid formality was gone; the room broke into pleasant murmurs and shufflings as the gathered inu-youkai stepped forward to sit in their proper chairs. Byakugata beckoned Inuyasha to come up to the tableside, gesturing for him to take a seat in a chair made of the palest wood the hanyou had ever seen.

"Here you are, young Inuyasha; you'll have Seibunishi-sama's seat tonight," the ancient Dog informed them. "Sesshomaru, since your mother is delayed, you may take the seat of House Kogarashi."

Glancing back, Inuyasha noted the faint pensive look on his brother's face. "Oi," he grunted softly, garnering the full-youkai's attention. "C'mon, sit down. Won't it piss her off?"

Sesshomaru blinked at him--then, surprisingly, almost smiled. "Indeed. How pleasant."

So without further ado, the two brothers sat before the great table--Inuyasha in the place of the Great Daimyo, and Sesshomaru to his immediate left.

Settling into the chair,Inuyasha let his fingers linger on the smooth, almost warm wood; once, long ago, his father had sat in this very chair, in this very place. Seibunishi had spoken in Council here--had stood upon the giant ledge above in his immense true form, ruling over the Dog Clans. He had walked in these halls, breathed this air, looked up to the stars through that very gap in the expansive ceiling.

Inuyasha felt awed once again, especially that he--a mere hanyou, who had been told all his life that he was nothing, worthless, not fit even to draw breath--was given the honor of sitting here, in his father's place.

Still nervous, the Inuyasha glanced around at the nobles as they took their seats. To the right of the White Clan's location was the Silver's, and beyond them the Black's. Further around the table sat the Red Clan, then the Yellow, then Brown and Gray and finally back to White again. There seemed to be seven chairs for each color--apparently, the seven ruling Houses of the seven Clans.

But then he noticed that the Silver Clan had only three seats--strangely, only three Houses.

The scrape of the chair on his right startled Inuyasha out of his observation, and he turned quickly to face the inu-youkai who was sitting down there. To his surprise, it was a female who appeared to be only a few years older than Sesshomaru--though appearance could mean little in terms of centuries--dressed in hues of pale blue and gray, her snow-white hair put up in loops of braid. Her scent was vaguely familiar--as well as her brief smile, as she glanced over at him.

Seated just beyond the woman, Byakugata leaned over a bit to speak, amdist the murmurs of other Clans chatting over their preparations to start the meeting again. "Inuyasha, may I introduce my daughter, Kooriko, Councilor of House Hyouran."

"Oh, uh..." Blinking, Inuyasha stared at the beautiful lady--who was, somehow, his cousin--realizing that it was her resemblance to his ancient uncle that made her familiar. "Hello."

Apparently amused by his stumbling words, the Lady smiled again. "Greetings to you as well, Inuyasha-sama," she replied, her voice smooth and rich--nothing like the icy snap of Yukishima. "Welcome home."

"Ah--thanks..." He continued to gaze at her, still startled, remembering Sesshomaru's admonishment that he ought to realize he had relatives among the White Clan--but this woman, Byakugata's daughter, was not of Seibunishi's House.

Some of the hanyou's curiosity must have shown on his face, for Byakugata spoke up once again to explain. "Kooriko does not represent House Setsuken, even though she is my only child, because that duty falls to the line of Seibunishi. With the passing of my mate--" Brief shadows passed across the elderly youkai's face. "--Kooriko is the last to bear the name of House Hyouran, which is second only to Setsuken. She takes the name of her mother's House so that their honor will remain alive."

"Ah..." Swallowing, Inuyasha glanced around again, still feeling like an ignorant child. "Uh, is it just me...or did a bunch of the White Clan just decide not to show up tonight?"

"They cannot attend," Sesshomaru snorted at his left. "You'll find there are not many left alive."

"Oh." Blinking, the hanyou immediately regretted his rather rude question.

"Sesshomaru-san! Really!" Kooriko scolded lightly, then turned to Inuyasha. "I'm afraid he's right, though. For almost half a millenium, the White Clan has been dwindling steadily; the last few centuries, many of the Houses have died out completely--House Shirayuri, House Aranami, House Hakugumo..." She gestured to the seat of Hakugumo, which her father was borrowing for the duration of the Council.

"But no one is really certain why," Byakugata added sadly. "But now there are few of us left. Kooriko is the last of House Hyouran, and those who remain of House Setsuken are only the three of us here. All that's left of House Byakumatsu is my cousin Akimoto--" He gestured to the slightly younger-looking white-haired youkai at his right, who nodded in acknowledgement. "--and his children. His mate is of House Kogarashi, as is Yukishima-sama and a few of her relatives."

Kooriko nodded. "All the others are dead, most of them decades ago. No one knows what truly caused the decline..."

"No one is _certain_," Sesshomaru insinuated icily, glaring at the woman, "but many of them perished in questionable circumstances--"

"This is not the place for such talk," Byakugata barked, roughening his voice for the first time in Inuyasha's memory. "Once the Clans finish consulting, Ginpatsu-sama will call us back to order and we will proceed. We are here to discuss the future of our Clan, not the past."

Curious now, Inuyasha glanced at his brother--who was currently staring pointedly at the tabletop with a bitter look--wondering how much Sesshomaru truly knew about the decline of the White Clan. He had seemed rather sure of his claim about the uncertain deaths...

A sudden cold jolt spun through him at the memory of Yukishima's cruel, glittering eyes, and he realized that his half-brother probably knew far more than he could say outright.

Amidst the continued murmurs around the Lesser Table--in many of which Inuyasha could make out his own name being mentioned--the man in the centermost seat of the Silver Clan rose to his feet, looking over the gathered inu-youkai and firmly raising his voice.

"Your pardons, Lords and Ladies," he announced, his tones as smooth as flowing water. "I hope you have all concluded your discussions on tonight's matters, so that we may continue."

As the conversations died down all around, Inuyasha stared at the richly-dressed, polished-looking noble--the Silver Daimyo, current regent-leader of the Western Dog Clans. And that would also make him Ginnezu's father--and a possible threat to Inuyasha himself, if Shirokiba had been correct.

"Thank you," Ginpatsu spoke, into the silence that had finally settled over the assembly. "We begin anew this Grand Council of the Autumn Full Moon Howl-Gathering--which has been doubly honored by the return of Sesshomaru-sama from his travels, as well as the long-awaited arrival of the Heir himself. And, indeed, the successor of our honored, departed leader Seibunishi-sama is our first order of business in this meeting tonight."

Inuyasha gulped nervously as most eyes settled on him once again. He tensely bore their scrutiny, his ears only flicking once or twice; there was malice in some of the gazes, uncertainty in others--many of these nobles apparently _did_ have a problem with the idea of a hanyou ruler, though none of them had spoken it yet.

"We have much to discuss," Ginpatsu continued, "and much is at stake. The future of our mighty Clans may rest on our deliberations tonight. Though the word and will of our Great Daimyo binds us, we must also bear in mind the security and stability of our people. We must discern the wisest course to lead our Clans in strength and honor."

As he said this, the Silver Daimyo's calculating eyes stared unwaveringly into Inuyasha's--and, swallowing hard, the hanyou saw the shrewd cunning behind the veil of politeness in the inu-youkai's gaze.

"We must know," Ginpatsu declared, "if the Heir is _worthy_."

_To be continued..._

_**Important Author's Note:** Hello from the depths of the void, minna-san! I apologize profusely for the delay; I must write a note to myself never to make dire promises during the Holidays, since they tend to eat my life. Thanksgiving, Christmas, present-shopping, ISP troubles, family trips, New Year, sibling birthdays (**two** of them right on top of Xmas! ack...) and innumerable other distractions. _

But here it is at last! After years of cobwebs and hours of polishing and correcting, I give you the newly revised and reawakened **The White Dog!** I thank everyone for your long-suffering patience and great understanding--you're saints, all of you, and I'm glad there's still fans left who write me beautiful emails and reviews of encouragement. I hope this chapter does not disappoint you.

I've made a lot of linguistic updates and general corrections to the story overall; it's still not up-to-date with the Absolute Zero of Canon, since it takes off somewhere around Volume 15-ish or so, before Tetsusaiga is broken. (Goodness, I know that's old, but I'm glad so many of you are willing to put up with my eccentricity.) Some of the backgrounds have been tightened up a bit, a couple of minor character names have been altered, and more detail given to the arrangement of the Dog Clans. Some of Shirokiba's history has also been tweaked, and I've changed his station in the Gray Clan a little to help smooth things out (and make it easier for the tale to proceed). The side-stories to TWD have also been revised (Birth, Fall).

I hope these modifications don't alarm anyone, but instead may serve to enhance this story in its revised and updated incarnation. I also hope that no one is too put-out with any of the adjustments, and that they are as enjoyable as the original was. Thank you all again for your patience, and I hope you enjoy the rebirth of **The White Dog!**


End file.
